


A Year To Prove You Wrong

by SterolineOTPForever



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 182,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterolineOTPForever/pseuds/SterolineOTPForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline starts her new job at The Salvatore Agency as executive assistant to Stefan Salvatore. She has one year in the job to prove that she is worth hiring permanently at the end of it. The only problem is she can't stand her new boss. Follow her journey as she and Stefan work together, get to know each other, and face obstacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Caroline stood outside the tall ten story glass building that held her new employment at The Salvatore Agency. It was a family run public relations company for the last fifty years, one of the top firms in the country, their base was in Los Angeles, and she had landed a job at their New Orleans office. They had opened it after hurricane Katrina to help bring business back to the wrecked city. Ten years later and it was booming, one of the most successful branches next to their New York office.

This would be her first job out of college. Every year they would take on one college graduate to one of their executive assistant positions and luckily enough she was picked this year. You had a year in the job to prove yourself, and you would either be taken on permanently or your employment would be terminated effective immediately. She was working for the boss' son, Stefan Salvatore. She hadn't met him yet but she was looking forward to working with him and learning all she could from him. One day she hoped she would have her own PR company.

Caroline took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders, plastered a friendly smile on her face, and walked through the doors to her future full of confidence.

The lobby was full of people and it was only 9 am, a mix of workers and clients she guessed. She walked over to the receptionist, a brunette woman in her thirties, her hair was pulled back in a severe bun, her face held a serious expression, her make up so simple she knew it had probably taken her an hour at least to look so effortless.

"How may I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Caroline Forbes," She smiled at the receptionist in a friendly manner, "I start working here today. As the executive assistant to Stefan Salvatore."

"One moment." She gave her the once over with a not exactly nice look on her face, a look full of judgement. She raised her eyebrow before turning to her computer and checking Caroline's name against the system.

Caroline kept the smile on her face even after the look she received. She knew why the receptionist looked at her like that. She was young; maybe ten years younger than her, she was blonde; even though it was now 2018 people still assumed your intelligence had something to do with your hair colour, and she had a slim curvaceous body. All a recipe for other women to hate her, no matter how friendly and polite she was. It just meant that she had to work extra hard to prove herself, which she did because she excelled at exceeding others expectations of her (or lack there of).

The receptionist turned back to Caroline, the sour look still on her face, "Take a seat on the chairs and someone will be down to show you around."

"Thank you." Caroline walked over to the leather sofa, smoothed her skirt beneath her before sitting down to wait. She would read a magazine but she wanted to be alert and look professional.

Less than fifteen minutes later, a woman who looked to be in her forties, slightly plump around the middle but still in shape, another brunette with her hair in the same severe bun as the receptionist called out her name, "Caroline Forbes?"

"Hello." Caroline stood up and held out her hand shaking the woman's firmly.

"I am Mary Jane, you may call me Mrs Jane." Mary held her hands in front of her as she assessed Caroline with her eyes before nodding to herself, "I have worked for The Salvatore Agency for almost twenty years. I started out as a receptionist." She smiled kindly, looking younger and more approachable, "And with hard work and a determination to prove myself I am now head of my own department."

"I will work as hard as I can, and to more than the best of my abilities." Caroline was determined that she would take this amazing opportunity and earn the job at the end of it, "I will prove that I deserve the job in a years time."

Mary was impressed with Caroline's attitude, "I hope that you can." She felt that she should give her a warning, "Mr Salvatore has never given anyone from the graduate program a job yet."

Caroline swallowed at the information, "How many has he been through?"

"Three." Mary continued talking as they made their way to the elevator, "The first one he fired after only a month, the second one lasted six months before he got rid of her," she pushed the button to call for the elevator, "and the third one lasted the full year but didn't get the job."

Caroline walked into the elevator her mind racing. Two people had been fired before the year was up, after only one and six months working with Stefan Salvatore. Did that mean they were in the wrong job to begin with? We're they not cut out for it, or was he a demanding boss that expected more than they were capable of? She would find out soon, she had a year working alongside him, and there was no way that she would quit or give him any reason to fire her. She would not waste the amazing opportunity she had been given.

The elevator pinged and Mary led Caroline to the polished oak desk that would be her work space, "This is you."

Caroline smiled as she looked at what would be hers for the next year, and however long she wanted it afterwards, as she was determined that she would be the first one to receive the job from her new boss.

"We throw you in the deep end to see how you'll cope. This is a slow week for us but by no means does that mean quiet." Mary pointed out the important things to Caroline, and showed her where a handbook of things she now needed to learn to do was.

Caroline took in every thing Mary said, filing it all away in her mind. She would look through that book as soon as she could, even on her breaks if she had to.

"Time to meet the boss." Mary knocked on the door, and waiting for his voice before opening it fully, "Stefan, I have your new executive assistant, Caroline Forbes."

"Thank you, Mary. You can leave us now."

Mary squeezed Caroline's arm as she left, whispering in her ear, "Good luck."

Caroline felt her stomach fill with butterflies as Mary left the room and she was finally alone with her new boss. She looked over at the desk, and her breath caught. He looked to be the same age as her, his eyes were green and pierced her, his defined cheekbones and strong jaw only enhanced his features. He was unbelievably handsome. She shook off the thoughts in her head, he was her _boss_ so therefore he was off limits to her.

"Ms Forbes." Stefan didn't offer her a smile, he just eyed her with disinterest, "I do not tolerate tardiness, laziness, or ineptness." He pushed himself up from his desk and walked around to stand in front of her, "If you don't live up to my expectations than I have no problem ending your employment sooner than the year you have."

"I will prove that I am the right person for the job." Caroline stared confidently, though she wasn't feeling as confident as she was outside the building.

"We shall see." Stefan leaned against his desk, "I expect you to be here at eight on the dot. Coffee should be hot and on my desk. You should have the files of the people I'll be meeting on my desk by no later than half past. You will take notes in my meetings, and then type up the reports. Answer the phones, arrange my appointments, liaise with other departments, manage my calendar, and you will come with me on business trips."

"I understand, Mr Salvatore." Caroline nodded, starting to understand that he was a hard boss. She wouldn't let him or herself down.

"Familiarize yourself with my calendar." Stefan added before sitting back at his desk, "That will be all, Ms Forbes."

Caroline knew that she was being dismissed, "Thank you, Mr Salvatore." She left his office quietly, sat down at her new desk, and started to arrange her work space to her own liking.

Ten minutes later the phone rang, and it didn't stop ringing all morning. If this was a slow day than she she hated to think what a busy one would be like.

 

* * *

 

By one o clock Caroline was starving, and had barely stopped talking on the phone. There had been new clients wanting an appointment, old clients wanting to rearrange meetings, and some wanting to confirm the time of their appointments. It had been busy and stressful, especially for her first day when she was still trying to find her own equilibrium, but it had also been exciting. In high school she had been on every committee, and almost single handedly organized events, and she was used to the pressure they put her under. She was struggling, but she still had her head above water.

She frowned as she glanced at the intercom, she didn't know whether she was supposed to get lunch for Stefan. He wouldn't fire her for asking, at least she hoped he wouldn't. She pressed the button, and waited for him to speak before she asked, "It is lunch, Mr Salvatore, and I was wondering if you wanted me to get you anything?"

"It is a bit late to be asking when it is already time for lunch don't you think, Ms Forbes?" Stefan replied, his voice a sneer.

"I... suppose." Caroline wasn't sure what she should say to that, "I apologize, in future I will ask you at twelve what you want so that I can have it on your desk by one." She thought that was a fair suggestion.

"Unless I'm in a meeting than I will email you what I desire that day." Stefan agreed with her suggestion, though his tone was still indifferent, "Lucky for you I have a business lunch." Before he ended the conversation he warned, "Be here by two, not a second after, or that counts as lateness."

"Of course, Mr Salvatore." Caroline’s voice was sweet as she released the button, her eyes fixed on a glare at the intercom. She had one hour for lunch, and she didn't think there was any place near that she come and go from, _and actually eat_ , within that time frame. She would have to pack a lunch from now on. She had seen some vending machines in the lobby so she would get some junk from them to tide her over until she left.

 

* * *

 

Caroline ate from a bag of chips as she took a stroll around the area she would be for the next year. There was a well maintained flower bed surrounded by trees, a couple of benches on either side. That would be a perfect spot for her lunch from now on. Though if Stefan ever asked her to go and get his lunch herself instead of ordering it than she could pick herself something up, but if she was packing a lunch that didn't make sense to waste perfectly good food. Unless she chose something that would not perish, or she could take her own suggestion and order herself food at the same time she was ordering his.

Caroline sighed as she thought about her new boss. He was ridiculously gorgeous to look at, but he was a complete and utter ass. He barked orders at her without so much as a please and thank you. Never even acknowledged her with more than a nod as she dropped off files and relayed messages. She hadn't seen him smile or laugh except whenever a client came, then he was all teeth with an obviously fake smile and his voice was light and pleasant. The moment they left he was back to furrowed forehead, and permanently down turned mouth.

She definitely didn't like him, but she didn't hate him. He was her boss, he paid her wages - or technically his dad did - she didn't have to like him, and he didn't have to like her. All he needed to do was give her a fair chance to prove herself and give her the job she knew she would have earned in a years time.

Caroline Forbes was a fighter, and she would fight until the last moments of this job to make sure that one day Stefan Salvatore would realize how good she was at her job and would hire her permanently. Then it would be time to excel again and prove that she deserved a promotion. That would be a few years in the future though so she didn't dwell too much on her ambitions.

Caroline chucked her trash, and made her way back to the office.

 

* * *

 

Caroline arrived back ten minutes early so took the time to study Stefan's calendar and took the initiative to create a spreadsheet with the days and times that he had nothing scheduled so that when people called for an appointment she could easily tell them what was available.

Footsteps approached and she looked up to see a dark haired man with the bluest eyes she had ever seen standing before her. She smiled politely, "How may I help you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He winked, a smirk covering his face.

Caroline blinked, unsure what to do with the man obviously hitting on her, "Are you here to see Mr Salvatore?"

"Honey, I am Mr Salvatore." He chuckled at the confused look on her face, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against her desk, "Stefan is my brother. We just had lunch together, and I thought I would introduce myself to his new secretary."

Caroline didn't react at the word secretary, she knew that he meant it in the derogatory sense but it didn't affect her. She _was_ a secretary, executive assistant was just a fancy way of saying it. She knew what she was and she was proud of it.

 

"My name is Damon, the hotter Salvatore." Damon held out his hand to take Caroline's, locking his eyes with hers as he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, "It will be my pleasure to get to know you."

 _I bet it would_ , Caroline thought as she pursed her lips at Damon's flirtatious manner. She would never ever go there with him, because one he was the boss' soon, and two he was obviously a womaniser. She noticed Stefan coming back so she smiled politely at Damon, "Nice to meet you, Mr Salvatore."

" _Please..._ " Damon smirked, rubbing his fingers against her hand that he still held, "Call me Damon."

"Will that be all, Mr Salvatore?" Caroline replied, internally giggling at the put out look on his face. Then she heard a lovely joyous sound coming from Stefan, he was actually genuinely laughing.

Stefan chuckled as he slapped his hand on his brother's shoulders, "I believe you've been dismissed, Damon."

"Fine! I know when I'm not wanted." Damon held his hand up as he walked backwards away from them, "See you soon, Stefan." He wiggled his eyes at Caroline, "And I will be seeing you very soon." He winked then left in the elevator.

Caroline rolled her eyes. She knew Damon's type, she had dated Damon's before, and she would never go with anyone like that again. She wanted love not just to be another notch on someone's bedpost. She deserved better than that.

Stefan's smile was wide across his face, Caroline only noticed it when she turned to face him and saw the grin on his lips. It took her breath away, and her eyes caught with his. She licked her lips, feeling hot all of a sudden.

Stefan's smile slipped of his face as they looked at each other, he straightened himself up, and the serious look covered his features again, "What do I have this afternoon?"

Caroline cleared her throat, shaking off whatever had just happened as she turned to her computer. She checked his calendar, "You have a meeting in fifteen minutes, and one more at three thirty, and then you are free after that."

Stefan nodded, "After the last meeting is done, finish your reports, then you can go."

Caroline nodded, "Thank you, Mr Salvatore."

Stefan abruptly turned into his office, shutting the door behind him.

Caroline shook off his changing mood and got a head start on her work. She wanted to be able to finish as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

By five, Caroline had finished her reports and had emailed them to Stefan and was now closing down her computer. She gathered her things, putting on her coat. She debated on whether to say anything to Stefan or not, but just because he was an ass didn't mean she had to act rude.

Caroline knocked on his door, waiting for his reply before pushing the door open. He had his suit jacket off, and his white dress shirt showed off the muscles of his chest perfectly. She swallowed before forcing her eyes to his. She smiled, "I finished my reports and have emailed them to you. I am now leaving, if you text me your coffee order I will have it waiting for you when I arrive in the morning."

"I'll text you it, your number will be on file." Stefan replied, he still didn't smile but his eyes were lighter than they were, "You did good on your first day, Ms Forbes, I hope tomorrow proves the same."

"It will." Caroline promised, her smile just that little bit brighter at Stefan acknowledging she did well for her first day, "Goodnight, Mr Salvatore."

"Goodnight, Ms Forbes." Stefan quirked his lip the tiniest amount before looking back at the file on his desk.

Caroline knew when she was being dismissed. She softly closed his door, and made her way to the elevator. Her first day was done and didn't go too bad at all. Hopefully that would be the same for the rest of the year.

 

* * *

 

It was eight o clock, Caroline had a glass of wine in her hand, her legs stretched out on her sofa, a throw covering her as she relaxed. Today had been stressful but she had enjoyed it.

Her phone beeped. She picked it up off the table, took a sip of wine as she read it and almost choked. It was from Stefan Salvatore.

**Ms Forbes, my coffee order is simple as I do not buy into the thousands of frothy concoctions out there unless I am in France or Italy. I take my coffee with milk and two sugars. Stefan Salvatore.**

Caroline almost laughed, that was probably the nicest Stefan had talked to her and it was in a text. She didn't know whether she was supposed to reply, but she didn't want to seem rude so she quickly typed and sent:

**As you wish, Mr Salvatore.**

Then Caroline's eyes widened. That sounded a little flirtatious to her. No, he had barely spoken to her so she doubt he read too much into it. She drank some more wine and relaxed back into the cushions moaning as her whole body released its tension.

Day one done, only another 364 to go.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm went off on her phone at 6 am. Caroline opened her eyes on a yawn, and reached for her phone to turn off the insistent bleeping. She pushed herself into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before she stretched. She swung her legs out of bed, sliding her feet into the pair of fuzzy Angry Birds slippers that her best friend had gotten her as a birthday gift last year. They were the most comfiest pair of slippers she ever had, keeping her feet toasty warm.

She went into the bathroom for a quick shower. She blow dried her hair, staring at her reflection as she thought about how to style her hair. Should she adopt the severe bun that she saw every single woman sporting? Or should she stick to who she was? Those buns could give you a headache after a while, and she'd rather not have to answer the phones with a pounding head. Be herself it was. So she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Applying her make up, not overdoing just enough to enhance her features, finishing up the look with pale pink lipstick.

She dressed herself; royal blue pencil skirt, white blouse, and the same royal blue blazer, pairing the look with a pair of white heels. Satisfied with her look she made herself a quick breakfast of toast and coffee. She also made herself sandwiches for her lunch. She grabbed her bag, locked up, and was out of her apartment by 7 am.

She had to pick up Stefan's coffee before she reached the office. She lived thirty minutes away so she left early to anticipate the early morning work crowd that would create a line.

 

* * *

 

Caroline reached her desk at 7:55 grateful that she'd thought to leave earlier as she had to wait in line for fifteen minutes. She stored away her bag in the bottom drawer of her desk, and switched her computer on so that it could boot up. She knocked on Stefan's door, hearing no answer she pushed the door open. He hadn't arrived yet so she placed the Styrofoam cup in the middle of his desk, away from any papers so that she wouldn't stain them. She left as quickly as she entered not wanting Stefan to see her lingering in his office without him there.

She sat at her desk, bringing up Stefan's calendar to see what was on the agenda for today. She prepared the files for him on his clients for the morning. She double checked that they contained everything that he would need before she slipped those onto his desk as well. She had just sat back on her chair when Stefan came in. She smiled at him as she greeted him, "Good morning, Mr Salvatore. Your coffee and the files you need are sitting on your desk."

Stefan nodded, glancing up at the clock on the wall behind her, "Fifteen minutes before I said. Eager to please, Ms Forbes?"

Caroline kept the smile on her face even though she was internally glaring at him, "I'm just doing my job. You don't tolerate lateness do you, Mr Salvatore? You ask," she couldn't help but let the corner of her lip curve into a smirk, "and I will deliver."

"Eager _and_ cocky, with just the tiniest hint of suck up." Stefan smirked, amusement lighting his eyes, "I think we may have made it too easy for you, Ms Forbes." His eyes narrowed at her, chewing on his lip as he nodded, "Time to see what you are made of today."

Without another word Stefan went into his office.

Caroline stared after him in confusion. What the hell did he mean by that?

 

* * *

 

"Hello, gorgeous."

Caroline looked up at the sound of the British voice. A pair of flirty chocolate eyes stared down at her, a smirk covering his handsome face. She recognized him instantly, Lorenzo St Claire. He was a moderately successful singer, his first album having done better than expected, finishing in the top ten on the billboard charts. She had heard his songs before and thought he was very talented. She smiled politely at him, "You are Mr Salvatore's ten o clock, Mr St Claire?"

"Such formality." Enzo wrinkled his nose, chuckling as he held his hand out to take hers, pressing a lingering kiss to the back of her hand, his eyes even darker up close as he gazed at her, "Call me Enzo."

"Not Lorenzo?" Caroline replied back instantly, internally wincing at how flirtatious that sounded. That was not how she wanted to be known, she wanted to be respected for her professionalism not as Stefan Salvatore's flirty secretary.

Enzo perched on the edge of her desk, his eyes twinkling as he looked at her, "Well, gorgeous, a name is a very personal thing and as we are going to be spending _a lot_ of time together we may as well just skip the formalities and head straight towards first names."

"You don't know mine yet." Caroline chuckled, Enzo was a flirt she could tell but to her it seemed harmless enough. Just this one time.

"Oh, gorgeous, it wouldn't be hard to tease that information out of you." Enzo winked, smiling at the suppressed giggles she held in. She was cute, and would make working alongside Stefan more pleasurable for sure.

The door opened, Stefan crossed his arms over his chest, glaring in Caroline's direction, "Were you ever going to take Mr St Claire to my office or were you too busy throwing yourself at him?"

Caroline's eyes widened, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She averted her gaze to her desk, humiliated by Stefan in front of one of his clients.

"Don't be harsh, mate." Enzo held his hands up, a placating smile on his face, "Harmless flirting, nothing more."

"I'm not your _mate_ , Enzo." Stefan growled, his gaze harsh as he stared down Enzo, "That is Damon not me."

Caroline was sensing some tension between Stefan and Enzo. There was some kind of history between them, something involving Damon. It intrigued her what it could possibly be, especially as Enzo was one of his clients. Why would he represent him if he couldn't stand him? She was dying to know but she knew that Stefan wouldn't tell her and she sure wasn't going out with Enzo just to find out the truth.

"Don't get your panties in a twist." Enzo smirked as he pushed off Caroline's desk sauntering toward Stefan, "You're just jealous that your own brother likes me better than you."

Stefan's hands balled into fists as he glared at Enzo, his jaw beginning to tick as he clenched it hard. He stepped back to let Enzo enter his office, once he passed he turned his glare on Caroline and hissed, "You're in here for this meeting, Ms Forbes."

Caroline grabbed a notebook and pen and shuffled past Stefan in the doorway. He grabbed her arm, forcing her to look in his angry eyes, "Yes?"

"Try and keep your legs closed." Stefan barked, letting her go and storming over to his desk.

Caroline blinked back tears at his hurtful words. She swallowed down her hurt, straightened her spine, and walked over to one of the chairs by the side of his desk. She crossed her leg over the top of her other, rest her notebook on her thigh, pen in hand, and gave her full attention to Stefan and Enzo.

"So..." Enzo leaned back in his chair, resting his feet on Stefan's desk, only laughing at the murderous glare he threw, "My second album is almost done and I feel it's more than time to start the ball rolling." He clapped his hands together, "Create some buzz."

"Have you been playing any gigs to get reactions yet?" Stefan asked.

"I slip the odd new track in during my shows." Enzo answered, a small smile on his face, "I do prefer the more intimate venue of a small bar or club. Barely fifty people, so small you can see their every reaction." He looked wistful for a moment, "Nothing quite like it."

"So why don't you do that?" Caroline spoke up before she even realized. She flew her eyes to Stefan, he didn't look happy, but then he never looked happy. She grimaced, chewing on her lip, her eyes wide, "I'm so sorry for just interrupting."

Stefan clenched his jaw as he stared hard at Caroline. He did not give any hint as to what he felt away, but his voice was flat and emotionless, "You have a notebook for a reason, Ms Forbes."

Caroline swallowed, she clutched her pen in her hand, dropping her gaze to the blank page in front of her, "Of course, Mr Salvatore. "

"You really are a prick, Stefan." Enzo narrowed his eyes at him, a sneer on his face as he looked at the brother of his best friend, "If it wasn't for Damon I would be at another PR agency. "

"Don't do me any favors." Stefan glared back.

Enzo snorted, "Trust me, _Salvatore_ , I would never do you a favor."

Caroline could see that the meeting was going rapidly downhill so despite any protests Stefan may or may not make she decided to speak up. Being quiet was not in her nature. She cleared her throat, "What would you like Mr Salvatore to do for you?"

Enzo smiled over at Caroline, "I think I will do some intimate gigs, a couple of small events that you can create a buzz for."

Stefan clenched his jaw again before nodding his head, "We will increase your social media presence. How about a competition for your fans? The most die hards can win free tickets and get to meet you personally."

"I like it." Enzo nodded his head in agreement.

After that the meeting progressed quickly, more civil than it had been.

 

* * *

 

An hour later the meeting was done, and Caroline shook Enzo's hand, "It was nice to meet you."

"Do I get your name now? Besides your last name, Ms Forbes." Enzo smiled, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand as he held it in his.

Caroline giggled, "It's Caroline."

"Caroline..." Enzo brought her hand up to his mouth where he placed a kiss on it, "What a lovely name."

"Not my choice, obviously." Caroline laughed, shrugging her shoulders.

Enzo grinned, for once pleased that he would be coming to see Stefan. He released her hand and winked, "See you around, gorgeous. "

Caroline just rolled her eyes at Enzo's flirting, obviously that was his normal personality. She turned to Stefan who was quiet, not that he was a chatterbox to begin with, and the smile slipped from her face, "Is there anything else you need?"

"Not to flirt on company time." Stefan snapped.

"I-I wasn't-"

"I don't care what you do in your personal time, Ms Forbes." Stefan stood up, his hands on his desk, a scowl on his face, "I fired two before you because they were more interested in screwing my brother than actually working." He sneered as he glared at Caroline, "After you rejected my brother yesterday I had hoped you were different. I see I was wrong."

"Excuse me!" Caroline would not take his unfair and damn right plain hurtful comments, "Was I having sex on your desk? Did I not have an actual suggestion? Was I not paying attention?" She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Stefan and not caring about the consequences, "If you can truthfully answer yes to any of those questions I will gladly quit _right this second_."

Stefan looked almost impressed for a moment, a respect appearing in his eyes for a brief moment before being replaced by his usual indifference, "As it was your suggestion I want you to handle the social media contest, and find three suitable venues."

Caroline blinked in shock, her head spinning at how quickly the conversation (argument) went from her threatening to quit to Stefan wanting her to do some of the work. All she could say was a very ineloquent, "Huh?!"

Stefan almost smiled, his eyes softened slightly from the previous harsh glare, "You are right. You were active and paid attention." He really did smirk this time, "And you did not, as you said, have sex with Enzo on my desk."

Caroline's face flushed, _oh god, I really said that out loud._ Words escaped her, she was mortified at what had slipped out of her mouth. She had a habit of just blurting out whatever was on her mind, sometimes that was a good thing, and other times not so much.

Stefan continued despite Caroline's silence, "I want you to be tested, I want you to feel the pressure that your job can have." He sat back down, leaning back in his chair, his hands crossed over his stomach, "I am giving you this opportunity to see whether you'll flourish or flounder." He closed the file in front of him, and reached for the other one clearly dismissing her, "Better get on it, Ms Forbes."

Caroline shook out of her stupor. She turned to leave when she thought she might as well ask him what he wanted for lunch while she was there, "Do you know what you want for lunch, Mr Salvatore?"

"I'll email you my order." Stefan answered, not looking up from his file, "Just send my next appointment straight in. I won't need you for that."

Caroline left his office then, sitting down she immediately started searching for venues. There were a few good possibilities, she would have to go there in person to check them out. She could go after work as they were bars and wouldn't have the atmosphere she wanted during the day. She continued to find out all she could about each location, writing down all the pros and cons of each venue she'd found.

 

His second client arrived, and she showed him into Stefan's office before continuing on with her work. Not long after her computer pinged with a new email. It was Stefan's order. She might as well order it now so that it would arrive by one, it was a little earlier than she was going to do it but the earlier they had the order the more likely it would be on time.

She picked up the phone to leave Stefan's order.

 

* * *

 

It was almost five minutes before one when the delivery man with Stefan's food arrived. She took the food and thanked the man. She had already paid with the company card that Stefan left her to use for him, and watched him leave before she knocked on his door.

"Come in."

Caroline entered, "Your food has arrived." She placed the bag on his desk, bringing her hand back to her side, "If you need me, call my cell."

"Will you be far?" Stefan asked, peering into the bag as he started to remove the containers.

"Outside the building." Caroline answered. Not waiting for a response she left his office, kneeling down to retrieve her bag from her desk drawer before straightening up. She gasped at who was before her, a wide smile on her face, "Oh my god! Bonnie!"

"Hey, Care." Bonnie smiled at seeing her best friend, accepting her hug easily.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, pulling back to look at her, her hands still on her arms.

"I came to see you in your fancy new job." Bonnie looked around in awe, "Nice! And the boss' son as well."

Not wanting to talk about Stefan while he was just behind his door Caroline took Bonnie's arm and led her toward the elevator. She didn't speak until they were safely outside and away from any prying eyes or ears. She steered her to the bench she had found yesterday by the flower bed.

Once Bonnie was seated she laughed, "Are you going to speak to me, or just lead me around in silence?"

"I'm sorry. My boss was in his office and I don't want him to overhear anything." Caroline tucked her hair behind her ear, fidgeting under Bonnie's raised eyebrows.

"Why would you care if he heard us?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes, reading Caroline like a book, "Unless you have something bad to say about him."

Caroline avoided Bonnie's gaze for a few moments before finally blurting out, "He's a complete ass okay!"

"What has he done?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline told Bonnie about what happened yesterday and today. Stefan's hurtful words and accusations.

"I'll give him a piece of my mind." Bonnie growled in anger, wanting to hit Caroline's boss for daring to accuse her best friend of wanting to booty call their client.

"Calm down, Tyson." Caroline laughed, just feeling better that her best friend would always fight her corner no matter what, "I already gave him a piece of my mind. I can take care of myself, but thanks for the offer."

Bonnie grinned at her friend, "I'd do it for you too, Care." She raised her fists in front of her, feigning punches, "I would fight for you. I'm bad ass like that."

Caroline laughed loudly, shaking her head at how lovably adorable her friend was. She pulled her into a hug before offering, "I need to check out some venues for work. Do you want to come with me to look at them? Tomorrow after work?"

"I'd love to." Bonnie grinned.

"Yay!" Caroline giggled, then started to eat her lunch sharing it with Bonnie.

It felt good to have a friendly face with her.

 

* * *

 

It was six o clock, the end of her day, and Caroline was shutting down her computer for the day. She was just gathering her things when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see Stefan. She raised her eyebrow, "Was there something you needed, Mr Salvatore?"

"I wanted to inform you that tomorrow you and I will be having a business lunch with a client." Stefan told her.

"Okay." Caroline nodded, creasing her brow as she asked, "Should I wear something more than just work clothes?"

"You don't need to wear a cocktail dress, no." Stefan replied.

"Right." Caroline put her bag on her shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr Salvatore."

"Tomorrow, Ms Forbes." Stefan nodded at her.

Caroline walked to the elevator, she could feel his eyes on her the whole way.

Her first business's lunch, she wondered who they were meeting and what it would be about.

Would she finally witness a charming Stefan? He seemed pleasant with most clients just not with her. Only tomorrow would tell.

She got in the elevator and headed home.

Another day in the bag.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Today the morning had been pretty uneventful. Caroline had followed the same routine as yesterday; early rising, shower, dressed, breakfast, out the door to the coffee shop, in the office by eight to put Stefan's coffee on his desk, twenty minutes later she had the files on his desk. Stefan arrived at 8:30, he reminded her of their business lunch, not that she would forget, and told her that they would be leaving at 12:30.

Stefan walked out of his office, his jacket on, and his briefcase in hand. He raised his eyebrow at her, “Are you ready to go, Ms Forbes?”

Caroline nodded. She took her purse out of her draw, and buttoned up her jacket. She walked ahead, and her breath caught as she felt Stefan's hand on the small of her back as he led her to the elevator. She swallowed down the part of her that wanted to analyse the hell out of the seemingly small gesture. He barely spoke to her so why did he feel the need to touch her? It would drive her crazy to think about it so she concentrated on the lit button as it moved from number to number to indicate what floor they were approaching.

The elevator dinged, and they walked out into the lobby. His hand left the small of her back, she missed the heat of his hand immediately. She shook that thought off straight away, she would not let her mind go down that path. She followed him outside to the car park, stopping beside a beautiful red old school Porsche. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at the car, “This is your car?”

Stefan nodded.

“It's beautiful.” Caroline's voice was filled with awe.

“Thank you.” Stefan's voice was quiet, for the first time passion lit up his green eyes making them sparkle, “She's my pride and joy.”

“Does _she_ have a name?” Caroline teased, grinning at Stefan as she giggled.

“Get in the car, Ms Forbes.” Stefan ordered, though his voice wasn't as harsh as it normally was, and his eyes were smiling at Caroline.

Caroline got in the car, pulling the belt across her. She held her purse in her lap, feeling slightly nervous being so close to Stefan in an enclosed space, and because of their business lunch. She had never been to one before, so she had no idea what she was supposed to do. Because of the nerves filling her stomach with butterflies she blurted out, “I've always found sports cars so hard to make out in.”

Stefan lift his foot off too quickly so the engine stalled. He turned his shocked gaze to his equally surprised assistant, “What?”

If she wasn't so horrified Caroline might have laughed at how flustered Stefan appeared, his normally cool and collected face was looking at her in an almost comically shocked look. She slapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide and panicked, “I'm sorry. So sorry.” She began waving her hands around frantically, “Sometimes my mouth can run away from me when I'm nervous, and I say the first thing that pops into my head.”

“And that was the first thing that you thought of?” Stefan cleared his throat, averting his gaze as he restarted the car, “Making out?”

Caroline's eyes widened, that sounded bad as well, she backtracked as quickly as she could, “My ex boyfriend had a sports car, and I automatically think about how uncomfortable it was when he... used the car.” She winced, that was even worse than what she'd originally said, because now it was like they had sex in the car, “For kissing. Me that is, not other people. Though he probably does now that we are over.”

Stefan kept his gaze straight ahead, but you could see the little smile on his face. She obviously had amused him.

“Can we just pretend that this conversation never happened?” Caroline asked hopefully, wanting to forget that the last few minutes had ever happened. She didn't want Stefan to think that she just blurted random embarrassing things about herself to just anyone – no matter how true that could be.

“Erased from my mind, Ms Forbes.” Stefan reassured her, though the smile was still on his face.

“Thank you, Mr Salvatore.” Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. She just hoped that she would not embarrass herself or Stefan during their meeting.

 

* * *

 

Stefan and Caroline entered the restaurant, and were led over to a table where their companion sat. He stood up on their arrival, a pleasant smile on his face. He appeared to be in his early thirties, his dark brown eyes were warm and yet sharp. He wore a grey pinstriped suit, and he looked damn good in it.

“Stefan, so good to see you again.” He shook Stefan's hand, and then took Caroline's hand placing a kiss on it, “Who might this lovely lady be?”

Caroline smiled politely at the stranger, “I'm Caroline Forbes. Mr Salvatore's new executive assistant.”

“I'm Elijah Mikaelson. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms Forbes.” Elijah released his hold on Caroline's hand, he waited for her to be seated before he took his own seat. He reached for a menu before he chuckled, “Yet another assistant, Stefan? My you do go through them like flies.”

Stefan clenched his jaw, “I do not keep around what is not up to the job.”

“High standards.” Elijah nodded his head in approval, his gaze swept over Caroline thoughtfully, “I hope you can live up to them.”

“I excel at proving myself, Mr Mikaelson.” Caroline replied, looking at her own menu. Her eyes widened slightly at the prices, they were way _way_ out of her price range. Was she paying for her own lunch? Because if she was the only thing on this menu she could afford was the water and even that was a bit of a stretch. She didn't want to say anything, not wanting to harm Stefan's image in the eyes of his client so she put the menu to the side, and concentrated on the two men in front of her. She would have to get some vending machine junk on a break, or drop into Burger King or Subway on the way home for something that would definitely satisfy her hunger.

“So. Has he decided on where he would like to show his work this time?” Stefan asked Elijah.

Elijah rolled his eyes, “He wants the ocean in the background if possible. It is supposed to add to his pieces.” He straightened the napkin in front of himself and laughed, “Even after all these years by his side, I still am no expert on art.”

As she would not be eating at this particular gathering Caroline took her notebook out, and jotted down what Elijah and Stefan were talking about. It dawned on her that Elijah said he and so did Stefan. The person they were talking about was not here, did that mean they were waiting on him? She had to ask, “Are we waiting for another person?”

Stefan frowned at her, “No. Why?”

“You are talking about a he so I presume that Mr Mikaelson is not the client you represent, or not the only one.” Caroline answered, she was too curious for her own good but she liked to have all the facts.

“You presume correctly.” Elijah answered. He took a sip of his water before explaining, “I am here representing my brother Niklaus, though he prefers the shortened version Klaus. He is an artist, a wonderful painter. His talent awes me everyday I witness it.” He frowned, his mouth turning down as he continued, “But he is a recluse. He only shows his face to the world at a showing of his work.”

“So you cover the talking part, and your brother covers the talent.” Caroline smiled at Elijah, “Seems fair.”

Elijah threw his head back and laughed, “I do like you, Ms Forbes. I do hope you stick around.”

“So do I.” Caroline answered.

The waiter came to take their orders. Stefan and Elijah told him theirs, and when he turned to Caroline she only ordered a water.

Stefan turned to Caroline with a confused frown, “Is that all you want?”

Caroline stuck on a bright – and obviously fake – smile. She smoothed her hands down the front of her blouse, dismissing the question with a wave of her hand, “I am not really hungry. I had a filling breakfast.”

“You knew we were having lunch.” Stefan pressed, his frown deepening, “Why would you eat so much if you knew you would be eating a few hours later.”

Caroline became uncomfortable under Stefan's penetrating gaze and questioning. Why wouldn't he let it go? She didn't want to bring up her money situation. She was not a successful business person, or had a millionaire father. They could afford the utterly ridiculous prices in this restaurant, she could not. Wanting to remove herself from the situation she abruptly stood up, “I am just going to the ladies room. Excuse me.”

She marched through the restaurant to the ladies. She pushed open the door, and almost laughed at the size of the bathroom. It was the size of the living room of her apartment, the sinks were gleaming white, the taps were silver that was so polished that she could see her own bemused reflection looking back at her. The lights were a soothing level, music played in the background, and the smell of French vanilla permeated the room. She shook her head at the perfect bathroom of the rich, and went into one of the stalls to use the facilities. All extremely clean, all looking brand new and like they had never been used for their intended purposes.

Caroline washed her hands, wishing she could slap some water on her face but that would ruin her make up so she settled on dabbing a cold hand on the back of her neck. She dried her hands in the best hand dryer she'd ever used. It literally had her hands dry in seconds. She checked her reflection in the mirror to make sure she still looked put together. She made her way to the door, opened it, and promptly bumped straight into Stefan.

She placed her hands on his chest to steady herself, a blush on her face as she felt the solid muscle beneath her palm. Flustered she pulled her hands back, “I'm sorry.”

Stefan stared at her, his eyes searching. Searching for what she didn't know, but whatever he found he wasn't happy with. He frowned at her, his forehead pulled down, “Why are you really not ordering?”

Caroline cleared her throat, looking at a spot just over his shoulder as she lied, “I'm not hungry.”

The moment she said that her stomach took that moment to let out a loud and rather embarrassing growl. Her blush deepened.

Stefan smirked, “Your stomach would seem to disagree with you.”

Caroline just wanted to be out of there, “Can we go back to lunch?” She moved to slide past him when he grabbed her arm. Her heart raced in annoyance, and something else she didn't want to identify. She glanced back at him, his eyes were dark, it made her swallow, “What is it?”

Stefan stared at her for another moment before he finally spoke, “Do you really think that I would expect you to pay for your own lunch in _this type_ of restaurant?”

Caroline shuffled uncomfortably, “Yes...?” It came out as more of a question than an answer.

“I know how much you make.” Stefan raised his eyebrow, “And I know that you could _never_ afford a place like this.” He let a small smile curve his lips, “While I admire your dedication to starving yourself because you can't afford the food, next time just _ask me_.”

“In front of your client?” Caroline retorted back. She was relieved that she would no longer have to spend the rest of the day starving, but it was still a very awkward conversation to have with your boss.

Stefan rolled his eyes, “From now on, if we are at a business lunch, your food will be covered by me. Okay?”

Caroline could only nod.

“Good.” Stefan gestured to the table with his head, “Now go and order for yourself before I do.”

“Thank you.” Caroline smiled at him briefly before walking away.

“Oh, and Ms Forbes?” Stefan called out.

Caroline stopped, turning her head to look at Stefan.

“Don't order _just_ a salad or I will be forced to order something much more substantial for you.” Stefan narrowed his eyes at her to show his seriousness, though a smirk curled his mouth.

Caroline resisted the urge to roll her eyes, “Yes, Mr Salvatore.”

As she walked away she couldn't help the warm feeling that filled her chest.

 

* * *

 

The lunch progressed smoothly after that. Caroline ordered a big meal for herself of some divine truffle pasta concoction which was a delight to her taste buds. Literally every bite was pure heaven, and she had to stop herself from moaning at every delicious flavour that exploded in her mouth. It was a shame that she would never have it again, but there would probably be more business lunches in her future so that opportunity would arise again.

The meeting was drawing to a close, their plates carried away, and they were resting their food. Elijah was very charming, and just oozing with sophistication. She liked him. She wondered if his brother had a similar personality to him? Or being a recluse was he the loner artist type. Quiet and reserved. If she had to go to the art exhibit perhaps she would one day find out.

“So we need to find a venue overlooking the ocean?” Stefan asked.

“Yes, with plenty of space. Mr brother does not like to be cramped.” Elijah answered, tapping his fingers against the table as he thought, “Keep the alcohol flowing but not so much that the appreciation of his work is lost to the haze of drunkenness.”

“Sure.” Stefan nodded, before asking, “Do you have a guest list? Or the list of the critics you want in attendance?”

“Yes, I do.” Elijah turned to Caroline, who was diligently taking notes of all they said, “Should I e-mail you, Ms Forbes with the details?”

Caroline glanced over at Stefan in approval, seeing his nod she answered Elijah, “Yes. I'll give you my details.” She took her purse, looked in it for a moment before pulling out a book that held her office details, as she'd only worked there for a few days she did not have any business cards of her own, and she was unsure whether she would need them. She copied her information into a blank sheet in her notepad, ripped the paper off and handed it over to Elijah, “There you go, Mr Mikaelson.”

“Thank you, Ms Forbes.” Elijah smiled at her as he placed the paper in his briefcase, “I shall be in touch with the details.”

“I believe that draws our business to a close.” Stefan stood, reaching across the table to shake Elijah's hand, “I look forward to discussing it further.”

“Pleasure as always, Stefan.” Elijah smiled at Stefan as he released his hand. He turned to Caroline, taking her hand in his he kissed it again, “Lovely to meet you, Ms Forbes.”

“It was lovely meeting you, Mr Mikaelson.” Caroline smiled at Elijah, “I shall be hearing from you soon.”

Elijah bid farewell to both of them as he left.

Stefan waited until Caroline was ready before leading her out of the restaurant, his hand once again on the small of her back. She decided to ignore the unusual gesture, and just relaxed as they left the restaurant. She was happy that once the embarrassingly awkward encounter about the affordably of the food, the rest of the meeting was pleasant and productive.

They got in the car heading back to the office. Stefan kept his eyes on the road as he asked, “Have you made any progress on the venues for Enzo's shows?”

It had only been a day since he'd assigned her to the task so she didn't think he expected her to have anything done yet, but she told him what she would be doing, “I researched some places, made a list of the pros and cons, and after work I will be checking them out in person.”

Stefan glanced over at her, his brow furrowed, “Alone?”

Caroline shook her head, “No. My friend is coming with me.”

“Good.” Stefan nodded, he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel before saying, “Don't get too drunk, Ms Forbes. You do have work in the morning.”

“I wouldn't do that, Mr Salvatore.” Caroline turned her head to look at his profile, she could see the muscle in his jaw twitching. Was he angry? She wouldn't come into work with a hangover. She reassured his fears, “I am just going to get the feel of the place. Check out the size, the stage, the staff, the ambience. There will be performances at both places, so I will be able to see how it looks and sounds, and I'll tell you tomorrow whether I think they are suitable for what Mr St Claire wants.”

“Take the company credit card with you.” Stefan told Caroline as he pulled in to his parking space outside their building.

“Mr Salvatore-” Caroline started to protest when Stefan interrupted her.

“You are going out for your work.” Stefan shook his head, a small smile on his lips, “You shouldn't pay for that. Use it for your friend as well.” He placed his hand on her arm for the briefest of moments, “I won't take no for an answer, Ms Forbes.”

Caroline stared back at him wide eyed, nodding her head in agreement. She could still feel the ghost of his touch on her arm. She swallowed, before stepping out the car.

Stefan locked his car, and they walked back to their office together.

 

* * *

 

Caroline shut down her computer cleaning her work area before she left. She took the tie out of her hair letting her blonde waves fall around her shoulder. She wasn't going to enjoy herself so she didn't see the need to get dressed up, the only thing she would leave behind would be her blazer.

Bonnie exited the elevator and walked over to Caroline. She had a beaming smile on her face, “Hey, Care, ready to go?”

“Yeah. I'll just tell my boss I'm going.” Caroline frowned as Bonnie's eyes widened slightly. What made her look that way? She had her answer when she heard the familiar deep voice behind her.

“No need to, Ms Forbes.” Stefan stepped forward, his eyes looking at Caroline for an extra long moment before he turned his charming smile on Bonnie, “Hello, I am Stefan Salvatore, your friends boss.”

Bonnie smiled wide as she shook Stefan's hand, “It's nice to meet you.”

Stefan released Bonnie's hand, the charming smile on his face turning more real as he asked Caroline, “Did you remember the card, Ms Forbes?”

Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled, “Yes, I did.”

“Good.” Stefan's voice was smug with pleasure, “I'll see you in the morning, Ms Forbes.”

“See you tomorrow, Mr Salvatore.” Caroline smiled at him, before walking around her desk to loop her arm through Bonnie's and lead her to the elevator.

Bonnie waited until the elevator doors were closed and Stefan could no longer see them before she turned to Caroline with a smirk on her face, “ _That's_ your boss?”

“Yes.” Caroline answered purposely keeping her eyes in front of her to avoid Bonnie's too knowing eyes.

“He is _hot_!” Bonnie hummed in appreciation, “His eyes are to die for they are are so green. You are so lucky to work next to a piece of art like him.” She nudged Caroline's shoulder, “I would be so on that right now.”

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at her best friend, “Shut up!”

“Come on! You have to admit that he is good looking.”

“Please, Bon!” Caroline rolled her eyes, leading her out of the lobby, “I have eyes. Of course I know he's ridiculously handsome. But he is my boss, and he is an ass half of the time.”

“He likes you.” Bonnie teased as they reached Caroline's car, a giggle in her voice, “I bet he imagines all the ways he could bend you over his desk and-”

“Oh my god!” Caroline covered her ears with her hands, “Would you stop! He doesn't like me and I don't like him.”

Bonnie just winked as she got in the car. Her giggles could be heard coming from within.

Caroline dropped her head on the roof of her car groaning. She did not need to think of him in that way. She sighed, shaking off her annoyance and got in the car.

 

* * *

 

The first place they came to was “d.b.a”. It was nice and cosy like Enzo wanted. There was a bar with an impressive list of different alcohol that they sold. She and Bonnie ordered one of their selection of whiskeys, and sat down to watch the band perform. It was definitely a good place for an intimate gig, you could see the band up close, and they could see you.

“Fancy meeting you here, gorgeous.”

Caroline smiled at Enzo as she stood off her stool, “Hey, what a coincidence. I'm here for you.”

“You are?” Enzo raised his brow as he smirked, “Do tell?”

Caroline rolled her eyes, “I'm here looking at venues for the intimate gigs you want to do.” She shrugged as she laughed, “Now that you are here you might as well join us and tell us what you think.”

“I'd love to.” Enzo smiled turned flirty as he saw Bonnie, “Who is this beautiful creature before me?” He took her hand in his and placed a kiss on the back, “I'm Enzo.”

“Bonnie.” Bonnie smiled back, “Nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Bonnie.” Enzo winked.

“Charmer.” Bonnie flirted back.

“I try to be.”

Bonnie giggled.

Caroline's eyes widened as she watched Bonnie and Enzo flirt with each other. Bonnie's eyes were sparkling with interest, and she was giggling happily as they flirted. She liked him. Enzo seemed to be enjoying her company as well. Hm, perhaps he liked her too. _Interesting_ , she thought as she giggled into her glass.

“How do you like this place?” Bonnie asked Enzo.

“Better now that I found you here, Bonnie.” Enzo grinned, stroking his thumb along the inside of her wrist.

Caroline hid her grin in her drink.

“Does that mean that I'm invited?” Bonnie smiled, biting her bottom lip as she looked at him from under her lashes.

Enzo slid the back of his hand down the side of Bonnie's face, “Darlin' I'd play a set just for you.”

Bonnie giggled, her eyelashes fluttering under Enzo's gaze.

There was going to be nothing more productive done tonight. Bonnie and Enzo were too busy flirting with each other to pay attention to their surroundings.

Caroline decided to get another drink, she wouldn't have many as she had work tomorrow but she deserved a few, especially if she was going to be surrounding by a flirty couple all night. She asked the two in front of her if they wanted anything, they shook their head no so she went to the bar.

She came back, and the two were as engrossed in each other as they were when she left them. She raised her voice and decided to make an offer, “Enzo? Would you like to join Bonnie and I tomorrow as we look at some more venues? They are for your benefit after all.”

Enzo couldn't hide the width of his grin, his gaze just for Bonnie, “I would love to.”

Bonnie smiled wider at Enzo at his response.

Caroline chuckled. She would have to be the only one paying attention tonight.

 

* * *

 

Hours later Caroline stumbled into her apartment. She kicked off her shoes and sighed in relief at finally being out of those heels. She took off her jacket and hooked on the rack by the door. She collapsed on her couch, relaxing back into the cushions. It had been a fun night once Bonnie and Enzo had actually taken their gazes off each other. She was happy for her friend, she seemed to really like Enzo and he liked her.

She took her things out of her purse, and checked her cell. She had a message from Stefan, she didn't even hear it in the jovial atmosphere at the bar. She opened the message and read it:

**Was that bar to your satisfaction, Ms Forbes?**

Caroline debated whether to reply. It was sent about an hour ago, and it was almost eleven O clock. She decided that it was worth the risk. Stefan had asked her a question, so he must want an answer.

**Yes it was. It was intimate, fun, and the music sounds great. Plus they have a HUGE selection of alcohol.**

No more than a few minutes later she received a reply.

**Are you drunk, Ms Forbes?**

Caroline laughed, turning on her side on her couch to get more comfy.

**Nope, just a little tipsy, Mr Salvatore. I'll be bright eyed for work tomorrow.**

She was just beginning to drift off when her phone beeped again.

**Good night, Ms Forbes.**

She smiled, sending a quick reply as she began to fall asleep again.

**Good night, Mr Salvatore.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – I hope you all enjoyed it. A nicer Stefan this chapter. Elijah made an appearance. And Bonnie and Enzo got their flirt on ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline was at her desk simultaneously preparing the file for Stefan's next meeting and researching more bars. Last night hadn't gone exactly as planned what with Enzo turning up unexpectedly, and what was supposed to be visits to two bars had ended up being only the one as Enzo had been more engrossed in Bonnie then giving her any real opinion on the place. He just told her he liked the bar and went back to staring into Bonnie's eyes, with her staring at him right back.

 _Idiots_ , she thought affectionately.

Tonight they would go to the second bar, and hopefully fit in a third bar if possible. Bonnie and Enzo better keep their flirting to a minimum tonight, or at least tone it down so that they could actually get a feel for the place. It wasn't that she was unhappy for her friend, she was absolutely delighted that Bonnie was showing interest in another man after her last disastrous relationship. She deserved to be happy. It was just that this was for her work, and she desperately wanted to prove herself to Stefan. She wanted him to see her as capable, reliable, and exceptionally good at her job.

Before she could get lost in her thoughts any longer the intercom sparkled to life with Stefan's deep tone, "Come in, Ms Forbes." She pushed the button and responded, "I'll be right there, Mr Salvatore."

Caroline grabbed the file she had, and made her way into Stefan's office. He was in his usual position behind the desk, but for some reason he looked more relaxed than she had seen him. His suit jacket was opened, the top two buttons of his shirt undone, and he had a small smile on his face. She noticed that he had been doing that more, smiling, not just fake charming smiles but small real ones. Was he warming up to her?

Bonnie's words echoed in her head, _He likes you..._ She swallowed at the impossibility of the thought, and shook it out of her mind straight away. She sent a smile at Stefan, and placed the file in front of him, "Here's the file for your next meeting."

Stefan opened it up, having a quick peruse as he asked nonchalantly, "How was the bar?"

Caroline chuckled, "I think Enzo liked the company more than the bar. But it is definitely a perfect location."

Stefan froze.

Caroline didn't notice Stefan tense, or that he became less and less relaxed the more she talked, "We only managed to view one place. I couldn't get him to leave so we are going to view more places tonight after work."

"Enzo was there?" Stefan's voice was dripping with disdain.

Caroline eyed Stefan with uncertainty at the return of his harsh voice, "Yeah... a twist of fate that he was there too. He is the client after all." She frowned at the coldness in his eyes, "His opinion is the one that matters. We are checking out "One Eyed Jacks" tonight."

"You and Enzo?" Stefan clenched his jaw, his fingers curled into tight balls.

"And Bonnie. Just like last night." Caroline giggled as she recalled their cute behavior towards one another, "Hopefully they'll be less flirting and more looking at the actual place."

"You were not there to _flirt_ , Ms Forbes." Stefan growled, slamming his palms against the desk, "You were there to prove to me that you are up to this job." He shook his head scoffing, "Once again you failed."

Caroline bristled as his tone and his words. When had she ever failed him? She did everything he asked, was always on time and prepared for the day in advance. He has given her a task, barely even two days ago, and she couldn't see how she could have possibly failed him within that time.

Stefan continued despite Caroline's silence, "We have a review coming in a month's time. With my father."

"We do." Caroline gasped, "With your father directly?"

Stefan rubbed his forehead, "My father is the only one who oversees me. He doesn't trust anyone else to give an honest criticism of my work." He crossed his arms over his chest, "So he does it himself."

Caroline had never felt more terrified. Guissepe Salvatore himself would be in front of her scrutinizing their work. She could understand why Stefan might be a little uptight at that, and as his assistant she would bare the brunt of whatever pressure induced emotions he felt. It was part of the job. She was still hurt at his harsh words.

"You need to stay professional while you are out there, because you are not only representing this company, but me and my father as well." Stefan's face was stern, his eyes narrowed as he scrutinized Caroline, "I will not let your inappropriate flirting ruin that."

Caroline was so angry right now. She hadn't been the one flirting, her best friend had. She had been the only one to truly check out to see if it was the right place. It had been. But she wouldn't tell Stefan, not after his outburst. No matter how hurtful and mean he got she wouldn't snap at him, but if his behavior didn't change she would go straight to his father. Maybe he could teach his son how to be civil and polite.

Caroline took a deep breath to try and control her temper. She pursed her lips, swallowing down the words she wanted to say, and instead said, "What do you want me to do? I am working to find the perfect venues for Enzo. What else can I do?"

"Work quicker." Stefan smirked, his green eyes boring into Caroline's, "Pull this off before we meet my father and we will have another thing to show him what we've accomplished."

Caroline felt like shooting back with "What _she'd_ accomplished" not what Stefan had. Which was nothing beside being pissed off by Enzo, and unhappy at the attention he thought she wanted from him. She didn't, plus it was quite obvious that he wanted Bonnie. So she swallowed down the words she wanted to say, "I better get back to it then, Mr Salvatore."

Stefan turned his face down to read the file she gave him, and he gave a dismissive wave to Caroline.

Caroline spun around, left his office while resisting the urge to slam the door, and went back to her desk. Inside she was fuming at Stefan.

The rest of the day passed in near silence between them.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was closing down her computer, and clearing her desk ready for tomorrow. Hopefully Stefan would be in a better mood, otherwise it would be as charged and painfully long as this day had proven to be. She couldn't wait to get out of there, and let her hair down.

Screw Stefan Salvatore, she was having a good time tonight and she would not think about him at all. Not one stray thought would cross her mind tonight.

She put her jacket on, then placed her purse on her shoulder. She gave a look to Stefan's shut door, her brow creasing as her shoulders slumped. _NO! No, I will not think about that asshole anymore today._ She took a breath, straightened her shoulders, and turned around to walk to the elevator without saying goodbye for the first time.

She heard a crash from behind her, coming from the direction of Stefan's office, but she resolutely ignored it, and entered the elevator.

 _Stefan who?_ She thought with a huff.

 

* * *

Caroline walked into "One Eyed Jacks" searching the crowd for Bonnie and Enzo. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she saw them dancing close. She decided to get a drink first before she interrupted them.

The bar was horseshoe shaped, lit candles on the bar, and the bottle of spirits behind the bar were lit up giving off a bright glow. Their were chandeliers on the ceiling, which added to the ambiance. She liked it immediately. She paid for her drink, then headed off to see Bonnie and Enzo.

Bonnie noticed her first, a wide smile on her face, "Hey, Care! This place is so cool."

Caroline laughed, "I like what I see."

"It calls to me." Enzo added his opinion, his arm curled around Bonnie's waist as he kept her close, "You have impeccable taste, gorgeous. You've already found two out of three places already."

Caroline blushed at his praise, "As long as you like it, that's what matters."

"You don't care for Stefan's opinion?" Enzo raised his eyebrow, a smirk curling his lips.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, clenching her hand around her glass, "It do not want to hear the name _Stefan Salvatore_ again tonight."

"Ah!" Enzo grinned, "I see you've had the pleasure to be on the receiving end of his legendary Salvatore charm."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Caroline tipped her head back, and knocked back the contents of her drink wincing as it burned. She shuddered before plastering a bright smile on her face, "I just wanna have a good time. Do you guys want another?"

Bonnie and Enzo shook their heads no.

Caroline walked back to the bar, ordering herself a double whiskey this time. She smiled her thanks, and decided to have a scout around. She sipped her drink this time, not wanting to become completely drunk.

The showroom was in the back, a bigger space than the previous location but still small enough to have that feeling of intimacy with the crowd. It had flocked crimson wallpaper, and vintage nudes on black velvet. She blushed at that, though they were very tasteful pictures and each girl was beautiful.

It was perfect. She guessed Stefan would get his wish for her to finish her little project quickly. Caroline growled at the stray thought, she was barely here an hour and she had already thought about _him._

No more. That would be the last thought of Stefan all night.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was slightly tipsy, giggling away dancing with Bonnie and Enzo. Her hands were sunk in her hair as she gyrated her hips to the beat of the music, getting completely lost in the music. It felt good to let go.

"Don't want to spoil your good time, gorgeous." Enzo spoke quietly, his eyes narrowed on something behind her, "But we have an unwelcome visitor..." He smirked as he spotted another person enter, "Or two."

Caroline frowned, pulling her hand out of her hair as she looked behind her. Her eyes widened, and she sucked in a breath. She couldn't believe that who was coming towards her was really there so she reached across to her other arm to pinch her skin, "Ow."

She wasn't dreaming. Stefan and Damon Salvatore had just walked in, and we're making their way towards her, Bonnie and Enzo. She jumped as she felt an arm slide around her shoulders, she turned her head to look to find Enzo winking at her, his other hand was around Bonnie's shoulder. She didn't know whether to be annoyed or grateful. She settled for rolling her eyes, the hint of a smile on her lips.

Damon and Stefan reached them, one wearing a smirk, the other frowning. Not hard to distinguish who had which expression.

Enzo smiled at his friend, "Damon, good to see you."

"Drinking without me, brother?" Damon smirked, shaking his head, "I thought I was your drinking buddy?"

Caroline noticed Stefan flinch at the use of the word brother. What was with the three of them? Enzo and Damon were best friends, Stefan and Enzo couldn't stand each other, and Damon was caught in the middle between them.

"You are. Usually." Enzo laughed, tightening his arms around Caroline and Bonnie briefly, "But when two beautiful ladies offer their company. Well." He wiggled his eyebrows, "You're the loser, mate."

Damon laughed, "I can't exactly argue with that." His smile widened as he looked at Caroline, "I told you we would see each other again, Caroline."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "And I've been counting down the hours until that happened again, Mr Salvatore."

"Call me Damon." Damon winked.

Caroline wrinkled her nose, "I'll stick with Salvatore, thanks."

"Which Salvatore?" Damon grinned devilishly, his eyes smoldering, "We could have so much fun."

"I'll not interested in _your type_ of fun." Caroline shot back, narrowing her eyes at the smirk that refused to go down on his face. God, she hoped their father wasn't as annoying as his sons were. She caught Stefan smirking out of the corner of her eye and she just wanted to scream. All she wanted was to not think about him for a night, but of course that meant that he would turn up here.

"Well aren't you a looker." Damon held his hand out to Bonnie, not so subtly checking her out, "I don't believe we've had the pleasure. I'm Damon."

"Bonnie." Bonnie took his hand in hers, smiling sweetly up at him, "And I'm not interested."

Caroline, Stefan, and Enzo laughed at the swift rejection. Damon's ego had taken a battering tonight, two quick rejections from Caroline and Bonnie deflated him a little, but not for long.

"I know when I'm not wanted." Damon winked at the girl's before asking Enzo, "Fancy a drink, brother?"

Enzo nodded, "Sure." He slid his fingers through Bonnie's, smiling at her, "Coming, beautiful?"

Bonnie smiled widely, "I'd love to."

Bonnie and Enzo followed Damon, their hands intertwined.

Which left Stefan and Caroline standing in the middle of the dance floor rather awkwardly. Stefan shuffled uncomfortably in place, while Caroline tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, needing to know why Stefan was here of all places, "You knew I'd be here."

Stefan stuck his hands in his pockets shrugging, "My brother and I were in the neighborhood."

"At the same bar I just happened to be going to?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"Coincidence." Was all Stefan said before staring awkwardly at each other again.

Before Caroline could form a reply someone bumped into her from behind sending her straight into Stefan. Her hands were against his solid chest, her nose brushing against his Adam's Apple, his masculine scent invading her senses and making her breath catch. He smelled _really_ good.

She pushed herself back, her eyes catching with his, so close that she could see all the emotions swirling in his eyes. His eyes were greener than she'd even imagined, and the more she gazed into them the darker they became. She could feel his heart racing beneath her palm. She dropped her gaze to his lips, so temptingly close to hers that she could practically taste them already. Her breathing sped up, her eyes flicking back up to his. Their faces began to inch closer.

"Care!" Bonnie shouted.

Her best friend's voice was like a bucket of cold water, putting out the fire within her immediately. She gasped as she took a step back, dropping her eyes to the floor to avoid looking into Stefan's. She didn't even realize that he'd had his hands on her the whole time until she no longer felt the warmth of where his hands held her hips.

"I-I'm gonna get a drink." Caroline bolted, practically running to Bonnie, Enzo, and Damon. She knew that Stefan was behind her but she tried to ignore his presence, which was almost impossible, she could feel the heat of his body against her back, his deliciously alluring scent filling her nostrils.

Bonnie passed Caroline a drink, her eyes widening at how quick she drank it, "Want another?"

Caroline frantically shook her head, "How about we check out the other place?" She looked over at Enzo, "You're happy with this place right?"

"I am." Enzo answered, his eyes narrowing at how skittish Caroline appeared.

"So we might as well check out the other place." Caroline replied, anxious to leave and try and forget what she'd been about to do.

Enzo looked down to Bonnie, "You want to leave too, beautiful?"

"Sure." Bonnie took a quick glance at Caroline before smiling up at Enzo, "Sounds good to me."

Caroline let out a relieved sigh which caught in her throat as she felt Stefan's warm breath against her neck.

"Enzo has the hots for your friend, huh?" Stefan whispered huskily.

Caroline could only nod.

"My..." Stefan chuckled, sending a shiver down her spine, "What a little matchmaker you are, Ms Forbes."

Caroline felt her mouth go dry. She had to get out of there. She grabbed Bonnie's hand and practically pulled her out so that she could breathe.

What the _hell_ was that?

 

* * *

 

The final place was "House Of Blues". All of them made their way inside, Stefan and Damon joining them as well. They all went straight to the bar, a cute red chandelier over the bar that she liked very much. Once they received their drinks they took a look around.

Caroline linked her arm with Enzo and told him, "They have a main hall which has an 850-capacity, which is more than you want." He nodded so she continued, "They have a smaller, 360-capacity adjacent space dubbed The Parish. Which I guess is still a bit more than you want. So they have the Voodoo Garden, which hosts free happy hour shows."

"So do you think I should sing for the happy hour crowd?" Enzo asked curiously.

"You could do that." Caroline agreed that was a possibility, but she had another idea, "Or you could use the medium space, and it would be your last show out of the three. Perhaps the one with the competition winners." Feeling insecure she chewed her lip, "What do you think?"

Enzo thought it over for a moment, sipping at his drink as he contemplated what she'd said. After a few moments he nodded his head and smiled down at her, "That sounds great, gorgeous." He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Caroline giggled as she felt Enzo's stubble tickle her cheek. She had a wide grin on her face, her laughing eyes meeting Stefan's glaring ones from across the room. She sobered instantly, never taking her eyes off his as she knocked back her drink.

Oh yes, she was getting completely drunk tonight.

 

* * *

 

Arms cradling her close, warm and safe. Surrounded by a wonderful scent, she buried her nose further into the scent.

A deep rumble sounded from beneath her ear.

She felt softness against her back as the comforting presence left her. She grumbled, wanting it back. A moment later she felt something covering her.

She was just going into unconsciousness when something soft brushed her forehead, and something swiped gently down her cheek.

She was lost to darkness before she could even register what it was.

 


	5. Chapter 5

****Caroline rolled over, groaning into her pillow as she began to waken. She felt like a thousand jack hammers were pounding behind her eyes. Just how much did she have to drink last night? She couldn't quite remember much of what happened after they arrived at “House of Blues” and she showed Enzo around.

She pushed herself up, frowning as she was still in the same clothes as she wore last night. She wrinkled her nose, quickly removing the clothes from her body leaving them on a pile on the floor. She unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor. Her panties were the next to go, sliding them down her legs to kick them in her pile of laundry. Normally she would pick them up and fold them neatly but she didn't have the energy for that today.

She hopped in the shower, just letting the hot water run down her body in soothing waves. Last nights sweat and dirt now circling the drain as she felt cleaner. She stepped out, and ran the towel over her body, moaning blissfully at the feel of the fluffy towel against her skin. She wrapped herself in her bathrobe and made her way to the kitchen.

After pouring herself a coffee, she sat at her breakfast bar drinking it while nibbling on a piece of toast trying to soak up some of last nights overindulgence. She had just finished her coffee, when she noticed the time. It was almost 9am. Her eyes widened, she was late for work.

She grabbed her cell phone as she ran into her bedroom, throwing her robe on her bed, as she looked through her closet. She held her phone to her ear by her shoulder as she phoned Stefan, while also picking out an outfit.

“Hello?” Stefan answered the phone.

“It's Caroline.” Caroline launched into a terrified ramble as she threw some clothes on, “I'm so sorry! I overslept and now I'm late and you're going to fire me after like five days.”

“Ms Forbes.” Stefan chuckled down the line, for some reason the sound calmed her panic, “I was there last night remember?”

“I remember.” Caroline whispered, only half a truth. She remembered almost kissing him on the dance floor, and his pushing his front against her back as he whispered in her ear. She was almost positive that they were both flirting with each other but she couldn't be certain. She was still waiting for her memories of later on to come back to her, if they ever would, before she decided if she could ever face Stefan again.

“I gave you the day off today. I gave both of us the day off actually.” Stefan replied, then chuckling before asking, “Did you not get my message?”

Caroline looked down at the screen of her cell phone, and sure enough their was one unread message from Stefan, “I have now.” She chuckled before a thought occurred to her, “Wait! If you are not at work then how am I able to get through to you?”

“You have my personal cellphone number, Ms Forbes.” Stefan's voice sounded like honey over the phone.

Caroline swallowed, “Oh.” She had Stefan Salvatore's personal number and he had picked up without hesitation. Since he didn't seem to mind she asked, “Did you have a good time last night?”

“It was the most fun I'd had in a while... even if Enzo was there.” Stefan's smile could be heard in his voice, “What about you? Did you have fun, Ms Forbes?”

A shiver ran down her spine, she could have sworn that his voice lowered a notch when he asked that but she was probably just imagining it. She licked her lips, her own voice going slightly deeper, “From what I can remember and what I _can't,_ I'm pretty positive that I had a good time.”

“You did.” Stefan chuckled.

Caroline really wanted to ask what he meant by that but after their almost kiss on the dance floor she wasn't sure whether she wanted to know what he meant. She needed to get off the phone before she embarrassed herself, “What time do you want me at work on Monday? Eight as usual?”

“Yes, bright and early as usual.” Stefan smiled, telling Caroline what they would be doing when they both came back to work, “Prepare a file about the venues you found for Enzo as we will be discussing what to do next.”

“Okay.” Caroline felt her hands shake as she became anxious about what they would discuss in the meeting. She felt it was time she got off the phone with Stefan, as they would see each other on Monday. A part of her felt kind of weird that she wouldn't see him for three days, as she had seen him everyday this week, “See you on Monday, Mr Salvatore.”

“See you Monday, Ms Forbes.” Stefan said before he hung up the phone.

Caroline stared at her phone for a moment. What was she going to do with herself for three days before she went back into the office? She expected a busy day of work, and now she was without a plan for the day.

Before she could decide on a plan for today, she needed more coffee.

 

* * *

 

Caroline had called Bonnie, and they were going shopping. She could do with a few more outfits for work. She was browsing a rack, looking over each one with attentive detail before deciding on whether she wanted to try it on or not.

Bonnie was glancing through a rack near her when she felt it was time to broach the subject, “What's going on between you and your hottie boss?”

“Nothing!” Caroline startled at the question, the denial coming out of her mouth instantly. The truth was, she had no idea.

“Come on, Care!” Bonnie raised an eyebrow in disbelief, “He was practically draped over you like a blanket last night. His glare sent every male near us scampering away from you.” She giggled as she remembered their dancing, “You two were dancing pretty close last night.”

Caroline froze, her wide eyes looking at Bonnie in complete shock, “We _danced_ together?”

“Oh yeah.” Bonnie smirked, recalling Caroline's back pressed against Stefan's chest, his hands on her hips guiding her movements, her hands above their heads and sometimes caressing his hair, “More liked simulated sex on the dance floor with your sexy moves.”

Caroline felt her face flame, her heart racing wildly in her chest. She could feel the ghost of his hands on her hips, and the feel of his breath on her neck. Bonnie's words had jogged a memory of the previous night.

 

* * *

 

_Caroline arched her back against the firm chest behind her, rubbing her ass against his crotch, the way his fingers tightened on her hips made her breath catch, a grin curling her lips._

_Stefan nuzzled into her hair, his panting breaths tickling her hair near her neck, making a shudder run down her spine. His lips brushed against her skin as he whispered huskily, “Minx.”_

_Caroline just chuckled, moving her hands up her body to curl one around his neck to bring him closer, the other she slid down his arm to tangle her fingers with his. Their hips still circling against each other._

 

* * *

 

Caroline stumbled at the memory, her breathing becoming panicked. She had dirty danced with Stefan Salvatore. She had felt all of his body against hers, and from what she could remember they had both enjoyed it. How the hell had the night got to that stage? Dry humping her boss in the middle of the dance floor.

Bonnie chuckled to herself, “You two were hot out there. I have never seen a man as completely transfixed by another person as he was with you.”

“It... was nothing, just... drunken dancing.” Caroline couldn't remember what had made them come together on the dance floor, but she did remember what made her want to kiss him when she stumbled into him. His green, green eyes looked at her so intensely that it took her breath away.

Was it possible?

Had the unthinkable happened?

She had a crush on her boss, and he might just have the same crush right back.

Come Monday morning she was screwed.

 

* * *

 

The weekend had passed by in a bit of a blur. She had gone shopping with Bonnie on Friday, cleaned and organised her entire apartment then went out to buy grocery's and essentials on Saturday, and on Sunday she had relaxed and not so quietly freaked out as some of her memories came back to her.

She remembered even more dancing, drunken giggles as she began to stumble as the drink began to affect her balance. She remembered that Stefan had his arm around her waist in almost every memory that she had. She even remembered bits and pieces from when her eyes were closing as she started to droop.

 

* * *

 

_Caroline giggled as she leant against the warm shoulder holding her close. She tilted her head up to breathe in the delicious scent that surrounded her. She wanted to bottle that scent, and take it with her always._

“ _I think someone is partied out.” Damon chuckled._

“ _I'll take her home.” Bonnie offered._

“ _No! No, you stay.” Stefan's voice warmed as he spoke, his arm tightening around her back as he swept her legs from under her, “I'll take her home.”_

_Caroline rolled her head against the chest she was held against, raising her fist to lay against his chest as she began to drift off._

 

* * *

 

Stefan had been the one to bring her home and tuck her in. Her boss had took off her shoes, laid her against the bed, and covered her with her cover. She swore she felt something against her forehead and cheek. Had he kissed her? She couldn't be sure as she was still hazy from the nights events.

From what she could remember she and Stefan had stayed close all night, and had danced very intimately. She could put that down to a drunken mishap, as nothing had truly happened between them beside an almost kiss and a dance. She didn't know whether she should even bring it up, they had been working together for a week, and she was still on shaky ground.

She would keep quiet. She was sure it was a one off. Nothing more, nothing less. They had been drinking and had slightly gotten carried away.

If it had happened while they were sober then she would talk to him about it.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was sitting at her desk, putting together the file for her meeting with Stefan. She was really excited about it, and was proud that she had found the three venues Enzo liked straight away. When they met with Stefan's father for the review they would definitely have a win under their belt.

Stefan arrived, a smile on his face as he greeted her, “Good morning, Ms Forbes. How was your weekend?”

“Productive.” Caroline smiled back, her heart skipping as she recalled the feel of his hands on her hips. She swallowed, trying to dislodge those types of thoughts immediately, “I cleaned my apartment and shopped.”

“Next time...” Stefan bent his head until he met Caroline's gaze, “I think we should lay off the alcohol somewhat.”

Caroline laughed, her eyes brightening with her amusement, “You are right. I don't really remember drinking all that much but I guess I must have.”

“Blame Damon, Enzo and me.” Stefan shrugged, sticking his hand in his pockets, “We started drinking more than we should have, which is nothing new when Enzo and Damon are together.”

Caroline grabbed her file as she stood up, giggling as she walked toward his office door, “I'll remember that for next time.”

“Who says there will be a next time?” Stefan smirked, coming over to stand beside her, reaching his hand over for the door handle, brushing the skin of her arm on the way making her stomach flutter, “Do you think that will be the only clients we attend to. Drink loving performers?”

Caroline tilted her head to the side, a cheeky grin on her face, “Definitely part of it.” As the door opened she stepped inside, saying as she walked over to his desk, bending over to place the file there, “You should come next time. It's your reputation.”

Stefan walked over, sitting behind his desk as he smirked, “We shall see next time, Ms Forbes.” He picked up the Styrofoam cup and took a sip, moaning at the taste he smiled at her, “Hot as always.”

Caroline's eyes widened as she blushed, her mouth open in her shock, her stomach clenching. She didn't know what to say.

“The coffee.” Stefan supplied helpfully, trying to clear up the misunderstanding, “The coffee is hot as always.”

“Just how you want it, Mr Salvatore.” Caroline cleared her throat, her cheeks still burning from the direction her thoughts had led her. Of course he wasn't saying that she was hot, he was just talking about the coffee.

Stefan smirked into his cup before gesturing for Caroline to have a seat. He looked through the files of the venues, “Very good. Now you need to call and find out what dates they have available, and we can try and work them around all three.”

“I'll get right on that.” Caroline agreed, she was very good at organising so she was very much looking forward to finding the perfect dates for all three.

“The social media competition will be held by a friend of mine who is one of the best out there. She will be here tomorrow, so it will be just me and her for most of the morning.” Stefan told her, a friendly smile stretching his lips.

She felt something pierce her gut at how happy Stefan looked at the thought of his 'friend'. She dismissed the feeling instantly, there was nothing to be feeling anything about because he was just her boss. Nothing more.

“There is something else I want you to look into seeing as how well you did finding venues.” Stefan smiled, “Do you remember what we discussed at out business lunch?”

“Yes.” Caroline nodded, “Niklaus Mikaelson's art show.”

“Did Elijah e-mail you the list of names he wants there yet?” Stefan asked.

“I haven't checked my e-mails yet.” Caroline quickly stood up, “I'll be right back.” She went to her desk, pulled up her e-mail tab and searched through them. There was one from Elijah. She went back into Stefan's office nodding her head, “I have got the e-mail from Mr Mikaelson.”

“Good.” Stefan looked thoughtful for a moment, “Search for a venue for Klaus in between securing Enzo's venues.”

“Of course, My Salvatore.” Caroline smiled at him before she left his office to get some work done at her own desk.

 

* * *

 

Caroline had been so busy on the phone, and writing down in her notebook to organize the times and dates for Enzo's shows that she had no idea what the time was. Until a solid hand landed on her shoulder startling her. She raised her head to look at Stefan.

“It's one.” Stefan told her.

Caroline's eyes widened, “Oh my god! I'm so sorry.” She looked at all the papers with different notes scattered on her desk, “I completely lost track of time.”

“I can't fault you this one time for getting lost in your work can I?” Stefan smiled down at her, briefly covering her hand with his to give it a gentle squeeze before he took his hand back, “I will go out for lunch today.” He waited a moment, almost looking away from her before he asked, “Do you have your own lunch today?”

“I packed my own.” Caroline replied, her heart warming at how understanding Stefan was being. Was he going to ask her to lunch if she didn't have any? The thought made her heart skip.

“See you after lunch.” Stefan smiled at her before he left. As he got in the elevator he shouted down the hall at her, “No working during your break, Ms Forbes!”

Caroline giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. The last thing she saw was Stefan smile as the door closed.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day Caroline was buried in her notes trying to work out a schedule for Enzo, which meant that she had to call him to find out what days were good with his schedule. Who knew so much went into scheduling three events.

It was frustrating, and she wanted to pull her hair out on occasion but she thinks she actually has the dates pencilled in. She knocked on Stefan's door, waited for him to call her in before she opened it.

Stefan gave her an amused look, “Finally came out from your mounds of paper?”

Caroline chuckled, “Yes, and I have the dates.” She walked over to place them on his desk, “I checked with Enzo these dates are perfect for him. I called all the venues, and we can have all three spots on those days, we just need to leave a deposit by no later than the end of the week.”

“Great work.” Stefan looked impressed with what he saw. He checked the time, and seeing that it was almost five he told Caroline, “You can go.”

“Thank you, Mr Salvatore. Goodnight.” Caroline smiled, relieved to be leaving so that she could go home and relax on the couch with a glass of wine to unwind.

“Goodnight, Ms Forbes.” Stefan smiled at Caroline.

Caroline shut the door behind her, clearing her desk of all the clutter, and shutting it down before she left.

Today had been a good day.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Caroline was sat at her desk, quickly perusing waterfront locations when a shadow crossed her desk. She looked over at the woman before her, a pleasant smile on her face, “May I help you?”

“I'm here to see Stefan, I'm his media consultant Lexi.” Lexi held her hand out with a big megawatt grin.

Caroline shook Lexi's hand while looking her over. So this was the 'friend' of Stefan's that was here to help him. She had long straight blonde hair all the way down to her waist, she wore a black leather jacket, black leggings, and a black top that showed a hint of cleavage. She was gorgeous. It was an effort to keep the smile on her face, “It's nice meeting you.”

“And it's great to meet you.” Lexi looked Caroline over, a wide grin covering her face as she laughed, “Like really great.”

“I'm glad.” Caroline frowned in confusion before she introduced herself, “Caroline.”

Before any more words were exchanged Stefan's door banged open, and he strode through to pick Lexi up and spin her around, “I've missed you, Lexi.”

“Put me down you big goof.” Lexi laughed as Stefan put her down. She smiled widely at him, “I've missed you too.”

Stefan grinned goofily wide at Lexi, before he turned his blinding grin on Caroline, “Hold my calls. I am not to be disturbed.”

All Caroline could do was nod as she watched Stefan lead Lexi into his office and closed the door behind him. She had never seen him smile so wide before, it was utterly breathtaking and was the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen.

But it wasn't for her.

It was for Lexi.

Something twisted painfully in her gut, her hands tightened into fists as she glared at Stefan's closed door.

 _I am not jealous_ , Caroline thought just as she forced herself to turn away from the door and back to her desk.

 _I am not jealous,_ played on as a mantra in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Over 100 hits. Thank you all for reading.
> 
> Hope you had a wonderful Christmas, and I hope that you have a wonderful New Year and a great 2016!


	6. Chapter 6

****Caroline kept her eyes resolutely on her computer, trying to ignore what was going on behind Stefan's closed door, the occasional laugh was all she could hear. Who was Lexi to Stefan? He had called her a friend, but the way he greeted her, with the spinning hug and megawatt grin, made something inside of her clench. Was she his girlfriend?

Not that it mattered to her. Stefan was just her boss and he could be with whomever he pleased so long as they were actually working behind those closed doors and not... Caroline swallowed, a painful twist in her heart. She didn't want to think about what could be happening.

 _Stop obsessing over what could be happening and get back to work!_ She yelled at herself, shaking off the distraction of whatever Stefan and Lexi was doing behind her, she stared laser focused at her computer screen. She continued to search for appropriate venues for Elijah's brother's show.

She got lost in what she was doing, always able to shut off her thoughts and focus completely once she had something she could plan. She looked at each place with a critical eye, noticing the amount of space, and where they could possibly position his art. She knew that the art world liked big spaces with minimal art. They were a few possible places that she thought might be appropriate. Should she go on her own? Or with Stefan? Or as Enzo had joined her the last time should she invite Elijah to see what he thought. She'd have to ask Stefan when she got the chance to see what he thought.

Caroline glanced at the clock and noticed that it was almost twelve. Stefan said he didn't want to be disturbed but she normally asked him what he wanted for lunch. Did he mean for her to not disturb him as well? He hadn't specifically told her not to disturb him just his calls. She decided to take the risk. She pushed the button for the intercom.

“Ms Forbes?” Stefan answered, you could hear the sound of Lexi giggling in the background.

Caroline clenched her jaw, but managed to keep her irritation out of her voice, “Would you like me to order your lunch for you, Mr Salvatore?”

Instead of Stefan's voice Lexi answered, “No need. We are going out for lunch today.”

“Oh. Okay.” Caroline stiffened as Lexi answered instead of Stefan. Not knowing what else to say she cleared her throat and asked, “Was there anything you need, Mr Salvatore?”

“No, Ms Forbes.” Stefan answered.

Just as she went to end their conversation she heard Lexi ask in the background.

“Why don't you call each other by Stefan and Caroline? What's with the Ms and Mr?”

Caroline abruptly pushed the button before she could hear what Stefan's response was. There was a part of her that was dying to know the answer to that question, while another part of her was scared to death too. What if he said that it was because she was _just_ his employee? Or what if he said that he had a crush on her too? God... she wasn't sure which one was worse, or which one she'd prefer to hear.

It was so confusing to have a crush on your boss. Especially when sometimes he could be an ass, then other times he was nice to her, and then sometimes she swore they were flirting with each other. Stefan made her head spin sometimes, her mouth still ran dry as she remembered him plastered against her back as they danced. She could still recall what it felt like to ground her ass into his crotch. She shifted her hips on her chair at the thought, her heart racing at the heat that curled in her gut at the thought.

Her lustfully inappropriate thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. She sighed in relief, glad that she had something to take her mind off her gorgeous boss.

A year sounded like such a long time now that she was lusting after Stefan.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was just putting on her jacket when Stefan's door finally opened and he and Lexi walked out laughing. She couldn't help the crease in her forehead as she watched them, it had taken Stefan practically days to actually smile at her, where as he did it with Lexi almost without thought.

She guessed she was wrong. There was no way that Stefan could have a crush on her, if he did he would act more like he did with Lexi. You could tell that he cared about her, and was happy to be in her company. But with her, sometimes he acted like he barely tolerated her presence, while other times he seemed amused by her. It hurt some part of her to acknowledge it, but better to know the truth now then to get her hopes up, and then be crushed by his inevitable rejection.

Caroline forced a smile at Stefan and Lexi even as her heart hurt, “Have a nice lunch.” She turned to go, then slammed her eyes shut in anger as the one voice she didn't want to hear spoke up.

“Where are you going?” Lexi asked.

Caroline turned back around, her eyebrow raised as she answered in a tone that screamed annoyance, “To lunch.”

Lexi smirked, laughter in her voice, “I invited you to lunch.”

Caroline face contorted in shocked surprise, “What? When?”

“On the intercom earlier when you asked Stefan if he wanted you to order lunch?” Lexi reminded Caroline, chuckling as she turned to Stefan, “Was I not obvious?”

“It was open to interpretation.” Stefan chuckled back.

Caroline had to look at the ground, not wanting to subject herself to Stefan's completely different personality now that he was around Lexi.

“Let me ask you now. Would you like to have lunch with Stefan and I?” Lexi smiled at her, her face open and friendly making it so much harder for Caroline to dislike her for something that wasn't her fault.

Caroline forced a smile on her face as she nodded, “Sure.”

“Great!” Lexi's smile grew even bigger, and she thread her hand through Caroline's pulling her over to the elevator as she giggled, “I can't wait to get to know you! I have heard _so_ much about you.”

Caroline's eyes flashed to Lexi's mischievous gaze, her mouth opened in surprise. “You-you have?”

“Stefan is my best friend.” Lexi smiled, a reassurance in her gaze that made Caroline's breath stop, “We tell each other _everything._ ”

The implication in that one sentence made Caroline's heart race. If there was one person that knew what Stefan felt it must be the girl next to her. They were best friends is what Lexi said. Was that all they ever were? Caroline had to know.

Stefan groaned as he entered the elevator after Caroline and Lexi. His tone was playful as he addressed the two girls, “Do not believe a word that Lexi tells you.”

“Because you know it's all true, Mr-run around naked at a frat party-Salvatore.” Lexi winked.

Caroline burst into surprised laughter, “You did _what_?” She tilted her head to grin widely at Stefan, her heart jumping at the way he beamed back at her, “Wow. Do I have to worry about you running around naked in your office?”

Stefan's smile became more of a smirk, “Wouldn't you like to find out, Ms Forbes.”

Yes. Yes she would. A blush lit her cheeks at the direction of her thoughts, but she couldn't help but reply flirtatiously, “I guess you'll find out.”

Lexi's delighted laughter was her only reply. She didn't dare look at Stefan's face as she wasn't sure she could handle whatever was there.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was pleasantly surprised when instead of being another unaffordable restaurant, Lexi had brought them to a low key family run restaurant. She found herself relaxing instantly at the friendly atmosphere. She sat down at the table, perusing the menu before she decided on something to eat.

Lexi waited until after the waitress had brought them drinks and took their orders before she smiled at Caroline, “How long have you been in New Orleans, Caroline?”

“A little over a month.” Caroline couldn't help but smile at Lexi, her bright personality was infectious and she could see why Stefan would be friends with someone like her. There was still some lingering jealousy in her but she chose to ignore it, “Once I knew that I had been hired I made the plans to move down here.”

“Where did you live before moving here?” Lexi asked.

“Virginia. A small town called Mystic Falls.” Caroline smiled as she thought of her quiet home town, and felt a pang of homesickness in her chest. No matter where she lived, be it city or small town, a part of her heart would always reside in Mystic Falls. It was her home.

Stefan's eyes showed interest, “Elijah's wife is from Mystic Falls.”

“Really?” Caroline shook her head in amazement that someone from her small town would be the wife of her boss' client.

Stefan nodded, “Katerina Mikaelson is what she is known by now, before that her last name was Petrova.”

Caroline searched her mind for any recognition of the name. There was none. She shook her head, “I don't recall her.”

“You will meet her at Klaus' show.” Stefan shrugged his shoulders, “You might recognize her then.”

“Maybe.” Caroline chuckled, “If not, I'm sure we can talk about growing up there.”

Their food arrived which brought a quiet lull in their conversation. Caroline noticed the looks that Lexi and Stefan exchanged, it was like they were having a silent conversation by facial expression alone. She scowled at her plate, hating the burn of jealousy that hadn't left her since Lexi arrived. She had nothing to be jealous about, Stefan wasn't hers and he never would be. That thought made her purse her lips together.

“So, _Caroline._ ” Lexi shot Stefan a triumphant look, one Caroline didn't know how to interpret, “I heard that you were drinking with Stefan and Enzo.” She shivered in disgust, wrinkling her nose as she practically spat out his name, “And Damon.”

Caroline felt her cheeks flush bright red, she took a sip of her drink to lubricate her dry throat, meeting Stefan's smirking face over the rim of her glass. He _remembered._ Well, if he wasn't going to act embarrassed then nether was she. She lowered her glass, returning his smirk with one of her own.

“Did you get up to no good?” Lexi asked, leaning in conspiratorially, “Did this one let his hair down? Or was he stood in the corner drinking bourbon all night?”

Caroline chuckled, circling her finger around the rim of her glass as she faced Lexi, but still watched Stefan out of the corner of her eye, “Oh he definitely enjoyed himself. Drinking and dancing.” She turned her eyes on Stefan, chewing on her bottom lip and feeling a thrill as his eyes landed there, “Wasn't that right, Mr Salvatore?”

Stefan's green eyes glittered in the low light of the restaurant, his mouth curled in a suggestive grin, “I enjoyed the dancing very much, Ms Forbes.”

Lexi looked between the two of them, her brows raised, a smirk on her lips, “Why do I think you two are not just talking about dancing?”

“No reason!” Caroline giggled, finally breaking eye contact with Stefan, her heart skipping at the flirting between them. It was killing her not knowing whether he could just be a flirt from time to time, or whether he felt something for her.

Stefan chuckled, leaning back in his chair, his grin was blinding, “It was just a fun enjoyable night, even if Enzo was there.” He tilted his head towards Lexi winking at her, “Though I think he might be off the market soon. He has the hots for her friend. They were all over each other all night.”

“Ooh do tell.” Lexi smirked, her eyes glinting playfully at Caroline, “Is there love brewing?”

“Lexi.” Stefan shook his head at Lexi, “You can't feel love in a couple of meetings.”

“You've just never tried it.” Lexi winked.

“And you know why I never would.” Stefan glared at Lexi, and she looked apologetic back. There was something that had happened there. He abruptly stood up, “If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom.” He practically stomped across the room, a dark cloud seeming to follow him.

Caroline followed his retreat with concerned eyes. Her heart ached at the obvious distress he felt. What had happened to him?

“He wasn't always like that you know.” Lexi mused out of the blue.

Caroline turned her head to Lexi, creasing her brow as she asked, “Pardon me?”

“Stefan has been my best friend since high school.” Lexi smiled as she reminisced, “We hit it off straight away and never looked back. He was always on the serious side, but I made it my mission to lighten him up on occasion.” Her smile turned sad at their past, “And it was working.”

“Who was it?” Caroline asked knowingly.

“Who was what?” Lexi asked, frowning in confusion.

“Who was it that broke his heart?” Caroline knew what it was like to have someone completely destroy your heart that it almost tore you in half. It had taken her a long time to get over the first time her heart was shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

Lexi snorted, shaking her head, “That obvious, huh?”

“It is when you've experienced the same thing.” Caroline smiled sympathetically.

Lexi tapped her fingers on the table as she eyed Caroline with a searching gaze. Founding what she was looking for she nodded her head, “After his heart was broken, he never opened himself up again. I don't blame him.” She looked off to the side, her face pinched in anger, “Not after what she did to him...”

Caroline continued to listen attentively, every word making her heart pulse with sympathy for Stefan, and understanding of how closed off he could be.

“No one deserves to be hurt like that.” Lexi turned her hard gaze on Caroline, trying to convey something in her gaze but it was lost to Caroline, “He's built this wall around him. He _hardly ever_ smiles or laughs any more.”

“Except with you.” Caroline had only seen Stefan come alive around Lexi, but now knowing something more about Stefan, she found that she couldn't be jealous any more, not if it was one of the only times that Stefan was happy any more. She couldn't begrudge him that.

Lexi raised her eyebrows, a grin on her face as she chuckled, “I don't know. I'm pretty sure he's happy around _someone_ in his life right now.”

Caroline didn't dare to hope. She opened her mouth to say something, she wasn't even sure what, when Stefan returned to the table. His bad mood from earlier had gone, a smile on his face as he looked between her and Lexi.

“What did I miss?” Stefan asked curious.

Lexi didn't miss a beat, “Nothing much. Caroline wanted to know more about your naked indiscretions.”

“Lexi!” Caroline gasped, throwing a bread roll at Lexi, laughing with her. She could see that the love Lexi held for Stefan was a friendship love nothing more, she had his best interests at heart and Caroline warmed to her further. Though she really wanted to know just _who_ Lexi meant by the someone is Stefan's life.

Lexi laughed loudly, her face bright in happiness.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at the both of them, “Was it a mistake to introduce the two of you?”

Caroline shared a grin with Lexi, their eyes connecting as they shared a conspiratorial wink.

Stefan groaned playfully, a grin pulling at the edges of his mouth, “I can see the two women I'm closest to in my life ganging up on me now.”

Lexi winked, “Oh you know it, Steffy.”

Caroline's smile rivalled the sun for its brightness. Stefan had just said the _two_ women in his life, the two _closest_ to him, very much including her in that. Her heart warmed in her chest, so happy that she couldn't even explain it.

Stefan viewed her as close to him.

 

* * *

 

Back in the office it was time for Lexi to go, as she had been there all day. She first hugged Stefan, whispering something to him that had his eyes drifting towards Caroline with the hint of a smile on his face. She couldn't help but return that smile, her heart skipping a beat. When Lexi let him go she was surprised when she pulled her in for a hug. Her surprise lasted only a moment before she returned it.

Lexi whispered in her ear, “Take care of him and his heart, Caroline. It's fragile and delicate.”

Caroline swallowed as she turned her head to look into Lexi's firm and yet caring gaze. Not knowing what to say all she could do was nod her head.

Lexi smiled in satisfaction, before replying out loud, “Good. Because I like you, Caroline.”

Caroline laughed, her smile wide as she shook her head at her new friend, “I like you too.”

“God help me!” Stefan snorted, making his presence known, “You like each other. I'm doomed.”

Lexi wiggled her eyebrows at Stefan before turning to Caroline, “Do you want to go out on the town with me?” She rolled her eyes, “On Friday, obviously, seeing as you won't have work the next day.”

Caroline's grin widened, “Only if I can bring my best friend.”

“Deal.” Lexi winked, before spinning around to saunter off, calling out over her shoulder, “See you soon, Stef. And I'll be seeing you on Friday, Ms Forbes.” You could hear her giggles as the elevator doors closed behind her.

“My best friend is absolutely crazy. Just warning you.” Stefan said seriously, before a beautifully wide smile covered his face, his eyes shining brightly, “And I'm so pleased she likes you.”

“I like her too. She's fun, and she brings a smile to your face.” Caroline cleared her throat and looked away, afraid she had revealed too much.

“I do have a lot more to smile about these days.” You could practically hear the smile in Stefan's voice.

Caroline caught her gaze with his, getting lost in the green gaze that made her heart race. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, biting it softly.

Stefan sucked in a breath as his gaze dropped briefly. He turned around quickly, heading to his office, but not before he gazed back at her over his shoulder before he closed the door behind him.

Caroline let an impossibly wide smile curve her face, her eyes locked on his office door for a long moment, her heart thinking of the man behind the door.

She was falling.

 


	7. Chapter 7

It was Friday afternoon, and Caroline couldn’t help but watch the clock on her computer move so slowly as she waited for it to turn five o clock. She was so excited about going out with Bonnie and Lexi after work, and she was hoping that she might find out something more about Stefan.

After their lunch with Lexi where he called her one of the closest women in his life, she swore she felt more in their every action since. Stefan smiled at her easily, she could feel his eyes on her at random moments, and whenever they accidentally touched… Her heart would leap and her breath would catch, and sometimes she found herself getting lost in the depths of Stefan’s eyes.

She was almost completely sure that she had bypassed having just a crush and was heading straight towards feelings. Another positive outcome from Lexi’s visit was that Stefan had offered for her to join him in his office for lunch. Either her own or one they’d ordered together. They would sit and talk, laughing and joking easily with each other.

It was getting harder and harder to ignore the butterflies in her stomach whenever she was around him. More than once she had found herself staring at his lips, wanting nothing more than to cross the distance between his desk, grab hold of his tie so that she could pull him towards her, and devour his lips.

Just the thought made her shiver.

But she couldn’t, no matter how much she was dying to wrap her arms around him and kiss those perfect lips of his.

He still hadn’t called her Caroline yet.

And she was yet to call him Stefan. She wouldn’t until he had used her own name. Until he did, until the moment she saw the way those lips curled around her name, or the deep timber of his voice caressing the three syllables of her given name, she would resist every temptation he posed to her.

She was determined to stick to that.

No matter how utterly irresistible Stefan Salvatore was.

 

* * *

 

The time on the computer finally ticked off onto 17:00 which meant the end of her day and working week. Time to let her hair down and have fun tonight. She shut her computer down, and cleaned her desk of all papers and office supplies. While she was finishing up she heard the door open behind her. She checked her desk was clean before turning to Stefan.

Stefan was leaning against the doorframe, a small smile on his lips, his hands in his pockets as he looked at Caroline, “Are you getting ready to go home?”

“Yeah.” Caroline nodded, placing her bag on her shoulder, returning Stefan’s smile easily, “Then I will be changing my clothes for tonight. Bonnie will be meeting me at my apartment, and we’ll be meeting Lexi there.”

Stefan hesitated visibly, looking down at his shoes before turning his eyes back on Caroline, “Where… where are you going tonight?”

Caroline took the few steps that separated her from Stefan, never taking her eyes from his, “Not this time.” She tapped him on the chest as she smirked at him, “You are going to have to work a lot harder than that if you want to know where I’ll be tonight, Mr Salvatore.”

Stefan’s eyes darkened as he looked at her, his look intense and filled with a longing that made her breath catch.

But he hadn’t used her name.

So Caroline winked at Stefan before she spun around and sauntered over to the elevator. She made sure she wiggled her hips as she walked, hopefully drawing Stefan’s eyes to her shapely behind. She didn’t dare to turn to look at him until she was in the elevator. He was staring at her, a smirk on his lips.

As the door closed Caroline giggled.

 

* * *

 

 

Later on in her apartment she was just adding the finishing touches to her outfit as she waited for Bonnie to arrive. She wore a figure hugging blue strapless dress that ended mid-thigh, hugging her womanly curves to perfection. She had pulled her blonde hair off her neck in a ponytail, adding just the hint of curl to the hair. As she would be dancing for the most of the night she didn’t want to wear ridiculous heels so she had on a pair of wedges that added height and showed off her shapely legs but wouldn’t hurt her feet too bad at the end of the night. She wanted to be daring in her makeup so she had black smoky eyes, and red lipstick. She looked hot.

There was a knock at the door so she picked up her purse and went to the door to open it to reveal Bonnie. She smiled widely at her friend, “Hey, Bon! Are you excited about tonight?”

“I am looking forward to meeting Lexi.” Bonnie tilted her head grinning, “She’s Stefan’s best friend?”

“Yep!” Caroline nodded as she shut her door and locked it. She looped her arm through Bonnie’s as they walked out of her building, “She’s really great! She’s so much fun and she cares about him so much.”

Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she looked at Caroline, “And you are not jealous that your hot boss that you clearly have feelings for is best friends with a woman?”

“I was, before I realised that they were nothing more than friends.” Caroline didn’t even bother to try and deny Bonnie’s claim, it was true after all. She _had_ been jealous of Lexi, until she realised that she cared for him in the way that best friends do. She crossed her arms over her chest as she confessed out loud for the first time, “I am falling for him, I can’t deny it, and part of me doesn’t even want to.”

“That’s great!” Bonnie grinned wide, her eyes shining with happiness, “I told you that he liked you. I could tell.”

“Nothing is happening between us, Bonnie.” Caroline looked down at her shoes, so she wouldn’t show Bonnie how much that thought hurt her.

“Bullshit!” Bonnie burst out.

Caroline looked up at her with wide eyes, surprised at the expletive coming out of her mouth, as Bonnie hardly ever swears.

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you, Caroline.” Bonnie allowed a knowing smirk to curl her lips, amusement colouring her voice, “ _Especially_ when you’re not looking back.”

Caroline didn’t want to hope, scared of having yet another broken heart. Only this time much worse as unless she quit she would be forced to see his face every single day. It would kill her.

As if sensing the direction of her thoughts, Bonnie’s eyes grew kinder, “Don’t let the past rule your heart, Caroline.” She patted Caroline’s arm, smiling at her warmly, “Don’t let love pass you by because you were too scared to take the leap.”

Caroline swallowed hard at Bonnie’s words. Her head spinning with possibilities at the message in her words. Leap.

Question is, was she brave enough to take that giant step towards possible happiness or heartbreak?

She wasn’t sure yet.

 

* * *

 

They had only been waiting outside for a little over ten minutes when Lexi finally arrived. A wide beaming smile covered her face as she all but ran up to them and pulled Caroline into her arms, “It’s so good to see you again.”

“Same here.” Caroline pulled back with a smile before she turned to Bonnie to introduce her, “Lexi, this is my best friend Bonnie.”

Bonnie held her hand out to Lexi, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Lexi shook her hand, before curling both of her arms around Bonnie and Caroline’s shoulders, declaring in a laughing voice, “Tonight is going to be amazing!”

They walked in together, all three laughing. They went straight to the bar, enjoying a few drinks before they went on to the dancefloor.

Caroline, Lexi and Bonnie were dancing in a circle, arms waving in the air as they shook their hips. Caroline noticed a man put his hands on Bonnie’s hips. Would she allow it? She and Enzo had been flirting pretty heavily but she hadn’t had the time to just sit down and talk to her best friend about the men in their life.

Bonnie turned around, placing her hand in the middle of the guy’s chest, pushing him off her, “I’m taken.” Then she spun back around to face them going back to their previous dancing.

Caroline wasn’t just going to leave it like that. She slid alongside Bonnie, bumping her hips with hers as she giggled, “You’re taken?”

Bonnie flushed, her eyes brightening as she looked at Caroline, “Enzo and I… we’ve been on dates.” A wide smile curved her lips, “I like him and he really likes me. We’ve decided to give it a go.”

“Oh my god!” Caroline wrapped Bonnie in her arms, holding her tight to her as she smiled, “I am _so_ happy for you, Bonnie.”

“I’m glad.” Bonnie squeezed her back.

“I knew you would get together.” Caroline giggled as she released Bonnie from her arms, “That first night you met Enzo, you couldn’t keep your eyes off each other.”

“Shush you!” Bonnie giggled, a beaming smile on her lips.

“You and Enzo, huh?” Lexi grinned, wiggling her eyebrows at Bonnie, “Did you fall for that sexy British accent?”

Bonnie shook her head, “The first thing I noticed was his eyes.” Her gaze looked unfocused for a moment before she sighed, “They are so beautiful that they send shivers down my spine every time I look into them.”

“Have you heard his music yet?” Lexi asked.

“I’d heard some of them before I met him.” Bonnie admitted, “I like them. I can’t wait to see him perform.”

“That’s not too far away now?” Lexi frowned as she concentrated, “One of his gigs is next Friday, right?”

“Yeah, the first one is next Friday.” Caroline answered, “The next one is two weeks after that, and the final gig is two weeks after that.”

Lexi grinned suggestively at Bonnie, “Though you are going as his girlfriend. Are you gonna be his muse?”

“He has sung to me.” Bonnie blushed, chewing on her lip before answering in a low tone, “One on one.” A dreamy smile covered her lips, “It was amazing! The most romantic thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Oh my god!” Caroline gasped, a beaming smile on her face as she teased Bonnie, “Singing just for you. Where was it? Your place or his?”

Bonnie hit Caroline’s arm as she laughed, “Shut it, Care.” She smirked, her eyes holding a teasing glint in them, “Or else I will have to tell Lexi about you and your boss.”

Caroline could feel Lexi’s eyes falling on her, her heart raced wildly, she had a chance to ask Lexi what Stefan may or may not feel for her, but she chickened out. Forcing a smile on her face, she announced, “I am getting another drink. Do you girls want one?”

“Sure.” Bonnie agreed, she looped her arm through Caroline’s, “I’ll help.”

“You know what we need right now?” Lexi asked, threading her arm through Caroline’s other. She waited until both of them looked at her before she grinned, “Shots! And lots of them.”

“I like her.” Bonnie smiled at Lexi as she chuckled.

“I like the both of you too.” Lexi smiled at both of them as they walked over to the bar. They ordered a line of Tequilas each, and she waited until they were about to take their shot before saying slyly, “And I’m pretty sure that Stefan likes you too.”

Caroline choked on her shot, a furious blush staining her cheeks.

Bonnie and Lexi were almost howling with laughter.

 

* * *

 

Much later, all three were very much drunk. They had been dancing for what seemed like hours and were finally taking another breather. Which meant more shots and even more teasing.

Shot glasses were lined up in front of them all. Lexi picked hers up and eyed her new friends with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, “Before we drink I want you all to confess a secret.”

Caroline and Bonnie shared a look, debating whether to agree to Lexi’s terms, but they were already drunk and they agreed to it without blinking.

“Great!” Lexi laughed, raising her first shot she searched her memory for a secret before confessing, “When I first met Damon I had the tiniest, absolutely miniscule crush on him.”

“Oh god!” Caroline laughed, shaking her head in amazement, “Please tell me you didn’t sleep with him.”

“I almost did.” Lexi winced at the memory, “We were at a party and me and Damon found ourselves on the roof making out. I was pretty hammered and so was he. He had his hands all over me, when Stefan pushed him off me.” She shook her head, a smile curving her lips, “Always my protector. Anyway, he knew that I’d regret it in the morning. I had a crush on Damon, but he just saw me as a piece of ass.” She shook off the old memory, and pointed her finger at Bonnie, “Your turn, green eyes.”

Bonnie picked up her shot, chewed on her lip before saying quickly, “I had a massive girl crush on Caroline when we were in high school.” She took her shot, feeling her cheeks warm at the confession.

“I don’t blame you.” Lexi giggled, “She is most definitely hot!”

Caroline couldn’t help but blush at the new knowledge of her friend’s high school crush and Lexi’s praise. A smile covered her lips as well, the drink within her allowing her to say, “You were hot too, Bon!” She curled her arm around Bonnie, pulling her to close to land a moist kiss on her cheek, “You still are. Even more beautiful.”

Bonnie smiled at Caroline, giggling as she returned the sloppy kiss to her cheek, “You are gorgeous, Care.”

“Aw, you two are so cute.” Lexi stumbled toward them, grabbing a hold of each of their cheeks to land a peck on both of their cheeks. All three giggling at their actions.

“Alright, my turn.” Caroline held up her glass, felt her heart race as she confessed, “I have a major crush on my gorgeous boss.” She threw the shot back, feeling kind of relieved at saying it out loud for the first time.

“Shocker.” Lexi chuckled.

“Yeah.” Bonnie shook her head amused, “Not a secret at all.”

“Whatever.” Caroline rolled her eyes, before she grinned as an idea came to her, “How about we ask each other questions?”

Bonnie and Lexi agreed.

“What’s the tension between him and Enzo?” Caroline asked, she had been dying to know what was up between them ever since she had noticed the tension between them.

“Damon. And what a cold hearted bastard he was to his little brother when he needed him during a dark time in his life.” Lexi answered angrily, clutching her hand into a fist on the table, “Instead he abandoned Stefan and formed a brotherly bond with Enzo.” She shook her head, “It kills him whenever Damon calls Enzo brother.”

Caroline remembered Stefan’s flinch at “One Eyed Jacks” when Damon called Enzo brother, and the animosity between them when they had their meeting. She could also remember Enzo’s comment towards him, “That makes so much more sense now.”

“What does?” Lexi asked, her brow furrowed.

“When I first met Enzo it was in a meeting. He said “you’re just jealous that your own brother likes me more than you.”” Caroline felt her heart twist in sympathy for Stefan.

Lexi frowned, “Well, Enzo never understood why Stefan disliked him, and he never really tried to.”

“Let’s not get depressing.” Bonnie spoke up suddenly, “Lexi, does Stefan like Caroline or not?”

Caroline froze at the question, her heart racing within her chest, desperately wanting to know the answer.

“Of course he does.” Lexi smirked, looking straight at Caroline, “He rang me just after five wanting to know where we were going tonight.” She chuckled as she drank another shot, “I didn’t want him to interrupt so I didn’t tell him. He wasn’t happy.”

“He wanted to see you.” Bonnie smiled drunkenly at Caroline, her hands covering her heart, “Aw, that is so cute.”

Caroline didn’t allow her hopes to soar, no matter how much they wanted to, “Doesn’t mean he likes me in that way. Plus, I’m his employee.”

Lexi snorted, “Employees grind their ass against their boss, right.”

Caroline’s eyes widened in shock, “He told you that?”

“Best friends.” Lexi shrugged her shoulders, “We tell each other everything.”

“So does he _like_ her.” Bonnie asked, nudging Caroline’s shoulder.

“He very much…” Lexi left that hanging for an unbearable moment, so long Caroline wanted to scream at her to just tell her, “Needs to tell you himself.”

“You’re so mean!” Bonnie chuckled, knocking a few drinks back.

Caroline groaned, knocking back her last shots herself. She was pretty sure that Stefan wouldn’t tell her even if she begged him. She pouted at Lexi, “You are so… annoyingly…”

Lexi finished smugly, “A good friend to him? He needs to admit everything to himself first, and he can’t do that if you act different around him.” She reached across, her eyes kind and almost sober for a moment, “He’s sensitive. He’s closed off. He won’t just fall into you even if he was madly into you.”

Caroline tried not to feel too disheartened, she understood, she had gone through the same pain and emotional wrecking of a broken heart. She could be patient. Though she was still unsure whether there was anything to wait for. She had no clue if Stefan felt the same.

“Be patient with him.” Lexi smiled at her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go and announcing, “We need more shots!”

Caroline tried to take hold of Lexi’s words and give herself hope that her feelings were returned. It would be hard for her, she hated not being in control, and leaving what she was feeling up to the other person would test her limits of control.

She just had to decide whether Stefan was worth the wait.

She suspected her heart had already decided that yes he was.

 

* * *

 

All three of them were completely hammered. Giggling like maniacs in the middle of the dancefloor. More like tripping over each other and holding each other up than actual dancing.

“I better call my boyfriend to pick me up.” Lexi slurred, swaying on her feet.

“You have a boyfriend?” Bonnie grinned, “Is he hot?”

“Very hot.” Lexi winked, pulling her phone to her ear to call her boyfriend, “Hey, sexy! Can you pick me up?” She listened to his response, then told him where she was before hanging up. She raised her brow at Bonnie and Caroline, “Do you want a ride?”

“Nah, Enzo will pick me up.” Bonnie shook her head, feeling her lids starting to droop.

“Caroline?” Lexi called to her, “Wanna a ride?”

Caroline nodded, before she stumbled away to lean against the wall. She shouldn’t do it, but her drunken brain didn’t listen to the last shred of sober thought she had. She dialled a number.

It took barely two rings before it was answered, “Hey.”

“I am very drunk right now, Mr Salvatore.” Caroline giggled, her heart lifting at just hearing the sound of his voice. She had it bad.

Stefan chuckled, “I take it you had a good time?”

“Yes, I did.” Caroline smiled, the sound heard in her voice, “I love Lexi. I want to keep her.”

“Well you can’t have her.” She could hear his smirk in his voice, “She’s my best friend.”

“Spoil all my fun.” Caroline pouted.

“We can’t have that.” Stefan laughed.

Caroline giggled, leaning more heavily against the wall as she felt the tiredness come over her. She couldn’t help but let out a yawn.

“How are you getting home?” Stefan asked, the concern could be heard in his voice.

“Bonnie’s got Enzo picking her up, and Lexi is taking me when her boyfriend picks her up.” Caroline answered around another yawn.

“I’ll pick you up. Where are you?” Stefan offered.

“You don’t have to do that.” Caroline said, even as a part of her heart warmed at the fact he asked.

“I want to.” Stefan replied, his tone soft and meaningful, “I _need_ to know that you’re home safe.”

“Okay.” Caroline agreed, her voice as equally as soft and pleased as his. She told him the address.

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” Stefan then hung up.

Caroline bit her lip to try and hide the width of her smile. She hadn’t meant for Stefan to come and pick her up, she just wanted to hear the sound of his voice. The fact he dropped whatever he was doing to come get her made her heart almost beat out of her chest.

She was falling fast for him.

 

* * *

 

Enzo waltzed through the door, a wide grin as he spotted Bonnie propping up the bar with Caroline and Lexi. He couldn’t help but chuckle, “Beautiful! And Gorgeous! Lovely to see you again.” His mirth sobered when he met Lexi’s cool stare, “Alexia.”

“Lorenzo.” Lexi said back, no smile or laugh in her voice.

“Enzo!” Bonnie cried happily, almost falling off her stool in her haste to wrap her arms around her boyfriend, “I missed you!”

Enzo kissed her forehead, enfolding her protectively into his arms, “And I missed you, my beautiful.”

Caroline smiled wide as she watched them embrace. They looked good together, and she hadn’t seen Bonnie smile that wide in a long time.

“Baby!” Lexi grinned, running across the room to jump in his arms, and pull him to her for a passionate kiss.

Caroline blushed, not used to seeing people greet their other half so enthusiastically.

Lexi pulled her boyfriend over, wrapping her arm around his waist to snuggle into his chest, “Girls! This is my boyfriend, Alaric, but he goes by Ric.”

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Alaric smiled at them.

“I’m Bonnie!” Bonnie waved cutely while still curled into Enzo.

“I’m Caroline.” Caroline introduced herself.

“You ready to go?” Alaric asked.

“Actually-“ Caroline started but was interrupted by another voice.

“Actually, I’ll be the one to take her home.” Stefan made his presence known, acknowledging everyone in the room before making his way over to Caroline.

Everyone else in the room disappeared as she stared into his mesmerizing green eyes. He really was the most gorgeous man she’d ever seen. He took her breath away. All she could do was smile hopelessly wide at him, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Stefan smiled back, raising his hand to brush along her cheek, “Are you okay to leave?”

Caroline nodded, without thinking stumbling forward to wrap her arms around his back, her nose buried in his neck, breathing in his wonderful scent. She smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her, and the heat from his lips against her forehead. Her heart skipped at the intimate contact.

“Let’s get you home.” Stefan tightened his arm around her back, and swept her legs out from under her so that he could carry her. She wasn’t complaining.

Caroline giggled at the knowing grins on Lexi and Bonnie’s face. She just waved back, and snuggled her face back into Stefan’s chest.

Stefan cradled her delicately as he led her out of the club and into his waiting car. He made sure she was comfortable and strapped in before going to his side to drive her home.

 

* * *

 

Stefan carried her to her door, patiently waiting for her to unlock before he led her inside. He followed the path to her bedroom without prompting, because he had been here before, he was the one that had tucked her in the last time she had become drunk.

Caroline felt her mattress at her back, her arms still around Stefan’s neck. Without thinking she leant up and placed a tender kiss on his cheek, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Ms Forbes.” Stefan released his arms from her, and she took her arms back around from his neck. He kissed her forehead, “Goodnight.”

Caroline watched Stefan leave, her eyes drinking in the sight of him in her apartment. It was something she wanted to see more often. Only not Stefan walking away to leave her apartment, but to come back and slide beside her in bed.

She smiled into her pillow, reaching out with her hand across the bed, disappointed that she didn’t meet Stefan’s warm body but more cold sheets.

She hoped one day Stefan would be next to her, keeping her warm and safe in his loving arms. One day soon.

She fell asleep with Stefan in her mind, and a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for over 200 hits. That's amazing. I'm happy you are liking it.


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline was sat in her apartment, suitcases ready by the door, as she waited for Stefan to pick her up to take them to the airport where they would be flying to Los Angeles to meet with his father. She was nervous as hell, this being her first business trip, and she was also excited.

She had been packed and ready since she’d got home last night. Eager and ready to go. She was happy that they indeed had a success to share with Stefan’s father. Enzo’s first intimate gig last Friday had been a roaring success, and she hoped that the next one would be too.  She had gone to show Bonnie support as she watched her boyfriend sing live for the first time. While the girls did flirt and Enzo did wink back, his only true smiles were for Bonnie.

Feeling nervous energy bound through her, she straightened out the apartment again for probably the third time, making sure everything was switched off that needed to be off, and the things that needed to be left on were still on. She checked her purse to make sure she had her essentials; passport, phone, notebook, pen, wallet, and most importantly her keys.

Before she checked everything again there was a knock at the door. Her heart raced in anticipation of seeing Stefan’s gorgeous face behind that door. She pulled the door open, smiling wide into his glowing green eyes, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Stefan returned her smile, “You ready to go?”

“Yep!” Caroline nodded enthusiastically, spinning around to pick up her bags. Her breath caught as he placed his hand on her arm. She swallowed at the touch, turning her questioning gaze to his.

Stefan smiled brighter, tugging on her arm until she faced him. He let his hand glide down the rest of her arm, sliding their palms over one another as he left her skin, bending down to pick up her two suitcases, “Allow me.”

Caroline watched with wide eyes as Stefan walked out of her apartment. It took a moment to calm her racing heart from the shock of his touch on her bare skin, she could still feel it burning where he touched her. He made her head spin.

She grabbed her bag, gave her apartment a quick once over, before she stepped out, closing and locking the door behind her.

She thought over what the next three days were going to be like. Meetings, business, very busy. Every moment spent near Stefan, which was both a good thing and a bad thing, good because she will be around him even longer than she normally is, and bad because of their flirting. He drove her crazy, and normally she could escape to her desk but there would be no such relief here.

Caroline made her way to the elevator, and down to where Stefan waited for her in the car park. She made her way over to him, inwardly sighing at how deliciously attractive he looked in his jeans and v neck. One thought came to her as he smiled at her.

_Thank god we have separate hotel rooms!_

 

* * *

 

Caroline and Stefan made their way through Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport having already checked in and were now heading to the departure lounge to wait for their flight. They sat down in one of the chairs, Stefan picking up a magazine to look through as he waited.

Caroline was too excited and wired to read. She bounced in her seat as she waited for the signal to go, her knee jumping up and down as she couldn’t contain her nerves. That was until a warm solid hand landed on her knee making her almost jump off her seat.

“Relax.” Stefan’s soft voice calmed her nerves instantly, soothing every frazzled thought inside of her with just the touch of his hand on her and the sound of his voice.

“How do you do that?” Caroline whispered in awe, her eyes gazing at Stefan in amazement.

Stefan creased his brow, “Do what?”

“Calm me down when I’m acting crazy?” Caroline asked, wanting to truly know how he did it.

“You’re not crazy.” Stefan smiled at Caroline, his eyes crinkling in the corner as his whole face lit up.

Caroline’s heart skipped a beat. Her eyes drifting down to those tempting lips. Wanting to just close the small space between them so she could finally taste them. Just one taste. That’s all she wanted. Just one mere taste of Stefan’s lips pressed to hers.

Her wildly inappropriate thoughts were interrupted by the voice out of the speakers announcing that they could board. She didn’t know whether to be relieved or excited at the interruption. She really needed to control her thoughts around Stefan as soon they would be sitting in front of his father and she didn’t want to be lusting after his son while they were trying to act professional.

She stood up, smiling as she felt Stefan’s hand on the small of her back as he led her over to the flight attendant to check their boarding passes. It still made her breath catch, every single time he did it. It created butterflies in her stomach and warmth to fill her heart.

Stefan kept his hand on her back all the way to their seats. He let her have the window seat, and he sat next to her. It was only a short flight so they spent most of it talking to each other, taking both of their minds off the upcoming meeting.

“Favourite colour?” Caroline asked.

“Blue.” Stefan answered smiling, “You?”

“I don’t really have a favourite, I love everything. But if I had to pick…” Caroline stared into Stefan’s beautiful eyes and couldn’t help but answer, “Green.”

“Favourite book?” Stefan asked.

“Mine is ”Pride and Prejudice.”” Caroline shrugged her shoulders giggling, “I’ve loved it ever since I was a kid. Yours?”

“I love ”Catcher in The Rye,” it is my favourite book that I’ve ever read.” Stefan replied.

“Birthday?” Caroline bit her lip as she asked, wanting to know the answer.

“November first.” Stefan’s eyes dropped briefly to her lips before he looked down at their hands that were almost touching on the seat rest between them, “Yours?”

“October tenth.” Caroline replied, watching the sly smile that came over Stefan’s mouth.

“So yours is just around the corner.” Stefan smirked.

Caroline blushed, “Yeah, very soon.”

Stefan chuckled, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone. He quickly typed at the keys before putting it back in his pocket. His smirk grew wider.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Stefan’s actions. Had he put her birthday in his phone as a reminder? Her stomach fluttered at the thought.

Stefan turned to her with a sparkle in his eyes, “And how old will you be, Ms Forbes?”

“I’ll be twenty-three.” Caroline chewed on her lip before asking Stefan, “How old will you be, Mr Salvatore?"

“I will be turning twenty-six.” Stefan answered.

 “So not much difference between us then.” Caroline smiled, relieved that they were so close in age, not that it would have bothered her if there was more, but she didn’t know whether it would have bothered Stefan if he was so much older than her.

“No.” Stefan turned those beautiful green eyes on her, his look soft and a small smile turning his lips up, “Not much at all.”

Caroline was once again caught in his stare. There was so many emotions swimming in his gorgeous eyes but she couldn’t quite distinguish what they were. She was sure her own eyes were portraying her own emotions straight at him.

She had a feeling that it might be hard to hide her feelings for him on this trip.

 

* * *

 

After a four-hour flight they landed at LAX. They retrieved their luggage, and had a driver waiting for them. The ride to the hotel was long, as traffic made the journey slow. After almost an hour they finally arrived at the hotel.

Caroline turned to Stefan, “I’ll check us in, if you want to take care of our luggage?”

Stefan smirked playfully, “Since when are you the boss?”

Caroline giggled, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously at Stefan, “Since I was the one that made the reservation.”

“Then you best get to it, Ms Forbes.” Stefan chuckled.

Caroline took her purse as she left the car, still giggling at their flirty conversation. She walked into the Sofitel Los Angeles at Beverly Hills Hotel, it was lovely inside; all art deco furniture and polished black floors. She made her way over to the reception, waiting for the women to acknowledge her before saying, “Hello. I made reservations under the name Stefan Salvatore.”

The receptionist checked the computer for the reservation, nodding when she found it, “Here it is. One Luxury King.”

Caroline thought she must have heard wrong, “I’m sorry, there should be two rooms booked not just the one.”

The receptionist looked again, shaking her head in apology, “I’m sorry, but there is only one room booked under the name Stefan Salvatore.”

Caroline covered her face with her hands, shaking her head in disbelief. Through her fingers she asked, “Do you have another one bed room available?”

The receptionist searched through her system before looking at Caroline apologetically, “I’m sorry. We are fully booked, there are no rooms available.”

“You have got to be kidding me!” Caroline almost yelled, glaring at the receptionist, “I quite clearly made reservations for two rooms under Stefan Salvatore. How can that possibly just turn into _one room_!”

“My apologies. But unless you get yourself another hotel you will have to share.” The receptionist said.

“ _Another hotel!_ ” Caroline was absolutely fuming with anger, “You want me to get another hotel instead of _fixing your mistake_!”

Stefan chose that moment to arrive. He took Caroline by the arm to turn her to face him, her brow creased in concern, “What’s wrong?”

Caroline closed her eyes in irritation, telling Stefan through clenched teeth, “There is only one room.”

Stefan tilted his head, “What?”

Caroline opened her eyes, laughing in utter shocked bemusement, “They made a mistake. I asked for two rooms but somehow that became one.”

Stefan visibly swallowed, “One room?” He looked lost for words for a moment before asking with a tinge of desperation in his voice, “Do they have any rooms left?”

Caroline shook her head, “They are fully booked. I would have to find another hotel to have my own room.”

“No way!” Stefan shook his head, “We are both adults, we can share.”

Caroline’s eyes widened as she whispered, “Are-are you sure?”

Stefan nodded, “I’m not having you alone god knows how far away. You will stay with me.” He cleared his throat before saying, “It’s only for a couple of days, right?”

“Right.” Caroline nodded. She felt her heart skip a beat as she thought about them sharing a bed, her hands shaking with nerves as she held her hand out to the receptionist, “We’ll take it.”

The receptionist handed the keys over to Caroline and told her their room number.

Caroline marched off, Stefan following behind her.

She hoped that she could keep her hands to herself. She prayed she wouldn’t give her feelings away being in such close proximity to him. Just the thought that they would be sharing a bed made her stomach fill with butterflies.

 

* * *

 

Caroline opened the door to their room walking inside. She swallowed at the sight of the king size bed, it would certainly hold both of them with space between them. She hoped that she would keep to her side of the bed, and not cross over to snuggle against him in her sleep. One of her fantasies was to wake up beside him.

She went toward the spacious bathroom; a very nice looking shower was calling out to her but she would wait until later on to try it out. It might make it less awkward for them if she had a shower and got dressed before bed. Might, being the operative word. She still had to climb into bed beside Stefan, and somehow calm her racing heart enough to actually fall asleep.

Stefan sat on the edge of the bed, his head turned to look it, his gaze straying towards the head of the bed. What he was thinking Caroline had no idea, she didn’t know if his thoughts had led him in the same direction as hers had.

Caroline fidgeted nervously in her spot before she burst out, “What are we doing now?”

Stefan checked the clock before he answered her, “It’s just after six. How about we get some dinner?”

“From room service?” Caroline asked, her heart racing at the domesticity of the idea.

“No.” Stefan shook his head and smiled, “I grew up here. Let me take you to somewhere I used to hang out at all the time.”

“Okay.” Caroline smiled brightly, happiness filling her at Stefan wanting to take her to places from his past. She grabbed her purse, and waited for Stefan to get his things before they left.

Naturally, Stefan’s hand fell to the small of her back.

Caroline couldn’t hide the width of her smile if she tried.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god! This is heaven!” Caroline moaned around a bite of a maple-glazed bacon donut, “Literally heaven.”

Stefan chuckled, holding his coffee cup just below his lips as he watched her consume the calorie laden but utterly delicious treat, “Enjoying yourself?”

Caroline just moaned as she took another pleasurable bite. Her eyes were fluttering in absolute heaven, as she had never tasted anything so good before.

Stefan smiled, “Shall I leave the two of you alone?”

Caroline giggled, raising her hand to her mouth so she didn’t lose any of the wonderful treat in her mouth at her mirth. She swallowed the last bite in her mouth, dabbing her mouth with a napkin to catch any mess she might have made. She couldn’t help but flush under Stefan’s amused gaze.

“So… do you want to discuss our meeting tomorrow?” Stefan asked, his amused expression turning into a more serious one.

Caroline sobered instantly, “Yes. I would like to know what to expect.” She hesitated briefly before enquiring, “And what you expect me to do or say.”

Stefan put down his coffee cup before he gave Caroline his full attention, “My father will be talking to me directly. He shouldn’t really ask you anything,” he twitched his lip into a smile, “until I tell him you picked the venues for Enzo’s shows that is.”

Caroline balked, her face paling, “You’re going to tell your father it was me?”

“Of course.” Stefan reached across the table and placed his hand on the back of Caroline’s hand, “It was all _you_. You deserve to have your work acknowledged.”

Caroline couldn’t stop the smile that spread over her face. She had been worried that Stefan would take all the credit, back when he was an ass to her, so she was filled with happiness that he was prepared to give her the spotlight.

“We will tell him about how Enzo’s show went, and how we have two more scheduled. There are also the competition winners that will meet him and talk to him at the final gig.” Stefan continued, smiling back at her, “Then there is Klaus’s art show that is next week.”

Caroline nodded, listening intently.

“He may ask you to leave the room to talk to me one on one.” Stefan warned.

“Okay.” Caroline took it all in, nerves filling her for tomorrow.

She had a feeling that she would be nervous all day until the meeting was over.

 

* * *

 

Caroline dried her hair as she looked in the mirror. She had butterflies in her stomach at Stefan waiting for her in the bed. As she wasn’t expecting to share her room with her crush the only sleepwear she had was a tank top that thankfully covered her ample chest, and shorts that came to the top of her thigh. It would be the most skin Stefan had ever witnessed her showing.

She glanced at the door, heart racing, as she tried to gather the courage to walk out and slip in beside him.

She had stalled long enough.

She pushed open the door, peaking her head round, breath catching at Stefan already settled in. She asked shakily, “Do you want me to turn out the light?”

“Yeah.” Stefan agreed, pulling back the covers for her.

She couldn’t help but swallow at the gesture, it was so easy for him to make room for her. She had to actively stop her heart getting carried away. She turned off the light plunging the room into darkness, all that could be heard was her shuffling around as she made her way to the other side of the bed. She slipped beneath the covers, pulling them up to her chin.

“Goodnight.” Stefan whispered, the sound loud in the near silent room.

“Goodnight.” Caroline repeated equally as low. Her heart was racing at the small distance between them. She felt like she could already feel the warm of his body beside her. Her mind raced. She would be surprised if she got any sleep tonight at all.

Stefan remained quiet beside her, the only sound was his breathing.

Eventually, she was lulled to sleep by Stefan’s rhythmic breathing.

 

* * *

 

When Caroline woke she was warm and content. A crack of light pierced through the curtain, brightening the room just enough so that she could make out the shapes of the furniture in the dark. She went to stretch when she felt something solid and warm against her back, and also covering her arm. It took her a moment to register what it was when she felt the puffs of breath against her neck. She glanced down and her breath caught. A masculine hand was wrapped around her waist, covering her hand with his own.

Stefan was spooned against her.

She froze, her heart beating wildly in her chest. His whole body was aligned against hers, fitting with hers like two puzzle pieces, their legs entangled. She craned her head around, catching a glance of Stefan’s sleeping face, a smile was on his lips.

She didn’t know what to do. While this was something she had been dreaming about for weeks, it was unconsciously done on his part, she presumed so anyway. While she would love to just turn over, and bury her face in his neck as she breathed him in, she couldn’t.

They weren’t together.

She shouldn’t be laying in the arms of her boss. Especially when today they had a very important meeting. She didn’t want any awkwardness between them that his father may pick up on. So, she carefully as she could, slipped out from the heaven of Stefan’s embrace, until she was sat at the edge of the bed. She looked down at him, a frown replacing the smile that was there before.

She didn’t even want to guess what that meant.

Looking at his gorgeous face she couldn’t resist teasing her fingers down his face, holding her breath as he buried his face further into her pillow. She leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his forehead, before she forced herself away from him to get dressed for the day ahead of them.

This would be a memory she would hold on to.

Until the day Stefan became a permanent fixture in her bed.

 

* * *

 

Stefan and Caroline were seated outside of Giuseppe Salvatore’s office, waiting for their turn to go in. For some reason Caroline felt like she was waiting outside of the principal’s office waiting to be scalded for doing something wrong.

Like waking up in his son’s arms.

 _Stop thinking about that, Caroline!_ She yelled at herself. Though it couldn’t be helped, random times during the day she remembered what it felt like to wake up with his arms around her. It made a shiver run through her at the memory.

It didn’t help the way Stefan smiled at her as he woke, his sleep roughened voice making desire run through her. She didn’t know if he knew that they’d snuggled together, and she would never find the courage to ask. She was afraid of rejection, especially rejection from Stefan.

“Mr Salvatore will see you now.” His executive assistant told them.

Caroline stood up, taking a deep calming breath. It didn’t help, her nerves now felt like a hive of bees in her stomach. She felt sick with it. Then once again, Stefan soothed her by placing his hand on the small of her back. She smiled gratefully at him.

Together, they walked into Giuseppe’s office, Stefan’s hand immediately leaving her back once they were inside. She missed the feel of it immediately.

“Stefan!” Giuseppe greeted, a polite smile on his face, no warmth in his gaze as he looked at his son.

“Father.” Stefan returned the same greeting, polite smile on his face.

Giuseppe turned the same smile on Caroline, “You are his new executive assistant?”

Caroline held her hand out to shake his, “Caroline Forbes.”

Giuseppe shook her hand before gesturing to the chairs in the room, “Take a seat.”

Caroline and Stefan sat down on the chairs, Stefan on the one nearer to his father, Caroline’s was near the wall.

Giuseppe took his own seat once the two were sat on theirs. He looked through the folder in front of him briefly, catching on certain pages before he addressed his son, “Your work has been average for the last six months since our last review. Your clients were pleased with your efforts, but I think you could have done more.”

Caroline felt bad for Stefan, obviously he wasn’t kidding about his father being the only one who would speak his mind to him.

“In the past month your work has been vastly improved.” Giuseppe eyed Caroline making her feel very uncomfortable under his stare, Stefan must have felt it too because he tensed in his seat, “I believe that coincides with your arrival, Ms Forbes.”

“I have worked for your son for the past month, yes.” Caroline replied, her throat dry under Giuseppe’s harsh stare, she couldn’t imagine what it must be like to be his son. He terrified her.

Stefan chose that moment to speak up, “I gave Ms Forbes the assignment to find three venues for Enzo St Claire.” He turned to look at her, a proud smile on his lips, “She found them quickly and with complete approval from the client.”

“Hm.” Giuseppe looked between them. She couldn’t tell whether he was happy or not at the news.

Stefan continued, “Next week we have Klaus Mikaelson’s art show that Ms Forbes once again found for us. He wanted it to overlook the ocean.”

“And where did you pick, Ms Forbes?” Giuseppe asked.

Caroline felt uncomfortable being the focus of his attention, but an encouraging smile from Stefan soothed her nerves enough so that she spoke confidently, “I searched through all the places that overlooked the ocean, and while all very nice I had the idea to host it directly on the beach.” She smiled proudly, “I thought that would stand out. So everyone would most definitely be talking about his exhibition.”

“And what did the client think of this?” Giuseppe raised his eyebrow.

“I talked to Mr Mikaelson and both him and his brother loved it.” Caroline smiled, proud of her accomplishment, “And providing the weather holds out it should be a wonderful night. But even if it were to rain Mr Mikaelson’s art will be under a cover.”

“We will have walls set up securely within the sand, with a roof covering them.” Stefan added.

“Very good.” Giuseppe looked at them both critically, “We shall see how that will turn out next week.” Before either Stefan or Caroline could say another word he asked Caroline, “Ms Forbes, would you leave the room so I can have a private word with my son?”

Caroline knew that even though it was framed as a question it was actually a dismissal. She stood up from her chair, smiling politely at Giuseppe, “Of course. It was nice to meet you, Mr Salvatore.”

Giuseppe only nodded back at her.

She turned to leave, meeting Stefan’s eyes briefly, sending him an encouraging smile before she left. She waited for him in the waiting room, her heart aching at whatever might be said behind closed doors.

Barely ten minutes later Stefan left his father’s office. His face was like thunder, his jaw clenched in irritation. For the first time in weeks when he looked at her he didn’t smile or soften his look. He just barked at her, “Let’s go. Now.”

Caroline jumped up at his harsh tone, trying to hide the hurt she felt at his return to his previous standoffish personality. She walked behind him, staring a hole into his back as she willed him to talk to her, or at least look at her.

He didn’t talk to her. He didn’t look at her. An unbearable silence followed them all the way back to the hotel.

 

* * *

 

Caroline couldn’t stand the awkward silence anymore so she took some clothes out of her bag and went into the bathroom to change. She had just taken off her top, and was about to pull down her skirt when she heard a sharp intake of breath.

She spun around, her eyes meeting Stefan’s darkened gaze. She noticed his eyes falling to her chest before returning to her eyes. She realised she was just in a bra, and her skirt was barely hanging on to her hips. She couldn’t speak, the sexual tension in the room made every hair stand up on her arm, her chest rising and falling quicker as her breathing sped up.

Stefan stared at her for another charged moment before abruptly spinning around and practically spitting out, “I’m going out. Don’t wait up.”

She watched him stalk off, flinching as their room door slammed shut. She tried not to take it personally, it was obviously something his father said that had pissed him off, nothing that she’d done, but it still hurt.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was laid on her front in the bed, bowl of ice cream in front of her that she was eating, while watching some romantic comedy on TV that made her want to bawl her eyes out, but she resisted that impulse. She didn’t want Stefan to come back and witness her in meltdown.

She heard the lock on the door unclick. She sat up, watching silently as Stefan made his way into the room. She looked him over, he was more ruffled then when he left, and while she could smell the alcohol on him she didn’t think he was completely drunk.

Feeling uncomfortable for the first time in front of him dressed in so little, she crossed her arms over her chest, asking quietly, “Are you okay?”

“Oh, I’m just dandy.” Stefan hissed, undoing his suit jacket throwing it across the room, his tie next to land on the unceremonious pile.

“I know you’re not.” Caroline hated seeing him so agitated so she took a chance and made her way in front of him. She placed her hand on his chest as she looked into his eyes with concern, "What did he say to you?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Stefan looked away from her.

“If it upset you yes it does.” Caroline reached for his jaw to bring his gaze back to hers, her heart ached at the torment in his eyes, “It matters to _me_. Whatever it is we’ll fix it.”

Stefan grabbed hold of her arm, “You _can’t_ fix this.”

“Give me a chance to!” Caroline pleaded with him, stroking her thumb along his cheek as she tried to get him to open up to her.

“You can’t.” Stefan pushed her hand away from his face, stalking past her as he all but ripped his shirt off him leaving him in only in a vest.

Caroline swallowed, trying to ignore the rippling shoulder muscles before her eyes. She drew on all the stubbornness within her and followed him. She placed her hand against his back, “Just tell me, please.” She stroked her hand along his back, smiling as he relaxed under her touch, “I want to help you.”

Stefan turned around then, his jaw clenched as he glared at her, “ _You_ are the problem.”

“What?!” Caroline’s eyes widened in shock.

Stefan stalked closer to her, pushing her against the wall, his body pressed against hers, his hand slapping on the wall beside her head, “You are my problem, Ms Forbes. And now my father knows it too.”

Caroline was trapped by his body, and frozen by the tortured emotions in his eyes. Her chest was heaving, pushing her breasts against his chest. She didn’t know what to say in reply, wasn’t sure she could actually form words right now if she tried.

Stefan pushed himself away from her, taking a few steps away from her, running his hands through his hair in agitation, “Why did you have to walk into my office that day?” He shook his head, “My life was just fine before you came into it and turned my world upside down.”

Caroline felt like she could burst into tears at any moment, every word pierced her heart, and took her breath away with how much they hurt. She couldn’t take this pain much longer, feeling broken she screamed at his back, “Why don’t you fire me then? If you hate me so much.” She couldn’t help the little sob that came out of her throat.

Stefan spun around to face her. She saw him taking in her trembling lips and watery eyes. He came back in front of her, his own face in a grimace of pain, “Don’t you see?” He cradled her face in his hands, his eyes staring at her with a desperate passion she’d never seen before.

Caroline didn’t know how to reply, before she could even think of one, he pulled on her face and the next thing she knew his lips covered hers.

Stefan was kissing her. Stefan Salvatore’s sinfully soft lips were moving tenderly against hers, kissing at first her bottom lip, then her top lip, before he opened her mouth and his tongue asked for entrance into her mouth.

Caroline didn’t even think, she gladly opened her mouth, shivering at the feel of his taste in her mouth. It was better than anything she could have imagined. She ran her hands along his chest, taking her time to feel the muscle beneath her palm, before she curled her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Stefan’s hands threaded through her hair, pulling her ever closer to his eager mouth. Their lips moved in sync with each other, moans and heavy breathing the only sounds that could be heard. He walked her backwards towards the bed, laying her down to cover her body with his. His hands gliding down her sides to hold onto her hips, nipping at her bottom lip as he pulled back.

Caroline just stared up at Stefan, pants escaping her mouth, desire coursing through her bloodstream. She was completely lost at the look in his eyes.

Stefan gazed down at her, one hand coming up to brush her hair away from her face. He pressed his lips to hers in another delicate touch of lips, before whispering meaningfully to her, “I don’t hate you at all, Caroline.”

Stefan pushed himself away from her, grabbed his jacket, before leaving the room and Caroline behind.

Caroline stared after his retreating back, still breathless and unsure of what just happened between them. She was more confused than ever. She brought her hand to her lips, they still tingled from his, and all she could do was whisper her heart’s desire into the empty room, “Stefan…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! A kiss, finally! Next chapter will be all from Stefan's POV of the previous 8 chapters.


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

**Day One**

Stefan was sat at his desk, checking his calendar for what meetings he had planned for the day when he noticed the note he’d put on for today that he’d almost completely forgot about.

_9am: Your new executive assistant starts. Caroline Forbes._

Stefan pulled a face at the screen, annoyed at having to deal with yet another person from the graduate programme that wasn’t good enough for the job. He didn’t need her, and he despised having his own assistant picked for him. He’d been through three of them since he’d been given the job and not one of them was good enough.

The first two had spent more time flirting with his brother than working so he got rid of them. The last one survived the year, but they didn’t get on at all, and he’d rather not be forced to spent his working day surrounded by her so he didn’t offer her the job. He was convinced that he would never find anyone worthy enough of his high standards and work ethic.

He wasn’t expecting anything different than he’d already seen from the previous graduates but he could make this one the shortest yet. He would test her to see if she would fall under his brother’s charms or not. If she did he would get rid of her straight away. No question.

Stefan picked up the phone and dialled his brother’s number, “Damon, do you want to do lunch today?”

“Sure, Stef. In or out?” Damon agreed.

“Out, definitely.” Stefan tapped his fingers against his desk as he asked, “Usual place?”

“Yes. See you then, little brother.” You could hear Damon’s smirk through the phone.

Stefan rolled his eyes as he hung up the phone. He pretended that it annoyed him when Damon called him little brother but he couldn’t help the way it warmed his heart.

He got back to his work, the time moving quickly when he heard the elevator ping signalling that someone was on his floor. He heard voices outside and he presumed that it was his new assistant. He didn’t have to wait long to find out when there was a knock on his door. He called out, “Come in.”

Mary; who had worked for his dad for as long as he could remember, poked her head around the door, “Stefan, I have your new executive assistant, Caroline Forbes.”

“Thank you, Mary. You can leave us now.” Stefan dismissed Mary, and as she left his doorway Caroline Forbes replaced her. He had to swallow as he saw her for the first time, she was absolutely stunning, her blue eyes sparkled back at him, her lips were curled in a smile, and her blonde hair was pulled away from her face, not in a tight bun like the rest of the females that worked here but in a softer ponytail. His heart skipped a beat, his gaze shifting downwards to take in her body before he shook himself from the thoughts and feelings that almost overtook him.

“Ms Forbes.” Stefan didn’t offer her a smile, he just forced himself to appear disinterested in her, “I do not tolerate tardiness, laziness, or ineptness.” He pushed himself up from his desk and walked around to stand in front of her, “If you don’t live up to my expectations than I have no problem ending your employment sooner than the year you have.”

“I will prove that I am the right person for the job.” Caroline stated confidently, not backing away from his gaze.

“We shall see.” Stefan leaned back against his desk, narrowing his eyes at her as he listed off what he expected from her, “I expect you to be here at eight on the dot. Coffee should be hot and on my desk. You should have the files of the people I’ll be meeting on my desk by no later than half past. You will take notes in my meetings, and then type up the reports. Answer the phones, arrange my appointments, liaise with other departments, manage my calendar, and you will come with me on business trips.”

“I understand, Mr Salvatore.” Caroline nodded her understanding. He was impressed that she didn’t appear to be freaked out just yet, but she hadn’t yet truly started and had no idea what a working day would be like. She would either sink or swim.

“Familiarize yourself with my calendar.” He said, before sitting back at his desk. He looked at her one last time, ignoring the flutter in his chest, he dismissed her, “That will be all, Ms Forbes.”

“Thank you, Mr Salvatore.” She stood then left his office.

Stefan leaned back in his chair after she left. His gaze was on the door as he frowned in thought. She was definitely the most attractive assistant he’d ever had, but looks weren’t worth a damn, he wanted to know if she had a brain that worked behind those blue eyes of her.

Only time would tell.

 

* * *

 

It was almost one, and Stefan was preparing to meet his brother for lunch when he heard the buzz of the intercom. He pushed the button, “Yes?”

Caroline’s voice floated through the speaker, “It is lunch, Mr Salvatore, and I was wondering if you wanted me to get you anything?”

Stefan frowned as he glanced at the clock, annoyed that she asked _now_ when it already was lunch as opposed to before. His voice came out in a sneer, “It is a bit late to be asking when it is already time for lunch don’t you think, Ms Forbes?”

“I… suppose. I apologize, in future I will ask you at twelve what you want so that I can have it on your desk by one.” Caroline replied, giving him a future solution to her mistake.

Stefan thought over her offer for a moment. It sounded reasonable, so he answered, his voice indifferent as his head was with his upcoming meeting with Damon, “Unless I’m in a meeting than I will email you what I desire that day. Lucky for you I have a business lunch.” Before he ended the conversation he warned her, “Be here by two, not a second after, or that counts as lateness.”

“Of course, Mr Salvatore.” Caroline’s voice was sweet before she ended the call between them.

Stefan couldn’t help but smirk down at the phone. Even though her voice was sweet, too sweet, he had a feeling she wasn’t happy with his response or tone probably. Well tough for her, she wasn’t here to make friends with him, she was here to prove to him that she could do this job.

He wasn’t impressed so far.

 

* * *

 

“Brother.” Damon pulled him into a hug as soon as he arrived at their usual table, “It’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you too.” Stefan smiled, returning the hug easily.

Damon sat down, looking over the menu, as he asked, “So what’s up?”

“My new assistant started today.” Stefan casually asked, waiting for Damon’s interest to be peaked. It didn’t take long.

A salacious grin covered Damon’s face, “Is she hot?”

“Damon!” Stefan chuckled, shaking his head in mock exasperation. His brother was playing right into his hands. He looked at his menu trying to hide his grin as he offered, “I’m not answering that. Why don’t you meet her for yourself?”

“I think I will do, brother.” Damon put down his menu and gestured for the waitress to come over to take their orders. He winked at Stefan, “Your taste in women is rather lacking so I wouldn’t trust your judgement.”

Stefan clenched his jaw, glaring at his brother with anger. He wanted to remind him just _why_ he had been lacking in actual relationships rather than just casual flings for the past seven years, but he held his tongue.

He did not want to think about _her_ ever again.

 

* * *

 

Stefan and Damon were in the elevator travelling to his floor, when it dinged Stefan indicated that he was going to the bathroom. He walked round the corner, but instead of going to the bathroom he hid around the corner to spy on his brother and Caroline.

He watched Damon approach her desk, Caroline looking up at him smiling politely. He listened to their conversation.

“How may I help you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Are you here to see Mr Salvatore?”

“Honey, I am Mr Salvatore.” Damon chuckled, then leaned against her desk, “Stefan is my brother. We just had lunch together, and I thought I would introduce myself to his new secretary.”

Caroline didn’t say anything and something jumped in Stefan’s gut, it looked like she wasn’t falling for his brother’s charm.

“My name is Damon, the hotter Salvatore.” Damon held out his hand to take Caroline’s and kiss her hand, “It will be my pleasure to get to know you.”

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother and chose to make his way over to them to alert them to his presence.

“Nice to meet you, Mr Salvatore.”

“ _Please…_ ” He could hear the flirty smirk in Damon’s tone, “Call me Damon.”

“Will that be all, Mr Salvatore?” Caroline replied.

Stefan couldn’t help but burst into laughter after Caroline’s swift and immediate rejection. She had just gone up in his estimation. Still chuckling he slapped his hand on his brother’s shoulders, “I believe you’ve been dismissed, Damon.”

“Fine! I know when I’m not wanted.” Damon held his hand up as he walked backwards away from them, “See you soon, Stefan.” He wiggled his eyes at Caroline, “And I will be seeing you very soon.” He winked before leaving in the elevator.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

Stefan’s smile was wide across his face, internally rejoicing at the blow to his brother’s ego that Caroline had given him. His eyes caught with hers, those blue blue eyes pulling at something deep within him. He resolutely ignored the feeling, letting his smile fall from his face, he straightened his shoulders as he let his serious look cover his features, “What do I have this afternoon?”

Caroline cleared her throat, before turning to her computer, “You have a meeting in fifteen minutes, and one more at three thirty, and then you are free after that.”

Stefan nodded, glad that he only had two meetings. Feeling generous to her on her first day, and as a reward for not being taken in by his brother he told her, “After the last meeting is done, finish your reports, then you can go.”

Caroline nodded, “Thank you, Mr Salvatore.”

Stefan abruptly turned into his office, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to his desk, sitting down heavily, rubbing his hands over his face. He didn’t know what that was out there, he had felt _something_ curl and twist in his body. Feelings he hadn’t felt in a very long time. Feelings he never wanted to have ever again.

Loving someone had been nothing but pain to him. He would never allow himself to be that vulnerable again. So he felt a spark or something between him and Caroline… so what? He wouldn’t do anything about it. She was just his secretary, and he only found her attractive.

It meant nothing.

 

* * *

 

The afternoon past in a blur, his two meeting were on the boring side, and barely even memorable. He was more than ready to call it a day, his suit jacket had long been discarded over the back of his chair. He was debating on whether he should call it a night when his computer dinged. It was an email from Caroline with her reports. Right on time.

There was a knock on his door so he called out, “Come in.”

Caroline pushing the door open. She looked distracted for a moment before she met his eyes and smiled at him. He tried very hard to ignore the little flutter in his chest, “I finished my reports and have emailed them to you. I am now leaving, if you text me your coffee order I will have it waiting for you when I arrive in the morning.”

“I’ll text you it, your number will be on file.” Stefan replied, he still didn’t smile at her but he couldn’t help the softness in his gaze. She had done well today, she had nowhere near proven herself yet, but it was a start, “You did good on your first day, Ms Forbes, I hope tomorrow proves the same.”

“It will.” Caroline promised, her smile becoming that much brighter that his eyes were drawn to her lips for the briefest of moments, “Goodnight, Mr Salvatore.”

“Goodnight, Ms Forbes.” Stefan let his lips curl the tiniest amount before forcing himself to look back at the file on his desk.

He didn’t look up again until after he heard the soft click of her shutting his door.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was in his apartment after a long day of work. First thing he always does once he returned home is to have a shower so that he could wash all the day’s stresses away and start fresh. He was towel drying his hair when he remembered his conversation with Caroline about his coffee order. He had forgotten to text her before he left his office, but he had already put her number in his phone before he left.

He made himself a quick dinner first, sitting down at his table to eat. Once he finished he placed his plate by the sink, and went to the fridge to pull out a beer. He made his way to his couch, twisting off his beer cap as he flopped down. He took a sip as he scrolled through the names on his phone before he came to Caroline’s. He typed out a quick message to her.

**Ms Forbes, my coffee order is simple as I do not buy into the thousands of frothy concoctions out there unless I am in France or Italy. I take my coffee with milk and two sugars. Stefan Salvatore.**

Slightly formal but it would get the job done. She was his assistant not his girlfriend. He swallowed down another few mouthfuls at the thought, uncomfortable at the direction his mind was going in as regards to Caroline. Not expecting a reply, he threw his phone down on the table, and put his feet up on the couch. He reached for the remote to see what was on when his phone suddenly beeped.

Stefan picked up his phone and opened the message. A smirk curled his lips as he read it. It might just be his imagination but he swore that the short message had a flirty undertone to it.

**As you wish, Mr Salvatore.**

Not bothering to reply he placed his phone back on the table and relaxed back onto his couch. A chuckle escaped him.

First day of a potential year, and Caroline Forbes seemed like she might actually last.

 

* * *

 

**Day Two**

Stefan rolled onto his back as he woke up. He tried to stretch his arms out above him but met the arm of the couch. He must have fell asleep on here last night. He sat up, rubbing his hands over his face as he yawned. He got up heading to the kitchen.

He made himself breakfast of bacon and eggs and orange juice. He sat at the table to eat as he thought over what he had planned for the day. He made a face as he realised he would be meeting with Enzo today, a meeting he would rather avoid as he pretty much hated his brother’s best friend, but he was his client and his father would kill him if he did anything to make Enzo seek out another PR firm to represent him. He put his plate and cup in the dishwasher as well as his dishes from last night.

He went into his bedroom, taking off his clothes from last night putting them in his hamper. He went to his bathroom, washing his face and cleaning his teeth, putting his deodorant on. He went to his closet and pulled out his suit for the day.

Once he was dressed, he made sure he had everything he needed before locking up behind him and heading toward the elevator. On his way down he wondered whether Caroline remembered to get his coffee.

 

* * *

 

Stefan stepped out of the elevator onto his floor, he saw Caroline sitting at her desk. He walked over towards her, she smiled at him as she saw him. He felt a flutter through his heart which he ignored. Must be his breakfast not agreeing with him. Nothing else.

“Good morning, Mr Salvatore. Your coffee and the files you need are sitting on your desk.” Caroline greeted him.

Stefan nodded, before he glanced up at the clock on the wall behind her, it was 8:15, earlier than he said. He couldn’t help but comment, “Fifteen minutes before I said. Eager to please, Ms Forbes?”

Caroline still smiled at him though he noticed the change in her eyes, a hint of anger flaring before being hid behind her mask of politeness, “I’m just doing my job. You don’t tolerate lateness do you, Mr Salvatore? You ask,” the corner of her lip curved into a smirk, almost like she was flirting with him, “and I will deliver.”

“Eager  _and_  cocky, with just the tiniest hint of suck up.” Stefan smirked, amusement lighting his eyes as he gazed at her, “I think we may have made it too easy for you, Ms Forbes.” He narrowed his eyes at her as he thought of a way she could be tested to prove herself. He chewed on his lip as he nodded, he had an idea of what he could give her, “Time to see what you are made of today.”

Without another word Stefan went into his office. He walked over to his desk to see a Styrofoam cup of coffee sat in the middle of his desk, the files for his meeting next to it. He took his seat, taking a sip of the still warm coffee, a smile on his lips.

Caroline was certainly eager to please him.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was sat at his desk looking over the folders for his next meeting with Enzo. The one he really didn’t want to have because he hated him, and barely just tolerated him for the sake of his brother. If it was up to him he would have never taken Enzo on but Damon had begged him, saying that the only one he trusted to help his best friend was his little brother. Stefan rolled his eyes as he remembered, classic attempt at manipulation from his brother, but like the fool he was for Damon’s approval, he had agreed. Now, once every couple of months he had to suffer through Enzo’s company.

He heard voices outside so he presumed that Enzo had arrived, and knowing him and how similar to Damon he was he was probably trying to charm his way into Caroline’s bed. As she’d rejected his brother yesterday he was sure she would do the same thing with Enzo.

As he stood outside the door he could hear their conversation. Feeling something tightening in his chest he couldn’t help but listen before he opened the door. What he heard made his fists clench in anger.

Caroline was _flirting_ with him.

“Not Lorenzo?” Caroline’s tone was flirty, at least it was to Stefan’s ears.

“Well, gorgeous, a name is a very personal thing and as we are going to be spending  _a lot_ of time together we may as well just skip the formalities and head straight towards first names.”

Stefan rolled his eyes at the obvious flirtation from Enzo. _Exactly_ like Damon.

“You don’t know mine yet.” Caroline chuckled.

“Oh, gorgeous, it wouldn’t be hard to tease that information out of you.”

That was about enough as Stefan could take. He opened the door, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring in Caroline’s direction as he couldn’t help but let his anger control him, “Were you ever going to take Mr St Claire to my office or were you too busy throwing yourself at him?”

He saw Caroline’s eyes widen, her cheeks becoming flushed, her eyes averting away from him. Maybe she was embarrassed at getting caught flirting on the job. He didn’t know for sure.

“Don’t be harsh, mate.” Enzo held his hands up, a placating smile on his face, “Harmless flirting, nothing more.”

“I’m not your  _mate_ , Enzo.” Stefan growled in anger at even the thought of being his _mate_ , his eyes turning harsh as he stared down Enzo, “That is Damon not me.”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Enzo smirked pushing off Caroline’s desk to saunter towards him, “You’re just jealous that your own brother likes me better than you.”

Stefan’s hands balled into fists as he glared at Enzo, his jaw beginning to tick as he clenched it hard. He hated how he used that against him, that Damon often preferred Enzo’s company over his own. It all went back to what happened back when he was a teenager and he had his heart ripped out by a girl and almost ruined his life in the aftermath. He needed his big brother but he wasn’t there for him, instead he found a new brother, and even though those wounds were healed over it still killed him that Damon had done that in the first place. They used to be _so close_ , practically best friends, and now while still brothers they would never be what they once were.

He stepped back to let Enzo enter his office, resisting the urge to growl at him as he walked in like he owned the place. Once he was inside he turned his glare on Caroline, he was disappointed at her actions as he really thought she was different, so he practically hissed at her in his anger, “You’re in here for this meeting, Ms Forbes.”

Caroline grabbed her notebook and pen and went to walk past him in the doorway. He couldn’t resist grabbing her arm, forcing her to look into his angry eyes, “Yes?”

“Try and keep your legs closed.” Stefan barked, losing complete control over his anger as he let it consume him. He noticed the beginning of tears in her eyes and forced himself to let her go. He stormed over to his desk, his anger fading away to be replaced by a pit in his stomach. He had almost made her cry because of his anger at Enzo.

He needed to try and calm down.

Caroline walked over to one of the chairs by the side of his desk. No hint of her previous tears in her eyes.

“So…” Enzo leaned back in his chair, resting his feet on the desk. Stefan threw a murderous glare at him which Enzo only laughed at, “My second album is almost done and I feel it’s more than time to start the ball rolling.” He clapped his hands together, “Create some buzz.”

“Have you been playing any gigs to get reactions yet?” Stefan asked.

“I slip the odd new track in during my shows.” Enzo answered, a small smile on his face, “I do prefer the more intimate venue of a small bar or club. Barely fifty people, so small you can see their every reaction.” He had a wistful look on his face for a moment, “Nothing quite like it.”

“So why don’t you do that?” Caroline asked, her eyes flying to his immediately. She grimaced, her eyes going wide, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, “I’m so sorry for just interrupting.”

Stefan clenched his jaw as he stared hard at Caroline. He wasn’t happy at her sudden interruption, if he wanted her opinion he would ask her for it. She was just his assistant, there to keep track of what they talked about and not to input her own ideas. He kept his voice flat and emotionless, “You have a notebook for a reason, Ms Forbes.”

Caroline swallowed, dropping her gaze to the notebook in front of her, “Of course, Mr Salvatore.”

“You really are a prick, Stefan.” Enzo narrowed his eyes at him, a sneer on his face, “If it wasn’t for Damon I would be at another PR agency.”

“Don’t do me any favours.” Stefan glared back, clenching his fist to hold back the overwhelming urge he had to punch him in the face.

Enzo snorted, “Trust me,  _Salvatore_ , I would never do you a favour.”

Caroline cleared her throat, “What would you like Mr Salvatore to do for you?”

Stefan wouldn’t admit it to her but he was grateful for the interruption. Most meetings between Enzo and him dissolved into a verbal slanging match.

Enzo smiled at Caroline as he answered, irritating Stefan even more than he already was, “I think I will do some intimate gigs, a couple of small events that you can create a buzz for.”

Stefan clenched his jaw again, Enzo’s flirting behaviour irritating him even more than he already was. He thought about the possible gigs to take his mind off their flirting, and the possible ways to promote them, as he nodded his head, “We will increase your social media presence. How about a competition for your fans? The most die hards can win free tickets and get to meet you personally.”

“I like it.” Enzo nodded his head in agreement.

The meeting progressed better now that they had a direction in which to go. Using the social media aspect means he might even be able to work with his best friend Lexi on this one. A plus in having to deal with Enzo.

 

* * *

 

An hour later the meeting was done, and Stefan was grateful. He wouldn’t have to deal with Enzo again, for a little while at least. He watched Caroline’s goodbye with Enzo with a frown again, once again he felt like there was acid in his stomach as he watched them.

Caroline shook Enzo’s hand, “It was nice to meet you.”

“Do I get your name now? Besides your last name, Ms Forbes.” Enzo smiled.

Caroline giggled, “It’s Caroline.”

“Caroline…” Enzo placed a kiss on her hand, “What a lovely name.”

“Not my choice, obviously.” Caroline laughed, shrugging her shoulders.

“See you around, gorgeous.” Enzo said before he left.

Stefan felt like throwing up at the entire display, the burn of something running through his system leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

Caroline turned to Stefan the smile slipping from her face, “Is there anything else you need?”

“Not to flirt on company time.” Stefan couldn’t stop himself from snapping.

“I-I wasn’t-”

“I don’t care what you do in your personal time, Ms Forbes.” Stefan stood up with a scowl on his face, leaning on his desk to keep him there instead of where he wanted to be, which was slamming his fist into Enzo’s face repeatedly, “I fired two before you because they were more interested in screwing my brother than actually working.” He sneered as he glared at Caroline, something close to hurt filling him that she was just like the rest of them, “After you rejected my brother yesterday I had hoped you were different. I see I was wrong.”

“Excuse me! Was I having sex on your desk? Did I not have an actual suggestion? Was I not paying attention?” She crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at Stefan, “If you can truthfully answer yes to any of those questions I will gladly quit _right this second_.”

Stefan was impressed that she had the courage to stand up to him, he knew he was being unreasonable and more or less a complete ass. His eyes shone with the newfound respect he felt towards her, before he schooled his features to his normal blank expression, though he couldn’t help the tint of amusement in his tone, “As it was your suggestion I want you to handle the social media contest, and find three suitable venues.”

Caroline blinked in shock, “Huh?!”

Stefan had to hide his smile, her shocked expression was very cute, and his eyes softened towards her, “You are right. You were active and paid attention.” He smirked, trying not to laugh as he said, “And you did not, as you said, have sex with Enzo on my desk.”

Caroline’s face flushed, and Stefan had to try _really hard_ not to smile. She truly looked adorable.

“I want you to be tested, I want you to feel the pressure that your job can have.” He sat back down, leaning against the back of his chair, he crossed his hands over his stomach, appraising her, “I am giving you this opportunity to see whether you’ll flourish or flounder.” He closed the file in front of him, reaching for the other one, “Better get on it, Ms Forbes.”

Caroline turned to leave when she asked him, “Do you know what you want for lunch, Mr Salvatore?”

“I’ll email you my order.” Stefan answered, not bothering to look up from the file, “Just send my next appointment straight in. I won’t need you for that.”

Caroline left after that, and he finally relaxed more into his chair as he thought more on the meeting they’d just had. Why did seeing Enzo flirt with Caroline bother him so much? He knew he was a flirt, and that it was just a part of his normal personality. Was that really what actually irked him? Or was it the fact that Caroline had flirted back.

_Why would I care about that? She is just my assistant. Nothing more._

 

* * *

 

Caroline knocked on his door bringing in his next client before she left.

He stood up, walking over to them with a pleasant and charming smile on his face as he greeted them. The smile that his father had taught him since he was a teenager that he should use as he met new people or clients. Clearly fake, but there to induce a positive reaction.

Most times he would rather keep a blank look on his face and get down to business, but a lifetimes worth of habits drilled into him by his father were hard to break.

He sat back down at his desk and asked, “What can I do for you?”

He listened to his client, but one part of his mind was on his lunch, so he sent her a quick email with his order then turned his attention back to his client.

 

* * *

 

It was just before one when there was a knock on his door, “Come in.”

Caroline entered, “Your food has arrived.” She walked over and placed the bag on his desk, “If you need me, call my cell.”

“Will you be far?” Stefan asked, peering into the bag, his stomach rumbling as he could smell the delicious smells coming from the containers.

“Outside the building.” Caroline answered, then she left his office.

Stefan just removed his suit jacket when he heard Caroline’s exclamation, “Oh my god! Bonnie!”

Curious he couldn’t help from moving over to the door to hear more. He didn’t know why he cared who she was meeting in her lunch break, but he couldn’t stop himself from listening in.

“Hey, Care.”

“What are you doing here?” Caroline asked.

“I came to see you in your fancy new job. Nice! And the boss’ son as well.”

Stefan smirked, straining his ears to hear Caroline’s response. Only there wasn’t one, instead he heard the shuffling of feet as they moved away, and the ding of the elevator.

He frowned, making his way back to his seat. His mind was spinning, unable to concentrate on anything but Caroline.

Why hadn’t she said anything?

 

* * *

 

Stefan looked over at the clock, it was almost six and the end of their day. He checked his calendar for tomorrow to see what he had. He had a few meetings and a meeting scheduled with Elijah. He better let Caroline know about their plans for the next day so that she was aware that they would be going out for lunch.

He walked over to the door and opened it, leaning in the doorway as he watched Caroline shut down her computer and clean her work space. She really was quite a tidy and organised person. He couldn’t help the little smile on his lips as he watched her, which immediately slipped off as she turned around to look at him after noticing he was there.

Caroline raised her eyebrow, “Was there something you needed, Mr Salvatore?”

“I wanted to inform you that tomorrow you and I will be having a business lunch with a client.” Stefan told her.

“Okay.” Caroline nodded, before she creased her brow, “Should I wear something more than just work clothes?”

Stefan bit his tongue to hold in the laugh that wanted to escape him, “You don’t need to wear a cocktail dress, no.”

“Right.” Caroline put her bag on her shoulder, her eyes meeting his, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr Salvatore.”

“Tomorrow, Ms Forbes.” Stefan nodded at her, resisting the urge to smile at her. He watched her the whole walk to the elevator, the curve of her ass drawing his eyes to her lovely rear. He swallowed, he shouldn’t be thinking of her that way.

Still… he didn’t take his eyes off her until the doors closed.

 

* * *

 

**Day Three**

Stefan started the day the same as he did the previous, except he actually made it to his own bed this time. He made himself breakfast, washed his face and cleaned his teeth, getting dressed in his suit before making his way out the door.

He arrived at the office at his usual time of 8:30. He got off the elevator heading straight towards Caroline’s desk. She smiled at him in greeting, his heart doing that little flutter thing it kept doing in her presence. He resisted the urge to scowl at his traitorous body’s actions. Instead he reminded her, “We have our business lunch today, so we will be leaving at 12:30. Make sure you are ready by then.”

He didn’t wait for her reply, instead he walked straight into his office and over to his desk. He smiled as he saw the files and Styrofoam cup waiting for him in the middle of his desk. He sat down, taking a drink, sighing as it was nice and hot but not too hot.

If anything, Caroline was excellent at getting him the perfect coffee.

He chuckled to himself before he started reading the files on his day ahead.

 

* * *

 

Stefan looked at the time and realised that it was almost time to go. He shut down what he was working on, made sure he had all that he’d need in his briefcase before closing it and putting his jacket on. He walked out of his office, seeing Caroline sat at her desk he raised his eyebrow as he asked, “Are you ready to go, Ms Forbes?”

Caroline nodded. She took her purse out of her draw, put on and buttoned up her jacket. She started to walk ahead of him, and without even thinking he placed his hand on the small of her back. He could feel the heat of her body through the thin jacket she wore, his fingers itching to slide beneath to feel the softness of her skin beneath his fingertips. He swallowed hard at the thought, trying to get any image of Caroline’s bare skin out of his mind.

They got on the elevator, and Stefan still didn’t remove his hand. His gaze lingered on the column of her throat as the elevator descended, wisps of blonde hair caressed the pale skin, making him want to reach out to smooth the hair back, and caress the back of his hand down her throat. The ding of the elevator shook him out of his inappropriate thoughts, and once the doors opened he removed his hand from her back. He missed the feeling straight away.

They walked over to his beautiful red 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe. It is his pride and joy, he bought it with his first bonus when he started working for his father. It was the best purchase he’d ever made and he loved it.

Caroline stopped beside his car, a smile on her face as she looked at it, and he couldn’t help the swell of pride he felt at her admiring his red beauty, “This is your car?”

Stefan nodded, admiring the two beautiful girls before him.

“It’s beautiful.” Caroline said in awe.

“Thank you.” Stefan’s replied softly, passion lighting up his eyes and filling his tone, “She’s my pride and joy.”

“Does  _she_ have a name?” Caroline giggled teasingly, grinning at Stefan.

 _Yes, she does, but I’m not gonna tell you,_ Stefan thought as he ordered her with a smile, “Get in the car, Ms Forbes.” He waited for her to get in, before he sat in the driver’s seat. His eyes drifted over to her as he thought with warmth, _not yet, at least._

“I’ve always found sports cars so hard to make out in.”

Stefan lifted his foot off too quickly so the engine stalled. He turned his shocked gaze to Caroline, “What?”

Caroline slapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide and panicked, “I’m sorry. So sorry.” She began waving her hands around frantically, “Sometimes my mouth can run away from me when I’m nervous, and I say the first thing that pops into my head.”

“And that was the first thing that you thought of?” An image popping into his mind of him leaning over the seat, cupping her jaw in his palm and pulling her to his lips. He could imagine sliding his mouth over hers perfectly, tasting those perfectly pink lips over and over as she clutched his arms moaning into him. He had to avert his gaze from Caroline and clear his throat at the vivid images swirling in his head. He restarted the car as he asked, “Making out?”

“My ex-boyfriend had a sports car, and I automatically think about how uncomfortable it was when he… used the car.” Caroline rambled, “For kissing. Me that is, not other people. Though he probably does now that we are over.”

Stefan kept his eyes on the road, but he couldn’t help the little smile in his face. Caroline’s rambling was utterly adorable and about the most amusing thing he’d seen in ages.

“Can we just pretend that this conversation never happened?” Caroline asked, a tinge of hope in her voice.

“Erased from my mind, Ms Forbes.” Stefan reassured her, the smile still on his face. He just couldn’t help wanting to smile around her now, no matter how much he wanted to stay hard and imposing around her, he just couldn’t. She was a breath of fresh air to his otherwise serious life.

“Thank you, Mr Salvatore.” Caroline sighed.

Stefan concentrated on the road but couldn’t help almost laughing at her two little slips of the tongue in the past two days. First was that she wasn’t having sex with Enzo on his desk, and the other was just now when she blurted out about making out in sports cars.

Caroline was fun and light. Just like Lexi, but different somehow. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Not yet, at least.

 

* * *

 

Stefan and Caroline entered the restaurant, and were led over to their table where Elijah waited for them. He stood up on their arrival, a pleasant smile on his face.

“Stefan, so good to see you again.” Elijah shook Stefan’s hand, and then placed a kiss on Caroline’s hand, “Who might this lovely lady be?”

Caroline smiled as she introduced herself, “I’m Caroline Forbes. Mr Salvatore’s new executive assistant.”

“I’m Elijah Mikaelson. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms Forbes.” Elijah waited for Caroline to be seated before he took his own seat. He reached for the menu chuckling, “Yet another assistant, Stefan? My you do go through them like flies.”

Stefan clenched his jaw, annoyed at Elijah saying anything about his penchant for going through assistants, “I do not keep around what is not up to the job.”

“High standards.” Elijah nodded his head, his eyes turning to look at Caroline, “I hope you can live up to them.”

“I excel at proving myself, Mr Mikaelson.” Caroline replied, looking down at the menu.

“So. Has he decided on where he would like to show his work this time?” Stefan asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Klaus’ need to be a pain in his ass at how he wanted each show to be.

He repressed a smirk as Elijah actually did roll his eyes, “He wants the ocean in the background if possible. It is supposed to add to his pieces.” He straightened the napkin in front of himself and laughed, “Even after all these years by his side, I still am no expert on art.”

“Are we waiting for another person?” Caroline suddenly asked.

Stefan turned to her and frowned, “No. Why?”

“You are talking about a he so I presume that Mr Mikaelson is not the client you represent, or not the only one.” Caroline replied.

“You presume correctly.” Elijah answered, “I am here representing my brother Niklaus, though he prefers the shortened version Klaus. He is an artist, a wonderful painter. His talent awes me every day I witness it.” He frowned, “But he is a recluse. He only shows his face to the world at a showing of his work.”

“So you cover the talking part, and your brother covers the talent.” Caroline smiled, “Seems fair.”

Elijah laughed, “I do like you, Ms Forbes. I do hope you stick around.”

“So do I.” Caroline answered.

The waiter came to take their orders. Stefan and Elijah told him theirs, Caroline only ordering water.

Stefan frowned in confusion that she didn’t order anything. He turned to Caroline asking, “Is that all you want?”

Caroline smiled brightly at him, so bright that he knew it must be fake, “I am not really hungry. I had a filling breakfast.”

Stefan’s frown deepened, that didn’t sit right with him so he pressed her, “You knew we were having lunch. Why would you eat so much if you knew you would be eating a few hours later?”

Instead of answering Caroline abruptly stood up, “I am just going to the ladies’ room. Excuse me.”

Stefan followed her with his eyes as she stomped across the restaurant. He couldn’t just sit here so he excused himself, making his way over to the bathrooms to wait outside for Caroline to come out.

A few minutes later the door opened and Caroline bumped right into him. Her palms flat against his chest, the heat from her could be felt through his shirt, making his pulse beat louder in his ears. Blushing, she pulled her hands back, “I’m sorry.”

Stefan eyes searched hers, noticing how she didn’t really meet his eyes, and he frowned, “Why are you really not ordering?”

Caroline cleared her throat, avoiding his eyes, “I’m not hungry.”

Stefan didn’t believe her, only a moment later her stomach proved she lied by letting out a hungry growl. Caroline’s blush deepened, making her look absolutely adorable again. He couldn’t hold back his smirk, “Your stomach would seem to disagree with you.”

“Can we go back to lunch?” Caroline moved to slide past him but he couldn’t let her so he took hold of her arm, “What is it?”

Stefan stared into her blue eyes for a long moment before he finally asking incredulously, “Do you really think that I would expect you to pay for your own lunch in  _this type_ of restaurant?”

Caroline shuffled, “Yes…?”

“I know how much you make.” Stefan raised his eyebrow, “And I know that you could  _never_ afford a place like this.” He smiled gently, concern and a hint of amusement in his tone, “While I admire your dedication to starving yourself because you can’t afford the food, next time just  _ask me_.”

“In front of your client?” Caroline replied.

Stefan rolled his eyes, like he cared what his client thought over the health of his employee, “From now on, if we are at a business lunch, your food will be covered by me. Okay?”

Caroline nodded.

“Good.” Stefan gestured to the table with his head, his tone playful but serious, “Now go and order for yourself before I do.”

“Thank you.” Caroline smiled before walking away.

“Oh, and Ms Forbes?” Stefan couldn’t resist calling out, wanting another moment with her for reasons he wasn’t going to analyse.

Caroline turned to look at him, her eyes like two glittering jewels that took his breath away.

“Don’t order  _just_ a salad or I will be forced to order something much more substantial for you.” Stefan narrowed his eyes in seriousness, letting a smirk curl his mouth.

“Yes, Mr Salvatore.” Caroline replied before walking away.

Stefan watched her walk away from him. His eyes drifted down her figure, from the way her blonde hair swung in her ponytail as she walked to the delicate curve of her waist to the perfect swell of her ass. He swallowed, feeling stirrings within him, attraction for this beautiful woman pulling at his very being.

He had a feeling that Caroline Forbes would be hard to resist. If not impossible.

 

* * *

 

Their lunch passed quickly and productive.

“So we need to find a venue overlooking the ocean?” Stefan asked.

“Yes, with plenty of space. Mr brother does not like to be cramped.” Elijah answered, tapping his fingers against the table, “Keep the alcohol flowing but not so much that the appreciation of his work is lost to the haze of drunkenness.”

“Sure.” Stefan nodded, before asking, “Do you have a guest list? Or the list of the critics you want in attendance?”

“Yes, I do.” Elijah turned to Caroline, who was taking notes, “Should I e-mail you, Ms Forbes with the details?”

Caroline glanced over at him for approval, he nodded his consent, so she answered Elijah, “Yes. I’ll give you my details.” She took out her purse, looked in it before pulling out a book. She wrote in her notebook before ripping it off and handing it to Elijah, “There you go, Mr Mikaelson.”

“Thank you, Ms Forbes.” Elijah smiled at her, putting the paper in his briefcase, “I shall be in touch with the details.”

“I believe that draws our business to a close.” Stefan stood, reaching across the table to shake Elijah’s hand, “I look forward to discussing it further.”

“Pleasure as always, Stefan.” Elijah smiled at Stefan as he released his hand. He turned to Caroline, and took her hand to kiss it, “Lovely to meet you, Ms Forbes.”

“It was lovely meeting you, Mr Mikaelson.” Caroline smiled at Elijah, “I shall be hearing from you soon.”

Elijah bid farewell to both of them as he left.

Stefan waited for Caroline to be ready before he leads her out of the restaurant, his hand once again falling naturally to the small of her back. He didn’t want to think too hard on why, and just enjoyed the feel of her beneath his hand as he walked her out to his parked car.

They both got in the car heading back to the office. Stefan kept his eyes straight ahead as he asked in curiosity, “Have you made any progress on the venues for Enzo’s shows?”

“I researched some places, made a list of the pros and cons, and after work I will be checking them out in person.” Caroline replied.

Stefan glanced over at her, his brow furrowed in concern, he didn’t want her going to bars alone, anything could happen to her there, “Alone?”

Caroline shook her head, “No. My friend is coming with me.”

“Good.” Stefan nodded in relief, though a part of him burned to know just who her friend was. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel before saying, not wanting anyone to take advantage of her in a drunken state, “Don’t get too drunk, Ms Forbes. You do have work in the morning.”

“I wouldn’t do that, Mr Salvatore.” Caroline turned to look at him, the muscle in his jaw twitched at her going alone with only her friend to protect her. Why didn’t she ask him to come? He would have gladly accompanied her, “I am just going to get the feel of the place. Check out the size, the stage, the staff, the ambience. There will be performances at both places, so I will be able to see how it looks and sounds, and I’ll tell you tomorrow whether I think they are suitable for what Mr St Claire wants.”

“Take the company credit card with you.” Stefan told Caroline, not wanting her to spend any of her own money on what he considered a business expense. He pulled in to his parking space outside their building.

“Mr Salvatore-” Caroline started to protest.

Stefan interrupted her, “You are going out for your work.” He smiled at her as he shook his head, “You shouldn’t pay for that. Use it for your friend as well.” He couldn’t stop himself from reaching over and stealing a touch of her skin by placing his hand on her arm for a too brief moment, “I won’t take no for an answer, Ms Forbes.”

Caroline stared at him with wide eyes, nodding her head that she agreed, those beautiful blue eyes of hers making his heart jump as she gazed at him. Once her eyes left his she stepped out the car.

Stefan followed her, locking his car, before they walked side by side back to their office.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was sat in his office watching the time on his computer slowly move until it was time for Caroline to leave. He couldn’t stop thinking all day about her out there on her own, he was concerned but he pushed it down. He didn’t want to seem controlling or overbearing.

He heard another voice outside his door so he went to investigate. Perhaps whoever was there was Caroline’s ‘friend’ that she was taking with her. He tried to ignore the twist in his gut that he refused to name as jealousy. He had nothing to be jealous about, Caroline was just his assistant.

He opened his door quietly, almost sagging in relief as he saw the woman stood smiling at Caroline in a familiar way. Obviously she knew her, and they both appeared opened and relaxed with each other.

“Yeah. I’ll just tell my boss I’m going.” Caroline announced, just as her friend noticed him and her eyes widened at the sight of him. He wondered why. Was he not what she was expecting?

“No need to, Ms Forbes.” Stefan stepped forward, his eyes looking at Caroline for a long moment, his gaze drawn to the tendrils of luscious blonde hair that he hadn’t seen down before. He had to fight back the urge to reach over and thread his fingers through her hair to see for himself if it was as soft as it looked. Before he could linger any longer on Caroline he forced himself to turn to her friend a charming smile on his face, “Hello, I am Stefan Salvatore, your friends boss.”

She smiled wide as she shook his hand, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Stefan released her hand, his smile becoming real as he asked Caroline, “Did you remember the card, Ms Forbes?”

Caroline rolled her eyes as she smiled at him, “Yes, I did.”

“Good.” Stefan was smug with pleasure and it showed in his voice. He may not be there but he could still provide support for her, “I’ll see you in the morning, Ms Forbes.”

“See you tomorrow, Mr Salvatore.” Caroline smiled at him, once again his heart fluttered at the beautiful smile directed at him, before he watched her walk away with her friend. He didn’t take his eyes off her until the elevator doors closed.

Stefan released a breath as he could finally think without her gorgeous smile taking his thoughts from him.

_I like her._

 

* * *

 

Stefan forgoes his usual shower as he entered his apartment, instead he went straight to one of the cupboards in his kitchen, pulling out a bottle of bourbon that he only drank when he was feeling particularly stressed or was in an existential crisis.

He picked up a tumbler filling it halfway before he knocked it back, wincing at the sharp burn that went down his throat. He needed to feel the pain for that moment to give some clarity to his thoughts. He poured himself another but this one he sipped as he made his way over to the couch. He slumped down, needing the advice of the one person who had always been there for him and ready to smack him upside the head when he needed it.

He took out his phone and dialled the familiar number. After a few rings it was picked up. In lieu of a greeting he just admitted, “I like someone.”

“O-kay.” Lexi’s voice was amused, “That’s great news! Why do you sound like someone died?”

“Because I _shouldn’t_ , I-I _can’t_ like her.” Stefan felt despair and terror fill him. He had been ignoring all the signs, putting all the flutters and heart skips to outside reasons, and not to the one simple answer that completely threw him into a fearful panic. Caroline Forbes.

“What’s her name?” Lexi asked, her voice soothing, “And where did you meet her?”

Stefan hesitated briefly before answering quietly, “Caroline Forbes, she’s my executive assistant.”

Lexi didn’t comment on that she was his employee, instead she asked in the same gentle tone, “How in like with her are you?”

Stefan sighed as he thought over everything he had been feeling around her, “I get flutters when she smiles at me, my heart skips a beat around her. I can’t stop looking at her when she’s not looking, she’s so beautiful.”

“Stefan-“ Lexi’s voice was hesitant.

“Don’t say it!” Stefan cut her off, his voice tight with warning, “Because it’s not true.”

“I want to meet her.” Lexi declared, “And no finding an excuse for me not to because I know where you work, my friend, so I could just pop in unexpected.” Her voice became smug, “At any time.”

“Fine!” Stefan groaned, annoyed but also relieved at Lexi’s suggestion. He thought it over for a moment, how he could introduce them without making it obvious that Lexi was there to check Caroline out. He remembered about the social media competition that he was going to have Caroline do, well he guessed it would be Lexi’s job now, “We are holding a contest for one of Enzo’s shows. She was going to do it, but as you want to meet her, it’ll be your job now.”

“Perfect!” Lexi giggled, her excitement clear in her voice making Stefan worry about what she would say to Caroline when they meet, “I can’t wait to meet the girl that has turned your head after all these years.”

Stefan groaned. He regretted ever mentioning anything to her now.

“You can’t avoid love for the rest of your life, Stefan.” Lexi told him, her voice knowing, “I know what happened to you was one of the worst things that could ever happen to a person but…” She trailed off.

Despite himself he couldn’t help but ask, “But what?”

“Not every girl will hurt you like Valerie did.” Lexi hesitated on the name but forced herself to say it, Stefan needed to stop letting her have the power to hurt him, “Out there is the one that will heal every old wound and make you see the sun again.”

Lexi didn’t know how close to the truth that statement was. Caroline was like the sun, her bright personality, sparkling eyes, and beaming smiles lifted him out of darkness.

“Perhaps Caroline could be the one you’ve been waiting for.”

Stefan was too afraid to even admit that it was a possibility.

“Just… don’t let her get away.” Lexi smiled sadly, her voice reflecting her hope for Stefan, “Don’t push her away. Don’t be afraid. Open your heart.”

“It’s not that simple, Lex.” Stefan’s voice was full of despair.

“Nothing good ever is, Stef.” Lexi felt like she’s said all that she could so she ended their call, “Love you.”

“Love you.” Stefan repeated, as the call ended.

He had a lot to think about.

 

* * *

 

Stefan tried to distract himself with whatever was on the TV, trying and failing to avoid looking at his phone, the urge to text Caroline to find out how it went was almost driving him insane. He had also drunk half the bottle of bourbon, so was feeling tipsy.

By ten o clock he could resist the urge no longer. He picked up his phone and text her.

**Was that bar to your satisfaction, Ms Forbes?**

He waited anxiously for her reply, growing more and more as the clock ticked by. After half an hour he had to resist the urge to go out and find her. She was in a bar, so she probably couldn’t hear her phone. He clung on to that belief for another twenty minutes. He was now truly on the verge of either calling her or finding her.

He was still debating when his phone beeped with a message. He almost tripped over his legs in his haste to get to his phone. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw it was from Caroline.

**Yes it was. It was intimate, fun, and the music sounds great. Plus they have a HUGE selection of alcohol.**

Stefan chuckled at the alcohol comment. He bit his lip as he hesitated sending his message but with the alcohol in his own system he couldn’t stop himself from sending a flirty:

**Are you drunk, Ms Forbes?**

Stefan settled back into the couch, a smile on his face, and his heart racing with anticipation on what her reply would be.

**Nope, just a little tipsy, Mr Salvatore. I’ll be bright eyed for work tomorrow.**

Stefan couldn’t help the shiver that went through him at her use of Mr Salvatore, if she said it directly to him down the phone he was sure he would have stirring in his core at the sound of her sweet voice in his ears. That was his cue to end it, as he couldn’t be sure that the direction of his thought wouldn’t influence the tone of his texts.

**Good night, Ms Forbes.**

Moments later, Caroline replied.

**Good night, Mr Salvatore**

Stefan put his phone down, falling asleep on his couch with a smile on his face and Caroline in his dreams.

 

* * *

 

**Day Four**

Stefan smiled at Caroline as he arrived, resisting the urge to ask her how her night went. To resist temptation, he went into his office and sat down at his desk. Smiling at the usual Styrofoam cup in the middle of his desk. He picked it up with a smile, closing his eyes in bliss at the first taste, enjoying the perfect temperature coffee as always.

It was always the right temperature for him to drink.

 

* * *

 

Later on that day, Stefan opened his suit jacket and undid his top two buttons as he leant back into his seat. Feeling relaxed he thought it was time for Caroline to come in with the file for his next meeting, and he could use it as an excuse to find out how she got on at the bar last night. He pushed the intercom, "Come in, Ms Forbes."

Caroline responded, "I'll be right there, Mr Salvatore."

Stefan watched Caroline walk in, holding a file in her hand, smiling at her as was his first reaction to her whenever he saw her now.

Caroline smiled at Stefan, leaning over his desk to place the file in front of him, his eyes wandering to the way her breasts pushed against her top before he averted them to the file, "Here's the file for your next meeting."

Stefan opened the file, looking through it as he tried to calm his thoughts from the direction they were heading. He asked as nonchalantly as he could, "How was the bar?"

Caroline chuckled, "I think Enzo liked the company more than the bar. But it is definitely a perfect location."

Stefan froze.

Caroline had been with _Enzo_. She had spent the night drinking with him and her friend. Jealousy rushed through him like a wild fire, his body tensing the more and more she spoke, anger filling him with every word out of her mouth.

"We only managed to view one place. I couldn't get him to leave so we are going to view more places tonight after work." Caroline replied.

"Enzo was there?" Stefan's asked with disdain, unable to keep the hard edge out of his voice.

Caroline eyed him with uncertainty, "Yeah... a twist of fate that he was there too. He is the client after all." She frowned at him, he couldn’t stop the coldness entering his eyes, "His opinion is the one that matters. We are checking out "One Eyed Jacks" tonight."

"You and Enzo?" Stefan clenched his jaw, his fingers curled into tight balls, trying hard to rein in his temper.

"And Bonnie. Just like last night." Caroline giggled, "Hopefully they'll be less flirting and more looking at the actual place."

"You were not there to _flirt_ , Ms Forbes." Stefan growled, slamming his palms against the desk, his stomach clenched with hurt, jealousy, and most prominent, anger, "You were there to prove to me that you are up to this job." He shook his head scoffing, "Once again you failed."

Caroline remained silent.

Stefan continued, not waiting to see whether she would say anything, "We have a review coming in a month's time. With my father."

"We do." Caroline gasped, "With your father directly?"

Stefan rubbed his forehead in anxiety, his father wasn’t exactly kind in his criticisms, "My father is the only one who oversees me. He doesn't trust anyone else to give an honest criticism of my work." He crossed his arms over his chest, "So he does it himself. You need to stay professional while you are out there, because you are not only representing this company, but me and my father as well." Stefan narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized Caroline, "I will not let your inappropriate flirting ruin that."

Caroline took a deep breath, pursing her lips in what he thought was anger, "What do you want me to do? I am working to find the perfect venues for Enzo. What else can I do?"

"Work quicker." Stefan smirked, boring his eyes into Caroline's, "Pull this off before we meet my father and we will have another thing to show him what we've accomplished."

"I better get back to it then, Mr Salvatore."

Stefan turned his face down to pretend to read the file she gave him, throwing a dismissive wave at Caroline. He didn’t trust himself not to say more hurtful things to her in his jealous anger.

Caroline left his office.

The rest of the day passed in near silence between them.

 

* * *

 

Stefan had been tense all afternoon, even in his meeting he wasn’t exactly Mr Charming right now. He couldn’t take his mind off Caroline. Why was she going out with Enzo _again_ tonight? She didn’t need the client to make a decision, that was their job, to make the decisions for them.

It was almost time for Caroline to go home, and he waited for her to poke her head around the door to tell him goodnight as she had for every day she’d worked for him. It was a little habit between them. One he very much enjoyed.

He waited for her steps to head towards his door, but instead they were moving away from him towards the elevator. She was leaving without saying goodbye. Anger filled his veins, and in a fit of hurt he threw the first thing he could see off the desk, which happened to be his office phone. It made a loud crash as it smashed on the ground.

He looked hopefully at the door as he waited for Caroline to come in to see what the noise was. She didn’t, he heard the ding of the elevator signaling it was on its way down. She hadn’t bothered to come check on him. His heart twisted painfully on itself at the thought that she didn’t care about him anymore.

He ran his hands over his face, wondering what the hell was his problem. He knew he’d hurt her and made her angry with his harsh words. He just _hated_ Enzo with every fiber of his being and the thought of him anywhere near _his Caroline_ made his blood boil.

He needed to fix this.

He took his cell out of his pocket, swallowed his pride, and placed a call, “Damon?”

“Stef, what do you need?” Damon asked, sounding bored as usual.

Stefan hesitated for a moment before asking, “Do you want to go out to a bar with me?”

There was a moment of silence before Damon responded, “Sure. But why? We hardly ever go out drinking together anymore.”

Not for lack of wanting on Stefan’s part, it’s just that Damon had so many others he’d prefer to go drinking with than his own brother. He had to swallow down his hurt before replying, “I need to blow off some steam.”

“It’s about a girl right?” Damon chuckled knowingly.

“Damon-“ Stefan warned.

“Don’t worry, brother. I’ll be your wing man.” Stefan could practically hear the smirk in his brother’s voice, and instantly regretted calling him, “Where should I meet you?”

Stefan remembered the name of the place Caroline was going to be, and after a slight pause where he debated whether he should be doing this he eventually told Damon, “Meet me at “One Eyed Jacks.””

“See you there, brother.” Damon hung up.

Stefan stared at his cell, regret pulling at him. Should he really do this? He needed to, as he was afraid that if he didn’t fix it now it would fester between them until she’d leave him.

Now he just needed to come up with a good excuse when he saw her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – Well that was part 1 of Stefan’s POV. I hope you all liked it. Part 2 should be in a few days.
> 
> Wow! 350 hits. Thank you so much.


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

**Day Four Continued**

Stefan and Damon walked into “One Eyed Jacks” together. Stefan’s eyes immediately searched the room for the girl he was desperate to fix things with. He saw her on the dance floor, her face flushed and laughing, dancing with Bonnie and Enzo. His stomach clenched at the sight of her having fun with _Enzo_ of all people.

He and his brother made their way over, a frown covering his face as he watched Enzo wrap his arms around Bonnie and Caroline. His fingers twitched beside him with the urge to rip Enzo’s fingers off of her, so he clenched his fists to try and stop himself. He’d already hurt her once in his jealous anger, he didn’t want to add a second time. He would surely lose her for good.

"Damon,” Enzo smiled, “good to see you."

"Drinking without me, brother?" Damon shook his head, his usual smirk firmly in place, "I thought I was your drinking buddy?"

Stefan couldn’t help but flinch as Damon used the word brother. That word _meant something_ to him, he only had one person he would ever call that and that was Damon. His brother didn’t share his own sacred use of the words, as he called Enzo that without thought. Every time he did, it killed him deep inside.

"You are. Usually." Enzo laughed, "But when two beautiful ladies offer their company. Well. You're the loser, mate."

"I can't exactly argue with that." Damon laughed, turning his gaze to Caroline, "I told you we would see each other again, Caroline."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "And I've been counting down the hours until that happened again, Mr Salvatore."

"Call me Damon." Damon winked.

Caroline wrinkled her nose, "I'll stick with Salvatore, thanks."

Stefan couldn’t help smirking as Caroline once again shot Damon down. It only got bigger as he listened to the rest of their conversation. He wanted to laugh at his brother so hard right now but he was having too much fun watching Damon be rejected.

"Which Salvatore?" Damon grinned devilishly, "We could have so much fun."

"I'll not interested in _your type_ of fun." Caroline shot back, narrowing her eyes.

"Well aren't you a looker." Damon held his hand out to Bonnie, "I don't believe we've had the pleasure. I'm Damon."

"Bonnie." Bonnie took his hand, smiling sweetly, "And I'm not interested."

Stefan couldn’t hold it in any longer, he burst out laughing, Caroline and Enzo joining him in his mirth. He suddenly didn’t regret asking his brother to come.

"I know when I'm not wanted." Damon turned to ask Enzo, "Fancy a drink, brother?"

"Sure." Enzo nodded, joining hands with Bonnie as he smiled at her, "Coming, beautiful?"

Bonnie smiled widely, "I'd love to."

Bonnie and Enzo followed Damon, their hands intertwined.

Stefan felt almost lightheaded in his relief as he watched them walk off. Enzo and Bonnie were holding hands, smiling flirtatiously at each other, like they were together. Caroline’s words from earlier ran through his head again.

_“Hopefully they’ll be less flirting and more looking at the actual place.”_

She wasn’t talking about herself and Enzo, she was commentating on Bonnie and Enzo. He recalled his harsh words to her and winced. He felt like the biggest asshole that ever lived. He hurt her in his jealousy, when there was no reason to be jealous in the first place. He needed to make it up to her.

He and Caroline were left standing awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor. Stefan shuffled uncomfortably in place, not even knowing where to start to make things right. He watched Caroline tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He itched to do it himself.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, "You knew I'd be here."

"My brother and I were in the neighborhood." Stefan shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets, almost wincing at the lame excuse.

"At the same bar I just happened to be going to?" Caroline’s tone suggested she didn’t believe him.

"Coincidence." Was all Stefan could say, staring at each other in awkward silence.

Stefan saw as someone bumped into Caroline sending her straight into him, his hands automatically coming up to hold her hips to steady her. Her hands were pressed against his chest, the tip of her nose touching along his Adam’s Apple, making him swallow and his heart to race uncontrollably in his chest. Feeling her pressed so temptingly close against his body sent his thoughts and feelings into overdrive.

Caroline pushed away, their eyes catching, her beautiful blue eyes swimming with desire, taking his breath away. He was so near to her that he could see the moment her eyes dropped to his lips, his heart beating faster in anticipation, wanting nothing more than to cover her lips with his, and finally know her taste. Her eyes returned to his, and they started to inch closer to one another.

Then there was a voice in the background, “Care.”

Bonnie’s voice pulled them both out of their lust induced trance. She gasped, taking a step away from him, her gaze dropping to the floor. Disappointment hit him instantly, his one chance to feel her lips against his gone.

"I-I'm gonna get a drink." Caroline stuttered before bolting to where Bonnie, Enzo, and Damon were at the bar.

Stefan followed her, unable to resist standing just behind her, as close as he would allow himself to be. They had almost kissed, and while the feelings behind it scared him he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to be closer to her.

Bonnie gave Caroline her drink, which she drank in one. Eyes wide she asked, "Want another?"

Caroline shook her head, "How about we check out the other place?" She asked Enzo, "You're happy with this place right?"

"I am." Enzo answered.

"So we might as well check out the other place." Caroline replied.

Enzo looked to Bonnie, "You want to leave too, beautiful?"

"Sure." Bonnie replied, smiling up at Enzo, "Sounds good to me."

Stefan saw Caroline’s shoulders lift and release; she must have sighed. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward, breathing in her alluring scent, and whisper into the skin of her neck, "Enzo has the hots for your friend, huh?"

Caroline nodded.

"My..." Stefan chuckled, wanting to spread kisses across that tempting throat, "What a little matchmaker you are, Ms Forbes."

He couldn’t help but chuckle as he saw her pull Bonnie with her as she ran outside.

 

* * *

 

At "House Of Blues," Stefan stood at the bar, nursing his drink as his eyes followed Caroline as she walked arm in arm with Enzo. His glare followed them around the room, intensifying when Enzo made her laugh, her beautiful face lit up with amusement.

Their eyes met across the crowded room, the grin slipping from her face immediately. Eyes still locked she downed her drink, Stefan following her actions. He ordered two more drinks, and made his way across the room. Like a moth to a flame he was drawn to her.

 

* * *

 

Later on that night, after many drinks shared between them, his arm naturally falling around her waist, the urge to never let her go hit him, so he didn’t. He stayed by her, keeping her close to his side, even draping himself across her back. He was lost in her scent, and the feel of her against him.

He couldn’t remember whether it was him or her, but they soon found themselves on the dancefloor. Her arms curled around his neck, as he wrapped his own around her slender waist, their eyes locked together in a heated dance of their own. They swayed together, her breasts pushed against his chest making his breath catch, his fingers clutching in the material of her dress. He dropped his head against hers, getting lost in her blue eyes, his nose brushing hers. He licked his lips, the urge to kiss her was so strong, and she was so tempting and gorgeous in his arms.

“I need another drink.” Caroline suddenly giggled, her cheeks flushed with arousal, she spun around to try and make her escape.

Stefan had another plan. He took hold of her hand, pulling her so that she twirled back into his arms, only this time her back was to his chest, every part of them pressed against one another. He heard her breath catch, and he couldn’t stop the smirk spreading across his face, so he buried it in her hair, breathing in her lovely scent. He held onto her hips as they moved together, getting completely lost in the feel of her.

After what felt like hours of them moving their bodies together, Caroline arched her back against him, grinding her ass against his crotch, making him hold back a groan as his fingers tightened on her hips. He nuzzled her neck, panting from the effort of holding back his urge to thrust against her toned ass, feeling her shudder made a grin curl his lips. He teased his lips up to her ear to whisper, “Minx.”

Caroline chuckled, then he felt her hand curl around his neck to bring him closer, the other she slid down his arm to tangle their fingers together. Their hips still circling together. He smiled into her neck, brushing whisper soft kisses down her skin and across her shoulder, tightening his grip on her fingers as he pulled her even closer to him. He was not even hiding the evidence of his arousal anymore, the gasp she let out and the way she pushed back even further into him made him groan.

He slid his hand from her hip to slide over her stomach so that he was holding her in an embrace, rocking passionately against her, moans falling from both of them, her head tilting back to rest on his shoulder. His lips moved to her ear, breathing heavily against it, loving the shivers he could feel, smirking as he whispered seductively, “Drink, Ms Forbes?”

He heard her gasp, her fingers tightening over his briefly before she turned her head towards him, he could feel the smile on her lips brushing his jaw as she whispered, “ _Please_ , Mr Salvatore.”

It was his turn to shiver, the sound of her husky voice making his member twitch in his pants. He growled in desire, wanting to spin her around and devour her lips, but he held back.

Their first kiss would not happen in the middle of a dancefloor while they were both drunk.

 

* * *

They didn’t leave each other’s side for the rest of the night. Dancing just shy of obscene on the dancefloor. Stefan could the feel the eyes of their companions on them but at this point he couldn’t care less what anyone thought. He was lost in Caroline completely, both of them in a haze of desire.

He needed to cool things down, so he led her over to the bar, his arm wrapped securely around her back as she giggled against him. He smiled in affection at the sweet sound coming from her.

“I think someone is partied out.” Damon chuckled as they reached the bar.

“I'll take her home.” Bonnie offered.

“No!” Stefan almost shouted, before his tone warmed as he looked at Caroline, “No, you stay.” He tightened his hold as he swept her into his arms, “I'll take her home.”

He walked out, smiling as she snuggled against him, her hand against his chest as she fell asleep. He looked down at her, his heart skipping, her beautiful face looked so at home against him.

It was a sight he could get used to.

 

* * *

 

Stefan held Caroline in his arms as he reached the door to her apartment. He roused her enough to get her to give him her keys. He opened the door, walking inside, he made his way through until he found her bedroom. She nuzzled further into him, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at how adorable she was.

He lowered her onto the bed, grinning as she grumbled at his removed presence. His heart warmed as he took a moment to gaze at her, wishing more than anything that he could slide in the other side and hold her close all night.

He couldn’t. He shouldn’t feel the way he does with her. He hasn’t felt anything close to this since Valerie. It scared him.

He needed to go before he disregarded his fears and gave into his heart. Unable to resist, he bent over her, placing a tender kiss against her forehead, stroking the back of his hand down her soft cheek. She was so beautiful. He smiled as he pulled her cover over her.

He forced himself to leave her, taking one long last look at her as if to memorize the sight of her in a bed, before he left to go home.

The night had certainly taken an interesting turn.

 

* * *

 

**Day Five**

Stefan rolled over, burying his face into his pillow as he groaned. He shot his arm out to grab his phone from his drawer, he peered at the time through blurry eyes; 7am. He dropped his head back to the bed, he did not have the energy for a full day’s work, and he was pretty sure neither would Caroline. He sent her a quick message.

**No need to come in today. I’m giving us the day off. Enjoy your three day weekend, Ms Forbes.**

He placed his phone back on the side, and snuggled back into his pillow to get a lay in.

 

* * *

 

By 9am, he was up and enjoying his morning coffee on his couch. He was wondering what to do today as he now had three days of relaxing ahead of him. Then his phone rang. He smiled as he saw it was Caroline and answered eagerly, “Hello?”

“It's Caroline.” Caroline started, “I'm so sorry! I overslept and now I'm late and you're going to fire me after like five days.”

“Ms Forbes.” Stefan chuckled, finding her rambling utterly adorable, “I was there last night remember?”

“I remember.” Caroline whispered.

“I gave you the day off today. I gave both of us the day off actually.” Stefan replied, chuckling, “Did you not get my message?”

There was a brief pause, “I have now.” Caroline chuckled, “Wait! If you are not at work, then how am I able to get through to you?”

“You have my personal cellphone number, Ms Forbes.” Stefan was full of pleasure at that fact.

“Oh. Did you have a good time last night?”

“It was the most fun I'd had in a while... even if Enzo was there.” Stefan smiled, before he lowered his voice, “What about you? Did you have fun, Ms Forbes?”

Caroline’s voice was deeper, “From what I can remember and what I _can't,_ I'm pretty positive that I had a good time.”

“You did.” Stefan chuckled, images from last night swimming behind his eyes. They had _both_ had a very good time indeed.

“What time do you want me at work on Monday? Eight as usual?”

“Yes, bright and early as usual.” Stefan smiled, “Prepare a file about the venues you found for Enzo as we will be discussing what to do next.”

“Okay. See you on Monday, Mr Salvatore.”

“See you Monday, Ms Forbes.” Stefan replied, before hanging up.

 

* * *

 

Stefan had been enjoying just lazing around his apartment, doing a bit of cleaning, and sorting out his clothes. He didn’t fancy cooking tonight so he ordered himself take out, eating on the couch as he watched a movie instead of at the table.

His phone rang, so he picked it up, “Hey.”

“Hey, you.” Lexi replied, “How are you since our last call?”

“I’m great. Really great.” Stefan couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his lips as he thought about Caroline.

“Something’s happened between you two, hasn’t it?” Lexi asked, her voice smug.

Stefan remained silent, even though he knew that was as good as answering to Lexi.

“Tell me _everything_!” Lexi practically squealed.

“I kinda… gatecrashed her night out with her friend… and Enzo.” Stefan’s voice was hesitant.

“Uh huh.” You could hear that Lexi’s voice was amused.

“And then somehow we ended up dancing.” Stefan paused, not knowing how to say what happened. So even though she couldn’t see him, he slammed his eyes shut as he admitted, “It got pretty… hot. She ground her ass against me, and I was kissing her neck… and grinding right back.”

“Stefan!” Lexi laughed, “Oh my god! You are so hot for her.”

Stefan rolled his eyes, “I know my feelings.”

“So…?”

“So what?” Stefan asked in confusion.

“Did you two kiss?” Lexi asked excited.

“No!” Stefan was shocked Lexi would even ask that, “I wouldn’t take advantage of her like that.” No matter how much he had wanted to.

“Now I _really_ can’t wait to meet her.” Lexi sounded gleeful.

Stefan groaned into the phone, Lexi’s laughter loud in his ear.

He was really dreading Lexi meeting Caroline.

 

* * *

 

**Day Eight**

Monday morning, Stefan arrived at the office, seeing Caroline sat behind her desk. He smiled warmly at her, “Good morning, Ms Forbes. How was your weekend?”

“Productive.” Caroline smiled, “I cleaned my apartment and shopped.”

“Next time...” Stefan bent his head, resisting the urge to shiver as he met her beautiful eyes, “I think we should lay off the alcohol somewhat.”

Caroline laughed, her eyes brightening with her amusement, “You are right. I don't really remember drinking all that much but I guess I must have.”

“Blame Damon, Enzo and me.” Stefan shrugged, sticking his hand in his pockets, “We started drinking more than we should have, which is nothing new when Enzo and Damon are together.”

Caroline giggled, walked toward his office door, “I'll remember that for next time.”

“Who says there will be a next time?” Stefan smirked, walking closer so that he was beside her, reaching for the door handle, purposefully brushing against her arm, making his heart race, “Do you think that will be the only clients we attend to. Drink loving performers?”

Caroline tilted her head, grinning cheekily, “Definitely part of it.” She stepped inside, walking over to his desk, bending over to place the file there, “You should come next time. It's your reputation.”

Stefan caught his breath as his eyes were drawn to her pert ass, remembering the feeling of her wiggling it against his erection. He shuddered, quickly walking to his chair to move away from the alluring sight. He smirked, “We shall see next time, Ms Forbes.” He took a sip, moaning at the taste, “Hot as always.”

Caroline blushed, her face looking shocked.

It took a moment for Stefan to understand why she was blushing, when he did he had to resist the urge to smirk. She was unbelievably hot, the way she moved against him had raised his temperature through the roof, making him swell in his pants instantly. He had to cool down his thoughts so that something wouldn’t rise again, he held up his cup, “The coffee. The coffee is hot as always.”

“Just how you want it, Mr Salvatore.” Caroline cleared her throat, her cheeks still red.

Stefan smirked, waiting for her to take a seat before he looked through the files, “Very good. Now you need to call and find out what dates they have available, and we can try and work them around all three.”

“I'll get right on that.” Caroline agreed.

“The social media competition will be held by a friend of mine who is one of the best out there. She will be here tomorrow, so it will be just me and her for most of the morning.” Stefan told her, a smile on his face at spending the day with Lexi, he hoped she wouldn’t tease him too much about Caroline but he’s positive she will, “There is something else I want you to look into seeing as how well you did finding venues. Do you remember what we discussed at our business lunch?”

“Yes.” Caroline nodded, “Niklaus Mikaelson's art show.”

“Did Elijah e-mail you the list of names he wants there yet?” Stefan asked.

“I haven't checked my e-mails yet.” Caroline quickly stood up, “I'll be right back.” She briefly left, before coming back nodding her head, “I have got the e-mail from Mr Mikaelson.”

“Good.” Stefan thought for a moment before telling her, “Search for a venue for Klaus in between securing Enzo's venues.”

“Of course, My Salvatore.” Caroline smiled at him before she left his office.

 

* * *

 

Stefan had been so busy that the time had flown by. He looked up, his eyebrows raising as he noticed it was almost one. Caroline hadn’t asked him what he wanted for lunch. Worried, he went to his door to check on her. A fond smile turned his lips as he noticed her busy, surrounded by bits of paper. He walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder startling her, she looked at him so he told her, “It's one.”

Caroline's eyes widened, “Oh my god! I'm so sorry.” She looked at her desk, “I completely lost track of time.”

“I can't fault you this one time for getting lost in your work can I?” Stefan smiled affectionately at her, briefly covering her hand with his to give it a gentle squeeze, “I will go out for lunch today.” He paused, looking off to the side as he asked hopefully, “Do you have your own lunch today?”

“I packed my own.” Caroline replied.

Stefan was disappointed but he still smiled at her, “See you after lunch.”. He went to the elevator, and couldn’t help shouting back at her, “No working during your break, Ms Forbes!”

He saw Caroline giggling, raising her hands to cover her mouth. It was so cute that the smile was on his lips before he even realized it.

 

* * *

 

When he got back from lunch Caroline was back in her mounds of paperwork, he only raised his eyebrow at her.

She held her hands up, “I did no work during lunch. Promise.”

Stefan smiled, “Don’t work too hard, Ms Forbes.”

He could hear Caroline giggling as he headed back in his office, shaking his head at how adorable she was. She had to be one of the kindest and happiest people he’d ever met. She certainly brightened up his monotonous existence.

 

* * *

 

There was a knock, he called them in, seeing it was Caroline he gave her an amused look, “Finally came out from your mounds of paper?”

“Yes, and I have the dates.” Caroline chuckled, walking over to place them on his desk, “I checked with Enzo these dates are perfect for him. I called all the venues, and we can have all three spots on those days, we just need to leave a deposit by no later than the end of the week.”

“Great work.” Stefan was impressed. He checked the time, it was almost five, so he told Caroline, “You can go.”

“Thank you, Mr Salvatore. Goodnight.” Caroline smiled.

“Goodnight, Ms Forbes.” Stefan smiled, sighing as he watched her leave.

He had barely seen her today as she’d been busy. He missed her.

 

* * *

 

**Day Nine**

Stefan was in his office waiting for when Lexi would arrive. Part of him wanted to be out there to greet her, but another part wanted her to meet Caroline without him there. He needed to know what she thought of her.

He thought he heard voices so he moved over to his door, pushing it open so that is banged against the wall in his haste to see his best friend. He strode over, picking Lexi up and spinning her around, “I've missed you, Lexi.”

“Put me down you big goof.” Lexi laughed as he put her down, grinning at him, “I've missed you too.”

Stefan grinned wide at Lexi, before he turned his blinding smile on Caroline, “Hold my calls. I am not to be disturbed.”

Caroline nodded.

Stefan lead Lexi into his office, closing the door behind them.

 

* * *

 

Lexi was giggling as she took a seat, her eyes bright as she smirked, “She’s cute.”

Stefan took his seat, rolling his eyes that the first thing out of her mouth was about Caroline, “She’s absolutely stunning I know.”

“So when is your first date?” Lexi chuckled.

“Lex.” Stefan rolled his eyes, “You know I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.” Lexi disagreed.

“She’s my employee.” Stefan shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Yes, you would be the first boss to date his assistant. I’m shocked.” Lexi deadpanned, giving him an annoyed look.

Stefan tried to search for another excuse, “What if something went wrong? What if she was just like…” He couldn’t even finish the sentence. There was no way he could compare Caroline with Valerie, it was impossible. They were nothing alike, and he knew that deep in his bones.

“Are you serious right now?” Lexi actually looked shocked, “Are you comparing that ball of adorable sunshine outside to that despicable bitch?” She gave him a look which screamed idiot, “That is just stupid, on so many levels.”

“I know.” Stefan sighed. They were two complete opposites. Valerie had been serious and aloof, having an air of superiority about her. Caroline on the other hand, she was happy, kind, funny, and just full of light.

Lexi smirked at him, he could see the wheels turning behind her eyes which meant nothing good. He was about to ask when she spoke, “Let’s get down to business, shall we?”

Stefan narrowed his eyes at her. He knew she was planning something, what it was he had no idea, but he knew her. She was up to something.

Lexi just kept grinning as they began to work.

 

* * *

 

Lexi and Stefan’s business had finished a while ago, now they were just catching up, laughing freely together as they enjoyed this bonus time spent together. It was interrupted by the beep of the intercom. Stefan pushed the button, Lexi giggling next to him, “Ms Forbes?”

“Would you like me to order your lunch for you, Mr Salvatore?”

Lexi answered, “No need. We are going out for lunch today.”

Stefan raised his eyebrow at her, rolling his eyes as she just stuck her tongue out at him.

“Oh. Okay.” Caroline cleared her throat, “Was there anything you need, Mr Salvatore?”

“No, Ms Forbes.” Stefan answered.

“Why don't you call each other by Stefan and Caroline?” Lexi’s face was creased with confusion, “What's with the Ms and Mr?”

Stefan waited for the sound of the intercom being disconnected before answering, “We are at work.”

“And did you call her Caroline during your,” Lexi wiggled her eyebrows at him, “dirty dancing.”

Stefan avoided her gaze as he all but whispered, “No.”

“Why?” Lexi asked in disbelief, “Do you think you would fall in love with her if you were to say her name?”

Stefan swallowed at the word love, growing uncomfortable as Lexi grew close to the mark.

“Seriously!” Lexi punched his shoulder making him wince, “You won’t use it because it’s intimate. You are such an idiot.”

Stefan avoided her gaze.

Lexi just laughed.

 

* * *

 

Stefan and Lexi walked out of his office laughing. It had been fun spending time with her.

Caroline had her jacket on, smiling at them but Stefan thought it looked forced, “Have a nice lunch.” She turned to go.

“Where are you going?” Lexi asked.

Caroline turned, her eyebrow raised, her voice annoyed, “To lunch.”

Lexi smirked amused, “I invited you to lunch.”

Caroline’s face was shocked, “What? When?”

“On the intercom earlier when you asked Stefan if he wanted you to order lunch?” Lexi reminded, turning to him chuckling, “Was I not obvious?”

“It was open to interpretation.” Stefan chuckled back.

“Let me ask you now. Would you like to have lunch with Stefan and I?” Lexi smiled.

Caroline smiled; that same forced one, nodding, “Sure.”

“Great!” Lexi's smiled, threading her hand through Caroline's as she pulled her to the elevator, giggling, “I can't wait to get to know you! I have heard _so_ much about you.”

“You-you have?”

“Stefan is my best friend.” Lexi smiled, “We tell each other _everything._ ”

Stefan groaned, entered the elevator after Caroline and Lexi. His tone playful, “Do not believe a word that Lexi tells you.”

“Because you know it's all true, Mr-run around naked at a frat party-Salvatore.” Lexi winked.

Caroline burst into laughter, “You did _what_?” She tilted her head to grin widely at him, he couldn’t help but beam back when faced with that beautiful _real_ smile, “Wow. Do I have to worry about you running around naked in your office?”

Stefan smirked flirting, “Wouldn't you like to find out, Ms Forbes.”

“I guess you'll find out.” Caroline replied flirtatiously, making his heart jump in his chest.

Lexi laughed delighted.

 

* * *

 

Caroline, Lexi and Stefan entered the restaurant. They sat down at the table, perusing the menu before ordering their food.

Lexi smiled at Caroline, “How long have you been in New Orleans, Caroline?”

“A little over a month.” Caroline returned Lexi’s smile, “Once I knew that I had been hired I made the plans to move down here.”

“Where did you live before moving here?” Lexi asked.

“Virginia. A small town called Mystic Falls.” Caroline smiled.

Stefan recalled the name of the town, “Elijah's wife is from Mystic Falls.”

“Really?” Caroline shook her head.

Stefan nodded, “Katerina Mikaelson is what she is known by now, before that her last name was Petrova.”

Caroline shook her head, “I don't recall her.”

“You will meet her at Klaus' show.” Stefan shrugged his shoulders, “You might recognize her then.”

“Maybe.” Caroline chuckled, “If not, I'm sure we can talk about growing up there.”

Their food arrived which brought a quietened their conversation. Lexi shot him an expectant look, which he widened his eyes at. She wanted him to use Caroline’s name, he wasn’t ready yet.

“So, _Caroline._ ” Lexi shot Stefan a triumphant look, he resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at her, “I heard that you were drinking with Stefan and Enzo.” She shivered in disgust, wrinkling her nose as she spat out his name, “And Damon.”

Caroline’s cheeks flushed red, and she took a sip of her drink. He couldn’t help from smirking, pretty sure that she had some memory of their dance. She met his smirk with her own, and he knew that she remembered.

“Did you get up to no good?” Lexi asked, leaning in conspiratorially, “Did this one let his hair down? Or was he stood in the corner drinking bourbon all night?”

Caroline chuckled, circling her finger around the rim of her glass. Stefan couldn’t help staring at the sensual action, “Oh he definitely enjoyed himself. Drinking and dancing.” She looked to him, chewing on her bottom lip, his eyes dropping there, the urge to kiss her hit him, “Wasn't that right, Mr Salvatore?”

Stefan's eyes danced, grinning suggestively, “I enjoyed the dancing very much, Ms Forbes.” Boy did he, he still dreamt about her luscious body sliding against his.

Lexi looked between them, her brows raised as she smirked, “Why do I think you two are not just talking about dancing?”

“No reason!” Caroline giggled, looking away from him.

Stefan chuckled, leaning back, his grin blinding, “It was just a fun enjoyable night, even if Enzo was there.” He tilted his head, winking at Lexi, “Though I think he might be off the market soon. He has the hots for her friend. They were all over each other all night.”

“Ooh do tell.” Lexi smirked at Caroline, “Is there love brewing?”

“Lexi.” Stefan shook his head, “You can't feel love in a couple of meetings.”

“You've just never tried it.” Lexi winked.

“And you know why I never would.” Stefan glared at Lexi, who looked apologetic, his good mood quickly evaporated at the reminder of Valerie. Feeling anger build within he stood abruptly, “If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom.” He stomped across the room, really wanting to hit something.

 

* * *

 

Stefan pushed open the door to the bathroom at full force, storming over to the sink, planting his hands forcefully against the sink, breathing deeply through his nose as he tried to calm down.

He had to stop letting references to his past get to him. He hated Valerie with every inch of his being for what she did to him, and how she practically ruined his life. She started the process by destroying him, but he let her continue by spiraling into a downward spiral.

It had been seven years, and yet he still couldn’t fully let go of his rage toward her. He honestly didn’t know what he would do if he came face to face with her again, or whether anyone could hold him back from being a person he never wanted to be.

He looked into his reflection in the mirror, his eyes haunted by the memory of a girl that wasn’t worth remembering at all. Against his conscious thoughts, another girl slipped into his head; blonde, beautiful, radiating sunshine from her very core. _Caroline_. The change was immediate in his eyes. Where once his gaze was stormy, now they were practically shining with warmth.

Just the thought of Caroline had him practically glowing. Could she be the one that would make him forget every bad thing that ever happened to him? Would she be the light of his life? Could he love her? Was it worth the risk? And if not, was he able to let her go?

His chest tightened painfully at the thought of losing her. He was pretty sure he had his answer to all his questions. He was just too scared to admit it.

 

* * *

 

Stefan returned to the table. His bad mood now gone, a smile on his face as he sat down, “What did I miss?”

Lexi didn't miss a beat, “Nothing much. Caroline wanted to know more about your naked indiscretions.”

“Lexi!” Caroline gasped, laughing as she threw a roll at Lexi.

Lexi laughed loudly.

It warmed his heart that they were getting on, but he still narrowed his eyes at them, “Was it a mistake to introduce the two of you?”

Caroline and Lexi grinned, sharing a conspiratorial wink.

Stefan groaned playfully, a grin pulling at his mouth as he gazed at the two of them, “I can see the two women I'm closest to in my life ganging up on me now.”

Lexi winked, “Oh you know it, Steffy.”

Caroline's smile rivalled the sun for its brightness.

It stole the breath from Stefan’s chest, all he could do was stare at her in awe, his heart wanting to beat out of his chest.

He had it bad.

 

* * *

 

When they returned to the office it was time for Lexi to go. She pulled Stefan into a hug, whispering in his ear, “She is a treasure that cares deeply for you. Don’t you _dare_ let her go.” He couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering over to Caroline, a smile on his lips once their gazes met, his heart skipping as she smiled back.

Lexi let him go to go over to Caroline to pull her in for a hug. The vision warmed his soul, his best friend and his… Caroline liked one another. He felt happy.

Lexi spoke, “Good. Because I like you, Caroline.”

Caroline laughed, “I like you too.”

“God help me!” Stefan snorted, teasingly acting like he hated it, though nothing could be further from the truth, “You like each other. I'm doomed.”

Lexi wiggled her eyebrows at him before turning to Caroline, “Do you want to go out on the town with me?” She rolled her eyes, “On Friday, obviously, seeing as you won't have work the next day.”

Caroline's grin widened, “Only if I can bring my best friend.”

“Deal.” Lexi winked, before she sauntered off, calling out over her shoulder, “See you soon, Stef. And I'll be seeing you on Friday, Ms Forbes.” Her giggles could be heard as the elevator doors closed.

“My best friend is absolutely crazy. Just warning you.” Stefan said mock seriously, before he couldn’t stop the wide smile from covering his face, or the pleasure to light up his eyes, “And I'm so pleased she likes you.”

“I like her too. She's fun, and she brings a smile to your face.” Caroline cleared her throat, looking away from him.

Warmth spread through him like he’d walked into the sun. He stared at her in happiness, the smile heard clear in his voice, “I do have a lot more to smile about these days.”

Stefan caught Caroline’s gaze, and he became lost in the two beautiful blue eyes that took his breath away. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, biting it softly. He dropped his gaze to the tempting lip, sucking in a breath as the desire to take it in his shot through him.

He turned around quickly away from the temptation she posed, heading straight to his office, but he could not resist peaking at her over his shoulder before closed the door behind him. He dropped his head against the wood, groaning softly to himself.

He wanted her so bad.

 

* * *

 

**Day Twelve**

Ever since Lexi’s visit, Stefan couldn’t help himself from smiling at Caroline every time he saw her, or watching her when she wasn’t looking, and stealing touches from her whenever he could, making his pulse race at the forbidden touch. He even started to invite her into his office for lunch, where they talked and laughed so easily with each other. It was amazing, and he knew he shouldn’t be doing it as the more time spent with her would only make him fall harder for her.

But he couldn’t stop himself.

Just being around her, basking in her sweet laughter and beautiful smiles, made him happy. He didn’t want to give that up. So he would cling onto every moment he could, until he no longer had an option but to give her up.

He was almost positive that it would be an impossibility at this point.

 

* * *

 

Stefan looked at the clock, noticing that it was almost five, and time for Caroline to leave. She would be going out with Lexi tonight. He hoped his best friend would keep quiet on his feelings, as he didn’t want Caroline to get her hopes up as he wasn’t ready for something more right now.

Instead of waiting for her to say goodbye to him he went to her. He opened his door, leaning against the doorframe, hands in his pockets as he smiled at her as she turned to him, “Are you getting ready to go home?”

“Yeah.” Caroline nodded, putting on her bag, smiling at him, “Then I will be changing my clothes for tonight. Bonnie will be meeting me at my apartment, and we’ll be meeting Lexi there.”

Stefan hesitated, looking down at his shoes, as he gained the courage to ask her, “Where… where are you going tonight?”

Caroline never took her eyes away from his as she crossed the small space between them, “Not this time.” She tapped him on the chest smirking, “You are going to have to work a lot harder than that if you want to know where I’ll be tonight, Mr Salvatore.”

Stefan’s eyes darkened with desire, longing for her filling his being, all he wanted was to pull her into his arms and kiss her until they were both breathless.

Caroline winked at him before she spun around sauntering to the elevator. Her hips moved enticingly, and his eyes were drawn to her perfectly curved ass that he just wanted to be pressed up against again. A smirk curled his lips, his eyes catching hers as the elevator doors closed. She had done it on purpose. He _really_ needed to know where she was going to be.

He went into his office to make a phone call.

“Hey.” Lexi answered.

“Hey.” Stefan waited a moment before trying for subtle, “Are you looking forward to tonight?”

“I am.” Lexi chuckled.

“Where are you going tonight anyway?” Stefan’s leg started jumping in his anxiety to know.

“Someplace new.” Lexi’s voice was amused, as if she knew why he was asking.

“And that is?” Stefan had to know, he needed to know where Caroline was going to be. He wanted to be able to see her if he could, and he wanted to make sure she got home safe.

“I’m not telling you.” Lexi’s voice was teasing, irritating him, “I’m not having you interrupt my time to get to know the girl you’ll eventually get your head out of your ass to date.”

“Lexi-“ Stefan’s voice was practically a growl.

“Still not telling you.” Lexi giggled, “You’d have to call Caroline and _ask her_.” She didn’t wait for him to say anything, instead she hung up after saying, “Bye, Stefan.”

Stefan resisting the urge to break his phone again. He didn’t want to explain why he needed a new phone for the second time in as many weeks.

He would just have to suffer, not knowing where Caroline was and if she was okay, until a reasonable time tonight to text her to see if she was home yet. If she wasn’t, hopefully he could persuade her to let him take her home.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was at home, but he wasn’t relaxed. He had been staring at his phone almost the whole night waiting for a call or text from Caroline, or just waiting for the moment he could contact her.

Then as if his thoughts willed it so his phone rang. He dived for it, answering it after the second ring, trying to keep his voice calm, despite the racing of his heart, “Hey.”

“I am very drunk right now, Mr Salvatore.” Caroline giggled.

The lovely sound brought a smile to his face and he couldn’t help but chuckle, “I take it you had a good time?”

“Yes, I did.” Caroline’s smile could be heard in her voice, “I love Lexi. I want to keep her.”

“Well you can’t have her.” Stefan smirked, she was so cute, “She’s my best friend.”

“Spoil all my fun.” Caroline was pouting, he could hear it in her voice.

“We can’t have that.” Stefan laughed.

He heard Caroline giggling before yawning.

“How are you getting home?” Stefan asked concerned, he needed to be the one to take her so that he would be sure that she was safe.

“Bonnie’s got Enzo picking her up, and Lexi is taking me when her boyfriend picks her up.” Caroline yawned again.

“I’ll pick you up.” Stefan offered, “Where are you?”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to.” Stefan replied, his tone soft with meaning, “I _need_ to know that you’re home safe.”

“Okay.” Caroline agreed, her voice as soft as his. She told him the address.

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” Stefan said, already heading out the door as he hung up.

 

* * *

 

Exactly fifteen minutes later; he may have broken some speed limits in his haste to get to her as quick as possible. He parked outside, locking his car and almost ran inside to get to her. He saw her up ahead, he quickened his steps to reach her.

He heard Alaric ask, “You ready to go?”

“Actually-“ Caroline started.

Stefan interrupted her, “Actually, I’ll be the one to take her home.” He acknowledged everyone, before making his way over to Caroline. Everyone else in the room disappeared as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

Caroline smiled hopelessly wide at him, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Stefan returned her smile, unable to resist raising his hand to brush along her soft cheek, “Are you okay to leave?”

Caroline nodded, stumbling forward right into his arms, her nose buried in his neck, he wrapped them around her instantly, dropping a kiss to her forehead as he breathed in her scent. He resisted the urge to smile stupidly big as he savoured the feel of her against him.

“Let’s get you home.” He tightened his arm around her, sweeping her legs out from under her so that he could carry her.

Caroline giggled, waving at everyone before snuggling back into his chest.

He cradled her delicately against him, leading her out to his waiting car. He made sure she was strapped in before going to his side to drive her home.

 

* * *

 

Stefan carried her to her door, waiting for her to unlock it before he led her inside. He followed the path to her bedroom that he memorised the last time he took her home.

He tenderly laid her down on her bed, her arms still around his neck, and his breath caught as she placed a sweet kiss on his cheek, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Ms Forbes.” Stefan just got past the lump in his throat, the temptation of her on her bed making it hard for him to leave her, all he wanted to do was lay down beside her and pull her to him as he held her through the night. He couldn’t so he kissed her forehead tenderly, “Goodnight.”

He left her then, forcing himself not to turn around and look at her.

 

* * *

 

**Day Twenty Six**

Stefan made his way to Caroline’s apartment to pick her up. They would be flying to Los Angeles for his review with his father. He was nervous, but he was happy with what they’d accomplished, especially Caroline. She had been amazing, finding Enzo’s venues, and Klaus’ for his art show.

He reached her apartment and knocked on her door.

Caroline opened the door, smiling wide at him, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Stefan smiled back, “You ready to go?”

“Yep!” Caroline nodded, spinning around to pick up her bags. He wasn’t having that so he placed his hand on her arm to stop her. She looked at him in question.

Stefan smiled brighter, tugging her arm until she faced him. He let his hand glide down arm, sliding his palm over hers as he left her skin, bending down to pick up her two suitcases, “Allow me.”

He walked out of her apartment, heading to the elevator, and then down to where his car was parked. He waited for her to join him.

Caroline made her way over to him, and he smiled at her as she reached him. He waited for her to get in the car before he also got it. He started the car and began the journey to the airport.

 

* * *

 

Stefan led Caroline through Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport to the departure lounge to wait for their flight to be announced. They sat down in the chairs next to each other.

Stefan picked up a magazine to browse through as he waited. He could see Caroline’s knee jumping up and down with her nerves. He placed his hand on her knee, resisting the urge to laugh as she almost jumped out of her seat, he rubbed his thumb against her as he told her soothingly, “Relax.”

“How do you do that?” Caroline whispered, staring at him in awe.

Stefan creased his brow, “Do what?”

“Calm me down when I’m acting crazy?” Caroline asked.

“You’re not crazy.” Stefan smiled at Caroline, she was as far from crazy as possible, she was sweetly neurotic, and he adored that about her.

The voice came out of the speakers announcing that they could board.

Caroline stood up eagerly, Stefan placed his hand on the small of her back as he led her over to the flight attendant to check their boarding passes. It was his place to touch her, still making his heart thud harder in his chest and made him imagine the feel of her skin beneath his hand.

Stefan kept his hand on her back all the way to their seats, he let her have the window seat, and he sat next to her. It was a short flight which they spent talking to each other.

“Favourite colour?” Caroline asked.

“Blue.” Stefan smiled as he gazed into her sparkling eyes, the reason for his new favourite colour, “You?”

“I don’t really have a favourite, I love everything. But if I had to pick…” Caroline stared at him for a moment before answering, “Green.”

His heart skipped in thinking it was for the same reason as his. The colour of one another’s eyes. He asked another question, “Favourite book?”

“Mine is ”Pride and Prejudice.”” Caroline shrugged, giggling prettily, “I’ve loved it ever since I was a kid. Yours?”

“I love ”Catcher in The Rye,” it is my favourite book that I’ve ever read.” Stefan replied.

“Birthday?” Caroline bit her lip.

“November first.” Stefan’s eyes dropped to her lips, wanting to taste them so he looked down, their hands were almost touching, “Yours?”

“October tenth.” Caroline replied.

A sly smirk came over Stefan’s mouth, “So yours is just around the corner.”

Caroline blushed, “Yeah, very soon.”

Stefan chuckled, reaching into his pocket for his phone. He typed her birthday into his calendar before putting it away. His smirk grew wider.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, he knew she had guessed that he’d put her birthday in his phone.

Stefan turned to her, his eyes sparkling as he flirted, “And how old will you be, Ms Forbes?”

“I’ll be twenty-three.” Caroline chewed her lip before asking, “How old will you be, Mr Salvatore?”

“I will be turning twenty-six.” Stefan replied.

 “So not much difference between us then.” Caroline smiled at him.

“No.” Stefan turned to her, a soft smile on his lips, “Not much at all.”

Stefan became lost in her beautiful eyes. He could see the emotions swirling in her gaze making his stomach flutter. He was pretty sure she could see his own feelings projected back at her.

 

* * *

 

After a four-hour flight they landed at LAX. They retrieved their luggage, met the driver, and made their way to the hotel. Traffic made the journey slow and after almost an hour they finally arrived at the hotel.

Caroline turned to Stefan, “I’ll check us in, if you want to take care of our luggage?”

Stefan smirked playfully, “Since when are you the boss?”

Caroline giggled, fluttering her eyelashes at him, making him smile, “Since I was the one that made the reservation.”

“Then you best get to it, Ms Forbes.” Stefan chuckled, watching as she left the car still giggling.

Stefan got out of the car, signalling to a nearby employee to take their luggage. He gestured for him to follow as he went to find Caroline. As he entered the lobby he heard the sound of her angry voice.

“ _Another hotel!_ You want me to get another hotel instead of _fixing your mistake_!”

Stefan hurried to her, taking Caroline by the arm so she was facing him. He asked in concern, “What’s wrong?”

Caroline closed her eyes, telling him through clenched teeth, “There is only one room.”

Stefan tilted his head, he must have misheard her, “What?”

Caroline opened her eyes, laughing in shock, “They made a mistake. I asked for two rooms but somehow that became one.”

Stefan swallowed, “One room?” He was lost for words, the idea of sharing a room with her made his pulse throb in his ears, so he asked desperately, “Do they have any rooms left?”

“They are fully booked.” Caroline shook her head, “I would have to find another hotel to have my own room.”

“No way!” Stefan shook his head, there was no way Caroline was going _anywhere_ on her own, she stayed with him or they would find another hotel. He swallowed as he offered, “We are both adults, we can share.”

Caroline’s eyes went wide as she whispered, “Are-are you sure?”

Stefan nodded, “I’m not having you alone god knows how far away. You will stay with me.” He cleared his throat, “It’s only for a couple of days, right?”

“Right.” Caroline nodded. She held her hand out to the receptionist, “We’ll take it.” The woman gave her the keys and told them their room number.

Caroline marched off, Stefan following behind her.

 

* * *

 

Caroline opened the door walking inside, Stefan following behind her. He watched as she went to explore the bathroom. He walked over to the bed sitting on the edge, turning his head to gaze at the head of the bed he would be sharing with her. He swallowed as images of her in his arms, either writhing in pleasure against him or his arms holding her close as he buried his face in her hair. His stomach clenched, lust shooting through him.

Caroline fidgeted, before blurting out, “What are we doing now?”

Stefan checked the clock, “It’s just after six. How about we get some dinner?”

“From room service?” Caroline asked.

“No.” Stefan shook his head smiling, thinking about the places he would eat when he lived here, and he suddenly wanted to share that part of him with Caroline, “I grew up here. Let me take you to somewhere I used to hang out at all the time.”

“Okay.” Caroline smiled brightly, grabbing her purse.

Stefan got his things, his hand falling to the small of her back as he led her out.

He was excited to share with her a part of his past that didn’t haunt him.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god! This is heaven!” Caroline moaned around a bite of a maple-glazed bacon donut, “Literally heaven.”

Stefan chuckled, holding his coffee cup just below his lips as he watched her pretty much make love to her donut, “Enjoying yourself?”

Caroline moaned as she took another bite, her eyes fluttering in pleasure.

Stefan smiled as he teased her, “Shall I leave the two of you alone?”

Caroline giggled, raising her hand to her mouth. She swallowed the last bite, dabbing her mouth with her napkin. Flushing under his amused gaze.

“So… do you want to discuss our meeting tomorrow?” Stefan asked, becoming more serious.

Caroline sobered, “Yes. I would like to know what to expect.” She hesitated, before asking, “And what you expect me to do or say.”

Stefan put down his coffee cup before he gave Caroline his full attention, “My father will be talking to me directly. He shouldn’t really ask you anything,” he smiled at her as he revealed, “until I tell him you picked the venues for Enzo’s shows that is.”

Caroline paled, “You’re going to tell your father it was me?”

“Of course.” Stefan reached across the table to place his hand on top of Caroline’s, “It was all _you_. You deserve to have your work acknowledged.”

Caroline smiled wide, the beauty of it taking his breath away.

“We will tell him about how Enzo’s show went, and how we have two more scheduled. There are also the competition winners that will meet him and talk to him at the final gig.” Stefan was pretty sure his heart was in his eyes as he smiled at her, “Then there is Klaus’ art show that is next week.”

Caroline nodded.

“He may ask you to leave the room to talk to me one on one.” Stefan warned her in advance.

“Okay.” Caroline replied.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was lying in bed, waiting for Caroline to come out of the bathroom and make her way into bed with him. His heart was racing, his stomach tingling with anticipation. How the hell was he supposed to sleep with Caroline beside her? Smelling so good, and looking so beautifully tempting. The next few days would certainly be a lesson in self control.

He heard the door open, and Caroline peaked her head round, asking shakily, “Do you want me to turn out the light?”

“Yeah.” Stefan pulled back the covers for her, taken aback by the intimacy of the action.

Caroline switched off the light, the room suddenly dark, and the only sounds were of her shuffling to her side of the bed. He heard the slide of her entering the bed, and the ruffle of the sheet as she covered herself.

Stefan turned his head, he could see her outline in the darkness, and he whispered, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Caroline whispered back.

Stefan laid there quietly beside her, keeping his breathing steady as the scent of vanilla filled his senses. He listened to her gentle breaths, eventually falling asleep to a sound he wouldn’t mind always falling asleep to.

 

* * *

 

Several hours later Stefan woke engulfed in the scent of vanilla whereas when he went to sleep it was only a hint. His whole body was warm, and pressed against something soft. He opened his eyes to see Caroline’s blonde hair surrounding him, and his face was buried in her neck. He looked down to see his arm was wrapped around her, his hand resting on top of hers.

He should move.

He didn’t.

Instead, he curled his body tighter against her, burying his smile in her neck. He breathed deeply, in and out, drowning his senses in her.

He soon fell back to sleep, a content smile on his face as he held Caroline in his arms all night.

 

* * *

 

 

Stefan woke up in the morning alone, his head on Caroline’s pillow, and his arm stretched out searching for the warmth of her missing body. He turned his head around, spotting Caroline on the chair. He smiled sleepily at her, his voice sleep roughened, “Morning.”

“Morning.” Caroline smiled, her cheeks flushing pink as their eyes met.

He recalled the feel of every inch of them pressed together as they slept, his stomach clenched, desire putting fire in his veins. He cleared his throat, “I’m gonna take a shower.”

He got up, heading into the bathroom. He would be taking a very _cold_ shower.

 

* * *

 

Stefan and Caroline were seated outside of his father’s office, waiting for their turn to go in.

 “Mr Salvatore will see you now.” His executive assistant told them.

Caroline stood up, taking a deep breath. Stefan wanted to soothe her nerves so he placed his hand on the small of her back. She smiled gratefully at him, he returned it easily.

Together, they walked into Giuseppe’s office, Stefan removing his hand once they were inside.

“Stefan!” Giuseppe greeted him, smiling politely.

“Father.” Stefan returned the same smile.

Giuseppe smiled politely at Caroline, “You are his new executive assistant?”

Caroline held out her hand, “Caroline Forbes.”

Giuseppe shook her hand, gesturing for them to sit, “Take a seat.”

Stefan took the seat nearest his father, Caroline took the one nearest the wall.

Giuseppe sat once both of them were seated. He looked through the folder in front of him, pausing on certain pages before he spoke, “Your work has been average for the last six months since our last review. Your clients were pleased with your efforts, but I think you could have done more.”

Stefan was used to his father’s criticism, it was always harsh, which is why he insisted on doing it himself.

“In the past month your work has been vastly improved.” Giuseppe eyed Caroline, making her uncomfortable, Stefan could tell, and he couldn’t help but tense, “I believe that coincides with your arrival, Ms Forbes.”

“I have worked for your son for the past month, yes.” Caroline replied.

“I gave Ms Forbes the assignment to find three venues for Enzo St Claire.” Stefan turned to look at Caroline, a proud smile curling his lips, “She found them quickly and with complete approval from the client.”

“Hm.” Giuseppe looked between them.

“Next week we have Klaus Mikaelson’s art show that Ms Forbes once again found for us. He wanted it to overlook the ocean.” Stefan couldn’t stop praising her.

“And where did you pick, Ms Forbes?” Giuseppe asked.

Stefan could tell that she felt uncomfortable so he sent her an encouraging smile, he could see her relax before Caroline spoke confidently, “I searched through all the places that overlooked the ocean, and while all very nice I had the idea to host it directly on the beach.” She smiled proudly, “I thought that would stand out. So everyone would most definitely be talking about his exhibition.”

“And what did the client think of this?” Giuseppe raised his eyebrow.

“I talked to Mr Mikaelson and both him and his brother loved it.” Caroline smiled, “And providing the weather holds out it should be a wonderful night. But even if it were to rain Mr Mikaelson’s art will be under a cover.”

“We will have walls set up securely within the sand, with a roof covering them.” Stefan added, wanting to show that they’d thought of everything.

“Very good.” Giuseppe looked at both of them critically, “We shall see how that will turn out next week.” His father turned to Caroline telling her, “Ms Forbes, would you leave the room so I can have a private word with my son?”

Caroline stood up, smiling politely at his father, “Of course. It was nice to meet you, Mr Salvatore.”

Giuseppe nodded back.

Caroline turned to leave, meeting his eyes briefly she sent him an encouraging smile before she left.

It lifted him for a moment, a small smile on his lips as he watched her go before his father destroyed any good feelings Caroline had given him.

“You are in love with your secretary. You disappoint me, son.” His father’s voice dripped with disdain, “I thought you’d learned your lesson about gold diggers after that English bitch tried to take you for a ride.”

Stefan clenched his jaw in anger. Valerie and Caroline were _nothing_ alike and she should never be mentioned in the same sentence as that conniving bitch. He wouldn’t even think about that other accusation. He couldn’t. He wasn’t ready to think about it.

Giuseppe continued, despite Stefan’s silence, “You should not be so willing to give her credit. It only makes you look bad, like you can’t do your own job, and like you need your _secretary_ to do it for you.”

Stefan had to speak up, “I was the one that asked her to find the locations. I wanted her to prove herself to me.” His stared at his father defiantly, “She did.”

Giuseppe shook his head in disappointment, “At your next review I want you to take credit _for everything_. They are your accomplishments and yours alone. No matter who has helped you.”

Stefan just glared at his father, too angry to speak.

“Screw her if you must, get her out of your system.” Giuseppe waved his hand dismissively, “A secretary would not be the right marriage material. She would not fit into _this family_.” He chuckled, “Your brother knows that. Which is why he screws and moves on.”

Stefan had heard enough. He abruptly stood up, speaking through clenched teeth, “Is that all?”

“I believe so.” Giuseppe sighed, he watched Stefan reach the door then said one last thing, “She is nothing, and one day you could run this company. You are out of her league.”

 _No, father, she is way too good for me_ , Stefan thought as he glared at his father, wanting nothing more than to say that to his face but he couldn’t. He was still scared of his father.

Stefan left the office, his jaw clenched. He looked over at Caroline and just barked at her, too angry to be gentle, “Let’s go. Now.”

Caroline jumped up, following him as he stomped away. He could feel her eyes on him but he was too upset to talk to her.

An unbearable silence followed them all the way back to the hotel.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was absorbed in his thoughts on the bed, his father’s words reverberating in his head, making him even angrier as he obsessed over them. He rubbed his hands over his face, he needed a drink, but first he needed to splash some water on his face to try and calm down.

He walked to the bathroom, pushing the door open, and then freezing in place at the sight in front of his eyes. Caroline was taking her top off, revealing her creamy skin, and her ample bosoms housed in a clinging bra. His pants suddenly became tighter at the alluring vision. He wanted nothing more than to stride over, pull her to him, and devour her lips with his.

Caroline’s fingers were at her skirt, about to push it down when he took a sharp intake of breath to make her aware of his presence before there was no turning back. She spun around, her eyes meeting his darkened gaze. His gaze dropped to the cleavage on show before he forced his eyes back to hers.

They just stared at one another. The sexual tension in the room making him feel like he was on fire and she was the only thing that could put him out. He noticed her chest rising and falling, her breasts looking even more tempting. He stared at her for another charged moment before he abruptly turned around, spitting out as he ran away from the serious temptation she posed, “I’m going out. Don’t wait up.”

He slammed their room door shut behind him.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was sat at a bar, knocking back his third or fourth drink, he couldn’t remember. He was wallowing in his misery.

His father thought Caroline was just another gold digger, which he knew was one of the farthest things from the truth. If she was she would have been all over him and Damon when she met them.

His father thought she wasn’t good for their family’s image. He had one thing to say to that _screw you,_ Caroline was worth more than all the money in his bank. She was kind, loving, happy, and the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

His father accused him of being in love with her.

He stared down at his glass, his heart twisting painfully in his chest, his stomach clenching, his breathing harsh. He already knew what the truth was.

 

* * *

 

Stefan opened the door, walking into the room, he saw Caroline laid on the bed, a bowl of something in front of her. She sat up as soon as she saw him. He had to swallow at the domesticity of it.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, asking quietly, “Are you okay?”

“Oh, I’m just dandy.” Stefan hissed, undoing his suit jacket harshly, throwing it across the room not caring where it landed, his tie the next to be tossed on the pile on the floor.

“I know you’re not.” Caroline walked over to him, her eyes full of concern, as she placed her hand on his chest. He could feel the touch burn through him, "What did he say to you?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Stefan looked away from her, not wanting to repeat his father’s disgusting words to Caroline.

“If it upset you yes it does.” Caroline reached for his jaw bringing his face to hers, his heart was torn in two as he stared into her worried gaze, “It matters to _me_. Whatever it is we’ll fix it.”

Stefan grabbed hold of her arm, trying to find the strength to push her away, “You _can’t_ fix this.”

“Give me a chance to!” Caroline pleaded, stroking her thumb along his cheek, making him want to lean into her touch.

“You can’t.” Stefan finally managed to push her hand away from his face. He stalking past her, almost tearing his shirt off as he threw it in the pile.

The next thing he felt was her hand against his back, and her beautiful voice in his ears, “Just tell me, please.” She stroked her hand along his back, and he couldn’t help but relax under her touch, “I want to help you.”

Stefan clenched his jaw, her touch making something in him snap, he turned around glaring at her, “ _You_ are the problem.”

“What?!” Caroline’s eyes widened in shock.

Stefan stalked closer to her, pushing her against the wall, pressing his body against hers, his hand slapping wall beside her, his breaths coming quicker, “You are my problem, Ms Forbes. And now my father knows it too.”

Caroline stared at him, her chest was heaving between them, pushing her breasts against his chest, making him shudder.

He pushed himself away from her, taking a few steps as he ran his hands through his hair in agitation, “Why did you have to walk into my office that day?” He shook his head, his heart felt like it was in a vice, “My life was just fine before you came into it and turned my world upside down.”

“Why don’t you fire me then?” Caroline screamed at his back, “If you hate me so much.” A little sob came out of her throat.

It broke his heart to hear her cry, so he spun around to face her. He took in her trembling lips and watery eyes and he hated himself for hurting her. He went to her, a grimace of pain on his face, “Don’t you see?” He cradled her face between his hands, staring at her desperately, passion for her overwhelming him.

Caroline stared at him with her beautifully blue eyes as he pulled her face to him and finally covered her lips with his. He wanted to moan in joy as he was finally kissing Caroline Forbes like he’d been dreaming of for weeks. He moved his mouth against her tenderly, touching her bottom lip, then her top, before he slid his tongue against her lip asking for entrance.

She opened her mouth to him and he was lost. Completely and totally lost in all that was Caroline, the way she ran her hands along his chest to wrap around his neck made his shudder. She was perfection in his arms and he couldn’t get enough, wouldn’t ever get enough.

Stefan’s hands threaded through her hair, pulling her ever closer to his eager mouth. Their lips moved in sync with each other, moans and heavy breathing the only sounds that could be heard. He walked her backwards towards the bed, once she hit the bed he laid her down, covering her body with his. His hands slid down her sides to hold onto her hips, kissing her fervently before he pulled back to nip at her bottom lip.

Caroline stared up at him with lust darkened eyes, pants escaping her mouth as her chest heaved. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and all he wanted to do was lower himself back down to kiss her over and over again.

Stefan gazed down at her, his eyes verging on loving, his hand came up to brush her hair away from her face. He pressed his lips to hers in another delicate touch of their lips, savouring her taste before he whispered meaningfully, “I don’t hate you at all, Caroline.”

Stefan forced himself away from her, his heart racing at finally using her name. He grabbed his jacket, making his way out of the room. Just as he shut the door he heard Caroline’s whisper, “Stefan…”

He dropped his head against the closed door, balling his hands into fists against the wood, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Hearing his name from her lips made his heart race, her beautiful voice caressing his name so perfectly that he never wanted to stop hearing it from her.

All he wanted to do was throw the door open, run to her, and pull her to him as he covered her lips and never let her go. All he had to do was open the door, and Caroline would be his.

He was scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed Stefan's POV. From now on it will be both of theirs.
> 
> Wow over 400 hits. So wonderful. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 10

Caroline stared at the door that Stefan had just left from. She was confused, Stefan had just given her the best kiss of her life before leaving her alone. Did he regret it? Did he think it was a mistake? She needed to know. Then she heard a movement against the door. Her heart raced, was he still out there?

She slipped off the bed, moving tentatively to the door, her breathing quickening the nearer she got. Was she even ready to hear whatever Stefan had to say? Would he make her happier than she’d been in a long time by wanting to be with her? Or would he crush her by declaring it was a mistake?

Scared and excited at the same time she pulled open the door. Her eyes filled with tears at the nothing in front of her. There was no Stefan before her, she must have imagined the noise. She gripped the door as she debated what to do.

Should she run after him to find him and make him talk to her?

Or should she stay in their room and wait for him to come back?

If she looked around the city that Stefan grew up in there was no way she would find him. He knew LA she didn’t, he could be anywhere. She slammed the door closed, and made her way back to the bed. Swallowing hard as her eyes took it in. This was the bed that he cuddled her in as they slept, the bed that he laid her down in and kissed her so gently. She sat down, and cast her eyes to the door.

She would wait for him to come back to her.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was driving around aimlessly, his mind on the gorgeous girl he’d left alone in their hotel room after a mind-blowingly perfect kiss. He had been debating on whether or not to go back into the room and ravish her, but once he heard movement in the room, with Caroline coming closer to him, he had bolted.

He was terrified.

He knew how he felt about her, he could no longer hide that fact from himself, not after _that_ beautiful kiss. He had fallen for her completely, and it had started from the very first moment he saw her. Just like when he met Valerie all those years ago. He had fallen for her instantly and in his naiveté he had given her all of himself with no thought to holding himself back until he got to know her better. He had leapt in with both feet and his eyes closed, so it was a shock when he had crashed into the ground. He had paid the price for that mistake, and he had spent the last seven years trying to get over it. He had vowed to himself that he would never fall for anyone again.

And he hadn’t. He had flings with various women, relieving his sexual needs with them, never allowing them close to him or for him to get close to them. He had never even wanted to become more with any of them, none of them creating a spark within him, just keeping his bed warm until he no longer wanted them there, or until they tried to get him to take it further.

Caroline was different though. She had come into his life and turned it completely upside down. She was warmth and light and beauty and happiness. He was serious, barely cracking a smile except with her. He had not noticed that he had been slowly falling for her since the day they met. She had enraptured him, and he couldn’t imagine not seeing her every day.

But…

He was still terrified of how much he cared about her.

And of how easily she could break his heart.

 

* * *

 

Caroline roused at the sound of the door. She must have fallen asleep while she waited for Stefan to come back. She checked the time on her phone; 8am. He must have stayed out all night. Her chest tightened at the thought, he must have stayed away to avoid talking to her. She swallowed back her hurt, sitting up on the bed, wrapping her arms around her middle to try and protect herself from what was about to be said between them.

Stefan shut the door behind him, his eyes drifting over to the bed where the girl that had twisted him in two sat. He stared at her, his heart giving an extra thump at the sight of her on the bed. It was a tempting sight, too tempting for him to handle. He turned his head, and with a hoarse voice he all but ordered, “Put some more clothes on!”

Caroline bristled at the order, pissed that the first thing he said was to tell her to get dressed. She wasn’t this little puppet that he could order around whenever he felt like it. She moved her arms from around her waist to cross over her chest. Moving from a defensive position to an angry one. She shook her head at him, and very firmly said, “No!”

“No?” Stefan repeated, making sure that he had heard her right. His own stance became just as angry, his jaw clenching and his back straightening.

“No.” Caroline shook her head, laughing in amazement, “You don’t get to come in here and order me around. Not after you _ran out on me_ last night.”

“Shouldn’t that tell you that _I don’t want to talk about it!_ ” Stefan almost shouted that last bit as he took a step closer to her. The fire in her eyes sent a shiver down his spine, her harsh breathing made her breasts push against her top. He swallowed before turning his eyes back to hers.

Caroline took another step closer, glaring harshly into his eyes, “I. Don’t. Care!” She gestured her hand between them frantically, “This! You and me. Needs to be talked about.”

“There is no you and me.” Stefan replied instantly, the lie feeling heavy on his tongue. He saw the way her warm blue eyes turned ice cold. She had never looked at him that way before.

“Really?” Caroline took the few steps closer to him, noticing how his green eyes darkened the nearer she got. She reached her hand out to place it against his chest, she curled her fingers in his shirt, scratching her nails against him, “You feel nothing?”

Stefan was caught in her sparkling blue eyes, his heart racing at her touch, his traitorous body answering for him, though he still attempted to lie. His voice lowered to a husky whisper, “Nothing.”

Caroline moved closer so that her chest brushed his. She almost smirked in victory as she felt the way his heart thudded frantically beneath her palm. She ran her lips along his jaw, whispering seductively into his skin, “My body against yours makes you feel nothing?” She moved her lips down his neck, giving teasing little bites, repressing a giggle at the way he swallowed, “My lips on your skin doesn’t affect you?”

“I feel nothing.” Stefan practically moaned, his voice almost a growl. His whole body was on fire, every nerve ending reacting to Caroline pressed against him. He was almost panting from the effort of holding back, clenching his hands into fists to prevent them from reaching out for her. She wasn’t making it easy for him to resist her. He slammed his eyes shut, a battle within him as she seduced him so effortlessly.

Caroline ran her lips up his neck to his ear where she just breathed into it for a moment, smirking at the way he sucked in a breath. She chuckled then whispered, “I don’t believe you, Stefan.”

Stefan shuddered at the sound of his name breathed directly into the shell of his ear. That was his undoing. He curled his arm around her waist and slammed her into the nearest wall. He pushed his chest against hers, his eyes catching hers, seeing the lust and satisfaction in her gaze made him smirk. He cupped her jaw with his other hand, brushing his thumb along her bottom lip, pleased when she shivered, so he descended and covered her lips with his. He moaned at the taste of her.

Caroline responded to him immediately. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, one of her hands gliding through his short hair, grabbing hold of what she could to keep him with her. She moaned into his mouth as she opened for him, their lips gliding passionately together, her whole body charged with electric energy.

Stefan felt like he was on fire; from where their mouths met to every inch of where their body’s joined, he was so hot he could explode. He kissed her in a desire filled haze, completely lost in everything that was her, no thought other than her in his head. Keeping his arm around her waist he ran his other down her side to clutch her thigh, lifting it up to hook over his hip so he could settle between her legs.

Caroline gasped as their crotch’s came into contact, the feel of his hardness pressing against her sent tingles shooting through her body. She jumped up, wrapping both of her legs around him, her kisses turning harsher, biting on his lip as her desire grew.  She moaned, rubbing herself against him, almost dripping with desire from her core.

Stefan growled, moving them over to the bed, covering her with his body, thrusting his now rock hard erection against her, the moans falling from her lips were like heaven to his ears. He reached up to take hold of her arms, pushing them against the bed, moving up sensually to slide his fingers in hers, thrusting against her as he groaned helplessly against her.

Caroline tightened her fingers in his, bucking against him, her eyes fluttering in ecstasy, feeling like she could explode just from him moving against her. She ripped her lips from his, panting heavily, moaning as his lips moved to her neck, a huge erogenous zone for her, her stomach tightening as her core fluttered with pleasure. She tilted her head back to give Stefan better access, releasing his name on a breathy moan, “Stefan…”

The sound of his name on her lips woke him up from his haze of lust. He took his mouth from her neck, panting against her as his mind attempted to clear. Was he really about to have sex with her? If it had carried on any longer he would have been past the point of no return and would gladly have joined their body’s together in carnal lust. But he was still confused as to what he wanted and what he should do. She deserved better than to be just a roll in the hay while he was still so unsure.

Caroline felt Stefan freeze above her, and she knew that he was probably regretting the turn their conversation had went. She had to admit herself that all she wanted was to prove to him that he did feel something for her, but then it had gone in a completely different way, and while not unwanted she thought it was way too soon to be just jumping into bed with him, even if she felt so strongly for him. They really needed to finish their conversation.

Stefan released his fingers from hers as he pushed himself up, turning away from her as he rubbed his hands over his face. He missed the feel of her immediately. He gritted his teeth at the directions of his thoughts. Now that he’d had a taste of her, how could he possibly work with her every day without imagining the sexy sounds she emitted as he kissed her. But, he didn’t want to lose her either. He groaned into his palms.

Caroline was at a loss of what to say. She doesn’t know how to explain what had happened between them except to say that they were definitely attracted to each other. Neither could hide that fact from one another any longer, the proof was in the hot, passion filled, make out they’d just shared. They really needed to talk. She reached across the bed to grab the cardigan she’d hung on the bedpost in case she got cold and put it on. Perhaps they could actually talk without being distracted if she was wearing more than the tank top she had on.

She moved around to stand in front of Stefan, her heart aching in her chest at the look on his face, he looked so distraught and confused. She just wanted to hold him in her arms until all the pain he’d ever felt in his life soaked in to her and he could be happy again. If she ever met the bitch who’d broken his heart she would rip her to shreds for hurting Stefan so much that he just couldn’t open himself up to anyone else. She reached up to take his hands away from his face, smiling at him tenderly as she gazed meaningfully into his sad eyes, “I think we really need to talk now.”

“Caroline…” Stefan choked out a laugh, shaking his head as he looked at her, sadness filling his whole body, “I didn’t want to talk in the first place.” He turned his head to the side as he whispered, “And what we did was not _talking_.”

“I know it wasn’t.” Caroline sighed.

“Then lets not talk about it.” Stefan said hopefully, really not wanting to talk about what happened. How could he possibly deny that he wanted her when he was seconds away from ravaging her on their bed.

“Stefan.” Caroline stroked her thumbs across his cheeks, smiling at him in encouragement, “We need to talk. We need to talk about what happened between us.” She looked down at her now covered chest as she chuckled, “See? I’m covered up so no more distractions.”

Stefan couldn’t help the smile that slipped onto his face as he gazed at her in affection, “Your clothes are not the distraction, Caroline.” Temptation; yes, distraction; no. Caroline herself; total distraction. He reached up and covered her hands with his, stroking his fingers along her skin as he sighed hopelessly, “You are.”

Caroline was caught in Stefan’s gaze, her heart skipping at the heat in his gaze.

Stefan pulled her hands away from his face, moving them between them as he held on, “I don’t know what to feel.”

Caroline was glad he was opening up to her at last. She squeezed his hands as she laughed, “And you think I do? Stefan, I’m as confused as you are.”

“I doubt you are going through what I am.” Stefan huffed, dropping her hands as he turned away from her again.

Caroline wasn’t letting him pull away from her, so without thinking she replied, “You’re not the only one who’s had their heart broken.”

Stefan froze.

Caroline took a chance and took a step closer to his back, her voice soft but filled with her own pain, “I have had my heart ripped out of my chest by my ex. He made me want to never trust a man again, but I realized that I was giving him too much power over me, and I was going to be happy despite how much he’d hurt me.”

Stefan shook his head, anger filling him, “You have no idea what you are talking about.”

“I don’t know what happened to you.” Caroline admitted, wanting to reach out to him but holding herself back, “How bad whatever she did was. But, Stefan, you are letting her win.” She placed her hand against his back, “You deserve to be happy.”

Stefan spun around the moment he felt her hand on him, his eyes were narrowed into a glare, anger bubbling underneath the surface, his voice a growl as he grabbed her wrist harshly, “ _Do not touch me_.”

Caroline quivered under his harsh glare, his hold almost painful on her wrist, her lip trembled as her eyes filled with tears, “Stefan… you’re hurting me.”

Stefan dropped her arm as if it burnt him. His eyes grew teary in his sorrow at hurting her, he took a step away from her, “I don’t deserve you, Caroline.”

“Let me be the judge of that.” Caroline could feel her own anger rise. She could make her own decisions.

“Let me rephrase.” Stefan stood straight, his face closed off, his eyes full of fire as he hissed, “I don’t want to be with you. I don’t want to spend even more time with you.” He glanced down her body with a smirk on his lips, “I’d love to screw you. Who wouldn’t? But that’s it.”

Caroline didn’t think she just acted. She slapped him across his face, breathing hard from the exertion, tears falling down her cheeks even as she glowered at him, “You are an ass.”

“And you are nothing but a tempting piece of ass.” Stefan fired back. He could still feel his cheek stinging from the strength of her hit, but he knew he deserved it. He wanted her to hate him so that his heart would remain safe. It was what he wanted, but then, why did it hurt so damn much?

Caroline was too hurt and angry to even reply. She hated him for treated her like this, she knew he was just trying to protect his heart from further harm, but it hurt her so much that he wouldn’t just trust her not to hurt him like that. Of course he would push her away by making it seem like he just wanted to use her for her body, but if that were true he would have had sex with her last night or just now, but _he_ was the one to pull away from their kiss.

Without a word she grabbed some clothes from her suitcase and went into the bathroom. She washed her face from any tears, changing her clothes, and stuffing the old ones back into her case. She stood tall, no sign of her previous hurt on her face as she left the bathroom. She placed her suitcase by the bed, glared at Stefan as she announced, “I’m getting away from you. I’ll meet you at the car when it’s time to go.” She picked up her suitcase, also grabbing the other one as she left, slamming the door behind her.

She needed a drink.

 

* * *

 

Stefan flinched at the slam of the door. He fell heavily onto the end of the bed, finally letting his mask of indifference to fall away to show the pain he was going through. The tears he’s been holding back fell down his cheeks, he felt ashamed of hurting her; both physically and mentally. He didn’t want to lose her, he didn’t think he could live without her anymore, she had become such an integral part of his life that it felt like he lost a part of himself when she walked away.

He wanted to rush from the room, catch up to her, and beg her for forgiveness. He wanted to tell her that he didn’t mean any of it. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to hold her in his arms, kiss those pillow soft lips of her, and make love to her for days on end. He wanted her, he needed her, he lov-

His eyes widened at what he was about to admit in his thoughts. His heart raced, his palms sweating, his breathing becoming faster at what that one word meant for him. It meant pain and heartbreak. It meant hating the one thing in his life that had brought him nothing but happiness since he’s known her. It meant giving her up. Because what he’d said in anger had been the truth.

He didn’t deserve her.

He craved her like he craved nothing else.

But he didn’t deserve to have her love.

No matter how much he wanted to be good enough for her.

He had to let her go for her own good, she would hate him, she might choose to leave him, but it was what was best for her. She deserved to never shed another tear, not over the likes of himself, and she deserved to be happy for the rest of her life.

He gazed at the door, his heart already feeling broken beyond repair in his chest at losing her before he ever really had her. He would cherish the last five weeks of beautiful memories with her, and he would hold on to them when she inevitably left him. But before he could let her go, he just had to admit something, just the once, and then those words would never pass his lips again.

“I love you, Caroline.” He admitted, a tear rolling down his cheek, his heart constricting painfully within his chest.

 

* * *

 

After drowning her broken heart in too many glasses of wine, Caroline stood at their car, avoiding Stefan as he approached the vehicle. She understood why he did what he did but she wasn’t just going to act like nothing was said between them. He was not going to be forgiven just because she knew why he did it.

Stefan couldn’t look at her, afraid that if he did he would just plead for her forgiveness, and beg her not to leave him. He needed to be strong, no matter how utterly weak he felt. He didn’t dare look at her wrist, afraid that he would see a bruise in the shape of his hand print marring her perfect skin.

Caroline didn’t turn to look at Stefan she just told him in a matter of fact tone, “I will be sitting up front with the driver,” she swallowed before saying quietly, “Mr Salvatore.”

Stefan flinched, another tear going through his heart. One day. He’d only had one day hearing his name from her beautiful lips, and only one day to allow himself to say hers. He would never hear it from her again. He fought the tears pricking his eyes. It was his decision to let her go, so now he had to live with the consequences. He opened his door, clenching the handle as he forced words past the lump in his throat, “Whatever you want, Ms Forbes.”

“It’s not exactly what I really want.” Caroline hissed to herself, uncaring whether Stefan heard her or not as she got in the passenger seat and closed the door behind her.

Stefan slammed his eyes shut at the pain her words caused him. He whispered soundlessly to himself, “It’s not what I really want either.” He got in the backseat, feeling lonely being by himself, he hadn’t been lonely since Caroline came into his life.

He shook his head and stared out the window as he watched his former city flash past the window. This was the city he’d had his heart broken by a girl, fitting that it should be the same city that witnessed him breaking his own heart over a girl.

He wiped away his tear before it could fall, and tried to ignore the longing inside him for Caroline.

 

* * *

 

After an excruciatingly silent and tension filled flight Caroline chose to take a taxi instead prolonging the tension between them with what would be another silent filled ride. She dismissed his protest with a wave of her hand, and marched away from him.

She entered her apartment, dropping her suitcases next to the door, not even having the will or energy to unpack tonight. Her heart ached too much. She shuffled over to her couch and collapsed onto it, she buried her face in the cushions and finally let the sobs that she had been holding back out.

How could she continue on as if nothing happened between them? She cared so much for him that it was almost impossible to not react around him in some way. On the car ride to the airport she could feel his eyes on the back of her neck whenever he must have looked at her.

She was not looking forward to going back to work.

 

* * *

 

Stefan walked listlessly into his apartment, dropping his suitcase at his feet. He walked over to the kitchen, opening the cupboard to pull out the bottle of bourbon. He grabbed a glass and filled it to the brim. He swallowed all the contents, the burn in his throat matching the burn in his eyes.

Sitting next to her on the plane as she ignored his existence was one of the most painful feelings he ever had. It was impossible for him to ignore her, the heat of her skin warming his arm that was next to hers, her scent filling his senses, his eyes drawn to her no matter how many times he looked away.

He needed to be indifferent around her so that she would move on from him. But he still wanted her in his life, even if as only a friend. He didn’t know whether Caroline would even allow a friendship between them, as she was intent on snubbing him. He rubbed his hands over his eyes, feeling that almost permanent ache in his chest pull at him.

It was going to be hell at work.


	12. Chapter 11

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Caroline reached her arm out to turn the alarm off, before dragging her hand back and snuggling back under her covers. It was Monday morning, only a day since she and Stefan had last kissed, and she didn’t want to get up. She wanted to stay in bed forever, and not have to face Stefan after he broke her heart by pushing her away. She just wanted to never move until she could forget that Stefan Salvatore ever existed.

Yeah right.

Like she could seriously forget Stefan if she tried. He may have been an ass to her in the beginning but over the course of knowing him she had seen the real him and she fell in love with him. She didn’t want to think of her life without him. But she also didn’t want to imagine what their previously easy going and fun working relationship would be now.

They had kissed. Twice. And both times had taken her breath away and rocked her to her core. She had never been kissed the way that Stefan kissed her, lovingly, passionately, and with all of him. She wanted more. She wanted Stefan, she wanted to be with him, and she wanted to love him.

She was tempted to call in sick but she wouldn’t. She wasn’t an avoider she faced her problems head on, and no matter how much it would hurt to see Stefan she wasn’t going to run away from him. He may be running away from her, but she wouldn’t do the same. She would march into work with her head held high, and not show him how much she was in pain.

But first…

She had to get out of bed.

 

* * *

 

Stefan’s alarm went off, waking him from a night of restless sleep. He was unable to have a full night’s rest because he could only dream about the wonderful kiss shared between him and Caroline, only in his dreams, instead of walking away from her he continued to kiss her against the bed, and eventually he made love to her in his dreams.

It was perfect.

And a nightmare. Because all he could think about was the way she felt against him, and the way their lips moved together in synchronicity. That kiss was the best and worst thing to ever happen to him. The best because he finally kissed her as he’d been imagining for weeks and it was better than anything he had conjured up in his mind, and the worst because the taste of her was now burned into his brain, the moans she released echoed in his ears like he could still hear them.

How was he going to be able to work alongside her with the ghost of her touch in his head? How was he going to be able to hold his feelings back around her? Especially, when all he wanted to do was kiss her senseless and declare to her that he was an idiot and he was completely and utterly in love with her.

But he couldn’t do that. Because he wasn’t good enough for her.

He wanted to be able to get back to how they were. He wanted to skip the awkward angry silences and head straight back to the friendly and laidback atmosphere between them. He knew that was impossible. He had hurt Caroline, he had taken hold of her arm roughly, scaring her, and had said terrible untrue things to her.

She probably hated him.

His heart constricted painfully within his chest at the thought. He loved her so much that the mere idea that she could possibly hate him tore him in two. He had to blink back tears as he tried to prepare himself for seeing her only a day after breaking both of their hearts.

He ran both of his hands over his face, breathing deeply as he tried to control the warring emotions within him. He had to be strong, he had to face her, he had to salvage whatever he could from their shattered relationship.

Her silent treatment in the car and plane ride had killed him. He didn’t think he could carry on if she never spoke to him again. He would have to be patient, and try and win back her friendship. He needed her in his life, and after throwing away the possibility of a them friendship was all he had left.

He pushed himself off the bed to get ready for the day ahead. His feet dragged as he forced himself through every task.

He wasn’t ready to see her yet.

 

* * *

 

Caroline placed Stefan’s coffee on his desk as usual. She was tempted to not get it for him but he was still her boss. She was afraid that he would carry out his threat to end her employment early if she didn’t do the things he expected from her. She was a professional, she could put her personal feelings aside to do her work.

She would not talk to Stefan unless he specifically talked to her about work. She needed to push what happened between them to the back of her mind, she couldn’t carry on if she was forced to think about it. Plus, she was still so angry about the way he had treated her, and she wouldn’t just forgive him easily.

She would give them both space.

After all, she had Klaus Mikaelson’s art show to help organize to keep her busy. She had a lot of things to get done before Friday, and she would throw herself into planning it with a passion.

Anything to avoid the ache in her chest caused by Stefan.

 

* * *

 

Stefan held his breath as the elevator door opened in front of him, Caroline was at her desk in front of him, looking beautiful and perfect as always. He hesitated to get out, his heart beginning to race and his palms starting to sweat as he stared at her in despair. He had no idea what to say to her, and the fact she didn’t look up at the obvious ding of the elevator hurt him. It was obviously a sign of things to come between them.

The elevator doors started to close when he put his hand out to open them back up and stepped out before he thought better of it. He hesitantly moved over to Caroline’s desk, his eyes never leaving hers, begging her to look up at him.

Caroline could feel the weight of his stare, her face growing hot under his scrutiny. A part of her wanted to look at him and see if he felt as wrecked as she felt but she resisted. One look into his green eyes and she would be lost. She couldn’t afford to let her feelings take her over, not when the pain was still so raw. She had to avoid him until she knew it wouldn’t hurt anymore, not that she had any clue as to when that might be.

Stefan stuck his hands in his pockets as he stared a hole into her head. He wanted to scream at her to look at him. Just this once. He needed to see her beautiful blue eyes, he needed to know that she was alright. It killed him that he’d hurt her, especially when all he wanted was to just be near her.

Caroline could ignore his presence no longer. She took a deep breath, steeling herself against the pain seeing him would cause her, before she looked up at him. Her stomach tightened at the redness of his eyes and the downturn of his mouth. He looked wrecked, just like she was. She swallowed back her need to ask him how he was, instead speaking as flat as she could, holding on to her raging emotions by a thread, “Do you need something, Mr Salvatore?”

 _You. But I can’t have you._ Stefan thought in pure misery, wincing at her use of his surname. He opened his mouth to reply when his eyes caught hers and he lost the ability to form words. Her blue eyes were swimming in anguish, she tried to appear collected, but he knew her, and he could see right through her act of strength straight to the pain underneath.

He had to ball his hands into fists in his pockets just to keep from reaching out to her. He was sure she wouldn’t appreciate it after yesterday, and it would do more harm than good. He hated to see her in pain, and being the cause of it ripped him to shreds, but he could do nothing to ease her or his own pain. They couldn’t be together.

“Did you need anything?” Caroline asked shortly, unable to hold back her anger from leaking into her voice as he did nothing but stare at her, “Or are you giving up speaking as well as me?”

Stefan sucked in a breath, her words hitting him deeply. He felt like he’d been stabbed, the painful truth of her words rocking him to his core. _Giving her up_. He didn’t want to give her up completely, or at all if he was being honest with himself. But what about Caroline? Did she want to give up on him now that he’s rejected the possibility of anything happening between them.

He didn’t think he could handle a negative answer to that question right now, so he ducked his head away from her angry accusing eyes to the files sitting on her desk. He licked his lips before finally finding his voice that had been locked away with the pain he was in, “I don’t need anything, Ms Forbes.”

Caroline chewed on her lip to prevent even more angry words escaping her. Yes, he certainly didn’t need anything, her included. She screwed her eyes shut as the pain hit her anew, she needed Stefan away from her before she broke down in tears. She turned to her computer as she opened her eyes, fixing her concentration on her work, hoping that he would get the message and leave her alone.

Stefan understood the message. With one last agonizingly longing look in her direction he entered his office closing the door behind him. He rests his back against the door, wanting to bang his head against it, but he didn’t want to alert Caroline. He looked over to his desk, and for some reason the sight of that Styrofoam cup made him want to sink to his knees and cry in despair.

 

* * *

 

The morning passed in near silence between them. The tension like a thick cloud surrounding them, making it stifling whenever they were in the same room, Stefan throwing longing looks at her which pulled on the strings of her heart while also making her extremely pissed at the same time. He had no right to look at her with his wounded eyes, _he_ had broken _her_ heart, not the other way round.

Not wanting to get in a screaming match in the middle of the office she had left Stefan on his own heading back to her desk and headlong into her work. She had spent the rest of the morning that way, eyes fixed on her computer, phone glued to her ear.

It’s only when her stomach started to growl that she noticed the time; 12:30. She bit her lip as she glanced at the telephone. She needed to pick it up and talk to Stefan. About his lunch order, but still actual conversation would have to flow between them. She closed her eyes and stabbed the button for the intercom, “Mr Salvatore?”

Stefan almost jumped out of his skin as he heard her lovely voice come from the speaker. He was speechless for a moment, before clearing his throat and replying, “Yes?”

“What would you like for lunch, Mr Salvatore?” Caroline made an effort to breathe nice and slow as she prepared to hear his voice.

Stefan knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help but ask, a tinge of desperate hope in his voice, “Will you be joining me?”

“No!” Quick and harsh she shot him down. He didn’t get to have what he wanted after hurting her so badly.

Stefan swallowed, the pain in his chest stealing his breath for a moment. It hurt more than he’d thought possible from her quick rejection. He gripped the wood of his desk as he tried to keep his agony out of his voice, “Okay.”

Caroline heard the hurt in his tone, but she resolutely ignored it. She had to be strong, and not crack just because he was hurting that everything was ruined between them. _She_ was not the one that had broken what had been building between them. She took a quick breath before asking again, “Do you want me to order your lunch?”

“No. No I’ll go out.” Stefan replied quietly. He couldn’t sit in this office, staring at the chair she usually sat in as they had lunch together. Her smiles, her laughs, her beautiful voice was imprinted in his head, and would only haunt him. Taunting him about what he could have _almost_ had if he wasn’t such a coward.

Caroline ended their conversation without so much as a goodbye.

Stefan let his head fall into his hands, tears pricking at his eyes, the dull ache in his chest now a screaming roar. He had done this. It was his fault that she couldn’t stand talking to him or being in the same room with him. He needed to fix this but he had no idea how.

He was going to lose her for sure.

 

* * *

 

Stefan knew she wouldn’t, but he couldn’t help but wish that she would knock on his door, poke her head in, a gorgeously bright smile lighting up her face as she wished him goodnight. She didn’t. Instead he heard the brief hesitation before she walked to the elevators.

He leaned back in his chair, letting his whole body slouch as he tried to let go of the tension that coiled in him all day. He sighed. He couldn’t, the tension had one name and it was Caroline Forbes, until she looked at him, or smiled at him, or even just greeted him in a semi friendly manner, the tension in his bones was not going anywhere.

He needed to talk to someone.

He picked up the phone, quickly punching in digits of the familiar number. He waited for it to be picked up before he spoke, “I’ve ruined things with Caroline.”

There was a beat before Lexi’s slightly amused voice came through the phone, “Hey! You finally said her name.”

Stefan rolled his eyes, “That’s not the point, Lexi.”

“Actually it is, Stef!” Lexi chuckled, “Because being able to say her name is one step closer to admitting just how deep you really care for her.”

He stayed silent. He had already admitted that, to himself at least.

Lexi huffed at his silence, before she asked, “What happened?”

“I kissed her.” Stefan cleared his throat at the visual that ran through his head, “Twice.”

“That’s great, Stefan! It’s about time you finally went after what you wanted.” Lexi then thought over what he said at the start of the call, “Wait. You said you’d ruined things with Caroline. She didn’t reject you, did she?”

“No.” Stefan groaned. God, trying to admit this out loud was a lot harder than he thought it would be. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he said in a rush, “I pushed her away.”

“Stefan!” Lexi wanted to strangle her best friend. He was so obviously in love with Caroline, that it made no sense for him to push her away, “You are such an absolute idiot.”

He couldn’t deny it because he knew it was true. He clenched his jaw before asking reluctantly, “I need to fix things between us. It’s such a mess.”

“Do you love her?”

Stefan tried to dodge answering, “Lexi… I don’t… It doesn’t matter.”

Lexi ignored him and repeated firmly, “Do. You. Love _._ Caroline?” She almost growled down the phone as an afterthought, “And don’t even think about lying to me, Stefan Salvatore.”

Stefan swallowed down the lie that was on his tongue. He took in a shaky breath, he hadn’t admitted this to anyone but himself, and his voice tightened with fear as he confessed, “Of course I do! I love her so much, Lex. Like I’ve never loved anyone before, not since…”

“Valerie.” Lexi released on a sigh.

“Yeah…” Stefan’s voice was small, the weight of his decision heavy on his shoulders. Valerie was once again ruining his life, but instead of in person it was the ghost of her that was destroying his happiness.

“You can’t let that English bitch decide your fate for the rest of your life.” Lexi decided that is was more than time to be blunt with Stefan, “She broke you in to pieces, I know. But…” She waited for Stefan to speak, holding her breath as she prayed that he would.

“But, what?” Stefan asked, not really wanting to talk about this particular subject, but he forced himself to.

Lexi released the breath she was holding, smiling widely into her phone as she said to Stefan, “But you glued yourself back together and got back up. That requires strength. You are stronger than you think, Stef.” She chuckled before telling him, “In other words… get your head out of your ass and go get your girl.”

Before he could say anything Lexi hung up. He chuckled as he put the phone down, she had a point, but he still wasn’t sure whether him and Caroline would be a good thing. She was his employee after all, and he didn’t want to do anything that would reflect badly on her. Though his father already suspected that he was in love with her, so he wasn’t sure what to do about that.

He dropped his head to the table and groaned.

Why did love have to be so hard?

 

* * *

 

The next day passed much the same. Charged silence between them, an air of anger and hurt surrounding them every time they were near each other. She only talked to him when she had to, and it was killing him.

All he wanted was to be able to hear her voice and gaze into her beautiful eyes without feeling like he wanted to cry. The pain, hurt and anger was clear in her gaze whenever their eyes locked. He wanted to erase that look from her face, but there was only one way to do that, and he was still so terrified of allowing himself to feel that way about her.

 

* * *

 

Caroline threw herself headlong into making Klaus’ art show the best it could be. She was so busy that she could almost forget that Stefan Salvatore even existed. Except whenever she could feel his eyes on her, which was more than was necessary for someone who didn’t want to be with her.

Did he not realize how in pain she was? Did he not comprehend that every time he looked at her – with her knowledge and without – it made her heart race and tears to prick her eyes? Could he not understand just how difficult this was for her?

She still had another eleven months to go of this.

 

* * *

 

It was Wednesday, and Stefan was in complete and utter hell. He couldn’t sleep, he could barely eat, he could barely concentrate on anything else but his broken heart. He didn’t know how much longer he could go on like this. Seeing Caroline every day, wanting nothing more than to just be with her, but he couldn’t.

The smallest, tiniest part of him doubted that he could even _be_ in a relationship, and he wouldn’t use Caroline for the pleasure their bodies could give one another. She deserved better than that from him.

He needed advice. He picked up his phone and sent a text:

**Lunch?**

He waited a moment for the reply to come through.

**Yeah. Usual?**

**Yes. At 1.**

**See you then, brother.**

Stefan put his phone away, and tried to concentrate enough to get through his meetings with some semblance of a friendly exterior. No matter how much he was falling apart inside.

 

* * *

 

“The Salvatore Agency, Stefan Salvatore’s office.” Caroline answered the phone.

“We are having lunch together.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle, “You really don’t ask, do you?”

“Part of my charm.” Lexi chuckled, before telling her, “Meet me outside the building at one.”

“Do I even get a say?” Caroline asked, though she knew what the answer would be.

“No.” Lexi replied cheerfully before hanging up.

Caroline smiled, shaking her head as she placed the phone back in its cradle.

It was the first time since Sunday that she’d had a smile on her face, and she found herself relaxing into her chair as she worked. She was looking forward to getting out of the stifling atmosphere of the office to spend some time with Lexi.

 

* * *

 

Stefan left his office, finding Caroline already gone. He sighed as he looked at her desk. The sight of her there used to bring a smile to his face, now it only gave him pain. He had ruined everything between them, and he had no idea how to fix it. He needed to, otherwise work would be hell for the next ten months, if she stayed that long.

He might not just push her away from him, but away from her job and his life completely.

He wouldn’t let that happen.

He took one last glance at her desk before making his way to the elevator. He walked out of the lobby and to his car. He looked over to the passenger seat, and couldn’t help the smile on his face as he remembered her making out in sports car comment.

The smile slipped from his lips immediately, the ache in his chest increasing the more he thought of her. God he missed her. Every second without her was agony, but he was afraid to take the leap with her. He groaned, even his thoughts were confused.

He wanted to be with her. But he couldn’t be with her. These two conflicting thoughts were a loop in his head, not helping him to either keep to his decision, or decide a new path altogether. It was driving him insane, and making him completely miserable.

The drive passed in a blur as he was lost in his conflicted thoughts. He barely remembered parking or getting out of the car. He was inside the restaurant and sat at the table next to his brother before his thoughts could catch up with his actions.

Damon looked over his brother with narrowed eyes, “You look like crap, brother.”

“Thank you, Damon.” Stefan snorted, picking up his menu to look through it, “You always know just how to make me feel better.”

“What are brothers for?” Damon chuckled, he was looking at his menu when he asked knowingly, “Who is she?”

“What!?” Stefan stared harder at his menu, cursing his racing heart and no doubt red cheeks, “Who is who?”

“Stefan, I am your _brother_.” Damon put his menu aside to give Stefan his full attention, “I know you. And you don’t just call me out to lunch for no reason.” He let a smirk curve his lips, “Which you’ve now done twice in the last month or so.”

Stefan swallowed, “So?” He tapped his fingers against the table as he tried to think of an excuse, “Perhaps I just wanted to spend time with my brother.”

Damon snorted, “Right.” He narrowed his eyes at Stefan, “You’ve had plenty of chances in the last few years to spend time with me, but you haven’t.” He wiggled his eyebrows at his brother, “And this newfound want to spend time with me appears to coincide with the length of time a certain gorgeous blonde started working for you.”

Stefan’s jaw ticked, freezing him where he sat.

Damon smirked at his brother’s frozen form. Bingo. He’d hit the nail on the head. It was definitely about a girl, and from Stefan’s reactions he guessed it was about Caroline. He waved his hand at his brother, “Tell me.”

Stefan hesitated before finally giving in, he needed to talk to someone, “I need your advice, and I need you to not be a dick about it because I have no one else to ask.”

“Oh, this sounds promising.” Damon was gleeful. Stefan never had girl problems because he was not a relationship type of guy not since he was a teenager.

“What did I just say?” Stefan was regretting talking to his brother already. Damon gestured for him to continue so he took a breath before he admitted, “Okay. Something happened between Caroline and me.”

“Ooh! Finally!” Damon took a sip of his bourbon before saying smugly, “I so totally called it. I knew you two had a thing for each other. Especially after you invited me out for a drink and then spent the whole night practically surgically attached to Caroline.”

Stefan definitely felt his cheeks burning now, embarrassed at the way he had completely let go and just allowed himself to act how he wanted with Caroline. Everyone had witnessed that. Therefore, everyone must already know about his feelings. He groaned, wanting to bang his head against the table.

Damon just laughed at his brother, “So tell me. What happened?”

“We kissed.” Stefan admitted.

“And…?” Damon encouraged his brother, waiting for the rest of the story.

“And what?” Stefan’s forehead creased in confusion.

“What else happened, you idiot?” Damon rolled his eyes, his brother was so dense sometimes.

“Nothing. We kissed. End of story.” Stefan shifted on his seat uncomfortable.

“What did you do?” Damon sighed, shaking his head at his brother, “You pushed her away, right?” He pushed himself back against his chair, “God, you’re an idiot.”

“I’m no good for her.” Stefan stated miserably.

“No, the you from seven years ago was no good for her.” Damon took in a breath, reaching across the table to lay his hand atop of Stefan’s, “I know I wasn’t the brother you deserved back then, and I am sorry about that, but you are different.” He smiled, his eyes shining with meaning, “You are stronger, you are not a naïve little kid anymore.”

Stefan had to blink back the sudden emotion clogging his throat. Damon had never acknowledged that he had abandoned him all those years ago. It had built a wall between them, even though he still loved his brother he could never trust him like he used to. Hearing him admit that he was in the wrong let a weight lift from his heart finally. He had his big brother back.

Smiling wider than he had in a long time, he whispered, “Thank you, big brother.”

Damon smiled back before giving his brother advice, “Pull the ripcord.”

“What?” Stefan frowned.

“Well, she's not the one. If she was, you wouldn't have to ask.” Damon eyed his brother carefully, hoping that he would finally push past the painful incident in his past, and finally allow himself to be happy. All he needed was a push.

“Yeah, but I didn't even-“ Stefan felt crushed, he didn’t want to let her go, not really. He was just confused, and his brother had just made it even worse.

Damon knew this was either the best thing or the worst thing he could do to his brother, but he wanted to make up for letting him down when he was a teenager, so he was willing to take the chance, “You've been in love once in your life, Stefan. Setting aside that it was technically with a lying deceitful bitch, does this feel anything like that?”

Stefan didn't answer, knowing that what he felt was different but not in an altogether bad way. It was just new, wonderful, and scary.

“Not all love is true love, brother.” Damon called over the waitress as he said one more thing, “I bet that Caroline wants the real deal, and if you don't, pull the ripcord before you make things worse.”

Stefan felt like he could cry.

 

* * *

 

Caroline leaned her head on her hand, absentmindedly stirring the spoon in her coffee, wanting this feeling of missing Stefan to just leave her. He obviously couldn’t handle being with someone so why should she try and force him to admit that they could be something amazing if he wasn’t willing. She sighed.

“Stefan is just as miserable as you, you know that, right?” Lexi stated, wanting Caroline to fight for Stefan because she could see how good they were for each other.

“He doesn’t have the right to be miserable.” Caroline huffed out, the anger simmering just below the surface making an appearance, “He pushed me away, not the other way around.”

“I love my best friend more than anyone else” Lexi shrugged her shoulders grinning, “Well besides Ric obviously. Anyway, the point is I know him and I know in my heart that he’s just scared.”

“I know that.” Caroline huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You do?” Lexi was surprised.

“Of course I do!” Caroline shook her head, tears in her eyes, “I know that he pushed me away because he’s scared. I know he didn’t mean any of the things he said to me or else he would have taken our kiss all the way instead of stopping when it was getting too hot and heavy.” She laughed mirthlessly, “I saw the pain in his eyes that night, and every day since.”

Lexi smiled, “He really is an idiot.”

“That we can agree on.” Caroline replied back, taking a sip of her coffee, though she really wished it was tequila.

“How are you doing?” Lexi asked concerned, Stefan may be her best friend, but she had come to really like Caroline and she wanted to make sure she was okay.

“Heartbroken. Hurt. Angry.” Caroline huffed out an annoyed breath before smiling, “But I’ll get through it. I’m not gonna sit around waiting for a man that clearly doesn’t want to be with me. I deserve better than that.”

Lexi frowned, “You’re giving up on Stefan?”

“Not completely.” Caroline blinked away any trace of hurt or tears on her face. She had wallowed long enough. She plastered a smile on her face, trying to get back to the happy girl she was. No one would break her, especially not a man, not after the last one tore her heart out of her chest. She deserved better, and she wouldn’t settle for less.

Lexi was scared that she had just made things worse. She knew that Stefan would eventually realize what a complete and utter moron he was being. But when he did. Would Caroline still be there waiting for him?

“Let’s eat!” Caroline’s voice was back to being light and happy.

 

* * *

 

Stefan felt even worse as he arrived back at work. Damon’s advice had made him even more confused, and he started to doubt his feelings. He was sure he loved her, but it was different then what he felt for Valerie. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? He had no idea.

He exited the elevator, taking a breath at seeing Caroline sitting at her desk. He made his way over to her, licking his dry lips as he searched for something to say to her. He came up blank.

Caroline looked up at Stefan, a smile on her face, her eyes bright and clear. No trace of her previous misery anywhere on her face, “How was lunch, Mr Salvatore?”

“It-it was good.” Stefan stuttered at the sight of that beautiful smile on her face, it was the first one he’s seen in days. She was finally being friendly with him like he wanted. Why did that suddenly make him want to throw up?

“Here are the files for your next meetings.” Caroline handed the files over to Stefan, keeping the smile on her face, even as her heart skipped as their fingers touched.

Stefan held his breath at the touch of her skin on his. He wanted to drop the files so that he could interlace their fingers together, pull her into his arms, and kiss those soft lips. He shook his head to clear his head of those kind of thoughts.

Caroline turned back to her computer, her heart racing in her chest at their brief touch. She had to keep her reactions under control so that they could both get back to an easy work relationship.

Stefan stared at the back of her head for a moment, his head trying to process what had happened between them. She could smile at him, she could talk to him, there was no longer pain in her eyes. An agonising dagger went through his heart, and he stumbled his way to his office away from Caroline.

He shut the door, leaning his back against the wood, his eyes closing in despair. Tears ran unchecked down his cheeks, his chest feeling like it was in a vice. Damon’s words from earlier ran through his head.

_Pull the ripcord._

_She’s not the one._

_Not all love is true love._

Turns out that he didn’t need the ripcord because Caroline was already over him.

He slid down the door, burying his face in his knees, trying to stifle the sobs that wanted to be let free. He’d lost her.

_You’ve got no one else to blame but yourself, Stefan Salvatore._

 

* * *

 

 

It was Friday, the day of Klaus’ art show, and Stefan was still at the office carrying out the few meetings he had today as Caroline oversaw the preparation for everything. The builders had placed the decking on the beach, and were now putting the walls up where his work would be displayed.

There was a bar at the edge of the left side, on the other side from where the walls were. She wanted to make sure that there was no possible way that the artwork could get ruined. Fully stocked with both alcohol and soft drink, depending on people’s preferences.

She surveyed the area. It looked great, and she was really proud of what she’s done. She hoped Klaus would like what she’d done, whenever she actually met him that was. She was checking her notes when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned her head, smiling wide as she saw Elijah, “Mr Mikaelson, it’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“Please, call me Elijah.” Elijah returned her smile easily, taking her hand in his to bring it to his mouth, “The pleasure is all mine, Ms Forbes.”

“Call me Caroline.” She tilted her head, biting into her lip as she asked, “What do you think?”

Elijah looked around him with a critical eye, lingering on the bar, then the walls that were being built, until he turned back to Caroline. He chuckled at her anxious face and reassured her, “It is perfect. My brother will be sure to love it.”

Caroline released a breath relieved. She glanced around, not being able to see anyone new among the workers around them. She raised her eyebrow as she asked, “Will I ever get to meet the illusive Klaus Mikaelson?”

Elijah laughed, “Yes you will. Tonight.” He smoothed down his suit, “I always check that everything is in order, and make sure all the pieces are placed as he desires.” He smirked at her as he winked, “Niklaus does like to make an entrance.”

Caroline giggled, “I look forward to meeting him.”

“Is Stefan here yet?” Elijah asked.

“No.” Caroline shook her head, “He had a few meetings he needed to attend but as soon as they’re done he will be here.” She checked the time on her phone, “Which should be very soon, as his last meeting should have ended around ten minutes ago.”

“Good.” Elijah tilted his head at her, “Will you be leaving soon so you can be ready for tonight?”

“As soon as Mr Salvatore arrives I will be going home to get dressed.” Caroline replied, her stomach fluttering at the thought of what she’d chosen to wear. She wasn’t wearing it to impress Stefan, at least that’s what she told herself, but if he so happened to notice the way her dress showed off her assets, well then that was just a happy accident.

She giggled to herself.

Elijah looked to her amused, “What is so amusing?”

“Nothing.” Caroline continued to giggle to herself.

By the time Stefan arrived half an hour later, the walls were up and they were now putting the roof on to make sure the art was protected. It was almost all set up, and Caroline was eager to get ready.

“Hey.” Stefan greeted as he arrived, looking around he was impressed.

“Can you take over from here?” Caroline asked.

“Yeah.” Stefan nodded, “Go and make yourself beautiful.” His eyes widened at what he said. He cleared his throat and looked away, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest as he struggled with what to say.

Caroline blushed, but she couldn’t help but bite her lip pleased. With her stomach fluttering with a million butterflies she reached out, smoothing her hand over his shirt where his heart was, feeling giddy as she felt it skip beneath her fingers. She looked at him from under her lashes, her tone bordering on flirty, “Don’t forget to make yourself look gorgeous, Mr Salvatore.”

Stefan’s breath caught, the teasing in her eyes taking his breath away. She was _flirting_ with him. Did that mean that she still felt something for him?

Caroline beamed at Stefan, giggling as she turned away from him. It was time for her to go home, and dress herself up.

 

* * *

 

The beach was full, and everyone was admiring Klaus’ work. He had yet to arrive but he would make his appearance soon. He liked to make people wait, but not too long.

Stefan was sipping a glass of bourbon when he almost choked. Caroline had just arrived and he couldn’t take his eyes off her, she was stunning, absolutely radiant in blue. His favourite colour. He couldn’t help but smile at that, a part of him hoping that she wore it especially for him.

Her hair was in a braid over her shoulder, reminiscent of the hairstyles of actresses back in the forties. Her dress was blue sequins that sparkled under the artificial lights spread around the beach, sleeved all the way to her wrists, reaching mid-thigh, showing of all of her shapely legs. He licked his lips, his heart thudding wildly in his chest at seeing every inch of those long legs, growing hot beneath his suit jacket at imagining them wrapped around his waist. He cleared his throat, about to call her over when she turned around and he promptly lost the ability to breathe. It was backless, showing off all of her smooth back all the way to the top of her ass. He felt his pants becoming tighter. She was an absolute vision, and he was suddenly jealous of all the male eyes that now turned to her.

She was for his eyes only, not any of the men surrounding them.

Stefan repressed a growl, his eyes never leaving the blonde vision before him.

 

* * *

 

Caroline had a glass of champagne in her hand, as she admired a picture of a snowflake in front of her. It certainly held an aura of darkness around it.

“What do you think?” A British voice asked from beside her.

She turned to look at him, he was quite attractive, he had curly blonde hair, and a smirk on his lips. She turned back to the painting, “It’s a nice snowflake.”

“Is my work really that literal?” He asked amused.

 **“** I'm serious. There's something... lonely about it.” Caroline finally caught up to what he said, she turned to him in shock, “Wait a second. Did-did you do these?”

“It is my show.” Klaus winked at her, “I should hope I drew these.”

“Wow!” Caroline blushed, giggling nervously, “You’re Klaus?”

“And you are stunning.” Klaus took hold of her hand, brushing his mouth lingeringly over her skin.

She was flattered but she had no interest in Klaus, her heart was already taken by Stefan. She looked away only to meet the fuming eyes of Stefan as he glared over at them. She was reminded of the night where they’d gotten drunk and she’d danced with him. He had glared at her in the same way when she’d been having a friendly conversation with Enzo.

He had no right to have that expression on his face. He pushed her away. She could flirt with anybody she damn well wanted to.

She turned back to Klaus, a teasing smile on her lips, giggling in a flirtatious manner, “I’m Caroline.”

“Ah!” Klaus’ eyes showed his recognition, “The force of nature that organized this whole show? The one Elijah can’t stop raving about?”

“One and the same.” Caroline went to tuck her hair behind her ear but then she remembered that it was in a braid. She flexed her hand in the air for a moment before letting it fall back to her side, except it never landed at her side.

Klaus took hold of her arm, “Let me show you around, Caroline.” He grinned at her, his eyes sparkling, his interest plain to see, “I’ll tell you my honest opinion on how you did, if you allow me the same curtesy.”

Caroline let a smile curve her lips, “It’s a deal.”

Klaus led her around, telling her how much he loved what she’d done, and Caroline did the same telling him whether she liked or disliked a painting of his.

 

* * *

 

Stefan watched Klaus lead Caroline around as they laughed jealously. He wanted to pull him away from her, punch him in his smug face, and take hold of Caroline and never let her go.

He finally realised how much of an idiot he had been since their kiss. He had let Valerie once again screw him over, just like he’d been letting her do it for the last seven years.

No more.

He would not lose Caroline because of some girl he no longer cared about. Caroline was as different from Valerie as you could get. Her bright sunny smiles were the best thing to see once he arrived at the office, before what happened between them anyway.

His thoughts stopped as he saw the worst vision he’d ever seen. He felt like he’d got punched in the gut, his hold in his glass so tight that he was surprised he hadn’t broken it. His whole being slumped, tears clouding his vision, blurring the heart breaking scene before him.

Klaus was kissing Caroline.

 

* * *

 

Caroline’s eyes fluttered closed as Klaus placed a tender kiss on her cheek. It was a sweet gesture, but it did nothing for her. Klaus was good company, funny and charming, but he didn’t set her being on fire. Only one man had ever done that to her. Stefan.

Klaus pulled back, smiling at her as he took a step back, “It was lovely spending time with you, Caroline.”

“I had a good time too.” Caroline returned his smile, only not as bright. She needed to find Stefan.

Klaus searched her eyes for a moment before he came to an obvious conclusion, “But you are with another?”

“Not yet.” Caroline grinned, an excited flutter in her heart, “But hopefully I soon will be.”

“Then he’s a very lucky man to have you.” Klaus grinned, “Or an idiot if he rejects you.”

“He’s a bit of both.” Caroline laughed, feeling better than she had in days now that she knew what she wanted and was determined to talk to him to make him see that they should be together.

“Then good luck.” Klaus smiled at her, squeezing her shoulder before making his way back to his own show.

“Thanks.” Caroline whispered. She scanned around her for any sign of Stefan but she couldn’t see him. She frowned. Disappointment filling her. Did he leave?

“Stefan just left.” Elijah suddenly announced his presence behind her making her jump, she spun around to face him but before she could get a word out he added, “Right after my brother kissed your cheek.”

Caroline’s eyes widened in horror. Not bothering to speak she turned around and ran to her car. She needed to speak him to him and straighten out this misunderstanding.

 

* * *

 

Stefan collapsed into the chair in his office. He screwed his eyes shut, the image of Klaus kissing Caroline was seared into his brain and he had never felt so hurt and angry before. He knew he didn’t have a right to feel this way, he pushed her away, and apparently into the arms of one of his clients.

He ran his hands over his face, feeling so lonely and heartbroken right now. A feeling that he hadn’t felt in weeks. He had been happy, and excited to come to work every day because of Caroline.

And now he had lost her.

He covered his face with his hands and wallowed in his misery. Not sure how long he had sat there, he was suddenly shocked out of his self-pitying by the door being banged open.

He took his hands from his face to see Caroline stood panting in the doorway. A lump appeared in his throat, and he just stared at her.

Caroline looked over at Stefan, she could read the misery on his face, and she felt a vice squeeze her heart. She took a step nearer, “Stefan, we need to talk.”

Hearing his name from her lips shocked him into action. He abruptly stood up, and practically growled at her, “Don’t you dare use my name right now.”

Caroline’s eyes widened, hurt at his tone but she would ignore it, “It’s not what you think.”

“Oh really?” Stefan laughed, hurt and anger fuelling his actions, “So I just imagined him _kissing you_.”

“It was just on the cheek!” Caroline fired back. It was not like she’d been making out with Klaus the way she had been kissing Stefan barely a week ago in a hotel room.

Stefan strode over until he was towering over her. Those pretty blue eyes of hers were wide as he glared down at her, “So you didn’t enjoy it? You didn’t enjoy his company?”

“Enjoying his company is a whole different thing than enjoying a kiss.” Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, a glare coming to her own face, “You were the one who said he didn’t want to be with me.”

“So now you want to be with him!” Stefan had never felt so angry, the jealousy setting fire to his veins. She was supposed to be his.

Caroline covered her face with her hands, wanting to scream.

“So you don’t deny it?” Stefan wanted to hit the wall, or better yet find Klaus and hit him repeatedly.

Caroline took her hands from her face, and almost yelled at him. “I want to be with you, you jackass.”

Stefan shook his head, unwilling to believe her after the week of hell he’d just had missing her, “Don’t lie to me!”

“I’m not lying!” Caroline screamed, tears in her eyes, her heart pounding.

Stefan growled, taking hold of her waist to slam her against the half closed door, shutting with their combined weight. His chest was moving rapidly, staring down at her in both lust and anger, “You spent the night in his company. You were _flirting_ with him.” He leaned in close, theirs eyes locked in a heated battle, their heaving chests pressed tightly together, his eyes darkening with the need to claim her and make her his.

“I was trying to make you jealous.” Caroline practically whimpered, her eyes fluttering rapidly, her tongue peeking out to lick her dry lips. Her whole being felt like it was on fire from having him pressed so close to her.

Stefan’s every nerve ending was sparking with electricity, his entire being narrowed down to the feel of Caroline in his arms. At what she just admitted he felt like he could fly. He pressed his forehead against hers, smirking into her desire filled orbs, “Mission accomplished, Caroline.”

Caroline only had time to gasp before Stefan’s lips made contact with hers. It wasn’t soft and gentle like last time, no, it was heat and fire and pure passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in close to her body, moaning as their lips moved hotly against one another.

Stefan kissed her with barely restrained passion, one hand cupping her neck as he tasted those tempting pink lips of hers, the other slid down her back, groaning as all he felt was her smooth skin. She had driven him completely insane as soon as he saw the dress on her. He smirked into her mouth, before he dived his tongue in to taste her, now it was his turn to drive her crazy.

Caroline moaned into his mouth, dragging her nails through his hair, delighting in the groan he let out. She wanted him so bad that if she didn’t have him in this moment she thought she might just explode. She pulled away to stare into his lust darkened eyes, her breathing shallow, her core tightening at the promise in his gaze.

Stefan grinned at her before pushing his body more firmly against hers, his hardness poking against her. He pulled her back to his lips, devouring her with all the pent up passion he possessed.

He was going to make her scream his name over and over again.

He had missed the sound of it on her lips, and to hear it during the throes of passion would be the best thing to happen to him in a very long time.

 


	13. Chapter 12

Caroline moaned into Stefan’s mouth as their lips moved passionately against each other. She slid her hands to his chest, undoing the buttons on his shirt and suit jacket. She moved her lips over his jaw as she pushed first his suit jacket off his shoulders, then as her mouth spread kisses down his neck she pushed his shirt off too. She had to have a look as she’d never seen Stefan without his shirt on before.

She pushed herself back to gaze at him properly. Wow. She splayed her palms against his abs, shivering as she felt how defined they were, not overly so, just perfect. She moved her hands upwards, biting her lip at how amazing he felt underneath her palm. She smiled before she brushed his nipples with her thumbs, gasping as Stefan suddenly grabbed her wrists gently. She looked up at him wide eyed, her breath catching at the desire in his green eyes.

Stefan smirked down at her, his grip on her wrists turning into a caress, moving his face closer to hers so that he could watch the blue of her eyes darken. He smiled at her, and in the next moment he turned her so that her front was pressed against the door. He pushed himself against her back, almost groaning as his bare chest touched her naked back. He pressed a kiss to the spot behind her ear, whispering huskily, "My turn to undress you, Caroline."

Caroline closed her eyes and shivered as she felt his knuckles glide down the length of her spine.

Stefan ran his hands up her bare back to her shoulders, pulling the sleeves of her dress off her shoulders and down her arms. He kissed along her shoulder, moving his fingers up her arms teasingly, smirking at the way she gasped. He kissed his way down the length of her spine, pushing the dress over her hips, his fingers clenching her waist at the perfectly curved ass was revealed to him. He asked, his voice a growl, "You wore no panties?"

Caroline giggled, a blush staining her cheeks as she looked over her shoulder, "I didn't want any lines."

Stefan reached over, lightly caressing his fingers down her cheek until he reached between her thighs. He teased his finger over the lips of her pussy, groaning at the slickness against him. He nibbled the cheek of her ass as he slid his finger inside her, his cock now painfully hard against his pants.

Caroline's eyelids fluttered in pleasure, her hands pressed against the door, moans escaping her throat as Stefan played with her core. Her breath caught as she felt his kisses along her inner thigh moving towards her pussy.

Stefan sunk his teeth into her thigh, sucking the skin into his mouth as he hummed. He felt her legs shake as she cried out. He smirked, releasing her skin with a pop, before ducking between her legs so that his back was to the door. He pulled his finger out, spreading her wetness around her lips and her clit. He looked up at her, smirking as he continued to play with her nub gently, "Caroline..."

Caroline opened her eyes and looked down. Stefan was smirking up at her from between her thighs. Her breathing escalated as he made sure she was watching as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked it in. Shudders ran through her entire body, her core tightening as it flooded with wetness, his name a desperate and pleading gasp on her lips, "Stefan..."

"Yes, Caroline?" Stefan smirked, placing a kiss on her pubic bone. He trailed his fingers along the backs of her thighs as he nuzzled his nose into her, breathing in her arousal, humming in desire, "Is there something you want?"

Caroline had never felt so turned on, her pussy practically throbbing with the need for him to taste her juices. She looked down at him, her breath coming in pants, and reached her hand down to rake her nails through his hair as she whimpered, "I need you, Stefan."

"Need me to do what?" Stefan punctuated his question by suddenly taking her clit into his mouth and sucking relentlessly.

"YES!" Caroline screamed, tightening her hand in his hair as she shuddered against him, "Oh, Stefan! Yes. Yes. Yes." His tongue moved down to lap at her folds and her legs started shaking with the effort of keeping her standing, "Ah! Stefan. Oh! So good."

Stefan growled against her as she moaned his name, the taste of her on his tongue driving him wild with lust. He could feel her legs weakening so he hooked first one then the other leg over his shoulders. He moved his hands to palm her ass, and made love to her pussy with his mouth as he ate her out fervently. He loved the taste of her, a mix of sweet and sour that he could happily spend hours worshipping.

Caroline was in heaven. Stefan's talented lips and tongue sending her straight towards pure unadulterated bliss. She rests her head against the door, her hands buried in his hair, her hips rocking against him, mouth open as she moaned helplessly, her clit beginning to throb as her channel began to flutter with her oncoming orgasm.

Stefan sensed that she was close so he moved back to her clit, alternating licks and sucks and hums against her until he felt her feet dig into his back and a scream of his name pass her lips. He licked down to her entrance, working his tongue inside of her as he tasted all she had to give him. He groaned against her, his dick hard as steel, pressing against the zipper of his pants painfully. Still stroking at her folds he reached for his pants, undoing them hastily in his need to be free.

Caroline was floating in a cloud of bliss, Stefan giving her one of the most intense orgasms she'd ever had. She was so out of it that she didn't even realize he'd stopped until his lips were against her and she could taste herself on him. That made her shudder with lust, and she only kissed him back harder.

Stefan kissed her back just as ardently, wrapping her thighs around his waist, his dick twitching with its eagerness to be buried inside of her. He pulled back with a smile, brushing his knuckles down the side of her face, "Hey."

"Hey." Caroline responded equally as softly as she curled her arms around his neck. She felt the tip of him against her entrance, and she bit her lip in desire. She gazed deeply into Stefan's eyes, returning his smile easily, dropping a kiss to his lips, saying breathlessly, "Make love to me, Stefan."

Stefan was more than happy to oblige. Never taking his eyes off her, he watched her as he pushed inside for the first time, the way her eyes fluttered and her mouth opened on a gasp made his own breath catch. She was a breathtaking vision, and felt incredible as her walls clung to him. He released a shuddering moan as he filled her completely. He dropped his head against hers, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek, "You're so beautiful, Caroline."

"Stefan..." Caroline moaned, tilting her head to capture his lips with hers, moving her hips to signal him to move. He pulled back and slid back in, so slowly at first, making her go insane, her pussy on fire from the tender slide of his hips, her kisses growing desperate. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, whimpering into his mouth, clenching her walls around him. She needed him to go faster, this slow pace was killing her after weeks of wanting to be with him and dreaming about this very moment.

Stefan knew what he was doing. He was going slow inside her to drive her crazy with desire, wanting her to break and beg him to go faster. He was on the edge himself, the feel of her surrounding him was incredible, his cock swelling perfectly to fill her pussy, like he was made to be inside of her. He dragged his lips from hers, placing kisses against her cheek as he hummed, "You feel amazing."

Caroline couldn't take the slowness anymore, her whole body was tense, waiting for the spark that would ignite her. Something broke inside of her, she tightened her legs and arms around him, and began moving her hips over his length, groaning a plea into his ear, "Faster, Stefan... Please, please, please..."

Just what he wanted to hear. He placed his hand by her head against the door, his other he moved to hold the cheek of her ass, and began to slam his hips against hers, her cries growing in volume as he hit her spot on every thrust. He growled at the way she clutched his cock, her inner muscles massaging him, making him go wild with his thrusts, "Is this what you wanted, Caroline?"

"Yes..." Caroline was lost to the wave of overwhelming desire as Stefan pounded her relentlessly. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her pussy throbbing, shocks of pleasure that felt like lightning filled her veins. She arched her head against the door, chanting his name in pure ecstasy, "Stefan. Stefan. Stefan."

Stefan shuddered, the cries of his name from her lips making him even harder if that was possible. He kissed and bit down her neck, his hips slapping hard against hers, the door banging as they moved against it. He could feel his end approaching, being with Caroline completely blowing his mind, and not wanting to fall apart without her he moved his hand between then to find her clit.

Caroline cried out, clutching his back, her hips beginning to twitch and shudder as the feel of his fingers and cock proved too much for her. She felt her entire being explode into millions of tiny pieces, screaming out his name in pure bliss, "STEFAN!"

Stefan shuddered as he felt her walls clutch and flutter around him. He pulled her against him as he filled her one last time, groaning into her neck as he spilled his seed inside her, saying her name like a prayer, "Caroline... My God, Caroline..."

Caroline's arms slackened around his shoulders falling to rest against his waist. She was breathless, aftershocks making her twitch. She pressed kisses against his neck, smiling as she enjoyed the feel of being in his arms, "That... was definitely worth the wait."

Stefan chuckled, whispering quietly against her ear, "I couldn't agree more." He kissed her cheek, holding her by the waist as he moved over to his chair, positioning them so that she was straddling his lap as he held her by the waist. Smiling he pushed his lips against hers, sighing in utter contentment, as he could do this whenever he wanted now. Caroline was his. His heart fluttered at the thought, his smile growing wider.

Caroline cradled his face between her palms as she kissed him sweetly, their lips moving sensually together, her stomach filling with butterflies as she lost herself to him. Kissing his smile made her heart skip a beat, her own lips curling up of their own accord, her love for him making her kiss tender yet passionate.

Stefan basked in their afterglow, his fingers gliding up and down her back as he kissed her lovingly. He was a complete and utter idiot to almost give this up, he had never felt more alive than when he was with her, and now that he had made love to her for the first time. He would never give her up. Their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces, Caroline making him feel things he'd never felt before, his love for her making him feel like he could fly.

He was happy.

Caroline giggled as she began to move her kisses down his neck, her questing fingers trailing along his chest, moaning as she felt the soft skin and firm muscles. Her lips dragged along his chest as she slipped off his lap to kneel in front of the chair. She looked up at him seductively, his rapidly hardening cock twitching inches from her face. Her cheeks blushed as she bit into her lip.

Stefan's eyes darkened at her position, not ashamed to admit that this was one of his fantasies. Caroline on her knees before him, taking his length into her mouth as she pleasured him. Though in his mind he was dressed in his suit, and she was hidden underneath his desk, sucking him to heaven as he attempted to listen to one of his clients. Dirty, but it had his cock solid in seconds whenever it crossed his mind.

Caroline gazed at his length in awe, long and smooth and just perfect. She smoothed her palm over him, smirking as she heard the shaky breath he released. She curled her fist around him, stroking him up and down, getting the feel for him. She flicked her eyes up to see his lust darkened eyes fixed on her, she turned her lip up and making sure he was watching her, she curled her tongue around the head of his dick, sighing at the taste of him.

Stefan thread his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp as she slid her lips down the length of his cock. He moaned as she swirled her tongue around him, wanting to close his eyes at the feeling but he forced them open. He did not want to miss a moment of Caroline sucking him off.

Caroline kept her eyes on Stefan as she moved up and down on his length, the lust in his gaze made her pussy flood with wetness. She wanted him to feel as amazing as he made her, giving him pleasure with her mouth just like he did. She bobbed her head up and down, speeding up as she sucked him deeply. She hummed around him to make him crazy.

"Fuck, Caroline!" Stefan groaned, her perfect mouth felt even better than he dreamt. If she carried on like this he would explode in no time, "You're gonna make me come."

Caroline pulled off him with a pop, smirking at Stefan as she giggled, "That's the idea, Stefan." Not waiting for a response she swallowed him again, moaning in delight as she sucked him, pressing her tongue against the vein in his cock, giggling as his hips thrust in response. So she did it again.

"Shit!" Stefan cursed, his fingers tightening in her hair, his cock swelling as he slid it in and out of her mouth a couple of times before he shuddered and growled her name, "Caroline!"

Caroline swallowed all of Stefan's come, moaning quietly at the taste. She let him slip from her lips as she sat back on her heels. She couldn't help but smile proudly as she took him in, his chest was heaving as he panted, his face relaxed completely. Wanting to be naughty, no matter how hot her face got, she giggled, "You taste so good."

Stefan shuddered at her words, and in the next moment he leant forward and pulled her face up to his, kissing her fiercely. Pulling back, he smirked devilishly, "So do you."

Caroline shivered at the heat in his gaze. She was so lost in his gaze that she gasped when he suddenly picked her up by the waist to place her on his desk. He attacked her mouth, his lips moving frantically against hers, her own kissing him back just as ardently. He moved between her legs, his arm around her waist, before she suddenly heard a crash. She pulled away from him breathlessly, "What was that?"

"That was me making things more comfortable for you." Stefan kissed her once more before laying her against his now cleared desk, another phone laid broken on the floor. He didn't care. He pushed her thighs apart, taking in the sexy sight of her bared for him, as he pulled his chair to him with his foot. He sat down, pushing himself closer to his desk until her pussy was in line with his mouth. He licked a path from her entrance to her clit, humming against her, "Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are, Caroline?"

Caroline smirked as she retorted, "About as sexy as you are, Stefan."

Stefan chuckled, stroking along her folds with his tongue, kissing against her lips, taking his time to explore her deepest treasure. He held her hips against the desk, moaning as he sucked at her greedily, her hips jerking against her face, her cries filling him with pride that he could do this to her, that he could make her fall to pieces around his mouth.

Caroline clutched the end of the desk for purpose, Stefan's mouth making her go completely insane. She arched her back off the desk, practically screaming as her orgasm hit her out of nowhere, a scream of pure ecstasy ripping from her throat. Shudders ran through her whole body, almost sobbing at how amazing it felt. Before she even had time to recover she found herself with her face pressed to the desk, Stefan's hard cock sliding between her thighs, his hot breath against her neck making her shiver.

Stefan slid his cock along her slit, coating it in her wetness, pressing kisses along the back of her neck, his voice a seductive whisper, "Do you have any idea how many times I've imagined you like this? Bent over my desk for me to take as I pleased." He ran his hands down her back to cup her butt, groaning at how toned it was, "Seeing you in those tight skirts that showed off your perfect ass, god, you drove me wild, Caroline." He took hold of his dick in his hand, pushing her legs further apart with his knee so that he could line their hips up, and he pushed his cock inside of her. She felt so good.

Caroline moaned as he slid inside of her, at this angle he touched even deeper within her. His sexy voice telling her what he'd thought turned her on so much. She reached behind her, curling her arm around his neck, pulling him to her as she turned her head for a sensually sloppy kiss. His hips thrusting against her made her eyes roll back into her head from the pleasure. Her whole body was tingling from all the amazing orgasms he'd given her, being connected intimately to him made her heart feel full. She began to push her hips back against his, shuddering as he went even deeper, her core trembling helplessly around him, "I love the feel of you inside me, Stefan."

"Caroline..." Stefan groaned in her ear, snapping his hips against her harder and faster, "You feel exquisite." He held onto her hip tightly as he angled his hips to hit her spot on every push, his other hand sliding along her arm to interlock his fingers with hers, holding her as he rocked inside her, spreading kisses along her shoulder. He wouldn't last much longer.

Caroline felt her pussy begin to flutter as she began to fly, Stefan's movements against her bundle of nerves making her fall apart. She clutched his hand, a cry of his name falling from her lips as she came around him. She was seeing stars behind her eyes, her orgasm was that explosive.

Stefan groaned into her neck as her walls rhythmically squeezed around him. He took the hand he had a hold of and brought it to her chest as he pulled her up. Thrusting even deeper within her trembling walls, his cock swelling just before he slammed inside of her one more time before he came. He held her tight to him as his cock spurted his seed. Kissing her neck and shoulders, wherever he could reach, calming them both down from their intense coupling. He sank to his knees, spreading his legs so that she was nestled between them, his arm around her waist as his held her other in a tight grip.

Caroline leaned back against his chest, tilting her head up to nuzzle against his chin, a smile on her face and in her voice as she basked in the feel of their body's pressed together closely, "So... I take it you want to be with me too?"

"Stupid question." Stefan chuckled, the smile clear in his voice as he hummed with the feel of her in his arms. He raised their joined hands up, marveling at the way her tiny hand was engulfed within his much larger one. It made a feeling of protectiveness wash over him, a need to make sure nothing ever happened to her. Starting with being open with her about his past, gathering his courage, he sighed into her hair as he forced himself to say, "The question is, do you want to be with me?"

"Stefan! You know I do... Why would you say that?" Caroline wanted to spin around to face him as her heart raced in fear, but his hold was strong against her.

Stefan held her in place, knowing he couldn't get this out if he was looking into those beautiful blue eyes of hers. He tilted his head down to rest his lips against her temple, "I need you to hear about my past before you make a decision." It would kill him if she rejected him but he needed to tell her. He needed her to know the reason he was so scared to start something between them.

Caroline shook her head, her stomach clenching anxiously, not wanting him to tell her if he wasn't ready, "You don't have to."

"I do." He kissed her temple, taking a deep breath as he prepared to tell her about what happened between him and Valerie all those years ago. He didn't notice that his hold was firm around her, taking comfort from her as he gathered his courage to share his pain.

"Okay." Caroline released a breath. She raised his hand to her lips, pressing a tender kiss against his knuckles, keeping it there as she tried to give him strength to open up to her.

"When I was seventeen, I was just starting at my father's firm, him showing me the ropes of what I would one day be doing." Stefan closed his eyes as he breathed her in, the feel of the woman he loved in his arms making him feel strong, "My dad was throwing a party after landing a big client. Anyone was invited. I had a few drinks, and this English brunette approached me. She was beautiful, and I was shy. She convinced me to dance, and I don't dance." He smiled as he felt Caroline brush tender kisses against his hand, it only made him love her more, "We talked all night, and I felt like I could walk on air that this beautiful stranger had spent her whole night in my company." He shook his head at his naiveté, "We went back to my place, had a few more drinks, and we had sex."

Caroline listened intently, not interrupting him until he was done. And she was pretty sure that he was nowhere near finished yet. She stroked her thumb against his hand to give him support as he told her the rest of the story.

"I fell in love that night. At least, what I thought was love." Stefan snorted in derision, now convinced that what he felt for Valerie was nothing even close to love. He had just been young and stupid, "We were together almost every night, and we talked about what I was going to do with my life. That one day the company would potentially be mine." God, he was such an idiot, "Three months later, Valerie told me she was pregnant with my baby."

Caroline gasped, unable to stop herself from showing her shock at the news. Stefan had a child? How come he never said? Or didn't have a picture on his desk? Then a horrible feeling hit her, her gut clenching in horror.

He couldn't stop the tear that rolled down his cheek or clogged up his throat, "I was... shocked. But I was willing to face up to my responsibilities. My first thought was to propose to her, not particularly romantically, it was more like a business transaction." He remembered the wide smile on Valerie face, how pleased she was at his suggestion, talking about how wonderful their life would be when he took over from his father. Idiot, "She wanted to get married straight away, not wanting to be an unwed mother. I was so in love that I almost agreed to her suggestion, but something inside me told me to tell my father. So I did." He could actually chuckle at the reaction his father had, "He screamed at me about "how could I be so stupid and had I never heard of a condom" for a solid hour. Once he was done I told him that me and Valerie wanted to get married as soon as possible to give our child the best upbringing."

He released a shuddering breath before continuing, "My father looked at me with this look I'll never forget. It was disappointment mixed with anger. He knew already what she was. He told me in the strictest terms that there would be no marriage without an iron clad prenup, that Valerie could never touch mine or our child's inheritance, no matter what happened between us." Stefan swallowed past the painful lump in his throat, "And if I even thought about getting married without it, I was cut off completely. I didn't care, I loved her. So I went back to her and told her what my father said. I said I didn't care about the money, I just wanted to be with her and our child. I wanted to marry her as soon as possible."

Caroline could see where this was going. Her heart was already breaking for Stefan. She took hold of his other hand and wrapped both around her waist, squeezing his fingers in reassurance.

Stefan clutched her to him, pressing his face against hers, needing the feel of her touch to say the next part. He knew she already understood where he was leading, but it had to be said, "I didn't notice the way she stiffened, how she avoided my gaze as she agreed to be married as soon as possible. I was too happy. I made all the plans, and on the day we were to be married I waited for her to arrive... and waited... and waited. After an hour I left, afraid that something had happened to her, I arrived at my apartment to find her waiting for me with her bags at her feet. I asked her what was going on, why hadn't she been at the courthouse."

Caroline tightened her hands around his, tears clogging her throat at what she had a feeling he was about to say.

"She said she couldn't be at the courthouse because she was at the clinic." He released a sob, all these years later he could still feel his horror and heartbreak of that moment, "She had aborted our baby. She didn't want to marry me without access to mine or my child's inheritance. And she was leaving to go back to England since I was useless to her now. Then she left, and I collapsed. I was beyond heartbroken, she had destroyed my child because she wouldn't get any money." His body shook with his shudders, "I wasn't particularly ready to be a father but I was becoming excited at the prospect. And she took that away from me without even asking me. On the day we were supposed to get married she got rid of our baby."

"Oh, Stefan." Caroline felt hot tears fall down her face, horrified and sickened that someone could be so heartless. She released one of his hands to run her fingers through his hair, "I'm so sorry."

Stefan breathed her in, and quickly got out the rest, hoping she would still want to be with him, "After that... I fell to pieces. I started to drink heavily. I was always angry. Damon did try to help me at first but I kept pushing him away until he finally stopped trying. Then I-I-" he was hesitant to admit this but he knew he had to, "I started to sleep around with everything that moved, not bothering with protection - which I am very lucky that I didn't catch anything or get someone else pregnant - and to deal with the pain I started to take drugs. I snorted Cocaine, almost day and night, until I collapsed and almost died if Lexi hadn't found me on time. She forced me to get clean and get my life back together."

Caroline was shocked that Stefan had been a drug addict. But she was so proud that he'd got his act together and turned his life around. She couldn't blame him for taking that route after what he'd been through. Her heart ached for him, and she found that she only loved him more for it.

"So that's it." Stefan's voice shook with his anxiety, scared that after knowing what he'd been through and that at one point in his life he'd been addicted to drugs, she wouldn't want him anymore, "Still want to be with me?"

He held his breath waiting for her reply. She pulled out of his arms and he feared the worst, the tears already filling his eyes at the thought that he's lost her. God, why did he give her a choice? Right, because he was in love with her.

Caroline turned so that she was sitting in his lap, holding his face in her hand, her teary gaze meeting his ones, she stroked her thumbs against him, "Of course I still want to be with you! Learning about what happened to you, what you've been through hasn't changed my mind." She smiled at the awed happiness in his eyes, "You are so strong to have come out the other side and put your life back together. Thank you for telling me."

Stefan looked at her, his heart thumping frantically in his chest, his love filling his being until all he could see was her. The woman he loved. He slowly leaned in, not taking his eyes from hers until their lips met, his eyes closing as he was overwhelmed in her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, moving their lips together tenderly, his length twitching back to life, and with utmost care he slowly lowered her onto him, gasping into her mouth as she enveloped him.

Caroline slowly raised herself up and lowered back down. She never stopped kissing him as she made love to him. She moaned into his mouth as they moved together, loving each other so perfectly as she showed him how much she loved him.

Stefan carefully lowered her to the floor, sliding gently within her the whole time, his lips caressing her lovingly. He had never felt closer to another person, she knew the painful secret of his past and she still wanted to be with him. He smiled against his lips, feeling like he'd been reborn. Like he wasn't truly living until he met her.

They moved effortlessly against each other, bringing one another to a shuddering climax. No screams this time, just moans against their lips, and arms holding each other tight.

Stefan nuzzled his nose against her, smiling down at her. For the first time in years, he was truly happy. He stroked his fingers along her side, "Come home with me?"

Normally Caroline wouldn't stay overnight in a new relationship, but because Stefan had shared a part of his soul with her, she was happy to. She nodded against him, stealing a quick kiss from him, "Okay."

Stefan couldn't stop smiling as he helped her get dressed before getting dressed himself. He slipped his hand into hers, sharing a grin with her as he led her out the building and to his car. He helped her in, dropping a kiss on her forehead before shutting the door. He got in his side, and began the drive to his.

Caroline scooted close, laying her head on his shoulder as she enjoyed their closeness on the drive. She smiled at the kiss he dropped on her head.

She was head over heels for him, and she couldn't be happier.

Thank god Stefan got jealous.

 


	14. Chapter 13

Stefan pushed open the door to his apartment, pulling Caroline behind him. He hadn’t let go of her hand since they’d left the car. It was a simple pleasure that he enjoyed immensely. He looked at his apartment and winced at the state it was in, a representation of the state of his mind over the last week.

The kitchen counter was littered with takeout boxes, not having the energy or the will to cook. Several empty bottles of beer and bourbon were on the table. Clothes were thrown half hazard across the floor. A blanket and pillow on the couch, as he had taken to attempt to fall asleep on there with the TV on. Not that he could.

It had literally been a week from hell, and he was glad that he could now forget about it completely.

Caroline glanced around the mess of the apartment, her heart aching at the suffering he had gone through. The same as her. Though her place was the complete opposite, when she was emotional and upset her control freak ways made her clean her apartment, relentlessly. It was spotless, not a single speck of dust or dirt anywhere. Just like Stefan’s though, it didn’t look liveable, hers like a showroom, his like a mess.

She moved behind his back, resting her chin on his shoulder, her free arm coming around to hold him. She pressed a kiss to his neck, loving the shiver that went through him, rubbing her hand against his abdomen, breathing him in for a moment.

Stefan leant back against her, his eyes closing as he smiled. It felt unbelievable to finally be able to just let go around her, and soak in her presence. He covered her hand with his, bringing their other joined hands to rest over his stomach as well, “Sorry about the mess.”

Caroline chuckled, “It’s okay.”

“It’s not how I wanted my apartment to look when I finally brought you here.” Stefan winced. He hadn’t cared how it looked over the past week as he had wallowed in his own misery, but now that he and Caroline were now together, he wanted to clean it up immediately so that she wanted to come back.

“It really is okay.” Caroline smiled as she nuzzled his ear, “You don’t know this about me but I’m a bit of a control freak-“

“Caroline, I already knew that.” Stefan laughed, turning in her embrace so that he could wrap his arms around her and look into her beautiful eyes, “You singlehandedly arranged Enzo’s shows down to the last details. You did Klaus’ show too, making sure it was perfect.” He dropped a kiss onto her smiling lips, “I know _you_.”

Caroline couldn’t help the size of her grin. Stefan knew her, just as she knew him. And he still wanted to be with her, flaws and all. She cradled his cheeks, the smile still on her lips as she brought him to her so that she could kiss him. She sighed at the touch of his lips, her heart racing at the new feeling of being able to kiss and touch him.

Stefan curled his arm tight around her waist, his other he slid up her back to cup her neck. He moaned as he kissed her back, loving the feel of her in his arms. He moved his lips softly against hers, smiling against her lips as she moaned back. He moved his hand to the end of her braid, taking out the hair tie, gently pulling her blond locks out of the hairstyle, fanning it around her shoulders. He pulled back, smiling at the now curled hair framing her face. He nuzzled his nose against her, “There’s my Caroline.”

Caroline felt her heart skip a beat at his words, the use of _my_ paired with her name made her feel like she could float away into the stars. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly as she whispered against his lips, “Well, _your Caroline_ could do with a change of clothes and a wash.”

Stefan grinned against her lips, gliding his hands to her waist as he deepened the kiss, the perfect idea forming in his head. He indulged his need to kiss her for a few moments before pulling away, their lips parting reluctantly. He gazed at her, his eyes bright and full of happiness, his thumbs massaging into her hips, “Make yourself comfortable, and I will prepare everything.” He kissed her forehead as he released her. Smiling at her before making his way to his bathroom.

Caroline released a happy sigh as she watched him go, her heart thudding away in her chest. She was completely in love with him, and had never felt happier. She giggled to herself, smiling wide as she thought about how they would be from now on. She was his girlfriend, and he was her boyfriend. In a happy daze she surveyed the untidy room, and before she knew it she had moved.

She began to clean the kitchen. Throwing away old food, and stacking the boxes neatly ready to be thrown out. She frowned at the many bottles of alcohol littered across the table, hating that he had needed to drown his hurt with alcohol, but she knew that wouldn’t happen again. She wiped the counters clean. Then she moved to pick up Stefan’s old clothes, putting them neatly in a pile on the floor for Stefan to wash.

Once she was finished she finally took a seat on the couch, relaxing back into the cushions as she waited for Stefan to come back. It wasn’t an overly cluttered apartment, a few bits of art on the wall, a couch, a big screen TV. No pictures of Stefan or his family. Hopefully one day she could convince him to put a picture of them up there.

Stefan walked back to Caroline, and stopped short at the sight before him. She had cleaned up the mess of his apartment. His clothes were in a neat pile, his takeout boxes and alcohol bottles were stacked neatly. He shook his head, an amused grin on his face. He walked around to the couch, schooling his features to hide his grin as he looked at Caroline’s adorable sheepish expression, “Make yourself comfortable means clean up my apartment, does it?”

Caroline bit her lip, her cheeks flushing. She shrugged, looking down at her lap before launching into one of her rambles, “I just… I had to… I’m a control freak and when I see a mess I have to clean it up. I’m sorry if I overstepped any boundaries, but I couldn’t not do it.” She scrunched her face, hesitantly peering up at Stefan’s expressionless face, “Are-are you mad?”

Stefan kept his face closed off for another moment, finding Caroline’s expression the cutest thing he’d ever seen. He suddenly grinned bright, laughing loudly at her now pouting face, “No, Caroline, I’m not.” He bent down, brushing a kiss against her jutting out lower lip, “You are so cute.”

Caroline rolled her eyes, but on the inside she was beaming. It warmed her soul that her control freak ways didn’t seem to bother Stefan as it had done her other boyfriends. She felt like she couldn’t truly be herself with them, but with Stefan, she was free to be her and he didn’t mind. After what he’d shared with her earlier, she would be just as honest back. Not tonight though, tonight would just be about her and him.

Stefan straightened up, holding his hand out for Caroline to take. He interlocked their fingers, and led her through the apartment to his bathroom. He pushed open the door, steam escaping from the hot bubble bath he prepared for her.

Caroline gasped, the thoughtfulness of the gesture warming her heart. The tub was huge, big enough to fit two people easily. The bubbles called to her, her muscles suddenly aching from being on her feet all day and the lovemaking shared between her and Stefan.

Stefan smiled at her, his heart fluttering with pleasure at having made her happy. He released her hand to move behind her. He pressed kisses against her back and shoulders as he reached his hands up to push her dress off her shoulders for the second time that night. He quickly divested himself of his own clothes, pressing himself against Caroline.

Caroline sighed at the feel of their naked skin against each other, it felt so good. She turned in his arms, looking deeply into those gorgeous green eyes before leaning in to cover his lips with hers. She placed her hands against his chest as they kissed tenderly, barely even moving their mouths, just soaking up the feel of being connected together.

Stefan pulled away with a smile, stroking his fingers against the side of her face, before gliding them down her arm to take her hand in his again. He loved the feel of her small hand encased in his much larger one. He stepped in the tub first, keeping hold of her hand as he helped her in, then he lowered them both in, his back against the tub, Caroline’s back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin against her head, closing his eyes as he let the hot water and Caroline herself pull him into a relaxed state.

Caroline closed her own eyes, letting her head drift off to the side, her fingertips running along Stefan’s arms, feeling thoroughly content laying in his arms. She reached for the soap, starting to lather it up, before taking one of Stefan’s arms to soap him up, then moving to his other one. She raised his leg, rubbing the soap across his skin, before moving to the other one. She turned around, kneeling between his legs, moving the soap over his chest, before cupping water in her hand to wash it off.

Stefan watched Caroline with a content smile, her washing him made him feel loved and taken care of. His heart thudded in his chest just for her, the gentle movement of her hand both soothing and arousing. He took the soap from her and repeated the same movements. Washing first her arms, then her chest paying extra attention to her breasts before lifting her to sit on his lap as he did her legs. He lowered her backwards in the water to wet her hair, then he put some shampoo in his hands and massaged it through her silky strands. He was in heaven as he played with her hair, touching each tendril, treating it delicately as he washed her hair. The smile never slipped from his lips.

Caroline moaned as Stefan's hands worked wonders in her hair, his fingers felt like magic, any remaining stress was flowed out of her by the man beneath her. She smiled as he washed out the shampoo by lowering her into the water. His tender and gentle touches made her whole body feel alive, and a feeling of being loved to fill her being. She settled her legs either side of his thighs, her hands on his chest as she gazed into his gorgeous eyes. She leaned forward to kiss him passionately, sighing in pleasure as she felt him twitch between her thighs. She wanted him again.

Stefan hummed as he kissed her back, his hands resting on her hips, guiding her to sink down on his length. Once she was fully embracing him they both let out a moan, the feeling of being joined the most wonderful feeling he's ever experienced. He looked into her lovely face, his eyes caught in hers, a loving smile curving his lips as he began to move her over him. It was exquisite, her tight pussy massaging his length perfectly as she glided over him. He never wanted to leave her, being connected so intimately was the most indescribable feeling.

Caroline moved up and down on Stefan, her lips caressing his passionately, her hands sliding up his chest to wrap around his neck, moans falling from her lips. It felt so good, the water sloshing around them, the heat adding to the fire that he was stoking within her. She rocked against him, he eyes fluttering in her pleasure, fingers clutching his hair, her mouth sliding over his, their tongues stroking against each other sensually.

Stefan moved his hands from her hips to slide his palms up her back, his hips bucking against her, going even deeper, hitting her spot on every thrust. He groaned at the way she tightened around him, her walls clutching him so perfectly. He dragged his lips from her mouth, planting kisses over her jaw until he reached her neck, where he sucked the delicate skin into his mouth, biting it teasingly as she gasped in his ear. She was perfect in his arms, and he never wanted to stop making love to her.

Caroline threw her head back, her breathing becoming laboured as her pussy started to tingle, her hips jerking sporadically around his dick, moans of his name escaping her as her orgasm rocked through her body.

Stefan pulled her down on his cock as he slammed up inside of her, his eyes watching her intently as she came, her features twisted in pleasure, so beautiful for him to watch. He thrust a few more times before tightening his hold on her as he groaned her name, his cock twitching in her channel as he spilled his seed within her.

Caroline fell against his chest as she tried to catch her breath, her whole body shuddering with pleasure, her muscles loose and relaxed. She nuzzled into his neck, pressing delicate kisses against him, smiling as she felt his fingers gliding across her back. She lifted her head to gaze into his eyes, their faces moving closer together, their lips meeting in a sweet brush of lips. Her heart raced in her chest, her feelings for him making her stomach flutter with butterflies.

Stefan lingered his lips on hers, his fingers trailing up and down her back as he enjoyed holding her in their afterglow. He pulled back with a smile, moving his hand to her cheek, brushing his thumb along her soft skin, gazing at her in loving awe. He kissed her softly, once more, before he released her, looking deeply into her blue eyes he declared, "I think it's time to get out."

Caroline nodded, kissing him gently before standing up, taking a moment to steady herself as her legs still felt like jello. She held onto the side of the tub as she swung her leg out, gasping as she felt the slap against her ass. She looked over her shoulder at Stefan, giggling at the smug smirk on his face, "You like what you see, Stefan?"

"Hmm, very much so." Stefan palmed his hand over her thigh to caress her pert ass, "Your ass is perfect." He placed a kiss on her cheek before not so gently sinking his teeth in.

"Stefan!" Caroline couldn't stop giggling, hastily taking her other leg out to playfully get away from him.

Stefan couldn't hide the width of his grin from the sounds of her sweet giggles. He crossed his arms on the edge of the tub resting his chin on them as he sighed in happiness watching her, his heart gave an extra thump at the wonderful sight before him. She looked right at home in his space, looking for all the world like she belonged there, something he agreed with completely.

Caroline blushed under Stefan's adoring gaze, his eyes making heat coil within her. She sent him a coy smile before getting a towel for herself and another one for him, handing it over after he pulled the plug and stepped out of the bath. She dried herself off, patting one of the softest towels she'd ever felt against her skin. She wrapped her hair, trying to draw out some of the moisture.

Stefan quickly dried himself off, running the towel across his head to dry his hair. Once done he tied it around his waist, walking over to Caroline to wrap his arms around her middle, dropping a kiss on her shoulder before resting his head there.

"I don't have any clothes." Caroline reminded Stefan.

"You don't need any." Stefan grinned into her shoulder, not able to stop himself burying his face in her hair, breathing in that amazing smell that was purely Caroline. He hummed in the back of his throat, dancing his fingers down her side before bending down and swooping her into his arms.

Caroline laughed, throwing her arms around his neck to keep her balance. Her giggles followed them as Stefan carried her from his bathroom, across the hall to his bedroom where he set her down on the edge of his neatly made bed. She looked around his bedroom, it was as neat and tidy as her own was, books stacked neatly on the shelves, a fairly big sized TV mounted on the wall opposite the bed.

"Obviously... I haven't been in here much this week." Stefan shrugged his shoulders, embarrassed that Caroline could clearly see just how troubled his state had been. Where he'd spent the majority of his time had been a mess, whereas the room he couldn't bring himself to sleep in was immaculate.

Caroline tilted forward to nuzzle her face in his stomach, her arms going around his hips to loosely embrace him, her fingers meeting just above his ass. She smiled as she felt his fingers running through her hair, his other hand holding onto her shoulder. She shook her head, "None of that matters now. We're together, and we are happy." She tilted her head up to smile at him, "You make me happy."

Stefan closed his eyes in wonder. What did he ever do to deserve someone like Caroline? She was amazing and beautiful, and he had never felt more like an idiot for almost giving this up. One night together, and he already knew that he couldn't ever give her up again. He was hers, for as long as she wanted him.

Caroline pressed her lips to his stomach, smiling as the muscles jumped beneath her. She scooted up the bed, pushing the covers down, taking her towel off and folding it neatly before dropping it on the floor beside the bed. She laid her head on the pillow, and watched Stefan as he removed his own towel and slid in next to her.

Stefan curled his arms around her, pulling her into him, resting their foreheads together. He smiled at her, thoroughly content as he held her in his arms, gazing at her lovingly. He could get used to having her in his bed as they fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Stefan." Caroline tilted her head to kiss him softly.

Stefan returned her kiss, lingering against her lips for a long moment, before pulling back to smile at her, "Goodnight, Caroline."

Caroline snuggled as close to Stefan as possible before closing her eyes. She hummed as he ran his fingers across her back, soothing her into sleep.

Stefan soon followed her. Falling asleep with a smile on his lips.

 

* * *

 

Stefan woke with a face full of blonde hair, his arm curled around her waist, and their body's pressed tightly together. He smiled, so happy to have spent the night wrapped around Caroline. He glanced at her face, so beautiful and serene. He stroked his fingers across her stomach as an idea came to him. He knew just how to wake her up.

He smirked.

He trailed his fingers down until he reached her nest of curls, running over her lips to dip inside her core. He pushed inside slowly, smiling at the breathy moan she let out. He peered at her face, she was still sleeping but he could see her reacting to the pleasure he was giving her. Spreading kisses across her shoulder, he moved his fingers gently within her, making sure to rub against her inner bundle of nerves. She bucked against him, her ass grinding into his already hardened cock making him groan. He moved his thumb to circle her clit as his fingers hooked inside of her to rub her spot relentlessly.

Caroline arched her back, her eyes shooting open as she came, a deep moan escaping her, her legs tightening around his hand as she trembled with her orgasm. Not even having time to recover from her pleasurable wakeup call, the next thing she knew was Stefan's hand was removed from her core only to be replaced by his cock. She gasped, the shudders from her orgasm still making her pussy throb as Stefan rocked inside her. She reached her hand behind her to clutch his hair, her hips beginning to move against him, her eyes fluttering in bliss.

Stefan held her hip as he pulled her into him as he thrust deep, her still fluttering walls making his dick pulsate, the need to come filling him, but he held off, as he wanted Caroline to come again. He brushed his lips over her ear to whisper seductively, "Touch yourself." He punctuated the sentence with a hard thrust making her gasp, "Make yourself come, Caroline."

Caroline's hand trembled as she slid it down her body, the thought of touching herself while Stefan made love to her and could clearly see what she was doing, turned her on so much. She dipped her hand between her legs, moaning at the first brush of her fingers against her clit. It wouldn't take long, Stefan's earlier ministrations already had her body singing, just a few more circles as his cock hit her spot had her flying again.

Stefan thrust through her orgasm, her clenching channel pulling his own explosion from him. He growled into her neck, holding her tight as he came deep inside her, before slumping against her as he panted trying to get his breath back. She was amazing, the perfect way to wake up.

Caroline was also breathless, and couldn't help chuckle, "Good morning."

Stefan chuckled back, the smile clear in his voice as he stroked his fingers along the side of her hip, "A _very_ good morning."

Caroline gasped as he slipped from her, turning around to face him. The smile on his face made her heart flutter in happiness. She pressed her lips against his, holding his cheek as she moved her mouth over his.

Stefan smiled as he pulled away, the smile unable to leave his lips as he gazed at her. He was so happy, a feeling he hadn't had in years. He ran his hand down her back to pull her close to him, their foreheads meeting, a sigh of contentment escaping him, "Hey."

"Hey." Caroline had to bite down on her lip to try and contain the width of her smile. She was happy.

Stefan kissed her sweetly before he got up. He went over to his closet and pulled out two tshirts; one for him and one for Caroline. He put his on as he walked to his drawer, pulling out two pairs of boxers. He put his on, before tossing the clothes at Caroline, "For you to wear."

Caroline put the tshirt on, breathing deeply to smell Stefan's scent. She stood to put on the boxers, the bottom of the shirt covering them completely as it fell to mid thigh on her making it look like it was the only thing she was wearing. She looked over at Stefan, and had to swallow at the heat in his gaze as he devoured the sight of her.

"You looked so much better than I do in my clothes." Stefan smirked, the sight of her in his clothes made something clench in his gut, wanting to pull her back to bed and just love her again. He held off the urge, not wanting Caroline to think he was just using her for sex. He loved her, and he showed her in actions as he wasn't ready to say the words to her just yet.

Caroline blushed and giggled. She still wasn't used to Stefan showing his attraction to her, and even after the many times they had made love, it still caused a jolt of awe in her heart. She smiled as she made her way over to him, their hands finding their way to each other, tangling together easily. She follows him to the kitchen, sitting at the table as she watched him move around his kitchen. She could watch him all day, seeing him relaxed and happy was a precious sight she planned on enjoying more and more.

Stefan frowned at the takeout and bottles that spoke to his previous heartache. He wanted them gone, they had no place here now that Caroline was finally his. He grabbed a bag and put everything in it, placing it outside his door to deal with later on. He came back, flipped the switch for the coffee and turned the stove on to prepare them breakfast.

Caroline rest her chin on her palm as she watched him. He moved so effortlessly as he worked, she could tell that he was at home in the kitchen. She hoped she could see him as he prepared dinner; for the both of them, her sipping a glass of wine as she shamelessly admired him. She sighed at the image in her head, so perfectly wonderful that she hoped it became a reality very soon.

Stefan hummed as he poured their coffees, and then made their bacon sandwiches. He placed Caroline's in front of her, kissing her on the top of her head, "Enjoy." He grabbed his and sat next to her at the table.

Both of them sharing small talk as they enjoyed the food that Stefan had made for them both.

 

* * *

 

After spending the day lounging together on the couch, watching mindless TV as they spent most of the time talking to each other, it was now almost four and Stefan needed to get groceries as he didn't plan on Caroline leaving until they had to go back to work.

"Caroline?" Stefan stroked his fingers against her cheek, waiting until she turned her head up to look at him before continuing, "I need to get groceries. Do you want to drop by your apartment to pick up some things for yourself?" He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling with promise, "I don't plan on letting you leave until we go back to work."

Caroline giggled, smiling back at him with pleasure, "Sounds perfect." She leaned up and gave him a passion filled kiss, "I better put my dress back on." She jumped off the couch and went into the bathroom to put on her discarded dress.

Stefan went into his bedroom and pulled on a pair of sweats to wear. He met her in the living room, his hand tangling with hers as he led her out of apartment. He loved being able to hold her hand wherever they went. It made him happy to feel close to her, to always be touching her in some way.

 

* * *

 

Caroline and Stefan walked into her apartment. It was a stark contrast to how his was when they first walked inside yesterday. It was spotless, every cushion and magazine was straightened. It looked like it came straight out of a magazine.

Stefan looked around in awe, "Definitely cleaner than mine was." His gut twisted. Was she not as affected as he was?

"I'm a control freak." Caroline blushed, biting her lip as she saw the effect of her stress cleaning, "I clean obsessively when I'm upset."

He was ashamed to admit it, but he was glad that he wasn't the only one heartbroken during the last week. Selfish, but he never presumed to not have a selfish bone in his body. He pulled her to him for a tender kiss, whispering meaningfully against her soft lips, "I'm sorry for what I said and did last week. I was scared."

"I know." Caroline raised her hand to caress his cheek as she pulled away to look in his eyes, "It doesn't excuse what you did. I am not a pushover." Her eyes turned serious, her chin raised as she said clearly, "If you _ever dare_ to grab me or raise a hand to me. We are over. No second chances."

Stefan cradled her cheeks, his eyes wet and begging, feeling horrified that he could even make her think he could hurt her like that, "I would never... I couldn't... I'd _never_ hurt you, Caroline." A tear slipped down his cheek, "Not ever."

"Something that's been said to me before." Caroline slipped out of his grasp and headed to her bedroom. Blinking back the tears in her eyes.

Stefan felt a dagger in his chest. He knew what her words implied, that someone in her past had hurt her physically. How could anyone hurt her? She was beautiful and amazing and the most caring person he'd ever met. She was a treasure to be worshipped, not to be hurt. He wanted to know what happened to her, but as she hadn't ever asked him about what he went through he would wait until she told him.

In the bedroom Caroline had just finished packing a small bag. She covered her face with her hands as she tried to contain the old emotions fighting to be let out. She meant what she'd told Stefan the day after their kiss, she had experienced her own life changing heartbreak, but she refused to give him so much power over her that she would allow what happened to her to prevent her from finding happiness.

She glanced toward her closed door, Stefan was on the other side and he must be feeling terrible at what she'd implied he was capable of. She knew he wasn't that kind of person. The moment she told him that his grip was hurting her he had released her immediately. She knew he wouldn't hurt her that way again, but the part of her that had been through that before had to make it clear to him from the beginning that she wouldn't tolerate that kind of treatment.

Never again.

She would explain to Stefan about what happened to her so that he understood where she was coming from. It was nothing against him, she just needed to tell him so that he understood how serious she was.

She took a breath for courage, preparing to face Stefan. She wouldn't tell him yet, wanting one more perfect night with him before she told him what had happened to her.

As she left her bedroom one thought kept repeating in her head like a mantra.

_He's not Tyler..._

 

* * *

 

 

Back in Stefan's apartment, Caroline sat on the couch, a cold beer in her hand, as she watched Stefan put the groceries away, leaving out the ingredients for what he'd be cooking tonight. She couldn't wait to watch him. She smiled as she asked, "What are you going to be cooking?"

Stefan smiled over towards the couch, separating his ingredients into the order he'd need to prepare them, "Well, I am Italian." He winked over at her, pleased to see her more relaxed and happy than when they had been at her apartment, "So in honor of my roots, and to impress a very pretty girl..." His heart fluttered at the very adorable giggles Caroline let out, "I shall be making you Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo ala my nonna."

Caroline tilted her head in confusion, "Nonna?"

"Italian for grandma." Stefan replied, throwing a smile in her direction before started to chop chicken and veg before putting it in the pan, and starting another for the pasta.

Caroline watched him with a smile on her face, taken aback at how domestic the scene was. Her boyfriend was preparing a meal for them. It warmed her heart, and she was hit again by how much she loved him. He had wormed his way into her heart over the weeks she had known him, once she had seen underneath his indifferent and at times asshole behaviour to the warm, kind, loving, and deeply hurt man underneath. It was easy to fall in love with him, and before she even knew it she had been head over heels for him. She just hoped that he loved her just as she loved him. She could be patient and find out in time. She couldn't wait to hear those three beautiful words from him. The moment she did, she would eagerly return them with her own.

Stefan moved easily around the kitchen, cooking the dish to perfection, just as his nonna demanded it. He was Italian, and therfore in his genes to be an excellent cook. She had taught him all the secrets of cooking wonderful food, and he had taken every word in and prided himself on cooking amazing food. It was nice to have someone to share it with.

He set the table, opening and placing a bottle of white wine on the table. He plated up the food, calling out to Caroline with a proud smile on his face, "Dinner is served, Caroline."

Caroline got up from the couch, the smell of the food making her stomach rumble. She smiled as she reached Stefan, "It smells delicious."

Stefan placed a loving kiss on her lips, running his hands along her arms, "It tastes even better than it smells."

"Confident." Caroline chuckled, rubbing her hand against his chest.

"With good reason." Stefan leaned in for another tender touch of their lips, humming in pleasure as they parted. He winked at her, "I'm a fantastic cook."

"I'll be the judge of that, Mr Salvatore." Caroline giggled, taking her seat at the table.

Stefan shivered at the name, a tendril of desire shooting down his spine. How was it going to be at work now if whenever Caroline said his surname he would be overcome with desire. He would have to find a way to deal with it. He wasn't giving her up for the world. He joined her at the table, filling both of their wine glasses. He raised his glass and smiled at her as he toasted, "To the beginning of something amazing."

Caroline grinned, her cheeks flushing with her happiness. She clinked her glass against his, her voice soft and loving, "To the start of something wonderful."

Stefan couldn't resist leaning across and kissing her again, letting his lips linger against hers before he finally pulled himself away from her, "Dig in."

Caroline took her first bite, and promptly closed her eyes as she moaned in culinary ecstasy, "Oh my god! This is amazing, Stefan."

"I know." Stefan smirked, his expression a mix of pleased and smug.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she laughed, "Shut up!"

 

* * *

 

After dinner, they snuggled up on the couch, exchanging passionate kisses before the heat between them meant that mere kisses were not enough. They made love on the couch, moaning into each others mouths as they brought the other to complete bliss.

They moved it into the bedroom. Falling entangled into the sheets as they once again gave into the hot passion simmering between them, until they collapsed happily exhausted, and fell asleep once again wrapped around each other.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Stefan had woken Caroline up in a similar way as the previous day. Only they stayed in bed all morning, enjoying a lazy Sunday morning of lovemaking, before finally getting up around midday.

Stefan couldn't stop touching her, his arm was around her waist, or his hands were wrapped around hers, or his lips would be against hers. This weekend had been perfect, every single moment spent with the woman he loved. He hoped every single weekend would be spent the same way from now on, and perhaps most - if not all - nights after work.

Caroline had never felt so loved before. Stefan's constant need to touch her; just as she had a need to be touching him, made her feel completely and totally loved. It made her feel even more safe and comfortable with him, so much in fact that she knew it was time to share her own tale of heartbreak with Stefan.

After eating a quick lunch together, Caroline led Stefan over to the couch, sitting facing each other. She kept hold of his hand as she took a deep calming breath, "I want to tell you about my past."

"Caroline, are you sure?" Stefan asked in concern, prepared to wait as long as needed for her to be comfortable with sharing her past. He didn't want to pressure her into sharing when she wasn't ready.

The fact that he asked made her all the more ready.

Caroline nodded, "I'm sure." Her eyes becoming unfocused as she was transported back to the past in her mind, "When I was growing up... I never felt good enough. I tried _so hard_ to be the best at everything and to have everyone like me, but... It did the opposite. Being a control freak perfectionist annoyed my friends." She wiped a tear from her eye, "I never felt like I could be myself, because myself wasn't good enough."

Stefan listened intently, already hating the so called friends who would make her feel that way. She was beautiful and perfect just the way she was.

"My first boyfriend, Matt, always made me feel like everything I did was wrong. I changed so much for him, and I didn't realize until near the end of our relationship that I shouldn't have done that." Caroline knew that Matt was a decent guy, but during the course of their relationship he wasn't. Thank god she finally realised she deserved better, "I realized that anyone who really loved me would love ALL of me, good and bad, and accept me for who I am."

Stefan smiled, glad that she realised she deserved better. He knew that wasn't the end of the story, as he knew that after what she said yesterday, a past boyfriend had hurt her.

Caroline drew in a breath, releasing it shakily as she got to the hard part, "Then I started to fall for Tyler. We had grown up together, knew each other on the outskirts of our friends, but never really talked. Then Tyler's dad died of a heart attack, and only days later my own father died in a car accident." She felt an ache in her chest as she thought of her father, he had been gone for a very long time, but it still hurt just the same, "Since we were going through the same thing we began to lean on each other and before we know it we just kinda fell into being together."

"Tyler always had anger issues, he was quick to temper, but he had the unfortunate habit of turning just a temper into full blown rage. We broke up and got together many times." Caroline shook her head at her younger self's stupidity, his rages should have been her first sign to get out, "I was too young to recognize the signs. He seemed to accept me for who I was completely as no one had done before, so when he suggested I drop the friends that had never seemed to care enough for me I did, except for Bonnie, she has always  been the sister I never had."

Stefan stroked his thumb across her hand, giving her his support.

"Anyway, during an argument he threw a glass at the wall behind me. I didn't speak to him for a few days after that. That was the first time I had doubts. Then an old friend of his came to town, a girl, she didn't have a place to stay so she stayed with him. It killed me with jealousy but I didn't want to be an overbearing girlfriend." Caroline looked down at her wrist, recalling the old bruises that used to stain her skin, "But still, we'd end up arguing over her, and more than a few times he'd grip my wrists so hard he'd leave bruises." A shuddering breath left her lips, "I was beginning to get scared of him. I went over to his house unannounced to confront him once and for all. I knocked on the door but there was no answer... so I opened it."

"Tyler was on the couch, screwing Hayley without a care. Animal noises escaping the both of them." Caroline clenched her hands as she remembered that awful day, "I just flew at them, I was so angry. I pushed Tyler away from her, and started screaming at the both of them. I was hurt, angry, and heartbroken." Her hand rubbed at her throat, her eyes full of tears, "He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall. He was strangling me, I couldn't breathe. He was shouting things at me, like if I'd only do what he said and had sex with him more often he wouldn't need to find it elsewhere, things like that. The next thing I knew, I passed out, and woke up on a hospital bed. He'd almost crushed my throat, and I couldn't talk because it hurt so much."

Stefan couldn't hold back any longer, he pulled her into his arms, pressing kisses on the top of her head, whispering, "I'm so sorry, Caroline."

Caroline folded herself into Stefan, taking comfort from his strong and loving embrace.

She felt relieved to have told him, a weight lifted of her shoulders that they now knew each others horrible pasts.

She could now look forward to a happy future.

 

* * *

 

Caroline groaned as she heard her alarm. She grabbed her phone off the side to turn it off. She really wanted to go back to sleep with Stefan but she knew that she had to be professional with him at work. She pushed the covers off her, and was about to get out of bed when two strong arms pulled her back.

Stefan pulled her back against him, burying his face in her neck as he moaned, "You're not going anywhere."

Caroline giggled, "I have to."

"Not you don't." Stefan pouted, only holding her tighter, "You only need to be here with me."

Caroline couldn't help but smile. Stefan was absolutely adorable as he pouted. She turned her head into him, "I have a very demanding boss who expects me to do things before he gets there."

"Your boss demands you stay in this bed with him." Stefan murmured sleepily, settling himself beside her, prepared to get at least another hour of sleep before heading into work.

Caroline chuckled before using all of her strength to pull out of his embrace. She grinned at the sleepy glare he threw at her, it was the cutest thing, "I'll see you at work, Mr Salvatore."

She bent over him, placing a quick kiss on his lips, giggling as she pulled back before he could get her. She blew him a kiss before almost skipping out of the apartment.

Stefan grumbled into his pillow at the absence of Caroline in his arms. He moved closer to what had become her pillow, and breathed in her scent. He fell back to sleep with the scent of her in his nose.

Their first day as a couple that worked together would be interesting.


	15. Chapter 14

Caroline pushed open the door to Stefan's office, hesitantly walking inside, expecting to see a mess after she and Stefan had amazing sex in there on Friday, especially when he had cleared everything off his desk to bring her to heaven with first his mouth and then his cock. Heat fluttered in her core at the thought, the remembered feelings of his mouth between her legs and him on top of her as he thrust deep made her pulse race with desire.

That was not the line of thinking she needed to be having right now. She was at work, not at Stefan's. She had to remain professional, and try to put to the back of her mind the wonderful memories in this room. She took a breath, expecting the scent of stale sex to still permeate the air. It didn't. It smelled fresh and clean, someone must have opened a window.

A blush stained her cheeks, her eyes straying to the desk they'd left in disarray with trepidation. The files that Stefan had carelessly swept to the floor were stacked neatly on top of his desk, a new and unbroken phone staring at her. She sucked in a breath, mortified at what that meant.

One of the janitorial staff had been in the office and cleaned it. They must have noticed the scattered papers and the broken phone on the floor, and coupled with the unmistakable scent of sex in the air they would know immediately what had happened here. Stefan had had sex with someone in his office. She didn't know if that was a regular occurrence before she had come to work for him, or if he had only done that with her.

Caroline rushed towards his desk, placing the steaming hot Styrofoam cup of coffee on his desk. Her gaze strayed to the chair and she recalled in startling detail sliding down to her knees and worshipping him in her mouth. She had to cross her legs at the thought, her core throbbing and filling with wetness at the memory.

Just being back in this room was turning her on. How would she survive being forced to sit in here during a meeting with Stefan and a client, attempting to give them her full attention as she tried to avoid looking at the desk, or his chair, or the door, or the floor. She groaned. God... they had been insatiable. Not that she was complaining. It was the most passionate and intense lovemaking she had ever experienced.

She dropped her head into her hands. She really needed to stop thinking about all the times she and Stefan had made love, otherwise when he arrived she would pull him into his office and make love to him all over again. They would never get any work done.

She left the office, pulling the door shut behind her, before sitting down at her own desk to wait for Stefan to arrive.

 

* * *

 

Stefan woke up with a bright smile on his face. He jumped out of bed, energy abounding through him as he had a quick shower, humming happily underneath his breath. He headed back into his bedroom to pick out his suit for the day. He remembered what Caroline said when they talked on the plane when choosing his attire.

_“I don’t really have a favorite, I love everything. But if I had to pick… Green.”_

He took out a forest green button up shirt, smiling as he thought about Caroline's reaction to seeing him in it. Just thinking about his gorgeous girlfriend had his heart racing and his stomach filling with butterflies in anticipation of seeing her very soon.

The weekend spent with her was literal paradise, he had her all to himself for almost three days, every single moment spent beside her. He had never been happier in his life. He loved her so much, and found such a profound joy cooking a meal for her to enjoy. Sleeping with her in his arms was heaven. And making passionate and hot love to her anytime of the day was... There were no words to describe just how perfect that was.

He couldn't wait to see her again. He missed her. Even if they had only been apart for a few short hours. He craved her, and would only be satisfied by spending every single second with her. A goofy smile spread on his face.

He had it so bad for her.

He didn't care.

Stefan left his apartment with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. Caroline awaited him, and for once he would arrive with something for her.

 

* * *

 

Stefan walked through the lobby at work, smiling pleasantly at the receptionist who looked back startled. It probably had been a while that he actually had a smile for other people. Ignoring it he went straight to the elevator, bouncing on his feet as it felt like it took forever for it to reach the bottom and open its doors. He walked inside, pressing the button for his floor, wishing it would go faster. He was tingling with anticipation of seeing her beautiful face.

The doors pinged open.

There she was. Caroline was sat behind her desk, black suit jacket paired with a dark blue blouse, her blonde hair that he had been playing with all weekend pulled into her usual ponytail. A smile bloomed across his face at seeing her, increasing as she looked up and smiled back beautifully bright at him.

He strode over to her as if he was pulled by a magnet, his eyes never once straying from hers, until he reached her desk, "Hey."

Caroline bit her lip and smiled back, "Hey."

"I have something for you." Stefan was almost shy, hoping that she would like it.

"Really?" Caroline's face lit up, her cheeks reddening at the thought that he would get something for her.

Stefan nodded, pulling his hands out from behind his back to hold out what he'd got for her.

Her very own Styrofoam cup filled with coffee and a red velvet cupcake.

Caroline's heart thumped away in her chest, touched so deeply by his thoughtful offering. She took them from him, her heart in her eyes as she gazed at him lovingly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Stefan replied softly, his eyes bright with love as he gazed at her. Their fingers touched in the exchange and he wanted to lean forward and kiss her so desperately but he couldn't. They were now boss and employee and no matter how much he wanted to show her his affection he couldn't. Instead he spoke his need with his eyes, sweeping his look across her lips, wishing more than anything that he could touch his lips to hers.

Caroline returned his heated stare with her own. She wanted to kiss him again, cover his lips and move their mouths together passionately. Their weekend together had been nothing short of bliss and already she missed the ease in which they could exchange kisses at their leisure. There was no need to hold back in his apartment. She could brush their lips together, tangle her hand with his, or even wrap her body around him as they made love over and over again. Her breathing hitched as her body sung in remembrance.

Reading the want in her gaze his mouth went dry, his fingers itching to reach across the space and tangle in her blonde ponytail to pull her to him. He ached for the intimacy they had shared in his home, kissing and loving and holding each other at their will. He loved being with her so much that it was torture to hold himself back now. It amazed him that he had kept her at arm’s length for weeks and now that he'd crossed that line separating them he hated having to keep himself away.

Caroline had to say something or else she feared they would become lost in each other and happily stay right where they were for hours. She dropped her gaze from his eyes to remove the distraction his gorgeous green eyes gave her when she saw the green shirt he wore. Her heart beat faster, her hand reaching over of its own accord to stroke the soft material, her voice was low with wonder, "You've never worn anything but white before."

Stefan had to swallow at the feel of her hand on him, even through his shirt he could feel the heat of her touch. His heart raced, and unable to stop himself he covered her hand with his, his gaze dark with a longing he had never felt before, "I wore it for you."

Caroline's eyes shot to Stefan's, her heart racing fast at the heat shooting from his eyes straight to her throbbing core. Trapped in his gaze, she found herself leaning in, unable to resist the look of desire in his eyes.

Stefan lowered his gaze to her lips, licking his own in anticipation of tasting her again like he'd been dying to since stepping off the elevator. His eyes began to close when there was only a breath between them, his lips parting ready to press against hers when a sound poured cold water over him.

The ding of the elevator.

They sprang apart guiltily, at both relieved and annoyed at the interruption. They shared a look of promise, they would continue later on.

Stefan pushed his annoyance down to greet his first client of the day with a pleasant smile. He shook his hand, leading him to his office. He walked inside, and promptly swallowed as his gaze landed at his desk. The same desk he had laid Caroline on as he devoured her delicious pussy, the same wood he had taken Caroline on as he bent her over his desk. His pants suddenly became tighter, his member swelling with the remembered passion in his office. He hurried to his desk, sitting down so that his suddenly hard cock was hidden from his client’s eyes.

He affected an interested look as his client spoke, but the whole time he was willing himself to go down while simultaneously picturing clearly Caroline writhing against him at the door, and on his desk, and on the floor. Not helping his current predicament. He was solid as a rock and there was no sign that it would be going down anytime soon. He clutched the arms of his chair, driving himself wild with the images in his head.

He needed Caroline.

 

* * *

 

Caroline sat at her desk, trying to work but all she could think of was the way Stefan pushed her against the door and kissed her senseless. The way he spun her around, kissing down her spine as he took off her dress made her squirm in her seat. She was throbbing for him, actually aching to feel his mouth, or his hands, or his cock, or just any part of him on hers. Her breathing was becoming uneven, her panties soaked with how wet she was right now.

She's never felt like this before. Never craved anyone like she craved Stefan. They'd been together for merely a few days, and already she was addicted to him. She was so madly in love with him that she never wanted to be apart from him. He made her feel like she was the only girl in the world, his eyes on hers made the rest of the world fall away, his lips against hers made her whole body come alive with the feeling of electricity sparking in her veins, and when they made love. Nothing had ever felt more perfect or awe inspiring. She was lost to him completely, and she never wanted to be found unless it was by Stefan.

She needed Stefan.

 

* * *

 

Stefan normally would see a client out but in his current state of arousal, with his very obvious erection, it would be noticed immediately and he wanted to avoid any embarrassing or awkward conversations. So he shuffled the papers on his desk, pretending that he was looking at something important until he was sure he was gone.

He slouched back on his chair, running his hands over his face. His cock was so hard it was painful at this point, images of all the ways he had taken Caroline had been swimming in his mind during the whole meeting. Sitting on his chair pressed against his desk had his mind wandering to being in this exact position the other night, his lips tasting Caroline’s deliciously sweet pussy as she writhed and moaned on his desk.

He groaned.

His very detailed and active imagination wasn’t helping. If it carried on like this he would spend the rest of the day in a heightened state of arousal, constantly hard and throbbing, the cure sitting just outside of his office, beautiful and sexy, unable to touch so that they would remain professional.

He made a decision, and before he could think better he pressed the button for the intercom, “Would you come in, Ms Forbes?”

“Of course, Mr Salvatore.” Caroline’s temptingly husky voice replied, making the spark of desire grow in him even more, throbbing even more if that was even possible.

God he wanted her. Craved her. Needed her like he needed fucking air to breathe. She was rapidly becoming his new addiction; one he didn’t mind being afflicted with for the rest of his life.

Caroline opened the door, walking inside, closing the door behind her. She licked her lips as she saw Stefan sitting behind the desk where he’d took her to heaven. She took a shaky breath, her core raging at her to alleviate the pressure. She was filled with tension, coiled tight within her, that only Stefan could relieve within her.

Stefan moved as if a string was pulling him towards her, stepping out from his desk to saunter slowly to her, his eyes sweeping across her body. He could see the flush in her cheeks, the lust darkening her eyes, the way she held herself tensely. She was as turned on as he was. He crossed the room quickly, pushing her back against the door to finally cover her lips with his, groaning at finally being connected again.

Caroline gasped into his mouth, her hands coming up to clutch in his suit jacket to pull him closer to her, her lips moving frantically against his, lost in the taste of him that she had been craving. She moaned as she opened her mouth to him, their tongues swirling sexily against each other, her need for him increasing until she thought she would explode with desire.

Stefan moved his kisses down her throat, his wandering hands moving from her hips to slide over her ass, squeezing her even closer to him before moving down to reach for the bottom of her skirt, he pulled it up bunching it at her waist. He ran his fingertips along her thigh to tickle across her lace covered core. She gasped in his ear and that was all the encouragement he needed. He pulled on the strings of her panties, dropping them around her ankles, his hand immediately cupping her mound, groaning at the slickness he could feel against his palm. He nibbled on her earlobe as he slid a finger inside of her pussy, “You are so wet for me, Caroline.”

Caroline’s eyes fluttered closed as she moaned, this is what she had been needing all morning, Stefan easing the tension within her that had been building the more she thought of what they had previously done in his office. She wrapped her arm around his back, clutching her fingers into his shoulder, shuddering around his fingers as he played her expertly.

“Why is that?” Stefan hooked his fingers inside to find her bundle of nerves, smirking at the way she arched into him, a gasp falling from her lips. He kissed down her throat as he hummed, a second finger joining the first in her slick channel, a seductive whisper breathed into her skin, “Have you been thinking about me, Ms Forbes?”

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” Caroline slid her hand down his body to cup his bulge through his pants, she grinned at him, her palm massaging him as she lowered her voice, “It feels like you can’t stop thinking about me either, Mr Salvatore.”

Stefan moaned, at both the seductive whisper of his name and the feel of her hand rubbing along his hardness. He moved back to her lips, kissing her feverishly, his fingers rubbing relentlessly against her spot, his thumb circling around her clit, swallowing her every cry with his lips.

Caroline kissed him back with equal fever, her lips moving hungrily against his, moaning desperately into his mouth. She undid his pants and pulled down his boxers so that she could curl her hand around his length. She smirked at the groan she could feel reverberate against her lips, moving over him in a steady rhythm, keeping him on the edge but not pushing him over. She wanted him inside her when he came.

Stefan moved his thumb and fingers in sync to make Caroline reach her end, his kisses growing more and more frantic as he felt the clenching of her inner muscles around his digits. He rubbed against her spots harsher, her hips jerking against him, her moans muffled by his mouth. He dragged out her pleasure for as long as he could before she became a trembling and gasping mess. He removed his fingers from her, pulled back from her mouth, and made sure she was watching as he sucked his fingers into his mouth, humming at the exquisite taste of her juices.

Caroline’s eyes were blown wide with lust as she watched Stefan enjoy the taste of her. Her pussy was still throbbing from her orgasm, but she still needed him inside of her to feel completely satisfied. She curled her arms securely around his neck, smirking at him just as she jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist.

Stefan secured his arm around her waist, the other he laid flat against the door beside her head, staring into her beautiful blue eyes as he pushed himself inside of her trembling walls. He released a moan as he was buried to the hilt, the relief of being back inside her perfect body was overwhelming. He had wanted to be back with her since he had seen her at her desk, gorgeous and his, smiling at him and making his whole world.

Caroline looked into his gorgeous green eyes as he began to move inside of her, her eyes fluttering in pleasure at the way he filled her. It had never felt so right before, she felt connected to Stefan in every single way, not just physically, but emotionally as well. She could see his heart in his eyes, and it matched her own. She loved him so much.

Stefan kissed her passionately, thrusting deeply inside of her, pulling her to him on every push, silencing her moans with his mouth. He’d love to hear her cry out his name in complete and utter bliss, but they were at work during the middle of the morning. Anyone could come on to their floor and hear them. So he tried to keep their passionate sounds as quiet as possible.

Caroline could feel her pussy start to flutter with her orgasm, so she kept her lips firmly against his to muffle her cries. Her eyes closed in ecstasy, gasping his name against his lips. Her body was on fire, trembles in every one of her limbs.

Stefan groaned, her inner muscles fluttering and squeezing around his cock so perfectly that he immediately followed her into orgasm. He held her tight against him, his hips jerking one last time before he shuddered. She felt amazing, and he never wanted to stop loving her. Which now posed a problem if he couldn’t even go a few hours at work without wanting to ravish her completely.

They stayed in each other’s arms for a moment, trying to catch their breaths. They both still trembled from their passionate lovemaking. They turned their heads to look in one another’s satisfied eyes, both of them smiling before releasing an amused chuckle.

“That can’t happen again.” Caroline chewed on her lip, her cheeks flushing bright with self-consciousness at what they’d just done.

“Mm, why not?” Stefan smirked, pushing his lips against hers, sighing in contentment at the feel of her in his arms. He stroked his fingers along her hip, nuzzling her nose as he pulled back, “It was just what I needed.”

“We are at work.” Caroline reminded, even as she moaned at the little kisses he placed on her cheek.

“As your boss I am very okay with it.” Stefan hummed, spreading his kisses down her neck, flexing his hips against her just to feel the shudders still wracking her body.

“Stefan!” She admonished, lowering her legs from around his waist, gasping as he slipped from inside her. She suddenly felt the loss of him, and cursed her body for craving him so badly.

“What?” Stefan smiled at her, raising his hand to caress her soft cheek, “You’re irresistible, Caroline Forbes.”

Caroline shook her head at him, a smile of affection on her lips, “And you’re incorrigible.”

“Only for you.” Stefan winked, allowing Caroline to disentangle herself from him completely.

Caroline chuckled, kneeling down to retrieve her panties and pull them back up. She pushed her skirt back over her hips, straightening herself out as best as possible to make herself look as presentable as possible and not freshly fucked like she was pretty sure she looked.

Stefan pulled up his pants and tucked himself back in. He smoothed out his clothes, and ran his hand through his hair. He didn’t care if anyone guessed what he had been doing, but for Caroline he would at least attempt to look put together.

Caroline leaned forward to share a tender kiss with him, their lips moving sweetly together before she pulled away before it could get carried away.

Stefan watched her go with a sigh, he wished he could spend every single moment with her but he knew he couldn’t. He was luckier than most boyfriends, he got to work beside the woman he loved, and while he didn’t see her constantly, all he needed to do was walk outside his office and he could look upon her beautiful face.

A goofy grin covered his face.

He was one lucky man.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the morning passed by without them having the urge to make love again. They actually managed to get some work done. Instead of using the intercom she went into his office and asked him what he wanted for lunch, Stefan took the opportunity to kiss her before they both agreed on a place.

It was almost one and Caroline was waiting at her desk waiting for the delivery man to arrive with their food. Right on time the elevator dinged and the man handed over the food. She smiled in a friendly manner at him, which he eagerly returned. She was about to thank him when she felt Stefan’s hand at her back.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at the delivery boy who was smiling a little too widely at his love. He moved as close as he could get away with, asking Caroline as he glared at the boy, “Is that everything that we wanted?”

Caroline noticed a hard tone to his voice but she couldn’t figure out what it was for. She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. She frowned as she noticed the glare on his face which softened immediately as his eyes dropped to hers. She nodded at him, biting her lip in anxiety at what he could possibly be upset about.

“That will be all.” Stefan dismissed the delivery boy, not taking his eyes off him until he was on the elevator and far away from Caroline.

Caroline was confused at Stefan’s behavior. She wanted to ask but she wanted to do it away from any prying eyes or ears that might be nearby. She turned and walked into his office, his hand on her lower back the whole time. She placed the takeout bag on his desk, and spun around to confront him, “What was that-“

Her words were cut off by Stefan taking her face in his hands and pulling her to his fierce and demanding mouth. He kissed her harshly, his lips and tongue taking ownership of her mouth as he imprinted himself on her, so that there was no way she could forget his touches. When he finally released her he was breathless and so was she. He smiled in smug pride.

“-about?” Caroline finished breathlessly. That kiss had been hot and possessive and needy. He hadn’t kissed her quite like that before.

Stefan stroked his thumbs across her cheeks, staring at her in awe of her beauty. He suddenly felt self-conscious at his possessiveness. He knew that she wasn’t even flirting with the boy but seeing that more than friendly smile on his face directed toward his girlfriend raised his shackles. He ducked his head shyly.

Caroline cupped his jaw, moving his head up to meet his eyes, her voice gentle, “What is it?”

Stefan couldn’t resist those hypnotizing eyes of hers so he sighed before admitting reluctantly, “I was jealous.”

Her eyes widened in surprise, her voice faltering in her shock, “Jealous? Why? I didn’t flirt with him or anything…”

Stefan placed two fingers over her lips as he shushed her, cutting off that line of thought straight away. He rests his forehead against hers, “It wasn’t you. He just smiled at you…” He averted his gaze as he shrugged his shoulders, “And I got jealous.”

Caroline couldn’t help but chuckle. She wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling at him in loving amusement, “I only want you, Stefan. There is no need to get jealous, I don’t even notice anyone that isn’t you.”

Stefan felt his heart flutter wildly in his chest, those words from Caroline were the best thing he’s ever heard. He kissed her tenderly once more, before taking her hand and leading her over to his chair. He sat down first, and pulled her down on to his lap, “Mm, this is definitely how I want to have lunch from now on. With you in my arms.”

Caroline leaned over to kiss him sweetly, before she reached for the boxes and handed Stefan his before leaning back against his chest as they ate together. They talked as they ate, and shared sweet and tender kisses as they enjoyed the time to be themselves in his office.

Before Caroline left his office to go back to work, he took her hand and pulled her back into his arms, laying an enticingly seductive kiss on her, drawing it out for a long moment, humming against her lips as he they finally parted. He looked at her, satisfied at the dazed look in her eyes, a smirk on his lips as he asked, “My place or yours?”

Caroline placed her hand on the back of his neck to pull him in for another scorching passionate embrace, their mouths moving ardently together, moans escaping them both. She pulled away, smirking into his eyes as she whispered, “Yours.” Before she quickly left his arms to get back to work.

He smiled after her, looking forward to spending the night with her in his bed again.

 

* * *

 

At the end of their first official day as a couple that worked together, they waited until they were both ready to go before leaving together. By their cars they discreetly held their hands, avoiding a kiss so that no one could see. They didn’t want to go public at work just yet.

“I will go back to my place first to grab a few things and then I’ll be right over.” Caroline told him, excited to spend the evening with him again.

Stefan pouted, “If I came with you we would only need one car.” Stefan pouted, tugging gently on the hand he was holding, wanting nothing more than to bring her into his arms and kiss her senseless.

“I have to be there slightly earlier than you, Stefan.” Caroline chuckled, his pout was the cutest.

“You have to be there whenever I say you have to be there.” Stefan replied, his eyes lighting up with the idea.

Caroline shook her head and laughed. She took a chance and placed a kiss on his cheek, “No.”

Stefan pouted even more.

Caroline was still giggling as she got into her car, she looked at his adorably pouty face and couldn’t help wink at him, “See you in a little while, grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy!” Stefan called out as he watched Caroline drive off, he could still hear the echo of her laughter. He sighed, “I’m just going to miss you.”

He chuckled at himself. How things change. This time last week he was heartbroken and determined to stay away from her. Now, however, he never wanted to spend a moment away from her. He was addicted to her touch, her kiss, her body, just everything that made her _her_.

He got into his car, and made his own way home. He thought about Caroline the whole drive home, and even when he entered his apartment and sat on the couch he was counting down the minutes until she was back in his arms again. Though the time apart did give him an opportunity to think about what he was going to do for her birthday which was in a couple of days’ time. He wished he had more already planned, but unfortunately with the misery of the previous week he hadn’t felt able to.

He would make sure it was a happy and memorable night for her, as they would be working during the day.


	16. Chapter 15

Stefan’s alarm going off woke him up, he reached his arm over to quickly shut it off before it could wake the slumbering Caroline on his chest. He looked down at her beautiful sleeping face, raising his hand to run through her silken strands to end up caressing her cheek. He smiled as she leant into his hand releasing a contented sigh. He had woken up early for a specific reason.

Today was her birthday.

He had the perfect way to wake her up on her special day, so that she would start her day off just right. He gently rolled her onto her back, admiring her lovely features from above her. Her long lashes that kissed her cheeks when closed, her cute little nose that twitched adorably in her sleep, her cheeks that had a hint of rose colouring them which he ached to touch, and finally those pink lips he loved to taste with his own.

She was perfect.

He touched his lips to hers lightly, like a feather brushing them before he started to make his way down. He put his hands on the bed beside her waist to push his body up so that he was not touching her. He ghosted his mouth down her neck and across her chest, briefly pausing at the magnificent vision of her plentiful breasts before his eyes, if she were awake he would kiss, caress, and suck on those enticing nipples, but he didn’t want her to wake just yet.

He continued his exploration down her body, mouthing his way across her abdomen, down over her hips to nuzzle against her womanhood. He breathed in the alluring scent of her, the spicy sweet musk that drove him wild with the need to taste her. He ran his lips over her mound, darting his tongue out to lick along her folds. He repressed a groan at the hint of her on his tongue. He wanted more, he always wanted so much more of her delicious juices.

He settled between her thighs, gently pushing her legs further apart to accommodate him. He teased against her folds to tantalise her before he started to work his tongue inside of her, moaning quietly as he began to languidly lap at her opening, his mouth kissing her in the most intimate way possible. He ran his hands along her thighs, one continuing up to hold her hip while the other he used to circle around her bud.

Caroline jerked her hips against him, wanting to get closer to the wonderful thing causing her so much pleasure. The hum of a moan against her pussy caused her eyes to fly open on a gasp. She looked down to be met with the arousing sight of Stefan between her thighs, his green eyes watching her as he pleased her with his talented mouth.

She leant up on her elbows to get a clearer view. Her mouth parted as she released a series of shaky moans and frenzied gasps. Her eyes wanted to close from the pleasure of his actions but she determinedly kept them open, wanting to keep her gaze with Stefan, to see his happiness and satisfaction from bringing her over the edge.

Stefan kept his gaze with Caroline as he dragged his lips over her mound to wrap around her pearl, his finger switching positions to slide into her core, shuddering at the way she fluttered around him. He circled her clit with his tongue as he sucked, her hips bucking against him, a whole body shudder coming from her. He moaned pleased, hooking his fingers just right to rub against her inner bundle of nerves as he played with her clit. The sounds escaping her were a delight to his ears, and he doubled his efforts so that he would hear that amazingly perfect cry of his name as she peaked.

Caroline broke eye contact as she arched her back, her fingers digging into the sheets, her thighs trembling with her ecstasy, a loud cry of his name ripped from her throat as she came, “Stefan!”

Stefan slid his fingers from her and dragged his mouth down to replace them, licking at her furiously as he feasted on her juices, humming in delight at the taste on his tongue. He truly loved to taste her this way, just as he loved having her in every way possible.

Once she was reduced to whimpers and shudders he made his way back up her body, spreading kisses along the way, this time when he reached her breasts he took a stiff peak into his mouth, circling it with his tongue before he sucked on it briefly. He carried on up her body until every inch of him was pressed against her. He smiled down at her, sliding one arm under her back to grip her shoulder, the other he held onto her thigh, hitching it up higher on his waist as he pushed at her entrance.

Caroline gazed up into his desire darkened green eyes, her breath catching at the feelings she could see in his eyes. She held onto his biceps, her lips curling upwards encouraging him to move. He slid inside of her slowly, so slow in fact that she was sure that she could feel every inch of him as he pushed into her. She released a moan as he filled her completely, her walls fluttering around him, her eyes begging him to continue.

Stefan heeded her silent plea, pulling his hips back just as slow before sliding back inside. He continued this rhythm, building her up until she was writhing against him, whimpering and moaning and practically _begging_ him to move faster.

Who was he to deny her? Especially on her birthday.

He moved his hand from her thigh to glide up her skin to curl around her back, smirking at her just as he rocked back onto his heels, taking her with him so that he was holding her up, her back arched in a curl, her breasts temptingly swaying before him. In this new position, he pulled back before slamming his hips forward, the relieved cry she let out made him groan.

Caroline clutched his arms, her legs wrapping tight around him, pulling him even further inside her with every thrust of his hips. She was completely lost in a haze of bliss, moans and cries falling from her lips like a litany, her core throbbing around his length. She could feel herself nearing her end, so she moved her hands to the back of his neck and pulled herself up until their noses were brushing one another’s and she could look into his gorgeous eyes again.

Stefan gazed into her perfectly blue eyes, his stomach fluttering with butterflies at the wonderfully breath-taking emotions he read there. He moved his hand from her shoulder to slide into her hair, pulling her to his lips, kissing her with passionate intensity.

Caroline moaned into his mouth, returning his kiss just as fiercely, one of her hands sliding through his hair as her other clutched onto her shoulder. They rocked together, her walls beginning to flutter as she felt herself fly over the edge. She cried his name into his lips as she trembled against him.

Stefan clutched her closer as her channel tightened around him, his kisses becoming sloppy as his hips lost all rhythm, pumping into her a few more times before he shuddered, groaning as he came. He moved his lips across her cheek to press kisses into her neck as he tried to get his breathing back under control. It always felt like the first time and the hundredth all rolled into one. It was amazing every single time they were together and he could honestly never even imagine ever growing tired of her exquisite body.

Caroline held Stefan close as she panted, her body still wracked by aftershocks of pleasure, her nerves shooting little sparks, her core still trembling around Stefan’s still connected dick. She smiled in happiness, “That was a wonderful wakeup call.”

Stefan full on laughed into the skin of her shoulder, teasing his fingertips along her spine as he replied with a voice full of smug satisfaction, “Mmm, yes it was.”

Caroline giggled, nuzzling her nose into his hair until he turned his face up to her to share a loving and tender kiss. She was smiling as she pulled back, “Morning.”

“Morning.” Stefan returned, exchanging another loving kiss with her, splaying his hand against her back to keep her close to him for a few moments longer.

“Not that I didn’t enjoy the wakeup call.” Caroline chewed on her lip as she glanced at him from under her lashes, “But what’s the occasion?”

“No reason.” Stefan lied, nuzzling his nose against her, his voice a low hum, “I just woke up and couldn’t resist your beautiful body for another moment.”

Caroline released a sweet giggle, though she couldn’t help the little frown of disappointment that he didn’t seem to know what day it was. She pushed the feeling aside, they had been together for not even a week, she couldn’t expect him to remember, though she was sure that he wrote it in his phone but she hadn’t checked for sure.

Stefan could read the disappointment in her eyes, and he had to resist the urge to grin. He couldn’t wait until she got to work to see what he left for her, not that she’d know that it was from him. He wanted to surprise her and make this day special for her.

Caroline shared another tender touch of their lips before groaning, “I have to get up now.”

Stefan groaned, tightening his arms around her, and playfully shaking his head, “No! You need to stay here with me.” He kissed her harshly, their mouths moving together ravenously, so when he pulled away they were both panting with renewed desire, “I don’t want you to go yet.”

“I have to.” Caroline reminded him, though her lips said otherwise as she caressed them along his cheek, her body thrumming with need for the man wrapped around her. Would she ever get enough of him? She didn’t think so.

“I think your boss will let you off being late.” Stefan grinned, bringing her lips back to his, quickly throwing her back down on the bed, kissing her as she giggled, “Just this once.”

Caroline’s laughter turned into moans as Stefan once again brought her body to the heights of pleasure.

Stefan got his way, this time.

 

* * *

 

Caroline arrived at work half hour later than she normally would have. She hated being late but with Stefan pressing her down into the mattress as he brought her to heaven she couldn’t really complain. Though it still twisted something in her gut that he had forgotten her birthday, she didn’t want to make things awkward by reminding him, not wanting to be the kind of girlfriend that bugged him to remember every birthday and anniversary. She would much prefer that he remembered on his own.

She sat down at her desk and went about preparing for the day ahead. She was so focused on her work that she didn’t even hear the elevator ping to let her know someone was there until that person cleared their throat. She looked up, a delivery man stood before her. She smiled at him, “How may I help you?”

“I have a delivery for Ms Forbes?” He read from the clipboard he was holding.

“That’s me.” Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. She had never got something delivered to her before. She took the clipboard and quickly signed it before handing it back.

He placed a tall rectangular package on her desk. Bidding her goodbye as he left.

Caroline took the letter opener from her desk, using it to cut through the tape on the box. She opened the top, and gasped as the scent of flowers tickled her nose. She cautiously pulled out a bouquet of flowers sat in a beautiful clear glass vase. It had Amaryllis; a lovely red flower, Daisies; a pretty white, and Tulips; a lovely pink shade.

A smiled bloomed on her face, her heart skipping in her chest. Had Stefan not forgotten after all? She searched for a card with hope in her heart. She found one at the bottom, and scanned it eagerly.

_Happy Birthday, Caroline! I hope you loved the flowers. They mean – splendid beauty, innocence and purity - all things that you are and more. And of course; love. Your Secret Admirer x x x_

She felt the hope splinter within her chest to become disappointment again. They weren’t from Stefan. She hated that it brought her mood down but she couldn’t help it. She _loved_ him and she hoped that he loved her too. So why wouldn’t he remember her birthday?

She heard the elevator ding, so she quickly hid the card in her desk, and displayed the flowers proudly. Stefan was walking toward her, she forced a smile, trying to push down the hurt inside her.

Stefan held back a grin at the sight of the flowers that he got for her. He had thought it over long and hard before he chose the type of flowers to give her. He researched their meanings, and chose the ones that could say what he felt best. He tried to keep his face neutral as he asked casually, “What’s with the flowers?”

Caroline froze. She didn’t know what to say in reply, not wanting to reveal that someone she didn’t know remembered her birthday over her own boyfriend. She quickly searched her mind for an excuse and just blurted out, “They’re from… my mom.”

“Your mom?” Stefan raised his eyebrow, knowing she was lying as he was the one to send them but amused at the panicked excuse she gave.

“Yeah…” Caroline nodded her head eagerly, her smile too bright on her face.

“Why?” Stefan had to bite back his laughter, a flustered Caroline was an adorable sight.

“Um…” Caroline tried to think of a reason her mom would randomly send her flowers when it suddenly came to her. Her eyes went wide with excitement, her voice slightly too high as she answered, “A congratulation on my new job.”

“Bit late don’t you think?” Stefan smirked, struggling to keep his laughter inside.

Caroline shrugged and said, “My mom.”

Stefan just shook his head, letting it go for now. He didn’t want to torture her too much on her birthday. He gave a quick glance around to make sure nobody was around before leaning down and dropping a sweet kiss on her lips.

Caroline sighed against his lips before reluctantly pulling back. She raised her eyebrows, “I thought we agreed not to do that out in the open.”

“I like breaking the rules.” Stefan winked, finally leaving her desk to go into his office.

Caroline realized she hadn’t given him his files yet, so she picked them up and followed Stefan into his office. She waited until he was seated before she walked to stand next to him, “Your files, Mr Salvatore.” She took his chin, turning his face to hers as she softly covered his lips with hers, indulging in him for a moment before pulling away, “Do you need anything else?”

Stefan smiled at her, “Just you.”

Caroline chuckled, stroking her thumb against his cheek before forcing herself away and back to her own desk. She took a breath, her gaze going to the flowers in front of her. She realized that it doesn’t matter that he didn’t remember this time, because she could see quite clearly his feelings for her. So she would let him off this time, but if he forgot next year.

She would give him hell.

 

* * *

 

Stefan just arranged for his next gift to arrive around eleven, and for another around lunch. He wished he could see her face for all the gifts she was getting from her ‘secret admirer’ but he was satisfied that he would see the best look of all when he revealed that it was him after all.

He was most looking forward to that look. He could barely contain himself with the need to see her face brighten with surprise, and then happiness, and hopefully that beautifully wide smile that took his breath away. He also had a special night planned for her, and another present for her, just waiting for them both to get off work.

Soon.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was busy at her desk when she heard the ding of the elevator. She wasn’t expecting a client right now. She looked up, her eyes widening in surprise at seeing the same delivery man as earlier on.

He smiled handing over the square pizza sized box, the clipboard sitting on top.

She took it from him, signing it quickly before handing it back. She watched him go before turning her attention to the box. She opened it up, a smile covering her face at the tray of different tasty cupcakes. She spied a note again, so she picked it up and read it.

_Tasty and sweet. Just like you. Your Secret Admirer x x x_

She was now really curious just who her secret admirer was. She picked up a salted caramel cupcake, her eyes fluttering as she released a moan of delight at the first heavenly bite. She had just swallowed her second bite when the phone rang. She picked it up, “The Salvatore Agency, Stefan Salvatore’s office.”

“Hey, Care!” Bonnie’s warm voiced floated through the speaker making her grin, “Happy Birthday!!!”

“Thanks, bon.” Caroline was so happy to hear her best friend’s voice, she hadn’t seen her much over the last couple of weeks as she had been so involved with first her Stefan-drama and then just revelling in being together, “It’s so good to hear from you.”

“You too. I guess I’ve let myself be consumed by Enzo.” Bonnie sighed, “Not that I’m complaining because being with him is amazing, and I just don’t want to be away from him.” She groaned, asking hesitantly, “Am I totally pathetic?”

“No, not at all.” Caroline could imagine exactly what Bonnie felt wanting to spend every moment with Enzo, just as she wanted to spend all her time with Stefan. They both had it bad.

Bonnie chuckled, “So I’m not the worse friend ever for abandoning you?”

“No way! You are the best. Always.” Caroline’s smile was heard clear in her voice, “You called on my birthday, that’s what matters to me.”

“I’m taking you out for lunch to celebrate.” Bonnie chuckled, “No alcohol, obviously. We’ll save that for Friday and we’ll have a proper birthday celebration at Enzo’s show. How does that sound?”

“Sounds perfect.” Caroline beamed, happy to spend time with Bonnie and then having a proper night out on Friday when she didn’t have work the next morning.

“See you at one, Care. Love you!”

“Love you too!” Caroline replied before she placed the phone back in the cradle. She better tell Stefan that she wouldn’t be having lunch with him. She stood up and opened his door.

Stefan smiled wide as he saw Caroline, he sat up straighter and motioned for her to come in. He gazed at her shamelessly as she made her way over to him, his smile only growing when she sat down on his lap. His arms immediately enfolded around her, and he greeted her with a soft brush of lips, “This is a pleasant surprise.”

“Mm.” Caroline moaned, brushing her lips over his as she sighed, “I need to tell you something.”

“Okay.” Stefan gazed into her eyes, his expression serious and waiting.

Caroline chewed on her lip before saying, “Bonnie called and she wants to have lunch.”

Stefan hid his disappointment well, he only smiled at her, caressing his fingers against her cheek, “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Caroline kissed him tenderly, breathing him in, and savouring the feel of his arms around her.

Stefan slid his hand into her hair, pulling her into a much deeper kiss, wanting to have the lingering taste of her lips on his before she left soon.

Caroline reluctantly pulled back with a moan, smiling sweetly at him before getting up. She kept her eyes on him as she walked backwards to the door, “Do you want me to order your lunch in?”

“No, I’m good.” Stefan smiled back, keeping his eyes on her until her blonde hair was out of his office.

 

* * *

 

Caroline looked up at the ding of the elevator, a smile on her face as she expected it to be Bonnie, but it was the delivery man again. She chewed her lip, a chuckle escaping her at the amused smile curling his lips, “We have to stop meeting like this.”

He handed over the small square package and the clipboard, “You know the drill, Ms popular.”

Caroline blushed, signing her name and handing it back. She waited until he was back in the elevator before she opened the package. The first thing she saw was the card, she pulled it out and read it.

_I know how much you miss your home. Your Secret Admirer._

She pulled it out of the box, it was a snow globe of Mystic Falls. She tipped it upside then right-side up again, the snow fell majestically inside. Tears filled her eyes, as emotion clogged her throat. Whoever it was that was her secret admirer must know her to know that she came from Mystic Falls, though she supposed that it wasn’t all that hard to find out on the internet.

Before she could think over it more she heard the ding of the elevator signalling the arrival of Bonnie. She placed the precious globe in her desk for safe keeping, so very touched at whoever had bought it. It was beautiful and perfect and true. She did miss her home.

“You ready to go?” Bonnie asked as she stood before her desk.

“Yep.” Caroline put her coat on and grabbed her purse, hooking her arm through Bonnie’s as they headed out.

 

* * *

 

Bonnie and Caroline sat outside of a nearby café, enjoying the cool autumn chill in the air, as they sipped at their coffees and picked at their sandwiches. It was nice to be out of the office and to enjoy the air.

Bonnie handed over a gift bag, “Happy birthday, Caroline.”

Caroline smiled big as she accepted the bag, “Thank you, Bonnie.” She opened the bag, to find a card and a beautiful purple cashmere scarf. She touched the material, “Oh wow, I love it.”

“You’re welcome.” Bonnie smiled, she was pleased that Caroline liked it, the smile on her face the best thanks for the gift she could get. She waited for her to put the scarf away before she asked, “So… have you and your hottie boss done it yet?”

Caroline had just taken a bite of her sandwich when Bonnie asked her question. She coughed as she started to choke, luckily there was water on the table as well so she took a hearty sip as she tried to wash it down. She patted her chest as she was able to breathe again, looking at Bonnie wide-eyed all she could do was gasp, “What!?”

Bonnie chuckled, Caroline’s cheeks were red and her eyes were almost popping out of her skull, “I know you two have the hots for each other after you both got handsy at Enzo’s show.” She tilted her head to the side as she asked, “Are you going to deny it?”

Caroline didn’t know how to answer. She and Stefan hadn’t really discussed whether they would be telling their friends about them, the only thing they had agreed on was hiding it at work, whether or not they both followed through on that.

“I guess not then.” Bonnie narrowed her eyes at her best friend, “You should totally go for it. You can tell how bad he has it for you.”

Caroline’s cheeks flushed, distracting herself with eating her sandwich. She and Stefan really needed to have a talk. She didn’t want to lie to her best friend, which she technically hadn’t as she’d avoided answering, but she still wanted to share her happiness with Bonnie.

She decided to steer the conversation in a different direction before she revealed to Bonnie something that Stefan might not want her to know just yet, “How are things going with you and Enzo?”

The brilliant smile on Bonnie’s face was all the answer she needed, but she sat and listened to her gush about how she was falling in love with him. She was happy for her friend.

They had both fallen in love.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was waiting by Caroline’s desk when she got back. The smile on her face told him that she’d had a good time with her friend. He was happy for her, even though he’s missed her.

Caroline smiled as she reached Stefan, subtly running her hand down his arm to tickle across his palm, “Hey.”

Stefan grinned wide, his eyes dropping to gaze at her lips before returning to her sparkling blue eyes, “Hey.”

‘Hey’ was kind of becoming their way of expressing their feelings without saying anything.

Stefan could stay staring at her for hours. He was dying to wish her happy birthday but he still wanted to keep the impression he’d forgotten for a little while longer. He squeezed her arm as he smiled at her, “Meet you here when work’s done?”

Caroline nodded.

They both went back to their work.

 

* * *

 

It was the end of the day, and Caroline was shutting down her workspace, waiting for Stefan to be done. She heard the ding of the elevator, and looked up. She couldn’t believe that it was the same delivery man that had been here all day. She swallowed as she saw that it was just the size of a card this time.

“You don’t need to sign for it this time.” He smiled as he handed it over, winking at her before leaving.

Caroline was almost scared to open it. She forced herself, taking the letter opener once again to open the letter, taking out the card. It was a birthday card. She swallowed before opening it up.

_Caroline, turn around. Happy Birthday from your soon to be not so Secret Admirer x x x_

Caroline’s breath caught, her fingers trembling ever so slightly against the card in her hand. Her heart raced wildly in her chest as she slowly turned around. Stefan was stood there, his hands in his pockets, and a bashful grin on his face. All she could do was stare at him in wonder.

“Did you really think that I would forget the day that _you_ were born, Caroline Forbes?” Stefan asked, taking that step closer so that he could place his hands on her hips to pull her in so that they were touching intimately, smiling down at her with love and affection he stated, “Because I can assure you, _that_ I will never forget.”

Caroline smiled, her eyes bright with tears of happiness, and uncaring if anyone could see she tilted her head up and connected her lips to his. What he had done for her was the most amazing thing anyone had ever done before, and she loved him so much for it.

Stefan smiled into her mouth, sliding his hands around to her back to hold her in an embrace. He hummed as their mouths moved lovingly together, his heart racing at surprising her so perfectly like he wanted to. He loved her so much.

Caroline pulled back to look into his gorgeous eyes, her heart throbbing with her love for him. She smiled up at him, her voice hushed with awe, “I can’t believe that you did all that for me.”

 _I would do anything for you,_ Stefan thought lovingly as he stroked his hands along her back. He dropped his head against hers and finally said, “Happy birthday, Caroline.”

“Thank you.” Caroline smiled up at him, she was sure her heart was in her eyes as she gazed at him but she didn’t care. Today was the best birthday she’d had in a long time.

“I have another surprise for you.” Stefan pushed a kiss to her cheek, smiling at her as he looked into her sparkling eyes again, “You ready to go?”

Caroline nodded.

Stefan slid his palm against hers, interlocking their fingers as he led her out of the building.

 

* * *

 

Stefan led Caroline along a lamp lit path, manoeuvring himself around easily until they reached their destination. He pulled her in front, his arms wrapping around her middle as he rests his chin on her shoulder, whispering into her ear, “Surprise!”

Caroline gasped, in front of her was a greenhouse, lit from within with a bright light, greenery surrounding it, flowers woven between the green. It was a beautiful spot.

Stefan led her over to a bench, both of them sitting down. He took the blanket that he’s brought with him, wrapping it around Caroline’s shoulders, making sure that she was warm.

“Such the gentleman.” Caroline teased Stefan, taking hold of the blanket to keep it around her. She looked around at the beautiful and tranquil setting, “Where are we?”

“Somewhere I found randomly.” Stefan reached behind Caroline’s head, gently taking out the band holding her hair up, smiling as her waves fell around her shoulders. He pointed up at the sky, “We’re under the stars, enjoying each other’s company.”

 Caroline smiled at him, her heart fluttering at the way he’d made her day special, even without her knowing it was him.

“Technically, this is our first date.” Stefan pointed out, reaching out to run his fingers through her soft curls, smiling at her as he asked, “Will you pass me those fries, please?”

Caroline grinned at him, bending down to pick up the takeout bag that they’d gotten on the way. She handed it over to Stefan, her breath hitching as their fingers brushed as the bag changed hands.

Stefan felt the touch all the way to his heart, jumping at the mere touch of their skins. He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he reached into the bag, pulling out hers first handing it over, “This one’s yours.” Just before she took it his smile widened, “Extra pickles.”

Caroline took it from him, her smile wide and in awe. He knew her so well, it made butterflies fly in her stomach, and her heart to skip. She unwrapped her food, laying her head on Stefan’s shoulder as she ate. Utterly and completely content and happy.

Stefan curled an arm around her back to hold her close, resting his head against hers as they ate together in comfortable silence as they admired the gorgeous surroundings they were in.

Once finished, they placed their trash in the bag to be thrown out when they left.

“I have another surprise for you.” Stefan grinned at Caroline, reaching into his coat pocket to pull out a small square wrapped package.

“Stefan…” Caroline looked around her in amazement, “You’ve done more than enough.”

“Not in anyway near enough.” Stefan shook his head. He leaned in to place a tender kiss against her lips, leaving the gift in her hand as he pulled back, “This is the last gift.”

Caroline carefully undid the wrapping paper, a dark blue box revealed, she opened the lid and gasped. A necklace sat in the box; a solid silver chain, a heart made of little diamonds, with a breath-taking blue sapphire in the middle. She raised shocked eyes at Stefan, “It’s-it’s beautiful.”

“Not nearly as beautiful as you.” Stefan took the necklace in his fingers, holding it against her neck, asking her, “Hold your hair back as I put it on.”

As if in a daze, Caroline raised her shaking fingers to hold up her hair, just gazing at Stefan in amazement at what he’d given her.

“There.” Stefan smiled as he admired his jewellery against her skin, it looked amazing on her, the blue of the sapphire almost matching the sparkle of her blue eyes, “Beautiful.”

Caroline touched her fingers to the necklace, not knowing what to say to Stefan after giving her such a beautiful and precious gift. She looked back into his green eyes that shone more brightly than the stars in the sky. She whispered in a shaken voice, “Thank you!”

“You don’t need to thank me, Caroline.” Stefan leaned forward to rest his head against Caroline’s smiling at her lovingly, “It is my pleasure.”

Caroline was floored, her heart full with Stefan. She brushed her fingers across his cheek, the urge to say a certain set of words was on the tip of her tongue but she held back. It was too soon.

“Happy birthday.” Stefan closed his eyes, tilted his head, and covered her mouth with his. He kissed her softly, gradually increasing the pace of the kiss until it was a clash of their lips in frenzied passion.

Caroline didn’t resist when Stefan laid her down on the bench, in fact she encouraged it by pulling him down with her. Making love with him under a blanket of stars.

Today had been one of the best birthdays she’d had in a long time.


	17. Chapter 16

Caroline was laying against Stefan’s chest, her legs tucked underneath her, his hands threading relaxingly through her hair as they lazed on the couch after a long day at work. It was the perfect way to wind down after a busy day.

Stefan had his eyes closed in bliss, the silky strands falling through his fingers felt like heaven to him. He could stay like this all night and be perfectly content. Had it only been a week since they’ve been together? It felt like so much longer to him, and yet at the same time not long enough.

Caroline smiled as she felt the hum of content rumble beneath her ear, the sound making her release her own sigh of happiness. If she could stay this way forever, encased within his loving arms, she would be happy for the rest of her life.

Stefan dropped a kiss on the top of her head and asked, “Will you be leaving early tomorrow to help set up Enzo’s show?”

Caroline nodded, tapping a rhythm known only to her against his chest, “I will probably need to leave around three thirty.”

“I’ll miss you.” Stefan tightened his arms around her, pouting into her hair, “Will you be getting changed there, or will you be going back to your apartment?”

“I’ll probably go back to mine so that I can shower before I change.” Caroline answered, tilting her head up to look at him.

Stefan brushed his hand along her cheek as he smiled, “Do you want me to meet you at your apartment so that we can go together?”

“I’d love that.” Caroline replied before she bit her lip. He just given her the perfect opportunity to ask the question she had been dying to ask him ever since her lunch with Bonnie, “Do you… I mean… should we…”

Stefan’s brow was furrowed with worry, “You can tell me anything, Caroline. What is it?”

Caroline blew out a frustrated breath, “Do you want people to know about us?” She ducked her head to stare at his Adam’s apple, “Do you want our friends to know about us?”

“Do you?” Stefan asked hesitantly, trying to gauge the expression on her face.

She lifted her eyes to meet his, “I want to be able to tell my best friend how happy I am.”

A big smile covered Stefan’s face, his eyes soft and loving, “That’s what I want too.”

Caroline matched the width of his smile with her own, “Okay. We’ll tell our friends tomorrow that we’re together.”

Stefan pulled her face close by two fingers under her chin, sighing as their lips met in a tender touch, both of them still smiling making their hearts skip at literally tasting each other’s happiness. He pulled back, caressing her face with his fingers, the happiness in his eyes reflected in hers, “I can’t wait to let everyone know that you are mine.”

Caroline giggled, falling against his chest as she snuggled back into his arms.

 

* * *

 

Caroline shut down her workspace, putting her jacket on and taking her purse out of the drawer. Once she was ready she made her way into Stefan’s office, he wasn’t with a client so she walked right in. She smiled affectionately to see him with his head resting on his hand as he looked over files. She debated on whether to interrupt him but she really wanted to say goodbye before she left.

Stefan happened to glance up and saw Caroline dressed and ready to go. He sat up immediately, smiling back even through the ache in his heart at not seeing her for a few hours. He was already so used to having her close to him at almost all hours of the day. He was going to miss her so much, “Hey. You going?”

Caroline nodded as she made her way over to him, perching on the edge of his desk in front of him, smiling at him, “I’ll meet you in a few hours at my apartment, and then we can head out.”

Stefan stood up out of his chair, taking hold of her waist as he moved between her legs, gazing into those beautiful blue orbs that sparkled back at him. He happened to drop his eyes to her neck, and he couldn’t help the pleased grin from covering his face at seeing the necklace that he bought for her around her pretty neck.

Caroline noticed the direction of his gaze and couldn’t help the blush on her cheeks. She had never gotten such a beautiful gift before, and knowing how pleased he was when she wore it made her heart skip. She placed her hands on his forearms, smoothing them up his arms so that she could cross her hands around his neck. She smiled lovingly at him, asking him sweetly, “Are you gonna miss me?”

Stefan dropped his head against hers, pulling her fractionally closer to his body, his answer released on a sigh, “So much, Caroline.” He tilted his head to press his lips to hers, his hands moving from her waist to curl around her back, holding her close to him as he devoured her lips.

Caroline played with the hair at the back of his neck, moving her mouth sensually against his, letting out a moan as his tongue licked at the seam of her lips asking for permission which she granted easily. Her eyes fluttered as the passion in their kiss made fire fill her veins. She needed to cool it between them before she stayed here with him instead of doing her job.

Stefan groaned as Caroline pulled back, his head following her movements, wanting to be back kissing his girl. The giggles she let out as she playfully pushed him away made him smile. She was the most adorable thing. The beautiful sound of her laughter was one of his favourite sounds, next to the moans of pleasure she let out when he made love to her of course.

Caroline was still giggling as she moved her hands to cup his neck, “It’s only for a few hours.”

“Too long.” Stefan pouted, which turned into a smile at her sweet laughter.

Caroline kissed him softly once more, tenderly stroking the skin of his neck, sighing as their lips finally parted. She smiled at him, “I’ll call you when I’m at home so you can come and pick me up.”

“Okay.” Stefan pulled her close in a hug, breathing her in until he could see her again, “I’ll be counting the hours.” He pressed a kiss to her neck before reluctantly releasing her.

Caroline stroked her thumb along his jawline, “See you soon.” She waited for him to move back before scooting off the desk. She walked out of his office, looking over her shoulder to smile at him before going through the door.

Stefan couldn’t stop himself from following her, and watching her until she was in the elevator. He looked over at her clean and empty desk and released a sigh.

He was really going to miss her.

 

* * *

 

Caroline arrived at “House of Blues” and made her way over to where she could see Enzo near the bar. She smiled as she approached him, calling out his name to get his attention, “Enzo!”

Enzo turned around and grinned at her, “Hello, gorgeous.”

Caroline chuckled as she rolled her eyes, “How is everything?”

“Just setting up the stage.” Enzo glanced behind her, eyebrow raising at seeing her alone, “No Stefan with you?”

Caroline shook her head, “He’ll be coming later on. Bonnie here with you?”

“No.” Enzo smiled affectionately, “She wants to get ready first before getting here. Not that she needs it, she’s already beautiful.”

Caroline was happy to hear him say that, pleased that he felt that way about her best friend. She deserved a man that would treat her like the wonderful and beautiful woman that she was.

“So I hear that it’s a double reason for being here?” Enzo grinned at her, chuckling at the way she frowned in confusion so he added, “We are also celebrating your birthday.”

“Yeah, it was Bonnie’s idea.” Caroline replied, not sure how she felt about the attention being on her as well as Enzo tonight. When she was younger she would have loved it but now that she was older she didn’t want to be the centre of attention anymore. She had grown up.

“How old are you?” Enzo winked, “Or should I not ask a woman her age?”

“Shut up.” Caroline slapped his shoulder as she laughed, “I am now twenty-three.”

“Happy birthday for the other day, Caroline.” Enzo gave her an impromptu hug, smiling at her as he released her, “I hope you have fun tonight.”

“I’m sure I will.” Caroline smiled as she thought about arriving with Stefan later on, showing all their friends that they were now a couple.

“We better get to it then.” Enzo took Caroline by the arm and led her through to where his band was setting up.

They had a bit of work to do before the fun started.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was at his apartment getting dressed for tonight. He wore black slacks, and a deep purple button down shirt. He ran product through his hair, ruffling it sexily in a just-got-out-of-bed look, so different from his usual style he wore for work. He put his aftershave on, one he knew Caroline liked very much if the way she nuzzled into his neck and moaned that she loved the way he smells was any indication.

He moved over to the couch to wait for Caroline’s call. He looked around his apartment, and somehow felt lonely without her. She had only been here with him for only a week but somehow she had brightened the place up just by being here so now that he was on his own it didn’t feel right without her.

He suddenly had an idea, quickly going to his bedroom to pack a bag full of a few essentials before returning to the couch to wait. He would stay at her apartment this weekend, as he wanted to ingrain himself in her space just as she had done to him, so that she would want to always be together, be it in his apartment or hers.

His thoughts were broken by the ring of his cell phone. He picked it up off the table, smiling as Caroline’s grinning visage beamed back at him, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Caroline’s smile could be heard in her voice.

“Are you ready for me to pick you up?” Stefan asked eagerly.

Caroline chuckled, happy at how excited Stefan was, “Yeah, I’m ready.”

“I’ll be right there.” Stefan picked up his wallet and keys, already making his way towards his door while on the phone with Caroline. He didn’t want to waste another minute when he could be on his way to her.

“I’ll see you soon.” Caroline said before hanging up.

Stefan put his phone back into his pocket, locking the door behind him, before practically sprinting all the way out of his apartment building to his car. He couldn’t wait to see her.

 

* * *

 

Caroline occupied herself by straightening out her cushions, and having a quick spruce up of her already immaculate apartment. She had barely been there in the last week so there was no way of it being dirty in the first place but it was a habit of hers.

She was nervous so she cleaned.

Very soon all of her and Stefan’s friends would know that they were now a couple. She was pretty sure that it would shock no one especially after Enzo’s other show when she and Stefan had dirty danced together.

It was a big step letting other people know about them. So far it had just been her and Stefan in their own little bubble of happiness, but now they would be letting others into their world. It was a little scary, but also exciting in a way.

They would no longer be just Stefan and Caroline, instead they would now be known as Stefan-and-Caroline. She was looking forward to it.

She heard a knock on the door and a smile curved her lips as she bound over to open the door wide in excitement. Her smile grew wider at seeing Stefan in front of her. She looked him over and couldn’t help the butterflies in her stomach. He looked gorgeous. His tussled hair made her want to run her hands through it while she kissed him, and the deep purple shirt he wore made his skin glow and she wanted nothing more than to touch him. So she did. She reached out her hand, sliding it sensually down the front of his chest as she grinned at him, “You look very handsome, Stefan.”

“Caroline, you look…” Stefan took the time to fully appreciate the spectacular vision in front of him. Her blonde hair was loose around her shoulders with an extra curl to them that made it extra bouncy. Her pretty face was enhanced by the subtle makeup she wore; eyes shaded by a deeper shade of blue that made her own eye colour look even more breath-taking, a hint of blush on her cheeks that gave the impression of a rosy hue, and her lips were a pink shade that made them look even more kissable. She had on a strapless yellow dress that flared out at the waist to her knees, and was patterned with beautiful blue flowers. He was speechless, her beauty robbing him of the ability to speak.

Caroline blushed, a wide grin on her face at the look on Stefan’s face. The awe and wonder in his gaze made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the entire world. He didn’t have to say a word to her, she knew that he loved what she wore. She shut the door behind her and locked it before turning back to a still speechless Stefan. She held her hand out to him giggling, “Ready to go?”

Stefan finally came out of his stupor. He took her offered hand in his, and raised it above their heads as he pushed her against the door with his body. He stared deeply into her gorgeous blue eyes, tightening his fingers through hers as he spoke to her, his voice a hungered growl filled with desire, “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” He kissed along her jawline as he hummed into her skin, “I’m so pleased that I get to call you mine.” He moved his lips down her slender neck, “I am going to walk in there so proud to have you on my arm.” He nibbled across her shoulder, “You are a vision, Caroline.”

Caroline’s breath caught, the feel of his mouth on her skin made heat pool low in her stomach, and his perfect words made her heart throb in her chest. She turned her head to the side where he was lavishing her shoulder with attention, she waited for his eyes to catch hers before she pushed her lips against his, sighing at the feelings that sung in her veins at being connected to him.

Stefan cupped the side of her neck as he kissed her thoroughly, pushing himself even closer to her so that every part of their body’s touched. Part of him wanted to open her door, throw her inside, and make love to her all night, while the other part of him wanted to see their friends and let them know that Caroline was his girlfriend. She was his. That possessive part of him wanting to let the whole world know that she was all his and was definitely off the market.

Caroline laid one last lustful kiss against his lips before pulling away. Her breathing was heavy after their hot kiss, her eyes hazy with desire, a small smile curving her lips, “I think we’d better go before we can’t go anywhere.”

Stefan chuckled, placing a kiss on her cheek, and stroking her jaw sweetly before he pushed himself away from her. He slid his fingers through hers, smiling as she rests her head on his shoulder as they walked out of her apartment to his car.

 

* * *

 

Stefan and Caroline were outside the entrance waiting to go in. Stefan turned to her to ask hesitantly, “You sure about telling them?”

Caroline’s head whipped to him, her eyes wide with a hint of fear, “You’re not?”

“I am.” Stefan smiled reassuringly at her, his eyes full of concern as he looked into her eyes seriously, “I just wanted to make sure that you were.”

Caroline released a relieved breath, shaking her head at how nervous she actually was. She took a steadying breath to calm her nerves, a smile coming to her face as Stefan grabbed hold of her hand, sliding his fingers between hers. She felt calm immediately. She squeezed his hand in gratitude for his help in soothing her nerves.

Stefan squeezed back, kissing her on the cheek before whispering in her ear, “It’s going to be fine. They all know we have feelings for each other anyway.”

Caroline giggled, “True.”

Stefan smiled before leading her inside. He spotted their friends immediately as they were at the bar. Enzo and Bonnie, Lexi and Ric, and with his usual glass of bourbon in hand Damon. Time to introduce them to his new girlfriend. He walked toward them, his smile wide and proud as he held firmly onto Caroline’s hand. He could tell the moment each one figured it out.

Lexi’s eyes widened and a grin split her face. He could read the smug ‘I told you so’ in her eyes that he would be hearing about later. He didn’t mind in the slightest. Ric just smiled pleased for him, his arm around Lexi’s shoulders. Stefan and him were friends seeing as he was dating his best friend, but Ric was actually another of Damon’s best friends. And speaking of his brother, he was outright smirking at him, only his eyes betraying how happy Damon actually was for him. His heart lightened immediately at the pleased looks on their faces.

Caroline met Bonnie’s eyes with trepidation, afraid her friend would be angry with her for keeping this from her. She released a breath as all she saw was pure happiness and a look of knowing on her face. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes even as she grinned.

Lexi raised her eyebrow at the pair, a grin on her lips, “So, I take it you kissed and made up?”

Stefan turned his head to gaze at Caroline, smiling lovingly at her, his eyes bright with the depth of his feelings for her, and he answered Lexi, “We did. More than just made up. She’s my girlfriend.”

Lexi sighed happily at the news. Caroline was Stefan’s first actual girlfriend since Valerie, and she was so proud of him for getting out of his own head and taking a chance. She could see the difference in him straight away, he was relaxed and he was freely smiling. He looked truly happy.

Bonnie was happy for her best friend. They had both found a boyfriend around the same time, in fact if it wasn’t for Caroline introducing them she would have never met Enzo in the first place. She walked over to the new couple, and embraced Caroline whispering in her ear, “I’m so happy for you, Care.”

Caroline wrapped her arms fully around Bonnie, whispering back with a smile in her voice, “And I’m so happy for you too, Bon.”

Damon rolled his eyes at the display in front of him, and grumbled good naturedly, “Enough with the love in.” He threw his arm around Enzo’s shoulder, his other hand slapping against his chest, “Tonight is about watching my brother here kill it.”

“And to celebrate Caroline’s birthday.” Enzo added, grinning over at Caroline as she and Bonnie broke their embrace.

“And how old is my brother’s new girl?” Damon asked, curious to how much younger than Stefan she was.

“I’m twenty-three.” Caroline replied.

“Aww, still a baby.” Damon mocked, chuckling at the glare she threw him.

“And how old are you?” Caroline fired back, a smirk curling her lips, “Nearing forty are we?”

Stefan laughed out loud, wrapping his arm around her back to pull her into his side. He loved the way she had no problem taking his brother down a peg or two. He may have just started to forgive him for what happened when they were both younger but that didn’t mean he didn’t still enjoy to watch people mock his brother.

“Thirty-four actually. Still closer to thirty than forty.” Damon answered.

“Just.” Caroline giggled.

Damon just glared back at her.

“Okay, children.” Enzo chuckled as he interrupted the sniping that if left to continue would carry on all night, “Let’s drink!”

They all picked up their drinks, Stefan and Caroline ordering one from the bar. They raised their glasses in a toast, Enzo taking the honours of saying it.

“To a great night for us all, and a good turnout for my show.” Enzo turned to Caroline and winked, “And for a very happy night for the gorgeous birthday girl.”

Caroline blushed as she said, “Cheers!” Then she took a generous sip.

Stefan nuzzled his nose against her hair, “I’ll definitely drink to that.” He kissed her cheek before taking a drink.

 

* * *

 

After a few more drinks it was time for Enzo to go on stage and do his thing. They were all in the front row to show support, Bonnie’s cheering the loudest amongst them all.

Stefan stood behind Caroline, his chin on her shoulder, and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. They swayed to the music, she was listening attentively even singing along to the words, while he was more interested in listening to her sweet voice sing and burying himself in her wonderful scent.

Caroline was happy. She had her boyfriend holding her close, rocking her to the beat of the music. All her friends were here and they knew about them, and they all appeared to be happy for them. Enzo’s show was going great, with the audience singing the words back to him making a big grin cover his face. It was a fantastic night.

Stefan pressed a kiss against her neck before speaking into her ear so that he was heard over Enzo’s singing, “I want to spend the weekend at yours.”

Caroline froze, her mind being thrown in to a panic, her heart racing as she tried to come up with an answer for Stefan. It’s not that she didn’t want him there it was just; she had never had anyone over to stay in her apartment since she moved here. It was the only place outside of Mystic Falls that was truly _hers_. The place she could be free to be completely herself without anyone telling her to stop being such a control freak. Was Stefan ready to see her like that?

Stefan could feel the way Caroline stiffened in his arms, and he couldn’t help the wave of hurt that came over him. She didn’t want him in her home? He had not even thought twice about letting her into his own home, in fact he had welcomed it, and they had practically been living together this past week. He slackened his arms releasing her from his embrace.

Caroline screwed her eyes shut as he stepped away from her. She knew that she had hurt him with her silence. It’s not that she didn’t want him there it was that she was afraid. She followed him as he left the room, wanting to fix the hurt that she had caused him. He headed straight for the bar so she moved next to him, “Stefan…”

“Why don’t you want me in your home, Caroline?” Stefan asked, not beating around the bush at all.

“I do want you there!” Caroline denied.

Stefan levelled her with a glare, “I felt the way you froze when I suggested it.”

Caroline blew out an annoyed breath, “It’s not that I _don’t_ want you there, it’s just that, I’ve never had anyone stay over.”

“And I’ve never had anyone basically live with me for a week.” Stefan ran his hand over his face, “I have no problem with you in my apartment, in fact I love having you there.”

Caroline chewed her lip and uncertainly asked, “But…”

“You’ve invaded my space, Caroline Forbes.” Stefan cupped her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks as he gazed at her, framing his words teasingly but meaning them completely, “I want the chance to invade yours.”

Caroline chuckled even as her stomach tightened with anxiety, “Invade, huh?”

Stefan nodded as he brought her face closer to his, running his nose against hers, looking deeply into those scared blue eyes of hers, “I want the chance for my things to mix in with yours.” He watched the happiness replace the fear in her eyes so he continued, “I want to put you to bed but this time around I will be sliding in beside you.”

Caroline’s heart fluttered, a smile curling along her lips as she gazed at him in awe at his ability to wash away her fear with only a few words. She placed her hands on his forearms, her voice low as she responded, “You want to cook for me in my kitchen.”

Stefan laughed, his heart lifting at her suggestion, “I’d love to do that too.” He brushed his lips over hers, once and then twice, his voice humming with promise, “And I’d also want to make love to you in every part of your apartment just as we have in mine.” He nipped her bottom lip gently, “So that you will never stop thinking of me in _your_ space, just as I can’t stop thinking about you in mine.”

“Is that right?” Caroline’s voice was almost a whisper as she felt desire pool in her core, the need for Stefan always there just waiting for the moment they could indulge in each other.

Stefan nodded before he tilted his head finally closing his lips over hers. He caressed her cheeks as he moved his mouth against hers, moaning at the taste of her, never wanting to stop kissing her despite the public setting. It was a relief to have told their friends, so that they would no longer have to hide their relationship.

Caroline moved her hands to cup the back of his neck, pulling him just that much closer to her, her heart pounding in her chest at the fire that raced in her veins. She kissed him deeply, practically whimpering whenever it felt like he was going to pull back, she wasn’t ready to stop kissing him yet.

Stefan couldn’t help but smile at the sounds of protest coming out of her mouth every time he made to pull away. He happily continued to taste her lips, passionately exploring every inch of her mouth until she was moaning steadily against him. He finally pulled back breathing hard, anymore of her kisses and he would be dragging her to the nearest bathroom to make love to her.

Caroline was breathless, her fingers clutching the skin of his neck, her core throbbing with desire. She licked her lips, and looked at him through hooded eyes, “Want to get out of here?”

“Mmhm.” Stefan rest his head against hers, threading one hand though her curls while his other wrapped around her waist to hold on to her. He smirked as he asked, “My place or yours?” He held his breath as he waited for her answer.

Caroline opened her mouth to say his when she hesitated, chewing her lip anxiously as her heart raced. She swallowed and then almost whispered before she could change her mind, “Mine.”

Stefan grinned, pulling her back to his mouth for a hot and passionate kiss. He stroked her cheek as they parted, smiling at her as he intertwined their hands, walking her to the exit not even bothering to tell their friends they were going. They would figure it out.

Caroline giggled as Stefan almost dragged her out of the club. She was scared and excited to spend the weekend with him at her apartment. But it was only right that he spends time at hers, as she had been at his place every night since getting together, only coming back to hers to change before work.

 

* * *

 

Caroline unlocked her door and walked inside Stefan following behind her. She locked the door, placing her keys in the dish by the door. She chewed on her lip as she watched Stefan glance around her apartment. It wasn’t as big as his but it wasn’t poky either. It was just right for one person.

Stefan had been here before of course but never long enough to truly take it all in. He noticed the pictures on the wall; Caroline and Bonnie, Caroline and an older woman he presumed was her mom, Caroline at her graduation. She was beautiful in every single one, the smile that brightened his world was in every frame. His beautiful ball of sunshine.

Caroline noticed the pictures he was looking at and smiled. She made her way over to him and pointed them out, “That’s me and Bonnie on our first day of college. That one is me at my high school graduation. And that one is me and my mom on a rare day off for her.” At Stefan’s curious expression she elaborated, “She’s the sheriff, so she has a lot of responsibility.”

“You never thought about following in her footsteps?” Stefan asked, wanting to learn more about the young girl that grew up in Mystic Falls to become the amazing woman he loved and adored.

“No!” Caroline shook her head laughing, “I’m so proud of my mom for what she does every day but that’s not me.” She smiled over at Stefan, “I was meant for something else.”

“I’m forever grateful for that day you walked into my office.” Stefan returned her smile with his own, cupping her cheek tenderly as he looked lovingly into her glittering eyes, “You turned my world upside down, and made me go completely crazy.” They both shared a laugh at that before returning to their serious expressions, “But I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Caroline placed her hand over his heart, staring into his loving green eyes, smiling meaningfully at him, “I wouldn’t change a thing either.”

Stefan closed the distance between them, softly covering her lips with his, his hands moving down to hold her waist as he picked her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He moved them both across her apartment to where he knew the bedroom was, taking her inside to lay her down on her bed, his kisses moving down her neck, humming at the gasps she let out as he found her sensitive spot.

Caroline arched her neck to give Stefan better access to her, both of her hands moving to his chest to unbutton his shirt. Caressing every bit of his skin that she came across as she opened his shirt up.

Stefan sat up to take off his shirt the rest of the way. He smiled down at Caroline as he stroked his fingertips along the part of her thighs he could see as her dress rode up. He watched the way her eyes darkened as he vowed huskily, “I am gonna invade every part of this apartment, Ms Forbes.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Mr Salvatore.” Caroline giggled as Stefan covered her with his body, his fingertips tracing along her sides as he took her mouth again.

She suddenly felt all her reservations float away as Stefan made love to every part of her with his hands, his mouth, and his body. Taking her straight to heaven so that the only sounds in her apartment was her screams and his groans.

He had definitely invaded her apartment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Over 800 hits. Thank you. I'm so happy you all enjoy my story.


	18. Chapter 17

Caroline quickly shut off her alarm as it went off. She turned onto her side to gaze into Stefan’s peaceful sleeping face. She reached out her fingers, gently stroking over his jaw, smiling at the sigh he let out in his sleep, feeling her touch even in his unconscious state. She could just gaze at him like this all the time, taking in each one of his handsome features, spreading kisses across his gorgeous body until he woke up and looked at her with those gorgeous green eyes of his.

She giggled as she slipped out of bed without waking Stefan. She tiptoed out of his bedroom, and headed down the hall to go to the kitchen. Today was his birthday and she wanted to make it as special for him as he had made hers, so she was starting the day off with making him breakfast in bed, and then she would go with him to work today. She knew he really wanted to be able to go in together so seeing that it was his birthday she would grant him his wish.

She put the bacon in the pan and left it to sizzle away. She started cutting the tomato, then the lettuce, assembling their sandwiches as she waited for the bacon to finish cooking. She put the coffee maker on, waiting for it to brew, before making them both a coffee. Perfect timing as the bacon had just cooked. She turned off the stove, placed the bacon on the bread, and she was done. She took a tray, placing both the coffees and the plates on it, heading back to the bedroom.

She set the tray onto his dresser. Taking both coffees with her to place on his end table. She laid down beside him in bed, propping her head up on her hand as she began stroking her fingers through his hair as she started to wake him up, “Stefan? It’s time to wake up.” She leant over, kissing the side of his mouth, smiling as she tried to tempt him, “I made you coffee.”

Stefan moaned at both the feel of Caroline’s hand in his hair and of the aroma of the coffee. He swung his arm out of the covers to wrap around her waist, pulling her tightly into his side, nuzzling his face into the juncture where her neck met her shoulder, smiling against her as he pressed his lips to the skin he could reach. He loved waking up to her still in his bed, something that was only a weekend thing seeing as she left earlier than him, no matter how much he told her he was her boss and it was up to him when she came into the office. He cursed himself for what he said to her when he first saw her in the office, but how was he to know that she would become the woman he loved with everything inside of him.

Caroline smiled into the top of his head, stroking her hand lightly through his hair, savouring the feel of lying beside him in bed when she would usually be dressed and ready to go by this point. It was so nice to just lay with the man she loved, holding him in her arms as he held her with his own, enjoying the quiet with one other. The times when they just held each other close felt just as intimate to her as when they made love. She just wanted to be with him. She had completely disregarded her own rules by staying the night with him every day since they’d got together instead of her usual behaviour of going back to her own place each night until she felt they’d earned the overnighter. With Stefan that didn’t apply. She had a moment of hesitation thinking about how she normally wouldn’t stay overnight, but after that first night it never even crossed her mind not to stay with him.

Stefan was expecting Caroline to pull out of his arms at any moment and leave him to head into work. He unconsciously tightened his hold around her waist, wanting to keep her with him, it was his birthday after all, shouldn’t that mean that he got whatever he wanted today? And wanted he wanted was Caroline with him every moment that she could be today. With that in mind he moved his head back so that he could look at her beautiful face. He pouted at her, “Don’t go. I want to go into work with you today.” He pressed his lips against hers gently, pulling away with a sigh, “It’s my birthday and I want you to come in with me today.”

Caroline grinned, kissing him back tenderly, a chuckle in her voice as she replied, “I was planning on coming with you today.”

“You were?” Stefan asked in surprise.

Caroline nodded, tilting her head to give him a longer and more passion filled kiss, her fingers clutching in his hair when they finally parted. Her breath was heavy as she told him, “I made you breakfast.”

Stefan smiled in wonder, gazing at Caroline with pure affection and the deepest love as she left his arms to retrieve the plates before coming back to him. He scooted up the bed, keeping room for her beside him, sighing as she snuggled against his chest, his arm automatically going around her to cradle her close to him. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head, smiling at the sweet gesture, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Caroline tilted her head up to meet his lips in a loving kiss, a smile on her face as she parted from him, her voice full of happiness as she said, “Happy birthday, Stefan.”

Stefan stroked his thumb against her face, his eyes sparkling with his own happiness. This was the first birthday in years that he was actually hopeful that it would be a happy birthday for him instead of the usual depressive day where he either ignored it or spent the night getting drunk. Not today though, because it was already the happiest birthday he’d ever had because he woke to his girl and her beautiful face.

She was the only gift he would ever need.

 

* * *

 

Stefan couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he drove to work. His hand was locked tightly with Caroline’s, her sweet voice music to his ears as she chatted about work and what they had on today. This is what he had been wanting for their whole relationship. To wake up in his girl’s arms, then ride with her into work listening as she talked, then kissing her before heading into his office, and then when the day was finished walking hand in hand out of work to drive home with her. To either of their apartments, as they were both home to him now; his on the weekdays, hers on weekends. As long as he was with Caroline he felt like he was home. _She_ was his home.

Caroline felt happy as she told Stefan about his upcoming day. Being his birthday she had purposely kept it light for him so that while he did have to work, it would not be with back to back meetings. He would have plenty of time to himself so that he could just relax. She also planned a little surprise for him after lunch when he had a two-hour window of nothing. She giggled to herself as she thought about the fun they would be having.

Stefan looked over to her, raising his eyebrow as he asked, “What are you giggling about over there?”

“Nothing!” Caroline replied, a blush staining her cheeks as she continued to giggle away to herself.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at her, he knew she was planning something, and it most definitely had something to do with it being his birthday today. He had to look back at the road to make sure that they didn’t crash, but he couldn’t help the smile on his face or the throb in his chest. Just knowing that she was doing something for him on his birthday made him happy.

He pulled into his parking space, shutting the engine off before he turned to tell Caroline, “I want to hold your hand as we head inside.”

Caroline bit her lip, her heart clenching in anxiety, “Are you sure you’re ready - that _we’re_ ready – for everyone to know about us?” She looked out the window of the car to frown at the building in front of her, “We work together.”

“Caroline…” Stefan reached over, taking hold of her chin to pull her to face him. He could see the fear swimming in her eyes, and he wanted to erase that look immediately. He gently stroked his thumb against her face, smiling tenderly at her, his eyes serious as he reassured her, “I don’t care if the whole word knows about us. I want to be with you. I want to come to work with you every day, and go home together afterwards.”

Caroline released a shuddering breath, overwhelmed by how sure Stefan sounded. She briefly chewed on her lip before saying hesitantly, showing what her real fear of them being out in the open was, “What if someone says something negative about us?”

Stefan reached up with his other hand to cradle both sides of her face, staring deeply into those beautiful blue eyes of hers as he stated firmly, “I don’t care.”

Caroline closed her eyes and shook her head, “Stefan!”

“I don’t care what anyone in that building thinks about us.” Stefan brushed his thumbs tenderly against her cheeks, “Everyone that I care to know about you and I already knows.” He leaned in closer to her, hovering his lips against hers, needing to tell her one last thing, “Anyone who has a problem with it can kiss my ass.”

Caroline couldn’t help but laugh, her gaze searching his for any sign of doubt. There wasn’t any. She curled her arms around his neck and had to ask, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Positive.” Stefan whispered before finally pressing his mouth to hers, sighing in pleasure at her taste. He moved his mouth over hers passionately, wanting to start his day with the memory of her burning kisses in his mind, and the taste of her still lingering on his lips.

Caroline moaned as she enjoyed his ardent kisses, her fingers clutching at his hair as her pulse pounded away in her ears. She could stay with him like this for the rest of the day, hidden away in his car, making out like a couple of teenagers instead of the adult professionals they were.

Stefan had to force himself away from her tempting lips, otherwise he would never stop kissing her. He was panting as he gazed at her in lust, his pants tight with the erection her glorious kisses easily gave him. He smiled at her as he stroked her cheek before finally pulling himself back from her. He took a few breaths to calm himself before he finally stepped out of the car.

Caroline straightened herself out so it didn’t look like she was just having the breath kissed out of her only moments ago. She grabbed her purse and stepped out of the car closing the door behind her. She saw that Stefan already had his hand out waiting for her to take it. She took a deep breath before allowing her hand to slide into his. The breath-taking grin he graced her with made the action completely worth it. He was so happy.

Stefan couldn’t hide the width of his smile as he led Caroline over to the entrance of the building. He held his head high and walked in with pride to finally be able to show off that she was his girlfriend. He ignored the eyes that were suddenly on them, not caring in the slightest what any of them thought. He was the happiest he had ever been and that’s all that mattered to him.

Caroline tried not to let the envious stares get to her. She noticed that the same receptionist that looked down on her when she came for her interview was looking down on her once again, only this time it was tinged with a look that meant that she probably thought she got the job on her knees. It annoyed her, especially as Stefan hadn’t been the one to hire her, she was accepted for the internship and then she was told she was working for Stefan. She couldn’t stop herself from sending her a forced smile as she continued onto the elevator, the urge to remove her hand from his hit her but she wouldn’t let any of the envious and condescending stares stop her from giving Stefan what he wanted for his birthday. His opinion was what mattered to her in the end, and he was walking across the lobby without a care in the world.

Stefan entered the elevator, pulling Caroline closer so that he could wrap his other arm around her. He placed a kiss on her forehead before resting his head against her, smiling down at her, his pleasure at what she’d done for him reflected in his eyes, “I told you it wouldn’t be so bad.”

“Everyone was looking at us, Stefan.” Caroline reminded him, though that didn’t stop her from wrapping her own arm around his back to snuggle closer to him. She breathed in his scent, and let the feel of his arms around her soothe her.

“Let them stare.” Stefan smiled, gazing into her beautiful eyes, his voice a low hum, “They are just jealous because I have the most beautiful woman on my arm.”

“Flatterer.” Caroline rolled her eyes, a smile filling her face, “They are probably more jealous because I have you.”

“It doesn’t matter. As long as someone is jealous of our happiness.” Stefan teased, pushing his lips to hers as she laughed. There was nothing better than feeling her laughter passing from her lips to his. He could literally taste her happiness, and it took his breath away. The knowledge that he could make her as happy as she so easily made him could make him feel as if he was about to float away on the clouds.

The elevator dinged for their floor, and still hand in hand they walked to his office.

Stefan placed a loving kiss on her lips, “See you soon.”

Caroline smiled up at him, squeezing his hand before releasing it, “See you soon.”

Stefan blew her a kiss as he went inside his office, the door closing behind him.

Caroline sighed dreamily as she watched the door close. She knew there would be a few dirty looks to come now that they had arrived together hand in hand but right at this minute she didn’t care. Why should she care what anyone else thought? As long as she and Stefan were happy that was all that mattered.

 

* * *

 

Caroline smiled as his last client for a couple of hours left. Her heart began to race as she could finally exact her plan. She would make this the most memorable birthday Stefan has had in a while. She pushed herself up from her chair, and made her way to the door. She knocked, making her voice extra throaty as she called, “Can I come in, Mr Salvatore?”

Stefan shuddered at the sound of her voice, the seductive tone making every hair on his body stand on end. He had to clear his throat twice before he was able to reply, his own voice turning husky, “Come in!”

Caroline pushed the door open, coming inside, shutting the door behind her. She licked her lips as she gazed hungrily at Stefan, her body becoming hot at what she planned on doing to him. She sauntered over to him, placing her hands on either side of his chair as she leaned over him, licking her lips as she looked at him from under her lashes, “I hear it’s your birthday, Mr Salvatore.”

Stefan swallowed, the lustful stare she threw him paired with her husky use of his name had him standing to attention immediately. His heart beginning to race in anticipation of what she had planned for him, he kept his hands at his side and his face straight as he played along with her, “It is, Ms Forbes.”

Caroline smirked, pleased that Stefan had picked up on her que straight away. She ran her fingernail along the seam of his pants, dangerously close to the bulge she could see in his pants. She licked her lips, letting out a throaty chuckle, “I see you’re pleased to see me already.”

Stefan repressed a moan as she palmed him through his pants, the heat of her hand making his eyes roll back in his head. Who knew his beautiful girl could be such a teasing little minx? It only raised his excitement about what was to come even more. Another side of the girl he loved that he could enjoy. He smirked at her, licking his own lips as he eyed the cleavage he could see poking through her blouse, “Very pleased to see you, Miss Forbes, as I always am.”

Caroline moved her hand along his stomach to curl her hand in his tie, tugging on it so that Stefan was abruptly pulled towards her and she could cover his lips with hers. She moaned as she kissed him sexily, not gentle in the slightest, just mouths moving against each other sloppily, their tongues coming into play to dual against each other.

Stefan groaned into her mouth, his hands moving of their own accord to hold her hips, digging his fingers into her sides as her mouth stole the ability to think from him. She moved back from him without warning and slapped his hands away. The shock of the movement made his head spin.

Caroline shook her head at him, “Nuh uh, Mr Salvatore, no touching.” She had to repress a giggle at the adorable pout he gave her. She wanted to give in and kiss him senseless but she had a plan she wanted to see through to the end. She nipped along his jaw, humming against his skin as her voice held a promise, “You had it your way on my birthday. Now it’s my turn.”

Stefan felt his pulse pound in his ears as desire ran like fire through his veins. The look in Caroline’s eyes was one of pure lust, promising him a pleasurable afternoon where she would do whatever she wanted with him. He relaxed back into the chair, letting his hands fall to his sides, content for the moment to let her have control, knowing that he was going to enjoy it. He watched her, his whole body on edge waiting for her next move, full of excitement to see what his little angel had in store for them.

Pleased how easily he had acquiesced to her she moved back to his lips for another mind-blowing kiss, she reached for his hands holding them behind the chair as she crawled onto his lap, letting her legs dangle on either side of the chair’s arms. It swung around at her movements, spinning them slightly around, and she couldn’t help but break character and giggle in delight at the swoop in her stomach at the movements.

Stefan let the smile cover his face, the sound of her giggles one of his favourite sounds in the world. Even playing the part of the sex kitten, her adorably perfect beautiful self still came out. Making a purely sexy moment become sweet and lovely. It only made him love her even more than he already did.

Caroline hid her face in his neck as her giggles subsided. She let go of his hands to brace herself against his stomach, turning her head up so that she could look into his gorgeous green eyes. The look of loving admiration took her breath away. She smiled at him, nuzzling her nose into his before taking his lips in a passionate kiss. She ran her hands up his chest, undoing the knot in his tie, and slowly pulling it through the collar of his shirt until it was free.

She smirked into his kiss as she pushed her chest firmly against his, rocking her hips teasingly against his hardness, chuckling at the moan he let out. She curled the tie around her hand, letting her fingers glide down his arms until she grasped one of his hands. She kissed him harder, more deeply, making sure his attention was on her lips and the twist of her hips only. She took one end of the tie and looped it around his wrists twice before tying a knot in it. She pulled her hands back up his arms to hold onto his shoulders, a wicked grin curling her lips, “Now you are completely mine, Stefan Salvatore.”

Stefan tried to move his arms but found that he couldn’t. He stared at her in disbelief, her grin only growing bigger at his struggles. The little minx had tied his hands while she kissed him stupid. His cock didn’t mind his being tied up in the slightest, if the way it hardened further and throbbed painfully within the confines of his pants were any indication.

Caroline nibbled his earlobe, moaning as she felt the twitch against her, “You like that, don’t you?” She moved her kisses and nibbles along his jaw, her fingers moving to his shirt, undoing the buttons one by one so slowly that she knew he was getting frustrated by the way he bucked helplessly against her, “You like that I’ve took control, don’t you, Mr Salvatore?”

Stefan clenched his jaw, not wanting to give into Caroline so easily, no matter how much he wanted to scream that her in control turned him on so fucking much that he was unsure just how he was going to concentrate in this office. It was bad enough after the first time they released their passion within the walls of this office.

“That’s okay. You don’t have to say anything.” Caroline moved her kisses to his chest, making her way down as she undid his pants, slipping her hand inside to cup his length. She smirked as she felt how solid he was in her hand, “Your body has given me all the answer I need.”

Stefan closed his eyes in pleasure, her touch making him even harder, wanting to feel even more of her, the rub of her hand tantalising but not enough. He wanted her whole hand around him, he wanted the heavenly feel of her mouth on him, and he wanted to be sunk inside her welcoming pussy so bad. He was frustratingly on fire, he needed so much more of her. He tried to buck into her hand, growling in frustration at not getting the full feel of her, hissing her name through clenched teeth, “Caroline…”

Caroline took her hand away from him immediately, giggling at the displeased moan he let out. She sunk onto her knees, placing her hands on his thighs, pushing her body away from him as she grinned lasciviously at him, her pussy throbbing with her aroused excitement, “I am your employee, Mr Salvatore. No first names.” She chuckled deep in her throat, “Highly inappropriate.”

Stefan felt a shudder of desire run down his spine, his cock twitching, so hard that it was touching his stomach. He had never seen this side of her before and it was making his head spin with just how turned on he was. His breathing was harsh, his eyes darkened pools of lust, his need for her narrowing his world down to just her gorgeously sexy face. He needed her so bad it ached. He finally broke, playing along with what she wanted, his voice deep and husky, “Of course, Ms Forbes.” He let a smirk curl his lips, trying to hide just how badly he needed her touch, “How… unprofessional of me.”

Caroline smiled, happy that Stefan was playing along with her game. She smoothed her hands along his thighs, her body following suit, settling between his legs. She flicked her eyes up to see that Stefan was watching her, her whole body on fire knowing that he couldn’t look away. She playfully ran her finger up the length of him, biting into her lip as she practically moaned, “You have been very naughty, Mr Salvatore.”

“What are you going to do about it, Ms Forbes?” Stefan breathed out, licking his lips as he saw her gaze fall to his cock. He shivered at the lust he could see in her eyes. She was so sexy, and one of the most passionate creatures he’d ever known. He was sure he would explode if she didn’t touch him soon, he just hoped he could refrain from coming at the first touch of her, she had teased him so perfectly that he was on a knife's edge.

“I’m gonna punish you, Mr Salvatore.” Caroline leaned close to his weeping cock, flattening her tongue against the head to lick up his precum, her eyes closing as she moaned at the taste, her hand coming up to curl around the base, stroking it gently. She licked her lips as her eyes found his, “You have been a _bad bad boy_.”

“Fuck!” Stefan cried out as Caroline took his entire length in her mouth in one go, the head of his cock bumping the back of her throat before she swallowed around him and he slipped into her throat. He felt like sobbing at how incredible it felt, the hum she let out made his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Caroline pulled back frustratingly slowly, swirling her tongue around his head, before sliding back down again, moaning in delight at how Stefan kept groaning. She felt so powerful with his cock in her mouth, when he came was solely up to her. It was a heady feeling, and one she enjoyed very much. It was pleasurable for both of them and that’s what mattered to her.

Stefan was lost in a haze of lust, Caroline’s scorching hot mouth making his cock feel like it was on fire. She was perfection. Those blue eyes sparkled up at him, making him get lost in their lust filled depths. Those perfectly pink lips of hers wrapped around his length made him lose the ability to breathe. She was sending him straight to heaven with the touch of her mouth. He wouldn’t last much longer.

Caroline licked along the vein in his cock before sucking his head into her mouth, giggling at the strangled groan that Stefan let out. She knew he was close, and she wanted to push him over the edge. She pulled off his dick with a pop, a small smile on her lips as she seductively whispered, “Come for me, Mr Salvatore.” Then she swallowed his length, bobbing her head up and down as she brought him to release.

Stefan threw his head back against the chair, the muscles in his neck straining as he tried to hold back the yell he wanted to let out. He thrust his dick into her mouth, a strangled groan leaving him as he shot his load into her willing throat, wanting to sink his hands into her gorgeous blonde hair but he couldn’t. Being tied up was both exciting and frustrating. He loved to touch her, and while he loved what she was doing to him, he really wanted to have his hands on her beautiful body.

Caroline eagerly swallowed Stefan’s come, moaning at the salty taste on her tongue, making sure she licked up every drop, not wanting to waste a single bit of her delicious treat. She hummed as she moved her mouth off of him, smiling at how thoroughly debauched Stefan looked right now. She used his thighs for leverage as she pushed herself up so that she could kiss him, sharing the taste of himself with him. It made her shiver with desire, her pussy dripping with how aroused she was.

Stefan took her mouth harshly, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, nipping it just shy of painful. He couldn’t help the moan he let out as he tasted himself mixed in with her own unique taste, the mix of the two make his heart throb, loving that his taste was intertwined with hers. As he couldn’t touch her, he used his mouth to convey his need for her. She had just blown his mind but he still ached for her.

Caroline smiled into his mouth, stroking his cheek lovingly as she parted from him. She wasn’t done with her sexy play yet but she couldn’t resist letting herself touch him with love even amidst the lust between them. She took a step away from him, her butt hitting against his desk. She chewed on her lip as she moved her hands to her waist, undoing her skirt and letting it fall to the floor in front of them. The appreciation in his eyes made her breath catch, her stomach tightening at the way he licked his lips at the sight of her revealed to him. She hopped up on the desk, taking the arms of his chair with the soles of her feet, and pulled him forward so that he was tucked right into the desk and his mouth was at perfect height to her trembling pussy.

Stefan took in the sight of those glistening lips, calling out to him to taste the perfect ambrosia of her juices, evidence of how much she’d enjoyed sucking him off. He smirked as he added to her little fantasy, licking his lips as he hummed in appreciation, “I see you’ve brought me lunch, Miss Forbes.” He bent his head nearer, closing his eyes as he breathed in her musk, sighing purposefully so that the air of his breath tantalised her pussy, “What a good girl you are.”

Caroline’s breath caught, the anticipation of the first touch of his tongue made her throb even more. She had made herself so turned on by playing with Stefan and then pleasuring him with her mouth. She was soaked, and with his talented tongue she knew he would make her lose her mind in no time. She gasped as he licked a path along her pussy lips to her clit, his hum against her making her tremble all over.

Stefan worked his tongue languorously against her, teasing her just right, making her flutter with desire while frustrated at him not going faster. He delighting in the gasps and cries Caroline let out, his own desire twitching back to life. He stroked along her folds, kissing her in the most intimate way possible, moaning at the way she moved against his face. God he wanted to be inside her so badly.

Caroline sunk her hands into his hair, trying to tamper down her cries as her throbbing pussy started to twitch with her oncoming explosion. She tightened her thighs around his head, holding him so tight against her so that he wouldn’t go anywhere. She was so full of desire that her whole body was tingling, and she didn’t think she could stop herself from screaming. She took back her hands to cover her mouth, muffling her moans, falling back against the desk as she now had nothing to hold on to, her whole body wracked with pleasure. She was in such heaven that after her uncontrollable moans were over she pushed him away from her by her feet on his chair, laying panting on his desk, her legs spread wide as she tried to recover from her explosive orgasm.

Stefan stared at the sight of Caroline laid out temptingly on his desk, her quivering thighs wide open giving him a perfect sight of her pussy. He couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled as hard as he could on his restraints, the tie digging into his skin but he didn’t care, he had one goal and he was determined to get there. The sweat soaking his skin helped him to be able to loosen himself and after a cry of frustration he was finally free from the bonds that kept him from her.

He practically flew across the room, slamming into her, his hand sliding under her back to pull her up so that he could attack her mouth, his other hand slipped across the desk as he tried to hold himself up, catching the phone and once again sending it to its death on the floor. The smash clear as it fell to pieces.

Caroline slid her lips from his, giggling as she turned her head to the side of his desk where his phone should have been. She wrapped her arms around his back as she looked into his lust darkened eyes, “We’ve broke another phone.”

“I don’t care.” Stefan growled as he took her giggling lips back in his own, his kisses growing desperate as he settled between her thighs. He needed to be buried deep inside her before he exploded. He grabbed hold of her thigh, hooking it around his waist, lining his hips up with hers before he slid home. He closed his eyes, releasing her lips to let out a deep moan. He was finally where he had wanted to be the most.

Caroline dug her fingernails into the shirt of his back as her pussy clenched around him. It felt amazing, all the teasing made her insane for his touch, having not felt it since she started her little game. The fact that both she and Stefan were still clothed from their upper bodies made this even hotter. She wrapped her other leg around his waist, moaning against his lips before she kissed him again, “Move…”

Stefan was more than happy to oblige. He pulled his hips back before slamming against her, swallowing her gasp with his lips, continuing to pound into her, the computer on the desk making a squeaky sound as it rocked with them, perilously close to falling too. He briefly thought about how to explain how that would have happened before Caroline’s walls squeezed around him and he lost the ability to form coherent thoughts. He moaned, and continued to rock into her trembling tightness.

Caroline shuddered around him, fire spreading through her veins as her pussy throbbed before she exploded, a cry of his name escaping her, unable to hold back any longer. She felt her eyes flutter as he continued to thrust deep within her. Her pleasure being dragged out by the slide of his hips, her pussy fluttering around him in ecstasy.

Stefan kissed and sucked down her neck as he thrust within her, the trembles from her orgasm massaging his length perfectly, making his own release nearer. He pumped a few more times before his whole body froze, a deep groan of her name muffled into her neck, shuddering as he came. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily, his whole body feeling like jello, and he swore he could see actual stars behind the lids of his eyes. He was spent, completely and utterly spent.

Caroline smiled at the feel of Stefan pushing her down into the desk, it was slightly uncomfortable but she was too happy to be holding him to care. She kissed the top of his head, running her hands through his hair as they both tried to get their breath back. That had been the most amazing and intense sex they’d ever had.

Stefan sighed in happiness, the feel of Caroline’s hands in his hair was so soothing. He loved the afterglow just as much as the making love part, when Caroline was content to lay beneath him or on top of him, running her fingers either through his hair or over his body, kissing random spots of him that she could reach. He’d never felt so loved before.

Caroline stroked her hand down his cheek, pulling his face up to meet hers, smiling at him lovingly as she caressed his skin tenderly, “Happy birthday, Stefan.”

Stefan grinned back at her, nuzzling her nose with his as he told her, “Best. Birthday. Ever.”

Caroline giggled in happiness, so pleased that Stefan had liked her little office surprise. She tilted her head up and joined their lips together.

Granted to say not much work was done after that point. Both of them content to stay within each other’s embrace before they could reasonably leave the office together. Both of them no longer even noticing the eyes on them as they only thing they could see was each other.

 


	19. Chapter 18

 

**December 3 rd**

“The Salvatore Agency, Stefan Salvatore’s office.” Caroline answered as she picked up the phone while typing on the computer, putting Stefan’s new appointments into his calendar. In the past couple of days, it had suddenly turned insanely busy, and she barely had enough time in the day to do everything. She only really saw Stefan properly when they left the office and went back to either one of their apartments.

She listened to the client as they enquired about when Stefan was free, so she checked the calendar to look for a date that he was free for an appointment. He was almost fully booked for the next two weeks, with only a few spots left for this year before they finished for the Christmas holidays. Once she found a date, she grabbed her pen and jotted it down on a notepad in front of her as she told the client. She hung up, and as soon as the phone touched the cradle it rang again. She sighed before picking it up again, “The Salvatore Agency, Stefan Salvatore’s office.”

Caroline went through the same thing. Checking the calendar for any free times before writing it down and telling the client. She placed the phone down, sighing in relief as it didn’t ring. She took the opportunity to stretch out her back, feeling stiff from sitting in the same place for hours without really moving, unless you counted her fingers, which moved from notepad to keyboard.

She could really do with a coffee.

She didn’t use the staff break room very often as usually they either ordered in lunch or went out. But she really needed a moment away from the phone, and she had to stretch her legs. She turned her head to look at Stefan’s door, debating on whether to disturb him while he was with a client. He had been as busy as her, and she was sure he would be grateful for a coffee.

She took out her phone and text Stefan so that she wouldn’t interrupt him with his client:

**Going to get a coffee from the break room. Want one? xxx**

She didn’t have to wait long for his reply. Only a few minutes later her phone beeped with a message from Stefan:

**I would love one. I miss you :’(**

Caroline giggled at his reply. She had finally gotten him to use smiley and frowny faces in his texts. Her favourite was the winky face, so flirty and fun. She sent him a quick reply as she stood up and made her way over to the elevator:

**I miss you too. I can’t wait for when we get home. You are all mine tonight, Mr Salvatore ;)**

The elevator began to descend when she received Stefan’s reply. She bit her lip as she read it, butterflies filling her stomach in anticipation of getting him all to herself tonight.

**You know what it does to me when you call me that. I think I’m going to have to punish you when we get home later on, Ms Forbes. By exploring every single inch of you with my hands and lips.**

Caroline shuddered, her heart racing at the images now in her head. She felt heat flood her core, wanting nothing more than to go back to Stefan and tear his clothes off before making wild and passionate love.

**Hush you. Before I come into your office and have my way with you :p**

Stefan’s reply was quick.

**I have absolutely no objection to that. We haven’t christened my desk for about a week. Or broke my phone.**

Caroline blushed as she recalled breaking his phone yet again in their passion. She was starting to get funny looks whenever she went to purchasing and asked for yet another new phone. She was almost one hundred percent positive that they all know how Stefan kept breaking his phone and who he was breaking it with, especially after they arrived hand in hand on his birthday. Everyone now knew that they were together.

She walked into the break room, putting her phone away as she decided not to text Stefan back. He was supposed to be concentrating in his meeting and not flirting with her. She chuckled to herself as she went to the coffee machine and pushed the buttons to start brewing it. She leant against the side of the counter as she waited, tapping her fingers against her arm, positive that this particular coffee machine took forever.

Then she heard voices nearing the room, hearing the women quite clearly before they entered, clenching her fists as she heard what they were gossiping about. Caroline and Stefan. She fixed a glare on the coffee machine and pretended to ignore them.

“Did you see the lust on his face when they came in today?” Cassie, one of the receptionist said, “It’s obvious that the only reason she’s still here is because he screws her.”

“That is so true. Tom from purchasing has to keep ordering new phones because Salvatore keeps breaking them.” Amanda raised her eyebrows at her friend, “The reason for that is so obvious. He’s screwing her in his office!”

“Lucky bitch!” Cassie sighed in envy, before noticing the stiff form of Caroline in front of her. _Shit! How much did she hear?_ She shared a horrified look with Amanda. What if Caroline went running straight to Stefan and told him what they’d said. They could lose their jobs.

What Caroline had heard was nothing new. Ever since they had come out as a couple she kept hearing the snide comments from the other assistants and receptionists. She hadn’t told Stefan as she was pretty sure he would go ballistic and fire half the office for daring to call her names. She was a big girl, and she could handle hearing the jealous girls of the office calling her every derogative name under the sun. She was the one that went home to Stefan every night. She knew how she’d gotten this job and it wasn’t on her knees or on her back. She had earned it.

Ignoring the horrified twosome, she made her and Stefan’s coffee. She glanced at them out of the corner of her eye, and couldn’t help but bite back a chuckle at their fear stricken faces. Served them right for being a couple of bitches, she wouldn’t say anything to them and just let them sweat for the safety of their jobs. She went to leave when Cassie spoke.

“Caroline-“

Caroline turned her head and glared at them both making them shrink, “The name is _Ms Forbes_ to the two of you. We are not familiar within each other, and I am not looking to change that.” She took a step to leave when she was halted by Amanda’s voice.

“Are you going to tell your boyfriend?”

Caroline gritted her teeth, annoyance running through her that she’d even dared to say that. She wouldn’t reassure her, if she had said Mr Salvatore or boss she might have to told her she wouldn’t tell Stefan, not now though.

She looked over her shoulder, smirking in the girls’ direction, “I’ll guess you’ll find out.”

The fear that filled their eyes was extremely satisfying. So keeping the smirk on her face she marched out with her head held high until she was back in the elevator. She slumped against the metal and released a sigh. She knew that this would be the kind of things she would get once they became public, but she would suffer through it for Stefan. He was so happy when he could show her off.

It didn’t matter what people she barely even knew thought, all that mattered to her was how she and Stefan felt, and the close friends that had encouraged them from the start. She just had to learn to let the comments wash over her like water off a ducks back.

Caroline got off the elevator onto her floor, noticing Stefan and his client next to her desk shaking their hands. The meeting must be done. She smiled at them both as she reached her desk, placing both coffees down, raising her brow as she asked, “Do you need me?”

Stefan shook his head as he smiled at her, “We were just finishing up.” He turned to his client, the genuine smile he gave to Caroline still on his lips as he bid the client farewell, “I’ll get right on the campaign. I’ll see you in the new year.”

“See you then. Happy holidays to you both.”

“Happy holidays.” Caroline and Stefan repeated as they watched him walk away until he was in the elevator.

Caroline took one of the mugs and held it out to Stefan, a flirtatious smile curving her lips, “Here’s your coffee, Mr Salvatore.”

“Thank you, Ms Forbes.” Stefan made sure to caress her fingers as he took the cup from her. He kept his eyes on hers as he took a long sip, “Mmm, just how I like it.”

Caroline leaned on her hands against the desk, looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes, “And how’s that?”

“Hot.” Stefan smirked, lowering the cup from his face so that he could lean over and take her lips in a sensual brush of lips. He sighed at the feel of her mouth moving against his, he had missed her so much. Now that they were busier than ever they no longer had time for dropping in on each other throughout the day.

Caroline placed her hand on his chest, curling her fingers in his shirt as she deepened their kiss, tilting her head at an angle to explore him more, their tongues come out to play to tease each other. She nibbled his lip before finally releasing it, sighing in frustration that she would have to wait until later to continue.

Stefan raised his hand to caress her soft cheek, his thumb brushing back and forth, taking in the sight of her because he wouldn’t really see her until it was time for them to leave. He knew that this was always one of their busy periods, but as it was only the beginning of her fourth month of working for him she had yet to experience it.

Caroline leaned into his palm, smiling at him briefly before reluctantly pulling away, “Time to get back to work.”

Stefan leaned in for one more tender brush of lips before dropping his hand from her face and returning it back to his side, “Until we get home.”

Caroline grinned brightly, her eyes alight with pleasure as they always did whenever he referred to either of their apartments as home, “Until home.”

She watched him enter his office before she sat back down at her desk. She groaned as the phone immediately starting ringing again. She couldn’t wait until Christmas break when she would have over two weeks off.

 

* * *

 

It was almost four o clock and Caroline had pretty much had the phone attached to her ear that whole time. All of Stefan’s appointments for this year were now booked up, anyone else that called would either have to wait until next year, or if they were that desperate they would have to accept a business lunch or dinner.

The phone rang and she answered it again, resisting the urge to growl the phrase she had no idea how many times she had repeated today, “The Salvatore Agency, Stefan Salvatore’s office.”

“Sweetheart.”

Caroline’s demeanour softened immediately and a huge beaming smile covered her face, “Mom! It’s so good to hear your voice.” And it was, especially after the day she had been having, “Why are you calling me? Not that I don’t appreciate the break from work.”

“I see the joy of a new job has already worn off.” Liz laughed, “Welcome to the workforce, sweetheart. We all have days where we hate our jobs.”

“I love my job, mom.” Caroline did, and she also loved working alongside Stefan, though she didn’t foresee that being forever, as she eventually wanted to advance in her career and hopefully one day she might even start her own PR Agency.

“Just not today?” Liz stated knowingly.

“Yeah.” Caroline agreed, chuckling at how well her mom knew her, “Today has definitely been the busiest I’ve ever experienced.”

“You’ll get through it.” Liz encouraged, wanting to make sure her daughter never doubted her abilities, “Anything you set your mind to you accomplish, so some extra work will be a good experience for you.”

“You’re right.” It was amazing how just talking to her mom made her feel better immediately. Must be a mom thing. Wanting to move on from that topic she asked, “Why did you call?”

“No emergency,” Liz reassured, knowing how her daughter liked to be completely organised and plan things in advance she wanted her to know early, “I just wanted to ask when you think you’ll be home for Christmas? I’ve missed you and can’t wait to see you.”

“Me too.” Caroline smiled, heart warming at the clear longing in her mom’s voice. She had missed her too, as this was the longest she had ever been away from her. She had lived at college but it was barely a stone’s throw away from her home town so she could go back home on the weekends. This was the first time she had lived alone and away from her family. She pulled up the calendar on the computer and tried to plan the best time to leave, “Our last day of work is the 18th, and the Christmas party is the next day, and I want a day to get myself ready. So… How about I leave on the 21st?”

“Sounds perfect. How long will you be staying?” Liz asked.

“Just under two weeks probably.” Caroline chewed her lip as she looked at the dates on the calendar, “It depends whether I stay in Mystic Falls for New Year’s or not. Haven’t decided it yet.”

“Okay, sweetheart.” Liz smiled, her excitement clear in her voice, “See you in a couple of weeks.”

“See you then, Mom! Love you.”

“Love you too.”

As Caroline placed the phone back in the cradle she could feel her excitement building. She couldn’t wait to go home and spend Christmas with her family and friends. She had missed home, even if she was no longer living alone now that Stefan was in her life, she still felt nostalgic for the place she grew up in and had spent all of her Christmases in.

 _I’ll have to make sure to let Stefan know that I’ll be away for Christmas,_ Caroline thought before the phone ringing yet again pulled her away from her musings, distracting her from thinking more about her holiday plans.

 

* * *

 

Stefan stepped out of his office, closing the door shut behind him. He saw that Caroline was still clearing off her desk and shutting her computer down. He resisted going to her for a long moment but he just wanted her in his arms so he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist burying his face in her neck. He sighed in complete contentment, finally relaxing now that she was in his embrace. He pressed a kiss to her neck as he asked, “Ready to go?”

Caroline leaned back against him laughing, “Almost, but my boyfriend interrupted me while I was trying to finish.”

Stefan hummed into her neck, tightening his hold on her further, showing no intent to let her go from his embrace any time soon.

Caroline placed her hand over his on her stomach, running her fingers along the back of his hands, smiling at the noise of contentment he let out. She glanced over at her desk, there was only a few notes that she had to put away, the computer having already shut down now. She chewed on her lip, she really didn’t want to misplace any notes she’d made, especially with how busy she had been today.

Stefan couldn’t help but grin into her neck, “This is torture for you, isn’t it?”

“No…” Caroline lies.

Stefan’s smile only grows at her answer, humming his disbelief into her shoulder.

“No! I’m so happy here in your arms doing nothing.” Caroline tapped a nervous rhythm on his hand, trying to make it seem like she wasn’t internally wishing to be at her desk finishing up instead of surrounded by her boyfriend, “Just… listening to you… _breathe._ ”

“Mmhmm.” Stefan peppered delicate kisses across her shoulder, “Just making a mental checklist of all the things you still need to do before we can go? Debating whether you should accidentally kick me so I let you go?”

Caroline smiles and turns in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as she stared into those glowing green eyes she loved, “Uh, did you say kick, or did you say _kiss_?”

“Hmm?” Stefan raised his eyebrows as his gaze lowered to her smiling lips, he brought her closer by the hold on her waist, pulling her even tighter against him.

Caroline pulled Stefan closer to her by the hands around his neck to kiss him. Both of them humming happily as their mouths moved together, their fingers stroking against one another as they enjoyed losing themselves in each other’s taste.

“Mmm…” Stefan moaned as he pulled back from her soft and inviting lips. He could continue this for hours but he knew that Caroline wanted to finish up. He groaned dramatically as he let her go, “Go on, finish up, I’ll be waiting.”

Caroline beamed at him, her heart skipping a beat at how easily he handled her obvious control freak ways. She loved him so much for it, the words on the tip of her tongue ready to be said, but she wasn’t ready yet and she didn’t want the first time to be at work.

She went over to her desk, clearing the notes into an organised pile of ones she’d already done and no longer needed, and another of the ones that she would have to do tomorrow when she came in. She double checked that the computer was off, and that the phone was set to go straight to answering machine. She checked the drawers one last time to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be, and that it was all neat and organised. Once satisfied she finally went back to Stefan’s side, “I’m ready!”

Stefan held his hand out, smiling as hers slipped effortlessly into his. She was so cute when she was in control freak mode. He loved all her quirks and idiosyncrasies, all the little things that made her _her_. He couldn’t wait to see how their first Christmas together would go.

 

* * *

 

**December 19 th **

**Office Christmas Party**

Caroline and Stefan walked arm in arm into the meeting room which had been transformed into a tinselled and decorated room for their Christmas party. As it was a time to let loose and have fun the dress code was evening casual, no one wanting to be formal as that’s how they dressed for work.

Stefan wore black slacks and a dark green button down shirt. Caroline had on a retro inspired fifties red floral patterned dress, which flared out at the hips and fell to mid-thigh. To complete the look, she had her hair in a high ponytail, her blonde hair swishing around as she walked.

Caroline looked around the room with a critical eye, knowing she could have done much better as there was just decorations thrown randomly around the room, but in part she was glad she didn’t do it as she had been way too busy to dedicate the proper time to it.

Stefan smiled knowingly as he spied the frown on his girlfriend’s face. He knew that she was thinking that it would have been better if she had organised it, which is true, it would have been perfect, but he was unwilling to lose Caroline to the time spent organising so when he was asked if she had time for it he had flatly told them no. He tugged on her arm and led her over to the table filled with different drinks. He turned to her and asked, “What would you like?”

“I will have vodka and lemonade.” Caroline answered, smiling as Stefan immediately started to make her drink to her liking. One-part vodka, two-parts lemonade, and a slice of lime for some zing. She pressed a kiss to his lips as she accepted her glass from him.

Stefan was beaming as she pulled back, the loving kisses and easy affection she showed him made his heart soar. He had never looked forward to a holiday as much as he had this year. He was so in love and completely happy with Caroline, and he couldn’t wait to spend Christmas with her.

Caroline noticed the few people dancing on the makeshift dance floor and she had an idea. She quickly finished her drink putting the glass on the side, and then took Stefan’s hand and tugged him towards the dance floor, “Dance with me!”

Stefan would have protested, hating more than anything to dance, however when it was Caroline doing the asking he found that he could never say no to that. Any time he could have his arms around her and gaze into those lovely blue eyes of hers was a perfect idea to him. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his own finding their rightful place on her waist, swaying with her to the music.

Caroline couldn’t take her eyes away from Stefan’s sparkling green eyes as they danced together. She loved how happy he looked, and she adored the way he smiled down at her. She had never been so happy as she had been in the last few months. Being offered the chance to work at The Salvatore Agency and actually accepting it, was one of the best decisions she had ever made.

Suddenly Stefan dipped her and Caroline let out a peel of delighted laughter. Her face was shining radiantly bright with her happiness, his own face was subtler but no less full of emotion, he wore a small adoring smile, his eyes full of love as he looked at her, his hold gentle and protective.

There were a few jealous and envious glances in their direction.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was stood at the table laden with snack foods, nibbling on some chips as she waited for Stefan to come back as he had gone to the rest room. She was enjoying herself, dancing the night away with Stefan was so much fun, though she couldn’t wait to spend one of her last night’s with him before she went home.

She noticed a shadow next to her and after turning her head to see who it was she almost rolled her eyes as it was the receptionist from her very first day. She had judged her when she first laid eyes on her, and now that she and Stefan were quite clearly a couple she expected even more.

Caroline wasn’t wrong.

“So…” Alicia started, sneer already on her face as she looked at Caroline in disapproval, “You sure know how to play the game. Well done.”

Caroline turned to her with confused eyes, “What are you talking about?”

“About you and how you managed to start screwing Stefan Salvatore, therefore making sure that you would be the one he would hire when he never has before.” Alicia screwed her nose up and clapped her hands together slowly, “Job well done. I always knew you must have got hired by spending time on your back.”

Caroline’s eyes narrowed in anger and her hands balled into fists, “How dare you-“ Before she could say any more or hit the stupid bitch a voice shaking with rage interrupted them. She didn’t know whether to be scared or relieved.

“What did you just say to _my girlfriend_?” Stefan hissed through clenched teeth, glaring at the woman who dared say that to the woman he loved. He couldn’t believe what he overheard as he made his way over to Caroline. No one talked to his girl like that and got away with it.

Alicia shivered in fear, not wanting to turn around and face up to the consequences of her actions. She thought about making a run for it, but even if she did that wouldn’t stop Stefan from firing her. She took a breath and slowly turned around to face him. The sheer rage on his face made her tremble. She had fucked up big time. She held her hands up, “I apologize, Mr Salvatore-“

“It is not me that you should be apologizing to.” Stefan glared harshly, not caring at how aggressive he appeared to be. He was absolutely livid and it was taking all that he had to not fire her on the spot.

“You think I should apologise to her?” Alicia’s tone was incredulous as she pointing her thumb in Caroline’s direction, “How can you not see that she is just screwing you so that she will keep her job? You never slept with any of your assistants before, in fact you pretty much worked them to exhaustion. So why would you suddenly pick her out of everyone you’ve ever known here?”

Stefan’s eyes widened with realisation, finally picking out the real reason Alicia hated Caroline. He laughed at her stupidity, and not giving a damn about how cruel he sounded he ripped into her, “You are jealous because I never wanted you. How pathetic are you to pick on the woman I’m in a relationship with just because I never wanted you?” He sneered at her, raising his voice so that it would get through her small mind and the other’s around them that he wouldn’t tolerate this kind of behaviour toward his girlfriend or anyone else, “I’m with Caroline because I _want_ to be with her, because I can’t even _imagine_ being with anyone else. I will not allow this kind of behaviour to continue. We are at work, not back in high school. _Grow up._ Treat Caroline and every single colleague at this agency with respect or you can find yourself new employment.”

Alicia was in tears, utterly humiliated at the eyes looking directly at her. She couldn’t take it any more, and without another word she fled.

Stefan’s gaze had fallen immediately to Caroline, who was looking at the floor and was visibly upset. He was concerned about her so he gently took hold of her arm and began leading her out of the party and toward the elevator. It was time to go home. Once the doors closed behind them he felt compelled to ask, “How long has this been going on?”

“How long has what been going on?” Caroline asked, still keeping her gaze lowered, her heart in a twist at all the warring emotions within her. She felt happy that her boyfriend defended her, but on the other hand she was embarrassed and ashamed that her boss _had to_ defend her and humiliate her attacker in a room full of their colleagues. But most of all, she hated that Stefan had to see that to begin with.

“How long have you been putting up with their bullying?” Stefan crossed his arms over his chest as he demanded to know how long Caroline had been suffering without him knowing.

Caroline finally lifted her eyes to meet his as she shook her head, “Stefan, it’s not… bullying.”

“Yes it is, Caroline.” Stefan was firm in his response. What he just witnessed was bullying, no question, and he was simmering with anger at the thought. He would give Alicia notice, and remove her from his office. New Orleans was his responsibility, and he only wanted employees that were professional and could treat others with respect. He didn’t want them in his place of work otherwise. That was not the kind of image he wanted.

Caroline sighed before admitting, “Ever since we arrived together on your birthday. That’s when the comments started.”

“I was the one that wanted to go public and you have been suffering for it.” Stefan was horrified, his mouth downturned, his forehead creased in a frown, his hands latching on to hers as he apologized, “I’m sorry, Caroline. I never wanted to make things uncomfortable for you.”

“It’s not your fault.” Caroline shook her head, not wanting Stefan to take this on his shoulders, “We shouldn’t have to hide.”

Stefan dropped his head against hers, needing to know one more thing, his voice strained with hurt, “Why didn’t you tell me what has been going on?”

“Because I didn’t want you to go charging in like a big overprotective boyfriend and end up firing someone.” Caroline sighed, raising her hand up to cradle his jaw, “I can fight my own battles.”

“You shouldn’t need to.” Stefan clenched his jaw, still angry on her behalf.

“I shouldn’t.” Caroline agreed, before letting out a huff of laughter, “But life isn’t always fair.”

Stefan dropped a kiss on her forehead, silently agreeing with her. He stroked along her arms as he asked with a raised brow, “Do you want to go home? I’m not really in a party mood any more.”

“Okay.” Caroline smiled in agreement. She didn’t want to go back after the scene they’d just caused. She’d much rather cuddle on the couch with Stefan for the rest of the night. She was always happy when it was just the two of them.

“Come on.” Stefan wrapped his arm around her shoulder to pull her in close as he took out his phone to call them a cab.

 

* * *

 

Caroline dropped her keys onto the table and placed her purse on the side as she walked into her apartment. She had insisted they stay at hers after the party as she needed to pack tomorrow and she didn’t want to have to make the trip from Stefan’s when she didn’t have to.

Stefan followed her inside and took a seat on her couch. He felt relaxed instantly now that he was alone with her, where they could be completely themselves and not have to worry about anything but each other.

Caroline went into the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer, not having had nearly enough alcohol for what had occurred tonight. She handed Stefan his and fell into his side, fitting naturally against him as she snuggled up. This is where she belonged, this is where she wanted to be, cradled close to the man she loved. Happy and content.

Stefan rest his chin on the top of her head as he ran his fingertips along her bare arm, closing his eyes as he soaked her in. He smiled in happiness, releasing on a sigh, “I’m happy that we can wake up together for the next couple of weeks without needing to go to work.” He dropped a kiss to her head, “Our first Christmas together.”

Caroline froze as her eyes widened. _Shit! I forgot to tell him._

Stefan noticed the change in her demeanour immediately. He pulled back so he could look at her, frowning at the deer caught in the headlights look on her face, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m so sorry…” Caroline began, pushing back from him, separating their bodies from one another, hating to be the one to tell him that they wouldn’t be spending Christmas together.

“About what?” Stefan’s frown deepened in his confusion.

“I meant to tell you, I really did. But then we got so busy, and I was so caught up in trying to get everything done that it slipped my mind, and I forget that I had never told you.” Caroline grew upset as she tried to explain, her hands flying wildly in the air as she became more flustered.

“Tell me what, Caroline?” Stefan reached out and caught her hands to try and calm her down.

“I’m going home for Christmas.” Caroline confessed, her heart racing as she waited for his reaction.

Stefan stilled, releasing her hands in his shock. All he could do was stare at her, hurt stabbing him in the gut that she hadn’t thought to tell him, _her boyfriend_ , that he wouldn’t be seeing her for two weeks, that they wouldn’t be spending any of the holidays together.

“I’m sorry.” Caroline apologized again, her voice shaky with nerves at his non reaction.

“ _You’re sorry?_ ” Stefan laughed bitterly, getting up off the couch to pace around her living room, anger and hurt warring for dominance inside of him, “You’re sorry. Sorry that you didn’t tell your _boyfriend_ that you were leaving town? Sorry that you were planning to spend the holidays away from me?”

“I’m so sorry, Stefan.” Caroline repeated, feeling terrible for letting such a big thing slip from her mind. She had just been insanely busy and her mind had been occupied with him and making sure he didn’t lose any business because of her.

“There is that word again, _sorry._ ” Stefan whirled around to glare at her. She looked so apologetic and innocent and fucking _beautiful_ sitting alone on that couch that they’d made love on countless times that for some reason only pissed him off further. He practically spat out, “You, who makes lists and plans and is one of the most organized people I have ever met, just forgot to tell the man she shares her life with that they wouldn’t spend this important time together.” He ran his hands over his face and asked, “Were you even planning on coming back by New Year’s? Were you even going to be there to kiss me at midnight and ring in the New Year together? Start the year how we wanted to end it by being together.”

Caroline felt the tears fall down her cheeks, her chest aching at the agonizing hurt on his face, “I wanted to see what you wanted to do before I decided how I was going to spend New Year.”

That just made Stefan even angrier, and he shouted at her incredulously, “ _You were going to ask me?_ Why the fuck wouldn’t I want to be with my girlfriend? Have I given any indication that I don’t love spending practically _every single moment_ beside you?”

“No! No you haven’t!” Caroline rushed to reassure him. It was an honest mistake on her part, no other motivation to it, besides being the only time in her life that she had forgot to do something so important. She placed her hands on his arms, her tearful gaze pleading with him to understand, “I’m so sorry, Stefan. It was a stupid mistake. It slipped my mind and I forgot that I never told you.”

Stefan didn’t relax his angry posture, not even with her hands on him, instead he let his angry pain speak before he could think better of it, “Was she right? Have you only been with me to make sure you kept the job?” Tears pricked at his eyes but he held them back with great effort, almost choking out the question he never thought he’d ever have to ask with Caroline, “Are you just another Valerie? Using me, and then discarding me when I’m no longer what you want or need.”

Caroline stepped away from him like she’d been slapped. The sobs caught in her throat as a pain ripped through her heart unlike anything she’d ever felt before. It ached within her chest, feeling like it had been ripped out, that is how much agony she was in.

Stefan saw the pain on her face, and while it made a part of him deep inside ache for the pain he was causing her he couldn’t stop from saying, “Did you care about me at all? Or was I just a convenient fuck for you?”

Stefan’s words caused the knife in her heart to twist deeper, sheer agony stabbing her chest, feeling completely broken and so so hurt. Caroline couldn’t believe he could think, for even one moment, that she was anything like Valerie.

Not wanting to look at him any longer, she stated quietly, “Get out!”

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest, “What?”

“Get out!” Caroline spoke a little louder, lifting her eyes to glare at him as she started screaming, “Get out! Get out! Get. Out.” She started pushing towards the door, throwing it open before giving him one final push out of her apartment, and how her broken heart felt right this moment, out of her life, “I don’t want to see your face again.”

She slammed the door in his face and locked it tight so that he wouldn’t get back in. She took in shuddering breaths, listening intently for the sounds of his footfalls moving away from her door. Once she was sure he was gone she let out the agonizing sobs she had been holding back, clutching her stomach at the pain within her, sliding down the door in her misery.

She didn’t have the strength to stand.

 

* * *

 

**December 20 th  **

Caroline moved like a zombie around her apartment, looking and feeling like shit. She hadn’t slept a wink, having spent the entire night crying. She was supposed to leave tomorrow but she couldn’t spend another night in this apartment crying her eyes out so she’d called the airline and changed her flight. She had to pay extra but she didn’t care.

She needed out of this apartment.

She needed to be gone from New Orleans.

She needed to be as far away from Stefan Salvatore as possible.

Caroline picked up her suitcases, giving one final glance around the apartment she wasn’t sure she was coming back to. She felt an overwhelming sorrow fill her at all the happy memories that were now eclipsed by the heart-breaking scene from last night. Making a quick decision, she took her cell out of her bag and placed it on the coffee table. She took a page out of her notebook and scribbled a quick note leaving it next to the phone on the table.

She blinked back tears before turning and walking out the door.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was sat on the couch in his apartment staring at the phone mocking him from the table. It hadn’t rung once since Caroline had thrown him out last night, not that he could blame her, he had been a complete ass hole, and accused her of things he knew she wasn’t capable of.

He ran his palms over his face, wanting to scream at how he’d screwed everything up with his overreaction. He hoped and prayed that he hadn’t ruined the best thing in his life. He couldn’t lose her. He loved her more than he’d known it was possible to love another person.

He needed her back.

He needed to beg her forgiveness.

He quickly grabbed for the phone and dialled her number before he could chicken out. He tapped his foot in anxiousness as he waited to hear her lovely voice again. He waited until it went to voice mail. He decided against leaving a message and just tried her again.

It rang and rang and rang.

After the tenth time of going to voice mail he realised that she wasn’t planning on answering his call. He jumped off the couch and grabbed for his coat. He would go to her, she would have to talk to him if he was there in front of her, he did have a key after all.

 

* * *

 

Stefan raced up to her apartment. He banged on the door furiously for a moment, waiting with baited breath to see if she’d unlock the door for him. He heard no movement from inside so he presumed she wouldn’t let him in. He went in his pocket and took out her key before undoing her door. He pushed it open as he called out, “Caroline?”

No answer.

He walked in further, his stomach clenching with apprehension, “Sorry to just barge in but you didn’t come to the door.” He pushed the door closed behind him, his eyes travelling all over the apartment, it somehow looking darker than it ever had to him before, no longer quite feeling like home to him as it always had. He took tentative steps across the room, calling out again, “Caroline? I need to talk…”

He trailed off as his eyes landed on the coffee table. There was her cell phone, right in the centre of the table, next to it a note. He swallowed, the horrible feeling increasing the closer he got to the note. He was scared of what it said.

He reached out with a shaking hand to pick it up. He took a deep breath before letting his gaze lower to read it. It promptly fell out of his hand as he released a cry of despair. His legs gave out from under him, falling on her couch as he lost the strength in his body. He couldn’t hold in the tears if he tried. He’d lost her.

The piece of paper floated to the ground, the damning words face up for him to see, Stefan’s heartbroken sobs the only sound left in the empty apartment.

**_Goodbye, Stefan._ **

 

* * *

 

**Mystic Falls**

Caroline had just driven past the ‘Welcome to Mystic Falls’ sign, she was finally back home, and far away from the heartbreak she’d left in New Orleans. She was still utterly devastated, and she wasn’t sure whether she was even capable of rustling up a fake smile.

She was numb.

She drove through her home town, looking at all the familiar places with apathy. Funny that she was excited to be here just days ago, but that feeling had now totally left her, and all she could feel was pain.

She pulled up outside her mom’s. She had thought about getting a hotel so that she could cry out her misery in piece, but she really needed her mom. She opened the door of the car, getting out before slamming it shut. She lacked the energy to get her suitcase out of the trunk so she decided to leave it there. She walked to the familiar door that would always signal home to her, hesitating briefly before knocking.

She could see her mom through the curtain of the door, she watched as her face brightened and a huge smile covered her face as she hurried to open the door. She didn’t have the will to smile back.

Liz pulled Caroline into a hug straight away, “It’s so good to see you, sweetheart. And early, I was expecting you tomorrow.” She pulled back and finally got a good look at her daughter’s face. The smile slipped from her face immediately at the broken gaze that met her eyes. She raised her hands to Caroline’s cheeks, asking in concern, “What happened, Caroline?”

Caroline met her mother’s worried eyes and it was if a damn had broken. Her eyes filled with tears, her lips trembling, and her voice cracked as she cried, “Mommy.”

The sobs spilled from her, fresh pain stabbing her in the chest. It hurt so bad that she wished that she could turn these emotions off but she couldn’t.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Liz pulled Caroline into her arms, stroking her hand through her hair as she sobbed in her arms.

Caroline clutched onto her mom desperately as she cried her eyes out.

Her broken heart throbbing painfully within her chest.

 


	20. Chapter 19

******December 22 nd**

Stefan had not left Caroline’s apartment in two days as he didn’t want to leave for fear that if he left the apartment the locks would be changed and she would be completely moved out. He couldn’t let that happen, but he didn’t know what he could do to change that.

He had screwed up.

Just thinking about the things he accused her of, and the way he had shouted at her made him cringe. What must she be thinking of him? She’d had an abusive relationship in the past that had landed her in the hospital and here he was screaming in her face probably bringing back some horrible memories for her. No wonder she had left him. He remembered clearly what she had told him when they first got together.

“ _I am not a pushover.”_ Caroline’s eyes turned serious, her chin raised as she said clearly, “If you ever dare to grab me or raise a hand to me. We are over. No second chances.”

He hadn’t hurt her physically – he _never_ would – but he had hurt her emotionally, and that could be so much worse. He hated to think that for even a moment she thought he could be like her ex, when nothing could be further from the truth. It made him sick to his stomach that at one point in time her perfect skin had been marred by bruises. It killed him that she had left without ever knowing how much he loved her.

He’d never said the words to her, as he thought he had all the time in the world to share those special words with her. _I love you._ Three little words that he had been scared to say for fear that she didn’t feel them back. He knew she cared for him, all the little things she did proved that, he had just needed to hear the words from her before he would say it. Though he had a sneaking suspicion that she may have been waiting for the same thing.

If they were both waiting for the other to say it first than no one would ever say it.

He couldn’t live the rest of his life without Caroline Forbes ever knowing how completely he had fallen for her. He didn’t want her never knowing how irrevocably he was in love with her. If she decided she wasn’t coming back and wanted nothing to do with him he would accept it, but only after she knew the depth of his feelings.

He couldn’t lose her.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was sitting on her bed, listless as she stared at nothing. She hated feeling so broken again, her heart constantly aching in her chest, her stomach churning, tears constantly at threat to fall from her eyes. It had been two days since she’d left Stefan and New Orleans behind and she still felt as heartbroken now as she did when she left.

She missed Stefan.

They had been together almost constantly for four months, and for two of them they were boyfriend and girlfriend. She didn’t think it would end so soon, and she sure as hell didn’t think they’d end over some stupid fight about her forgetting to tell him she would be going home for Christmas.

It was stupid.

She’d made a mistake in not telling him, but he had also made a mistake in just assuming that she would be spending the holidays with him. He hadn’t asked her. They were both at fault as they hadn’t communicated with each other. A big part of a successful relationship was the ability to talk with one another, to tell their partner about what was happening in their life, and to share important information.

She sighed.

There was a knock on her door just before it opened.

For one moment she hoped it was Stefan but she was left disappointed when Bonnie walked through the door instead. She shook off her silly hope, she had left Stefan a rather definite sign that their relationship was over. He wouldn’t come and find her. They were really over.

She had to blink back the fresh tears that filled up her eyes. She attempted to smile at her best friend, but she was sure it came out as more of a pained grimace, “Hey, Bon.”

“Oh, Care.” Bonnie rushed over to the bed to wrap Caroline in a tight embrace, rocking her in her arms as the sobs spilled from her. She rest her head against her best friend’s, making soothing noises as she held her through the tears. Her heart ached at the pain Caroline was going through. She didn’t know what had happened, only that her and Stefan had a fight and it appears as if they had broken up.

Caroline couldn’t believe that she even had tears left in her to cry, as she felt like for the past few days the only thing she had done was cry. This was turning into one of the worst Christmases that she ever had. She couldn’t wait for the holiday to be over so that she could think clearly about what her future held for her. Would she go back to New Orleans and Stefan, and continue on as an executive assistant at The Salvatore Agency? Or would she stay in Mystic Falls and look for another job? She was still in too much pain to make a decision. She’d already ran away once because she was heartbroken, and she wanted to make sure that she made her next decision with a clear head.

Bonnie pulled back, looking down at Caroline’s tear stained face with a look of sympathy, “What happened? You and Stefan were so happy the last time I saw you.” She brushed a tear off her face with a frown, “You two were so in love that it made me envious.”

Caroline snorted, “I loved him, I have no idea if he ever loved me.”

“That’s the pain talking.” Bonnie chided, she cupped Caroline’s face to bring her sad eyes up to meet hers, “That man is so in love with you. Trust me, we _all_ saw it. Way before you two finally got your acts together and became a couple. It was obvious.” She grinned at her friend, feeling relieved as she made Caroline giggle, “Like _soo_ obvious.”

Caroline looked up at Bonnie with gratefulness, even feeling as bad as she did her best friend could still pull a smile from her. She wrapped her arms around her and told her what had happened, “Mom rang me early December to make plans for Christmas. I was going to tell Stefan but it got so insanely busy that it completely slipped my mind and I forgot to tell him.”

Bonnie frowned. That didn’t sound like Caroline to forget something so important, but she could understand how things could slip your mind when you were busy. She didn’t think that was something to break up from, so she asked, “When did he find out?”

“A few days ago, the night of our office Christmas party.” Caroline hated thinking about that night, though she couldn’t stop thinking about it. All she had done since coming home was replay that night over and over, trying to see whether she could have reacted differently, or explained it better. Maybe he wouldn’t have been so angry when he found out. But no matter how she had thought about it she knew that he would always have been angry. She hadn’t told her boyfriend that they would be apart. No matter how she spun it she still hadn’t told him.

“I take it that he didn’t take it well?” Bonnie asked knowingly. She could understand why Stefan would be angry at finding out so late, he was so in love with Caroline that it must have hurt him deeply.

“No.” Caroline choked, yet more tears clogging up her throat, “He was so angry, and he said some horrible things, and it hurt _soo_ bad.” She furiously wiped the tears from her cheeks, “I just couldn’t stay after what happened so I came home earlier than planned.”

“The fight...” Bonnie chewed her lip, hesitant in asking the question but she knew it had to be said, the subject couldn’t be avoided forever, “It reminded you of… Tyler. Didn’t it?”

Caroline swallowed, trying to ignore the tremble in her hands. She hated thinking about that ass hole even more than she hated thinking about the fight with Stefan. She turned away from Bonnie, not wanting to admit what she already knew deep down.

Stefan had scared her.

So she had ran.

Bonnie wouldn’t let her friend wallow in misery over past hurts. Tyler wasn’t worth it. He wasn’t worth being able to still have an affect on Caroline, especially enough to ruin her new relationship that until their fight had made her so happy. Couple’s fought, and usually they didn’t end up with a bruised face, wrist, or throat. Tyler was an abusive bastard. She knew in her bones that Stefan was nothing like him, and she had only spent a small amount of time with him.

She just had to make Caroline see that Stefan was not Tyler.

Bonnie settled against the headboard, keeping her arm around Caroline’s shoulders as she thought about how to proceed. She needed to be delicate but firm. She wouldn’t see Caroline throw away her relationship because of that ass hole.

“You know that Stefan isn’t Tyler, right?” Bonnie asked, squeezing the arm around Caroline’s shoulders to give her comfort.

“I know, Bonnie.” Caroline admitted through gritted teeth, “It wasn’t just the anger that made me run.”

“Then what was it?”

Caroline clenched her eyes shut, her voice almost a whisper in her hurt, “He accused me of being like his ex. Just using him for what he could give me.” She choked on a sob as she revealed what he’d said, “He asked whether he was just a convenient fuck for me.”

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at hearing that, “What a complete ass! That is a complete overreaction for what happened. Forgetting to tell him something doesn’t give him the right to treat you like that.” She was fuming in her anger, and practically barked out, “What did he have to say for himself when you talked to him?”

Caroline began to fidget, looking off to the side so that she could avoid Bonnie’s gaze.

“You did talk to him, right?” Bonnie asked, reading Caroline’s body language and knowing that she hadn’t but not quite believing it, “You must have spoken to him the next day before you left? Even as horrible as what he said to you was, you must have told him you just needed space?”

Caroline continued to look off to the side, shaking her head slightly in answer to Bonnie.

Bonnie pushed away from the headboard to sit in front of Caroline, her eyes wide in shock, “Caroline! Tell me you didn’t just leave without talking to him first?”

“I can’t do that.” Caroline finally responded, blinking back the tears in her eyes as she confessed to Bonnie, “I left my phone and a note telling him goodbye on my coffee table in my apartment for him to find if he came back.” She finally met Bonnie’s incredulous eyes, “I kicked him out after the fight and I haven’t spoken to him since.”

“Caroline Forbes!” Bonnie was shocked. No matter how much Stefan had overreacted he deserved the respect of having a conversation with Caroline saying to his face that they were over, “How could you ‘Dear John’ your boss and boyfriend? He deserved you telling him face to face that you two were over.”

“I couldn’t face him, Bonnie!” Caroline cried out, knowing that she shouldn’t have just left without speaking to him, and only leaving him a goodbye note and her phone. Even if he wanted to talk to her he couldn’t. She had completely cut off communication between them.

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief, “So he could have been trying to talk to you and you wouldn’t even know because you left your phone behind.”

Caroline picked at a fray piece of cotton on her pillow, uncomfortable with Bonnie’s words, knowing that she was right but there was no way to fix it now. She shrugged her shoulders, “There’s nothing I can do about it now.”

“Do you not have his number written down somewhere?” Bonnie asked.

“No.” Caroline wiped away another stray tear, “I left everything behind.”

Bonnie wanted to tear her hair out, Caroline had always been too emotional for her own good, tending to react straight away without always thinking through her decisions fully. While at other times she over thinks things, and analysed the hell out of something before making a decision. The two different sides of her best friend.

She finally asked in frustration, “How about calling work?”

Caroline shook her head in despair, “All the phones are set to go to answer machine over the holidays because no one is there besides the cleaning staff.”

Bonnie sighed, “So, you can’t talk to your possible ex boyfriend until you decide to go home because you let your emotions overrule you without thinking about what that truly meant.” She raised her eyebrow at her best friend, “Unless you are planning on never going back?”

“That’s what I had decided when I left.” Caroline confessed. She had been heartbroken and swimming with painful emotions. Her knee jerk reaction had been to flee and leave everything that reminded her of Stefan behind.

“And now?” Bonnie held her breath as she waited for Caroline to answer.

Caroline wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees as she sighed, “I don’t know.”

She was scared she wouldn’t have anything to go back to.

 

* * *

 

**December 23 rd**

“Okay that’s enough!” Lexi barged through the door of Caroline’s open apartment to Stefan’s prone form on the couch. She just had a very interesting conversation with Bonnie about the current status of her best friend’s relationship with Caroline. Apparently they had broken up, only without the actual breaking up being in person.

Stefan raised his bleary eyes to see who had entered the apartment. His heart jumped in hope that is was Caroline only to fall into his stomach moments later when he saw Lexi. He wasn’t in the mood to hear what she had to say, he just wanted to stay in this apartment and brood alone in his misery.

Lexi crossed her arms over her chest as she stood in front of Stefan. Not beating around the bush she told him, “You look really pathetic right now.”

“Thanks.” Stefan replied dryly.

“I mean it.” Lexi glanced around the apartment, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the empty take out boxes and alcohol bottles that littered the surfaces, “You are a mess.”

“I lost the love of my life.” Stefan replied, his voice lacking life, his eyes a pit of despair, “Should I be dancing a jig?”

Lexi rolled her eyes and kicked him in the leg, resisting the urge to smile at the glare he threw her, “No. You should be getting off your ass and try to get your girl back.”

“She doesn’t want me.” Stefan responded, his eyes falling to the note that he had looked over obsessively in the last few days, “Said so herself.”

“Really?” Lexi was sceptical, especially after talking with Bonnie. The two idiots were as miserable as each other, “Did she tell you in person? Or on the phone?”

“Nope.” Stefan shook his head, before pointing over to the coffee table, “She left her phone there.” Then he gestured to the well creased note beside it, “She told me in her note.”

Lexi bent over and picked up the note and read it. She sighed at the two words on the piece of paper, ‘Goodbye, Stefan’ was hardly the most obvious break up. She knew that Caroline must have been upset and hurt when she wrote this, the jagged way she wrote across the paper suggested it, and could not exactly be taken as a complete screw you. But Stefan was oblivious to most things, and the subtle meanings of an angry woman were not exactly his forte.

She replaced the piece of paper on the table and made her way over to sit beside Stefan. She looked him over for a moment, hating to see him heartbroken again after all these years. But it was easily fixable, at least to her and Bonnie anyway, their jobs were convincing their two idiot best friend’s that it _was_ fixable. She almost groaned, the things she did so that those closest to her would be happy.

Stefan clenched his fists and avoided eye contact with Lexi. He was afraid of what he would see in her gaze, and he was scared of what she would say. His best friend told things like they were, she didn’t do sugar coating, something he was at both grateful for and hated. He licked his lips before asking, “Who told you?”

“Bonnie.”

Stefan’s head shot up, hope flaring anew in his eyes, “She’s with Caroline? Is she back in New Orleans?”

Lexi hated to be the one to dash his hopes but he needed the truth, “No, Stefan. Bonnie’s with Caroline back in their home town, not here.”

“Oh.” And just like that his hope deflated like a popped balloon. It was a stupid hope to feel. Caroline was gone, and she wasn’t coming back. He should just accept his losses and move on.

Only he couldn’t. Even the thought was too painful to truly entertain.

_It was Caroline._

He’d fought his hurt and insecurity to open up to her in the first place, he couldn’t just let it slip from his hand over one mistake. He was _in love_ with her, something he hadn’t truly felt in seven years, only this time it was so much better than whatever he thought he’d felt for Valerie. This was real, and amazing, and the best thing to ever happen to him. He couldn’t let her slip away from him.

“Soo...” Lexi tilted her head and smiled, “What are you going to do about it?”

“Do about what?” Stefan asked confused.

“Caroline being a thousand miles away from you?” Lexi let herself grin wider at Stefan, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at Lexi, knowing that she had something up her sleeve, “What’s put that look on your face? You’re up to something.”

“Nuh uh.” Lexi shook her head, the grin on her face not dimming in the slightest, “First you tell me what you are going to do about you and Caroline.”

Stefan glared at her, only dropping it when she only stared back at him in defiance. He rubbed his hands over his face as he groaned, “I can’t lose her. I need her. I love her.” He blinked back the tears in his eyes as he gazed imploringly at his best friend, “I just need her back.”

Lexi placed her hand on his shoulder as she smiled at him, “Then it’s a good thing that I’m your best friend.”

Stefan frowned in confusion.

Lexi reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She placed it on the coffee table before standing up. She met Stefan’s eyes and smiled at him encouragingly, “That’s Caroline’s address in Mystic Falls.” She couldn’t help but smile at the way his eyes lit up in amazement. She bent over and dropped a kiss on his forehead, “Go get your girl, Stef.”

With that she decided to leave him alone with the information she had given him.

The ball was in his court now.

Stefan reached out with a shaky hand as he picked up the paper, he read the words like a starving man, his heart suddenly learning to beat again now that he had hope that he would be able to go to her and see her, and hopefully get this all straightened out between them.

He couldn’t lose her.

 

* * *

 

**December 24 th**

**Christmas Eve**

Caroline walked around her Christmas decorated home town with a heart torn in two. She knew that Bonnie had been right the other day, Stefan definitely deserved better than to be left a note with only two words on it.

But she really didn’t have his number, as she had left everything behind as she fled her apartment. She couldn’t just go back, not this close to Christmas Day, so she wouldn’t reasonably be able to see or talk to Stefan until around the 27th or after New Years. Which meant that the hurt between them would be left simmering for two weeks until they could finally talk.

She missed him so much.

She regretted leaving so quickly. She should have gone to his apartment, or called him, or waited to see if he would call her once they both woke up with clearer heads. It was a decision she would have to live with. They might have been able to fix their relationship if she hadn’t ran.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she bumped into someone, “I’m sor-” She cut her words off as she met a terrifyingly familiar pair of dark brown eyes. Tyler. She instinctively took a step back away from him, her arms wrapping tight around her waist in a defensive posture. She couldn’t believe that out of all people to bump into it had to be _him_.

“It’s been a long time, Care.” Tyler greeted, not moving any closer to her, understanding why she held a defensive pose, not blaming her in the slightest.

“Don’t you _dare_ call me Care.” Caroline hissed at him, her eyes narrowing into two slits of pure anger, “You lost that right when you had your hands around my throat and almost choked the life out of me.”

Tyler winced. He deserved that, in fact he deserved a lot more than that, after what he did to her, there was nothing he could do that would ever make up for that, but he wanted to at least try. He swallowed down his anxiety and started speaking, “Caroline. I- I am _so_ sorry for what I did to you.”

“You think an apology can ever make up for what you did?” Caroline scoffed, uncrossing her arms to place them on her hips, her stare turning deadly as she glared at the man that she hated and would never ever forgive, “You almost killed me! There are not enough apologies in the world that could ever make up for that.”

“I know.” Tyler whispered, knowing that he could never make up for the past, it was too hurtful and horrific to ever be able to move on with a simple apology. He would leave her alone, not wanting to cause her more distress than he already had done, he just wanted to tell her one thing before he left her life forever, “I have been in anger management for years and I can now control my temper. I’m sorry that I could never control it for you.” He took one last look at the girl he used to love and smiled sadly at her, “I wish you all the happiness in the world, Caroline. I really mean that.”

Caroline nodded, acknowledging his words but she didn’t say anything else. She had nothing to say to Tyler any more, he was a dark and horrible moment in her past, and she wanted to keep him that way. She didn’t want him to have any more power over her, she wanted to be able to live her life without the threat of being with someone like him again.

He was truly a part of her past now.

Feeling more relaxed now that Tyler was gone, she suddenly felt as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Maybe she had needed that closure with Tyler, even if they did not say much to each other. She was stronger now than she was back then, she would never let another person ever treat her like that again.

She was Caroline Forbes.

For the first time in days she let a little smile curve her lips.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was on the phone as he frantically rang every airline seeing if there was any last minute cancellations. Unfortunately there wasn’t, being Christmas Eve every single flight to Virginia was booked, and he was stuck here.

He threw his phone on the couch and ran his hands over his face in agitation. He needed to get to Caroline but he couldn’t. His eyes strayed over to his car keys chucked haphazardly on the side. His heart started to race as an idea came to him.

He ran over and picked them up. He glanced around the messy apartment and winced. If Caroline came back to her place in disorder like this she would kill him, so he placed the keys back in his pocket and went about cleaning the place up for when Caroline came back.

Because she would come back.

 

* * *

 

**December 25 th**

**Christmas Day**

Caroline stretched as she woke up. She turned on her side to glance at her phone; 11am. It was Christmas Day, and her mom had let her sleep in. She smiled as she thought of Christmases past when she would be waking her mom up at the crack of dawn so that she could open her presents.

She smiled at the pleasant memories as she slipped out of bed. She thought about whether to stay in her pyjamas all day, but seeing that she was no longer a little kid she thought it better if she dressed. She wouldn’t wear anything fancy, just a pair of leggings and an oversized t shirt that reached the top of her thigh. She wanted to be comfortable today as she tried to conjure up the holiday spirit inside of herself.

She missed Stefan so much, especially right now that if she’d let him know her plans she would have either been wishing him a happy Christmas by phone or laptop, or if he’d asked her maybe she would be waking up Christmas morning wrapped in his arms.

It was no use thinking of the what ifs now, that hadn’t happened and she would just have to live with that fact.

She went downstairs and smiled at the sight of her mom in the kitchen. The heavenly smell of the food assaulted her senses and made her mouth water. Even as bad as she still felt, just the tradition of her mom’s cooking made her feel instantly at home. She would enjoy today and worry about the state of her and Stefan another day. Today it was about her and her mom.

She walked over to her mom and kissed her on the cheek, “Merry Christmas, mom.”

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.” Liz returned, smiling at her daughter. She was pleased to see that she didn’t look quite so downtrodden today, she could see the sadness lingering in her eyes, but there was a hint of that Christmas spirit that Caroline normally possessed.

“Smells delicious.” Caroline complimented as she went to the coffee machine to make herself her morning drink. She grabbed a mug off the side and waited for the coffee to brew when there was a knock at the door.

Liz frowned in confusion, “Who could that be?” It was Christmas Day, the one day she expected to have no visitors.

“I’ll go see.” Caroline offered.

She walked through the living room, her brow creased at the outline of a man standing outside the door. She unlocked the door and opened it. She lost the ability to breathe as she stared into those green eyes she had missed more than anything. Her heart raced in her chest, her legs becoming shaky, and she was sure she must be hallucinating.

Stefan smiled shyly as met those blue eyes he loved more than anything. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and asked in a shaky voice, “Do you have room for one more?”

Caroline could only stare at Stefan in shock.

He was here. At her mother’s doorstep. On Christmas Day.


	21. Chapter 20

****Green eyes met blue and they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Not a sound or a word was spoken between them as they just soaked in the sight of the other, the days spent apart had stretched on tortuously long, and felt more like months instead of a week. They were so lost in looking at each other that they didn’t notice the other person there until she spoke, breaking their never ending stare.

“Who is it, sweetheart?” Liz asked as she came up next to Caroline. She looked between her daughter and the man on her doorstep, knowing instantly who he must be – the boyfriend/boss she’d had a fight with and was crying over when she came home early. She looked at Stefan’s face closely, and just from the way he was looking at Caroline – eyes full of love, pain, and desperation – she knew that he was completely in love with her daughter. It was so obvious.

Caroline finally turned her gaze away from his to look at her mom, “Mom, this is Stefan, he is...” Her mouth stayed open as she struggled on how to answer, hesitating at what definition to give to Stefan – Boyfriend? Ex-boyfriend? Boss? – she had no clue. So she finally just settled on, “He’s a… friend. From New Orleans.”

Stefan tried not to let his flinch be obvious. It _hurt_ to hear Caroline refer to him as only a friend, but he understood as their relationship hung in limbo until they actually had an honest, face-to-face, conversation with each other.

Liz held Stefan's gaze, “It’s nice to meet you, Stefan.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs Forbes.” Stefan smiled back, his real smile not his polite business smile, and shoved his hands into his pockets as he shuffled uncomfortably in place, “I hope I’m not intruding on your Christmas.”

“Nope.” Liz placed her hand on Caroline’s shoulder, giving her an encouraging squeeze, “It’s always nice to have someone else to celebrate Christmas with, as it’s been me and my daughter by ourselves for so long. You’re welcome to join us.”

Caroline didn’t know whether to be grateful to her mom for her invitation or to scold her. She knew that she and Stefan needed to talk, he had come all this way to see her because she had impulsively left her phone behind, but she was still in complete shock that he had showed up on her doorstep on Christmas Day that her head wasn’t ready for the conversation yet.

“Thank you.” Stefan smiled at Liz gratefully before his gaze strayed back to Caroline. It was hard for him to keep his eyes off of her as he hadn’t seen her in six days and he missed her more than he thought possible.

Caroline thought about where she wanted to have the talk with Stefan. She didn’t want to use her bedroom as that was where she allowed herself to be most vulnerable and it was the one place she could be completely herself in. She didn’t think the living room would be good as her mom was bound to hear everything they would talk about there as she was only in the kitchen. They could take a walk but she didn’t really want to stray too far from home just in case their talk went bad. Which only really left one place. The back yard. Not too close to her mom’s ears, but not so far away that she couldn’t escape to her room if she had to.

“I’ll leave you two alone to talk. I need to finish preparing the food.” Liz bent to place a kiss to Caroline’s cheek, taking the opportunity to whisper in her ear, “Just talk to him, sweetheart. He’s here, and that should tell you all you need to know.” She left her daughter to ponder her words as she went back to the kitchen.

Caroline felt her heart race with nerves as she stepped outside shutting the door closed behind her. She motioned with her head for Stefan to follow her, leading him around to the back of her house to a bench in the garden. She sat down but kept her gaze ahead of her, swallowing the lump in her throat as she felt Stefan sit beside her. Her palms started to sweat as she began to feel anxious, her stomach churning inside of her making her feel slightly sick. She had no idea how to start this conversation with him so she just sat there in awkward silence, clenching and unclenching her hands in her discomfort.

Stefan kept his gaze turned on Caroline, taking in the sight of her like a drowning man, wanting so badly to reach out and touch her but he knew he couldn’t, not just yet. He took a deep breath to gather his courage before he broke the silence, “We need to talk.”

Caroline swallowed, “We do.”

“Caroline...” Stefan searched his mind on the best way to proceed, and what to start with as they had a lot to talk about. He didn’t want to begin confrontationally but the hurt and pain in his chest compelled him to say, “You left. You ran away and broke up with me without even telling me in person.”

Caroline flinched, “Technically I never actually broke up with you. I just left you a note.”

“Telling me _goodbye!_ ” Stefan raised his voice, hurt lacing his tone, “What other way could I take it other than you breaking up with me?”

Caroline ran her hands over her face, hating that she had just left him a stupid note instead of just talking to him. Bonnie was right, Stefan deserved more than that from her. She turned her head to finally meet his eyes, the pain held within his green eyes tore at her heart. She blinked her eyes rapidly to keep the tears back, her voice thick with tears as she apologized, “I’m sorry.”

Stefan locked his gaze to hers, reading the regret easily in her eyes.

“I’m sorry that I left without talking to you.” Caroline shook her head, a tear sliding down her cheek, “No matter what had happened between us you deserved for me to tell you. So I’m sorry, Stefan.”

Stefan nodded, accepting her apology. He took a chance, hesitantly placing his hand on hers, and he released a sigh at the much missed feeling of his skin against hers. He heard the catch in her breathing and he couldn’t help the little smile that appeared on his face, he was happy that he still had an affect on her. He rubbed his thumb against her skin, taking a breath before telling her, “I am sorry that I yelled at you, and I am _so sorry_ if it brought back painful memories for you.”

“Thank you.” Caroline replied, her voice no more than a whisper. She looked down at their hands, wanting more than anything to just turn her hand around and lace their fingers together but they weren’t finished yet by a long shot. They both still had their issues to address. So she slid her hand out from his, pushing herself up from the bench, walking a few paces in front before asking him around the painful lump lodged in her throat, “What about what you accused me of? Are you sorry about that?”

Stefan shut his eyes in pain, hating himself for throwing out that accusation without caring for the consequences. She was nothing like Valerie and he knew that, there was no doubt in his mind that Caroline could be anything like that cold-hearted, conniving, bitch. There were as different from each other as possible, and he needed to make sure that Caroline knew that. He wouldn’t let her think for a moment longer that he believed she was anything like his ex. He stood up, moving to stand in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders, looking deeply into her eyes as he told her truthfully, “I am more sorry about that than you’ll ever know. I was angry and hurt, and my mind just jumped to what you were accused of at the party, and for one single angry moment I wondered if it could be true.”

Caroline’s eyes spilled her tears down her cheeks, her lip trembling as she asked, “How could you think that I would ever do that to you? Have I done something?” She wrapped her arms around her waist, her gaze falling to the ground between them as she went over in her mind if she had ever done anything that could possibly make him think that she was just using him.

“No!” Stefan denied immediately, shaking his head as he ran his hands down her arms to grip her elbows, “You have done nothing! You have been a kind and caring partner to me, both at work and while just the two of us.” He needed her to understand that he didn’t mean it and he regretted what he’d said the instant he’d calmed down, “I know you are not Valerie. I was angry when I said that and I regretted it instantly. You don’t care about my money, you never ask anything of me, and you don’t have any airs or graces. You have ambitions, I love that you do, and you will prove that you deserve whatever you want by your work ethic and the effort you put into everything that you do.” He smiled at her, stroking his thumbs against her arms, “You don’t need me.”

Caroline couldn’t quite believe him just yet, the pain from his words still lingering within her, “But why would you say it? You must have thought it deep down to say it in anger.”

“I didn’t mean it, Caroline.” Stefan said through clenched teeth, his jaw ticking in his anger at himself. He hated that he’d now given her another insecurity when it came to them, as if being employer and employee wasn’t a bad enough obstacle for them, he’d now added comparing her to his spiteful ex to the reasons they shouldn’t be together. But they should be together, at work they were a team and their work spoke for itself, and at home they were just themselves and were happy. They’d so effortlessly moved into each other's apartments, and took over one another’s space that he couldn’t even imagine not coming home and seeing her there. She was his home.

“Then why would you say it?” Caroline shook her head, still not willing to believe that he didn’t mean it.

“I was angry, Caroline!” Stefan almost growled, needing to get through Caroline’s beautifully stubborn head that he hadn’t meant it.

Caroline just stared at him, searching his eyes for a long moment, before finally letting herself believe him. As she continued to look at him she felt her eyes fill up again, her voice shaking as she let some of the hurt she’d been feeling over the last week out, “Do you have _any_ idea how much that _hurt_ to hear?”

Stefan nodded, breath catching in his throat as he held back his own tears in response to hers, “I meant to hurt you.”

Caroline pushed herself away from Stefan, sobs building up in her chest that he had meant to hurt her like this. She raised her hand to cover her mouth, trying to muffle the sound of her cries, wondering why he even bothered to come here in the first place.

Stefan could see Caroline pulling away from him, building her walls back up and starting to shut him out. He knew what he told her would hurt her even more than they’d already hurt each other, but it needed to be said, he needed to tell her the truth so that they could move past this. So once again he went after her, grabbing her elbow and spinning her around to face him. The tears on her face tore his heart to shreds, and his voice became thick with emotion as he continued, “I was so angry and hurt that you hadn’t told me about your plans that I wanted you to feel as bad as I did. I didn’t mean a word of it.”

Caroline just stared up at him, anger and hurt warring within her, and she let her own anger rule her for a moment, “So every time we have a fight or a disagreement are you just going to throw Valerie back in my face.” She ripped her arms away from him, crossing her arms over her chest she took several steps back, glaring up at Stefan, “Are you going to accuse me of using you? Screwing you so that I’ll keep my job? Is that going to be your go-to statement in every argument we have?” The anger gave way to hurt and her voice cracked, “Just so you can hurt me?”

Stefan knew he deserved her anger, but he couldn’t stop himself from firing back at her, “Are you going to run away and break up with me via a fucking note every time we fight?” He saw her flinch but he needed to address the problem, “Each time I raise my voice are you going to be reminded of _your_ ex? Did you for that one moment imagine me to be anything like _him_?” He was panting when he finished, the simmering anger between them now reaching boiling point, about to explode with their passionate intensity.

“Yes!” Caroline practically screamed, throwing her arms out as she released all the pain she had been feeling, “Yes, I imagined you were like Tyler!” She shook her head, a bitter laugh escaping her, “I’m sorry that when voices are raised my heart speeds up. I’m sorry that when a hand moves too quickly I can’t help but flinch. I’m sorry that being hurt and abused has made me wary.” She glared straight at him, the strength she refused to see shining bright in her eyes, “I’m sorry that I couldn’t help but think of Tyler when you were yelling at me.”

Stefan thought she had never looked more beautiful, the fire and strength and passion in her veins making her practically glow with it. He knew they needed to get everything off their chests, give in to the anger and release everything before it consumed them. So he continued where she’d left off, “I’m sorry that I thought you could be like Valerie. I’m sorry that she made me so insecure when it comes to love. I’m sorry she hurt me so bad that I find it hard to trust. I’m sorry that I’m afraid of how happy you make me. I’m so sorry that my mind can’t help but make that comparison when we fight. I’m sorry that I’m still letting that bitch control my life.”

Caroline released a breath, his speech making her heart pound in her chest. They had finally completely opened up to each other, granted it was while yelling at each other, but it held no less meaning. She smiled at him, “I’m sorry that I’m letting him still control me.”

Stefan returned her smile, his heart racing as he took a minuscule step closer to her, “I’m sorry that I never asked what you were doing for Christmas.” He took a quick breath before he admitted, “I was wrong.”

Caroline took a small step closer to him, “I’m sorry that I forget to tell you about my plans.” She looked into those gorgeous green eyes of his and declared, “It will _never_ happen again.”

Stefan took another step closer, “I’m sorry if I pushed you into showing off our relationship before you were ready.”

“I’m not sorry.” Caroline reassured him, taking another leap forward as she admitted, “I am sorry that I’ve held our relationship back by being too afraid to take each step.”

Stefan took the final stride that had him in front of her, “I’m sorry that I’ve been too afraid of my feelings to tell you how I feel.”

Caroline raised her hands to rest against his chest, tears filling her eyes as she met his, finally releasing the last barrier that was holding her back and declared in a soft voice, “I am in love with you, Stefan Salvatore.”

Stefan released a breath in a whoosh, happiness filling every part of his body. He raised his shaking hands to cradle her face in his palms, stroking her skin with utmost tenderness as he returned her words, “I am in love with you too, Caroline Forbes.”

Caroline ran her hands up his chest to interlock at the back of his neck, pulling him to her as she raised her head up to capture his lips with hers. She felt fireworks explode inside of her, the touch of his lips after days apart felt like coming home. She moaned into his mouth as their lips caressed against each other's, never wanting to part from him, content to stay right here and kiss the man she loved for the rest of her life. Her heart was racing as Stefan breathed life back into her, happiness making tears fill her eyes again, and she pulled him impossibly closer to her.

Stefan caressed her face as he continued to kiss her with intensity, moving one hand down to curl his arm around her waist to hold her as tight against him as he could. He didn’t ever want to be separated from her again, she was the happiness he had been craving his entire life, the love he could never imagine himself having after his first love destroyed his heart. She was the love of his entire life, and he never planned on losing her ever again.

 

* * *

 

Liz had tears in her eyes as she watched Stefan and Caroline kiss from the kitchen window. Her little girl was in love again, and with a better man this time. She knew they’d had a serious fight before he showed up on her doorstep to get her daughter back, but with one look at his face she knew that he would do anything to get Caroline back.

It was obvious to her how much Stefan loved her daughter. She was so happy for Caroline, and couldn’t wait to get to know Stefan better over Christmas dinner. She wanted to know all about him and his intentions toward her daughter.

 _I_ _might even leave_ _my_ _gun in a visible place_ , Liz chuckled quietly to herself at the thought.

It was her right as Caroline’s mother to put the fear of god into her future son-in-law. Of that she had no doubt. One day in the near future Stefan would marry Caroline.

 

* * *

 

Caroline pulled away with a smile, chewing on her lip as she gazed into his sparkling green eyes. She was so happy now that she was back together with him. She rest her chin on his shoulder, wrapping her arms fully around his neck as she breathed in the feeling of being in his arms again. She had missed him so much.

Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist, turning his face into her hair as he nuzzled her, soaking in the feeling of her back where she belonged. He had missed her so much. Living in her apartment being surrounded by her things did nothing to make him miss her less, he felt her absence like he’d lost one of his limbs. She had slowly become his everything in the space of four months, and now he couldn’t live without her.

Good thing he didn’t plan on losing her ever again.

Caroline pressed a loving kiss to his neck, “I love you.”

Stefan grinned into her hair, the awe in his voice clear as he easily said them back, “I love you.”

Caroline couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face if she tried. She pulled away only long enough to cover his lips with hers again, sighing happily into their kiss.

Stefan hummed against her lips as he lost himself to her taste again, wanting so much more but knowing he couldn’t, not yet at least, not with her mom in the house. Though finding the will to drag himself away from her was proving an almost impossible task, especially after having been without her for so long, and with her so passionate and responsive in his arms it proved difficult still.

Liz chose that moment to interrupt them by calling out, “Hey love-birds!” She resisted the urge to laugh at the way they jumped apart, and kept their eyes off of each other as they focused on her, “Wanna help me with dinner?”

Caroline looked guilty for a moment, having completely forgotten about her mom ever since she came out here with Stefan, being so focused on him as she normally was when they were together. It was always just the two of them against the world. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she made her way over to her mom, a light blush on her cheeks at the knowing glint in her eyes, “Sorry I got distracted.”

Liz chuckled, “It’s okay, sweetheart.” She then teasingly put on a fake serious look, “Now go peel some veg.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Caroline saluted her mom, giggling as she made her way back into the house.

Stefan approached the house slower, wary of how Liz would react to him after seeing him kiss her daughter. She stared at him with blank eyes, not an emotion could be read in them, and he worried what she thought of him. He stopped in front of her, trying not to fidget under her stare, the nervousness in him making his hands shake, “Mrs Forbes, would you like me to help you with anything?”

“You can help my daughter peel.” Liz answered. She waited for him to start to pass her before she leaned over and said into his ear, “I have a gun and I know how to use it.”

Stefan froze briefly, swallowing the lump in his throat as his heart raced. He met her eyes and he could read the seriousness in her eyes. They practically screamed ‘hurt my daughter again and you’re dead’ at him. He nodded in acknowledgement of the threat and moved into the house.

He shook off the encounter, and made his way over to Caroline. He smiled as he heard her softly singing to herself, her voice was beautiful and made a smile instantly come to his face. He came up beside her, dropping a kiss onto her head before taking his own pile and getting started.

 

* * *

 

Later on, the gifts were exchanged between Caroline and Liz – both Stefan and Caroline had left each other's gifts in their respective apartments so theirs would be exchanged later – the food had been happily consumed by all, the leftovers had been packed away, and all the mess cleaned and put away. Liz was relaxing on the couch watching mindless TV while enjoying a glass of wine.

Stefan and Caroline were laying on their sides facing each other on her bed, smiling at one another as they exchanged tender kisses. They both wanted to take it further, but they would respect Liz and keep their hands to themselves. For the time being at least.

Caroline laced their hands together, smiling at him in wonder as she told him, “I still can’t believe that you showed up here on Christmas Day.”

Stefan pulled their joined hands to his mouth and placed a loving kiss against her fingers, smiling as he looked at Caroline, “I couldn’t spend another moment away from you. After I got a kick in the ass from my best friend to stop wallowing in misery and go fight for you.” He chuckled at the memory, he owed her big time.

“Yeah...” Caroline sighed, “Bonnie made me realise I shouldn’t have just ran for the hills after our fight. I should have stayed and talked to you.” She leaned over to kiss him lingeringly, promising him as she pulled back, “I promise from now on that I will always stay.”

Stefan rest his head against her, his eyes solemn as he vowed, “And I will _never_ stop fighting for you, or for us.”

Caroline tilted her head up and captured his lips within hers. She couldn’t do anything else after such a declaration. Her love for Stefan growing even more at how simply he could make her forget everything else but him existed.

Stefan caressed her face lovingly as he returned her passionate kisses. His heart was racing wildly in his chest as she took his breath away from him with her perfect mouth. He smiled into her kiss before pulling back to whisper, “Merry Christmas, Caroline.”

“Merry Christmas, Stefan.” Caroline grinned back at him before pulling him back to her lips and enjoying herself as she relearned his taste.

It turned out to be a happy Christmas after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Over a 1000 hits. Thank you all so much :)


	22. Chapter 21

****Caroline pushed open the door to her apartment and walked inside, “Home, sweet home.” She cast an eye around, her brows raising at the immaculately clean apartment that greeted her. She had not left it that way, too upset to even think of cleaning when she ran away. She turned around to look at Stefan, biting her lip before she asked him, “Did you clean my apartment?”

Stefan nodded, shrugging self consciously as he avoided her gaze, “I… made it a mess.”

“ _You_ made _my_ apartment a mess while I was gone.” Caroline was bewildered, she tilted her head to the side as she asked, “What were you doing here?”

“Waiting for you to come home.” Stefan answered quietly, swallowing the lump in his throat before he turned his eyes back to hers as he admitted, “I was afraid that if I left, you would have given up your apartment and left my life for good.”

Caroline wrapped her arms around Stefan’s neck, holding him tight to her as she pressed a kiss to his neck, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Stefan circled his arms around her and pulled her tight against him. He buried his face in her hair and just breathed her in. She was home, she was in his arms, and she was home with him. He could finally relax now that they were back in New Orleans together, not that he didn’t love spending the holiday with her and her mother because he did, but while they were in Mystic Falls there was always the fear in the back of his mind that she could have decided to stay.

Caroline turned her face to his and softly covered his lips with hers, sighing as their mouths moved sensually together, her heart skipping at how wonderful it felt to be surrounded by the man she loved. She was an idiot to have ever left him over a stupid fight. They loved each other, they practically lived together, and they worked together; they were bound to fight with one other at some point. Now that they had been honest about their insecurities,they just needed to make sure that they communicated with one another better. No more misunderstandings.

Stefan slid his hand into her hair as he kissed her back tenderly, stroking his fingers along her back as he gave himself to her, smiling into her mouth at the moan she let out at his touch. He was happy again, he never wanted to go back to those sad, broken, hellish days without her in his life – he had felt even worse than when Valerie had left him – and that showed how much he loved her. He wanted Caroline with him always, he wanted to be the one to hold her, kiss her, love her, make her happy for as long as she let him.

Caroline pulled away from him with a smile, her eyes shining bright with happiness as she gazed at him, her heart throbbing in her chest with how much she loved him, “Soo… what should we do now that we’re back home?”

Stefan ran his hands down to her hips, walking her backwards so that he could kick the door shut behind him, pulling her close to him so that he could nuzzle his nose against hers, smiling at her as he answered, “How about you just stay in my arms?”

Caroline eyes fluttered closed as she felt his breath against her lips, anticipation making her heart race, “I think I can do that.”

Stefan gripped her hips to lift her up, her legs automatically curling around his waist, his mouth fusing to hers as he led them over towards the couch. He laid her down on the couch, covering her with his body, his lips peppering kisses down her throat as he listened to her moan.

Caroline arched her neck to give Stefan better access, her eyes fluttering closed at the pleasant sensations coursing through her body. She ran her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes as she gave herself completely over to him, enjoying the way he made her feel.

Stefan hummed as he nibbled her neck, sliding his hands along her arms to take hold of hers, threading their fingers together he brought them above her head to rest against the arm of the couch. He moved his mouth back to hers, kissing her with intense passion, trying to imprint himself on her lips so that she would never forget the feel or taste of him.

Caroline tightened her fingers against his, moaning into his mouth as he took her breath away with the feelings in his kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist more tightly, bringing him closer to her core, the warmth pooling there made her feel like she was on fire.

Stefan pulled away from her luscious lips to gaze into her beautiful blue eyes. It made his heart skip a beat at the love he could so easily read in her eyes now. He placed a loving kiss on her lips, pulling back he looked into her eyes and smiled at her, “I love you.”

Caroline smiled back at him, her heart fluttering in her chest with happiness. She leaned up to caress her lips to his, releasing a sigh as they parted. She bit into her lip before she returned his feelings, “I love you too.”

Stefan covered her lips with his, making love to her mouth as he rubbed their hips together.

He was so happy to be home with the love of his life.

 

* * *

 

A couple of days later Stefan had Caroline pressed against the door as he kissed the breath out of her. He needed to take a trip back to his apartment to grab a few things, but he was finding it hard to leave her as they haven’t been apart since they reunited on Christmas Day. Now it was the day before New Years Eve and he had to go.

He pulled back to rest his head against Caroline’s, his lips set in a pout as he grumbled, “I really don’t want to go.”

“I don’t want you to go.” Caroline pouted back, wrapping her hands around his neck to pull him closer to her.

“I have to.” Stefan raised his hand to cradle her jaw in his palm, stroking her soft skin as he tried to find the will to leave her.

Caroline tugged him close and kissed him tenderly, stroking her fingers across his neck as she lost herself to his kiss. She ran her hands down to cup his face as she finally tore herself away, smiling in satisfaction at the dazed look on his face. She stroked her thumbs across his cheeks before releasing him completely and taking a step away from him, “Hurry home.”

Stefan couldn’t stop the grin coming to his face if he tried. Caroline had just referred to her apartment as his home, which is what he felt like, just as when she was in his she referred to that as home. It made him happy, and hopeful for a future where they wouldn’t just share two apartments but one. One all their own.

With that in mind he opened the door, keeping his eyes on Caroline the whole time, smiling dreamily at her, “I’ll be home soon.”

Caroline watched Stefan leave with a sigh. She hated that he had to go, but he needed more clothes after staying with her for days. It would be so much easier if he kept some clothes here. Her heart raced at the thought. She was more than ready to live with him, something that surprised her greatly as she had never actually lived with a guy before, she had never really felt the desire to. But Stefan was different. She didn’t need a break from him despite spending almost every waking hour with him. She loved him so much that she never wanted to spend a night away from him again, those six days after they had broken up were long enough for her.

She was ready to take that huge leap.

But first… she would ease them into it.

She picked up her phone and sent him a quick text replacing her phone on the side. She smiled happily at the decision she had come to all on her own with no influence from Stefan. She was no longer afraid to move their relationship forward, she felt no need to hesitate over the fact that they were employer/employee, she was confident in her love for Stefan and in his own love for her. He had driven a thousand miles to turn up on her mother’s door on Christmas Day, only a man completely in love would do such a thing.

There was no doubt in her mind that Stefan Salvatore was most definitely _the one_.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was on his way to his apartment when he heard his phone go off with a text. As he was stopped at a light he took a quick look. He smiled as he saw it was from Caroline, his heart racing as he read what she’d put.

**Bring some clothes to keep at my apartment for when you’re here. I’ll do the same for yours. Love you xxx**

She wanted him to have clothes at her apartment permanently. She was basically giving him a drawer, which is a precursor to moving in together. The grin couldn’t be wiped from his face, happiness making butterflies fill his stomach, the urge to be with her right now hit him. He wanted to turn the car around and head back to her to hold her in his arms and never let her go.

But he knew his girl. She had always been hesitant to take each step and he presumed this would be no different. She was testing the waters first, seeing how they were when they had a more permanent role in each other’s life. He would go by her pace, take this step whenever she felt comfortable, and he wouldn’t push her. He loved her, and was more than willing to wait for her to be ready.

She was the love of his life and then woman he planned to spend the rest of his life with.

He could wait.

What was a few months when they would have forever?

 

* * *

 

Stefan emptied his suitcase and packed it again with the clothes he would keep at Caroline’s. He headed into his bathroom to grab his toothbrush, shower gel, and shampoo, and put them in his suitcase.

He went into his living room and pulled out Caroline’s Christmas present from the cabinet where he had been keeping it safe. He brushed his thumb along the holly covered wrapping paper, his stomach filled with butterflies in anticipation of her reaction to his gift.

He couldn’t wait to give it to her.

He zipped it up in one of the compartments to keep it hidden from Caroline’s curious gaze. He took one last scan of his apartment to see if there was anything else he needed before he picked up his suitcase and prepared to leave.

It was funny. His apartment didn’t feel like home to him any more, not without Caroline there by his side. His home was wherever she was.

He locked up and rushed to his car. He wanted to be back with Caroline as soon as he could. He had only been away from her for a couple of hours at most but he already missed her so much.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was in the kitchen wiping the surfaces clean as she waited for Stefan to come back. She had cleaned all over the apartment for something to do, also she had cleaned out one of her drawers in preparation for Stefan’s things. Doing that made her smile, and made it all the more real that she was really doing this, that she really wanted this, her and Stefan living together.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the key in the lock and the door swing open. She took off her rubber gloves, and walked over to greet Stefan with a kiss, “Welcome back.”

Stefan heart skipped at how domestic that was, and his mind began to wonder with fantasies. Caroline greeting him at the door with a kiss every time he came home to her; after work or a business dinner or even a family dinner. Just like a wife would. His heart literally stopped in his chest at the thought and his breath caught. His eyes gazed at Caroline as she chatted to him as she put her cleaning supplies away.

His smile was so bright it was blinding, a peace settling over his heart as the thought solidified in his mind.

_His wife._

 

* * *

 

**New Years Eve**

Caroline and Stefan were settled on the couch, a bottle of wine open on the coffee table, with several glasses already consumed between them.

Stefan reached over to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, stroking his fingers down her cheek as he pulled his hand away. He smiled at her as he asked, “Do you want your Christmas present now?”

Caroline perked up, bouncing in her seat in excitement, “Yes! And I’ll give you yours at the same time.” She jumped off the couch and ran into her bedroom to retrieve Stefan’s present that she had hid in her closet. She came back in to sit on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her. She smiled brightly and held out the neatly packed gift to him, “Open yours first.”

Stefan took the gift from Caroline. He delicately opened the neatly wrapped gift, lifting the lid off the box to gaze in awe at the content. He pulled out the book with shaky fingers, his eyes staring in disbelief as he trailed his fingertip along the cover. It was a first addition of “The Catcher in the Rye” by J.D. Salinger.

Caroline chewed on her lip anxiously, “Do you like it?”

”Like it?” Stefan asked breathlessly, his eyes still on the precious book in his hand, “Caroline...” He lifted his awed gaze to hers, raising his hand to cup her neck, “I love it!”

Caroline smiled back with happiness, pleased that she had bought him something he would love and enjoy. She remembered their conversation when they were waiting for their flight to LA for their review with Stefan’s father. She knew that it was his favourite book, and she had searched everywhere to find him one.

“It’s perfect.” Stefan smiled at her before he joined their lips in a sweet kiss. He couldn’t believe that she had done that for him. His love for her grew even more. The smile was still on his lips as they parted, his fingers stroking her jaw tenderly before he pulled his hand back, “Time for yours.”

He carefully placed his book back in the box and placed it on the coffee table. He didn’t want to ruin it, knowing how much effort Caroline must have put in to find it. He reached for the box he had placed on the floor next to him and held it out to Caroline, “Here you go.”

Caroline took the package with a grin on her face. She undid the wrapping wanting to see what was inside. Her heart fluttered as she saw the same blue box from her birthday. She looked up at Stefan, he was smiling lovingly at her, so she took a breath and opened the box. She gasped out loud at the beautiful sight that met her eyes.

It was a bracelet, and it matched the necklace that Stefan had given her on her birthday. It was a solid silver chain link, with diamonds on each link, and a blue sapphire heart. It was gorgeous, and her heart throbbed happily in her chest that it was part of a set. Two gifts of jewellery form Stefan and they were matching.

She surged forward to attack his lips, saying against them with each kiss, “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”

Stefan laughed against her mouth as he wrapped her in his arms, pulling her against his body as he asked rhetorically, “I take it you like the bracelet?”

“Stefan...” Caroline pulled away to smile at him, a sheen of tears covering her eyes, “I love it! It is so beautiful and it matches my necklace. It is the most amazing gift.” She fused her mouth back on his, kissing him with pure love, her hands wrapping around his neck as she lost herself to the feel of him.

Stefan ran his hands over her body as he kissed her back with the same amount of love and affection she was giving him. He traced her with his fingertips, making a map of her body in his mind while searing her taste on his lips.

They were making out with each other, completely lost to the time, concentrating on one another and the sounds they could illicit from each other. The sound of counting down finally penetrated their haze of lust.

Stefan pulled back to look at the TV; it was only a few more seconds until midnight. He turned back to his girl, both of them staring deeply into one another’s eyes, happy that they were spending the New Year together, and hopefully the rest of the year so that this time next year they would be back in this spot celebrating that New Year’s together, and so on for the rest of their life.

Caroline slid her hands up to hold onto his shoulders, smiling up at him as she heard the cheers in the background, “Happy New Year, Stefan.”

“Happy New Year, Caroline.” Stefan returned, lowering his head back to hers to share their first kiss of the New Year. He was spending it right where he wanted to be, with Caroline Forbes in his arms.

On the TV in the background the fireworks exploded just as Stefan and Caroline made their own fireworks.

Happy New Year 2019!


	23. Chapter 22

 

It had been a month since New Year. Over a month since they'd briefly broken up before getting back together. A month where they'd admitted their love, their insecurities, and promised to work on their relationship together. A month since Caroline had admitted to herself that she wanted to live permanently with Stefan. A month that she had been testing the waters between them, each now having clothes that lived in each other's apartments, toothbrushes sitting in each of their bathrooms, and their kitchens now both stocked with each other’s favorite food and drinks.

Their relationship had gone from strength to strength, feeling like nothing could break them apart again. They fought, of course they did, but they had made a rule to never go to bed angry, and so instead of running away from their problems they faced them head on. When they argued together they had a routine. They would yell at each other, then go to separate rooms to calm down, then meet to rationally speak about the problem, then they would try and find a solution or compromise, and then they would end the fight with a kiss and an I love you. So far it had been working and they had never been happier.

So happy that Caroline was more than ready to take that next step.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was bent over his desk, engrossed in looking through a campaign for one of their clients when he was startled by a kiss to the back of his neck. He lifted his head and spun around in his chair to see Caroline’s beautiful face smiling at him. He hadn't even heard her come in. He smiled at her, happy to see her as always, "Hey."

Caroline took the opportunity to sit down on Stefan's lap, smiling as his arms came up to encircle her waist. She leaned forward to place a delicately soft and tender kiss to his lips, sighing in happiness as they parted, biting on her lip to contain the width of her grin, "Hey."

Stefan raised his hand to brush against her cheek, his smile growing as she leaned into his touch, the stress of the day leaving him now that she was in his arms. He moved his hand to the back off her neck to pull her into another sweet exchange of lips, lingering for several moments before he pulled back to ask, "Not that this isn't welcome," he tightened his hold on her waist to emphasize his point, "but what are you doing in here?"

"I came to see you because I missed you." Caroline answered, curling her arms around his neck as she pressed kisses along his cheek and neck.

"Mm hmm." Stefan smirked at Caroline's actions, knowing that she was buttering him up for something, not that he minded her form of persuasion, "You know, I really like this form of manipulation."

Caroline giggled into his neck, her voice barely a whisper as she replied, "What makes you think I'm manipulating you?"

Stefan grinned, teasingly running his fingertips along her back, "You don't just come into my office to make out with me." He nipped her earlobe as he chuckled, "Sadly."

Caroline turned her head and pulled him into a heated kiss. Their lips moved sensually together, the smacking noises of their mouths filling the room, their hands roaming one another's back as pleasured moans were breathed into each other's mouths. She was lost to his taste, meaning to keep the kiss short but their mutual passion took over and the kiss became heated and intense.

Stefan's hand traveled up her neck to grab a hold of her ponytail, twisting her silken blonde locks between his fingers, wanting to pull off her hair tie so badly so that he could bury his hands in her curls properly. As his thoughts started heading in a lustful direction he pulled away from her, both of them panting heavily as they gazed at each other.

Caroline chewed on her lip as she waited for her heart to calm down, Stefan's hungry yet still amused gaze made her chuckle before dropping her head to rest on his shoulder as she played with the buttons on his shirt. She savored the peaceful and loving moment, breathing him in as she basked in the feeling of their love. She smiled at the feel of Stefan running his fingers up and down her arm, "I need to ask a favor."

"Shocker." Stefan laughed into her hair, the smile on his face clear in his voice. She didn't need to seduce him to ask a favor, as he would give her anything if she only asked for it, but she never did and that just made him love her more than he already did. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head, "What do you want to ask me?"

"When we go home tonight, I want you to drop me off at mine," Caroline hesitated a moment before saying, "and you go back to yours without me."

Stefan's hands froze against her, his stomach dropped as his heart clenched. Was she sick of him? He swallowed the lump in his throat, the anxious feeling running through him made his hands shake, "You want us to spend the night apart?"

"No!" Caroline rushed to reassure him, lifting her head off his shoulder so that she could look into his unsure eyes. She palmed his cheek and stroked her thumb against his skin as she smiled at him, "I need you to leave me at my place so that I can cook for you. So I do want you to come back."

Stefan released a breath of relief, so happy that she wasn't sick of him yet. He nuzzled his nose against hers, lips tilting up into a smile, his hand coming up to cup the back of her neck, "Why can't I stay?"

Caroline giggled at the pout on his lips, "Because I want you to come back to a nice home cooked meal from your girlfriend."

Stefan's smile grew wider, pushing slightly on her neck to kiss her sweetly, "Looking forward to it."

Caroline grinned, leaning in for another tender brush of lips before getting off Stefan's lap. She winked at him before making her way out of his office to her desk.

Stefan just smiled after her, his heart full of his affection for her.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was in her bedroom adding the final touch to her outfit. She wasn't wearing anything too fancy or too casual. She wore white three quarter lengths, paired with a black and white horizontally striped top that dipped into the valley of her breasts showing off a hint of cleavage. She had on the necklace and bracelet that Stefan had bought for her, and she had her hair loose in wavy curls. Sexy and cute.

She went into her kitchen to check on the food, pleased that everything was looking good, and after checking the time she was satisfied that it would be just about done when Stefan arrived. She went to the table and set it for two. She placed the plates, cutlery, and glasses on the table, and put a candle in the middle ready to be lit when the food was done. She opened a bottle of red and left it on the table to breathe.

With nothing left to do but wait she felt the butterflies fill her stomach. She was terrified, and elated, and bubbling with nerves, and excited to finally be ready to take this step with the man she loved. She had never been ready for this level of commitment before, and she was happy that it was with Stefan as it felt right to her.

There was a knock at the door. She frowned as she made her way over, as she was not expecting anybody today. She opened the door prepared to get rid of whoever was there when her face broke out into a smile.

Stefan stood outside her door, dressed handsomely in jeans and a blue form fitting v neck, his hair tussled attractively, and he was holding out a bouquet of daisies to her.

Caroline accepted the flowers from him, bringing the daisies up to her nose to smell them, her eyes closing in bliss at their scent, "They're beautiful, Stefan. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Stefan followed her inside, closing the door behind him. He took a step into the room, breathing deeply at the food he could smell filling up the apartment. He smiled over at her, "It smells delicious in here."

"Thank you." Caroline put the daisies in a vase of water, before turning around to rest her back against the counter, smiling at Stefan as he made his way over to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held onto her waist, "Hey."

"Hey." Stefan greeted leaning in to kiss her sweetly. Pulling back he asked her, "What are you cooking?"

"Meatloaf and mashed potatoes." Caroline stated proudly. She wasn't able to cook when she left for college but she took some cooking classes while living on her own for the first time as she wanted to be able to cook food for herself that wasn't just convenience. She wanted to be independent, and she was proud that she was.

"Sounds lovely." Stefan smiled at her, he was looking forward to tasting what she had made as it smelled wonderful.

Before Caroline could reply the timer went off. She kissed his cheek and told him, "Take a seat and I'll bring the food over."

Stefan walked over to the table, smiling at the way she had precisely placed every piece. He took his seat and waited for her to bring over the food. The sight of her in the kitchen warmed his heart, coming home to a home cooked meal was wonderful, and made his vision for their future become even realer.

Caroline pulled out the meatloaf from the oven and placed it on the counter to let it rest while she prepared the mashed potatoes. She moved them to a serving bowl, and then transferred the meatloaf to a serving dish and sliced it. She placed them on the table and then sat down. She poured the wine into the glasses and smiled at Stefan, "Help yourself."

Stefan placed a couple of slices on his plate and a big scoop of mash. He waited for Caroline to have taken her own food before he took his first bite. He closed his eyes and moaned in pure heavenly bliss.

"Do you like it?" Caroline asked, a smile curving her lips at the moans from Stefan.

Stefan swallowed the food in his mouth and smiled at Caroline in awe, "I absolutely love it. That is the best meatloaf I've ever had. Moist and full of flavor."

A pleased flush rose to Caroline's cheeks, the smile on her face so bright that it rivaled the sun. She was happy that Stefan loved her food as it was the first time she had cooked for anyone other than her mom and Bonnie.

They ate together in companionable silence, the noise broken by the clink of cutlery on plates, and of the soft thump of a glass placed on the table. Once done they relaxed in their chairs to rest their meal, both of them sipping on their remaining wine.

Stefan reached across the table, his palm up and waited a moment for Caroline to glide her hand in his. He stroked his thumb across her skin, smiling lovingly at her, “Thank you for cooking a wonderful meal, Caroline.”

“You’re welcome.” Caroline smiled back, getting lost in Stefan’s green eyes for a moment as she thought about the best place to ask him. She wanted to look at his face while also being comfortable so she thought the couch was the best place. It seemed to be the place they spent most of their time, besides the bedroom of course.

Stefan followed Caroline over to the couch, surprised when she didn’t automatically fall into his side like she normally did, instead she leaned against the couch and curled her legs under her. He would think there was something wrong, but she didn’t cook a wonderful meal for someone you were either mad at or were going to break up with. So he placed his arm over the back of the couch so that he could play with tendrils of her hair and he smiled at her as he gave her his full attention, “What’s up?”

Caroline felt her palms begin to sweat and her heart start to race as her stomach filled with butterflies as the nerves overtook her. She was nervous and excited, and absolutely terrified to take this next step but she would step out of that fear and show Stefan how committed she was to the two of them. She loved him more than anything and she couldn’t wait to start building a life with him as she didn’t plan on ever losing him. Stefan was it for her.

She took a breath to steady her nerves, releasing it on a shaky breath as her gaze caught Stefan’s curious ones. She placed her hand in his and intertwined their fingers together, smiling up at him as she took her strength from Stefan, “I don’t think we’ve ever been stronger than we are right now. We had our problems and I am so happy that we’ve dealt with that and moved on.”

“So am I.” Stefan agreed, tightening his hold on her fingers as he returned her smile.

“I love you...” Caroline felt her heart thump away in her chest, racing so fast that she was surprised that it hadn’t beat out of her chest, “More than I’ve ever loved anyone before. And...” She hesitated for a moment, her mouth open as she floundered for a moment as her fear completely overtook her. Then Stefan smiled encouragingly at her, the love he had for her shining bright from his eyes, and she found that the words just spilled from her, “I want you to move in with me, or me with you, I just want us to live together, wherever we are.”

Stefan’s face split into a grin, Caroline’s ramblings were adorable, and he couldn’t help but lean forward and take her lips in his for a passionate and loving kiss. Pulling back he gazed into those beautiful blue eyes that were filled with anxiousness, which he wiped from her expression immediately, “Nothing would make me happier than living with you, Caroline.”

Caroline squealed and threw her arms around his neck, giggling with happiness as relief overwhelmed her. She and Stefan were going to live together, they would no longer be spending the night in each other's apartment, instead they would be living in their home together.

Stefan folded her into his arms, smiling in her hair at how happy she was. He was excited to live with the girl of his dreams in their own home. It was a dream come true. He and Caroline were starting to build their life together, and whether they would always be in New Orleans, or maybe in another part of the US, or perhaps even somewhere overseas, one thing he did know, he would be with Caroline wherever they went. He held onto her even tighter as he said, “I have one condition though.”

Caroline pulled back with a frown, her voice unsure as she hesitated to reply, “What?”

Stefan reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, smiling at her lovingly as he tenderly stroked his fingers along her cheek, “I want us to have a completely fresh start. So instead of moving into one of our apartments I want us to find a place together.”

Caroline smiled gently, her eyes softening with love as she nodded, her voice equally as soft as she replied, “I’d love that.”

Stefan lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her tenderly as he stroked his fingers along her arms.

 

* * *

 

At the weekend Caroline sat next to Stefan, curling into his side as she looked at what he was looking at on his laptop. A smile broke out on her face as she saw the listing for places, her heart skipping at his eagerness. She tilted her head up to accept his kiss before asking, “Anything?”

Stefan wrapped his arm around her shoulder to pull her close, resting his chin on her head as he held her tight, “It depends on where you want to live. There are some possibilities, but I want this to be a joint decision.” He dropped a kiss on her head, the pleasure ringing clear in his voice, “This is going to be our place after all.”

Caroline thought it over for a moment, her fingers tapping a rhythm against Stefan’s firm stomach before responded, “We need more space obviously, as the apartments we have now were made for single people, even though yours is bigger than mine.”

“More space; check.” Stefan smiled, he clicked on the filter link and asked, “Two bedrooms?” Ideally he wanted a house but he thought it was way too soon for something so big. A house indicated roots, and marriage, and children, and they were nowhere near that level of commitment yet but he was happy to take the smaller step of an apartment before they would need a house.

Caroline nodded, “Two bedrooms, an office or two, or maybe just a separate space for the both of us.” She scrunched her nose as she thought it over, wanting a work space for the both of them so that they could do work or whatever in their own private space.

Stefan filtered their needs before clicking search again. They looked at a few places before ultimately rejecting them. Then he saw a spacious studio apartment, with a bigger than Caroline’s whole apartment living room, two bedrooms, two offices, a kitchen with its own dining space, and a wonderfully large bathroom with a clawed bathtub and a separate enclosed shower. It was perfect, “That is the one, Caroline. Have a look.”

Caroline tilted the laptop towards her and looked at every detail in the photographs and in the description. It was perfect. But it was also way out of her price range. She bit her lip, turning hesitantly to Stefan’s beaming face, she didn’t want to burst his bubble but they had agreed to be honest, “It is perfect, unbelievably amazing, the absolute dream of an apartment.”

“But?” Stefan frowned, knowing that there was a but coming up in her statement. What could she possibly find wrong in the most amazing place he’d ever seen? There was absolutely nothing wrong with it that he could see, it had more rooms and space than he thought an apartment ever could have.

“It is way too expensive for me.” Caroline raised her hands up as she shook her head, “It would be several years, _at least_ , before I earned enough to even _think_ about a place like that.”

“Is that what you are worried about?” Stefan laughed, taking Caroline’s cheeks between his hands, “I have the money. You don’t _ever_ have to worry about the cost of any place we’ll ever have.” He stroked his thumbs across her cheeks as he smiled indulgently, “I am buying it. You will never have to rent a place again.”

“I don’t want you for your money, Stefan.” Caroline looked at him, the frown still on her face, “I don’t need you to pay for me, it will just take me a while before I can afford to rent an apartment like you have now.”

“Baby, I don’t rent my apartment I own it.” Stefan dropped his forehead to rest against hers, gazing into her beautiful eyes with as much seriousness as he could put in to his expression, “And I know you aren’t with me for my money. I love you so much that you don’t want me to spend my money on you, but this is an investment for the future, we are going to start our life in this apartment and I want it to be perfect.” He kissed her with utmost love and affection, trying to show her just how much he adored her, “I want us to spend at least a few years there before you become successful and we move somewhere else.”

Caroline’s breath caught, Stefan had been thinking about their _whole future_ and not just their immediate one. He was planning for a future where they might not stay in New Orleans, and from what he said it seemed he would be prepared to move when her career took off. She didn’t think she could love him more than she did in this moment. So she showed him, by sealing their lips together in an amorous kiss.

Stefan pulled away long enough to ask, “I take it that it’s a yes on the apartment?”

“Yes.” Caroline kissed him again, “Yes.” She moved her lips along her jaw to repeat one last time by his ear, “Yes.”

Stefan nuzzled into her hair, breathing her in as he stroked his hand along her back, his heart throbbing happily in his chest. He looked down at his laptop through the curtain of her hair and he made an offer. He relaxed back against the couch, pulling her even further against his chest, smiling in contentment, “It will probably be a couple of months before we move in.”

“That’s okay.” Caroline mumbled against his neck, curling her arm around his waist as she settled beside him, “I want us to decorate before we move in anyway.”

“Sounds good.” Stefan agreed, planting a kiss to her temple before asking, “Do you want to keep any of our furniture or buy new stuff? I’m not particularly attached to any of mine.” He wasn’t attached to his furniture because until Caroline practically moved in with him his apartment didn’t feel anything like a home.

Caroline shook her head, “My apartment was already furnished as I couldn’t afford to furnish an entire apartment from my first job.”

“It’s settled then.” Stefan smiled, so happy that they were making these decisions together, “All new furniture for our home.” _Our home_ , he couldn’t describe how much that made him happy to think that.

“It will take a while as we’ll only be able to do things on the weekend or online, but it will be worth it.” Caroline tilted her head to gaze at Stefan, the happiness in his eyes took her breath away, “In the meantime though, I think it makes sense for me to move into yours as you own it, and there is no point of me keeping an apartment when we are going to move in together anyway.”

Stefan tightened his hold around her, a grin on his lips matching the sparkle in his eyes, “Absolutely fine with me.”

“I’ll give them my notice and then I can move in next weekend?” Caroline asked, wanting to make sure that was okay with Stefan.

“Perfect.” Stefan agreed, bending his head down to cover her lips with his, kissing her with all the love in his heart, losing himself to all that was Caroline.

Whoever hired Caroline as his assistant would have to be given a raise or promotion. Something to show his heartfelt gratitude for bringing her into his life.


	24. Chapter 23

****Caroline was sitting at her desk, having a look through Stefan’s schedule when something caught her eye. He had had left a note over four days in two weeks time – Tuesday through Friday – that she would have to reschedule his appointments during this time. She wanted to know why, as she had complete control over his schedule and Stefan had never changed it before now. She was curious as to what the reason was.

She waited for his meeting to be done before she got up and walked into his office. She leaned against the door, smiling at the way his tongue peaked out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on writing his notes, she gazed at him for a moment before she called out to announce her presence, “Stefan?”

“Hey.” Stefan looked up and smiled as he noticed Caroline in the doorway. He waved her inside as he shuffled his notes into a neat pile before giving her his full attention, “What’s up?”

Caroline walked around to his side of the desk, perching her butt on the edge just in front of him, bumping her knees against his in a playful manner just to watch his smile widen and take over his entire face. She breathed in the beautiful sight for a moment before she brought up the reason she’d came in, “I was looking over your calendar and I saw your note for rescheduling your appointments in a couple of weeks time. I was just wondering why?”

“Oh. _T_ _hat_.” Stefan’s smile turned into a grimace, his good mood from Caroline’s presence declining rapidly into annoyed anger, “I received an e-mail from my father’s assistant telling me that my next review was due.”

Caroline nodded in understanding, reaching across the space between them to smooth a hand across his cheek, asking him in curiosity, “But why is it so long this time? We left on Friday and was back by Sunday last time.”

Stefan winced as he recalled their last review with his father almost six months ago. That was when he kissed Caroline for the first time, when he realised that he was in love with her, and also when he pushed her away in his fear. He suddenly had an overwhelming urge to touch Caroline, to know that she was his and he could touch her whenever he wanted to, so he rolled his chair closer to her and placed his hands on her hips to feel her.

Caroline frowned at Stefan’s silence, concern filling her at the way he held on to her with a touch of desperation. She carded her fingers through his hair, trying to sooth him through whatever was bothering him. She continued her movements as she asked him quietly, “Stefan, what’s wrong?”

Stefan leaned his head against her stomach, filling his senses with all of her that he could, his voice coming out as a pained whisper, “I’m so sorry.”

Caroline rest her chin against her chest so that she could look at him, stroking her fingers along the back of his neck as she asked, “For what?”

“For what happened the last time. For what I said to you. For pushing you away.” Stefan finally raised his head to look into those beautiful blue eyes that he loved and adored, “I’m sorry for all of it.”

“Stefan...” Caroline shook her head at him, sliding her hands down to cradle his face between her palms, stroking his skin lovingly as she fell in love with him all over again, “Is that what you are upset about? That was almost six months ago, I have long since forgiven you for what happened.” She pulled his face to hers as she bent down, softly caressing his lips with hers as she kissed him gently, trying to convey from just her lips just how much she loved him.

Stefan held tight to her hips as he drank in the feel of her lips on his, kissing her back eagerly, swearing that he could somehow feel her forgiveness in the softness of her lips. He didn’t know why he suddenly became upset as he remembered the last time they saw his father, as they had both come such a long way since then – together in a committed relationship, completely in love with each other, and about to move into their own place together – but it had affected him as if it had just happened and wasn’t almost half a year ago.

Caroline finally pulled away from Stefan’s mouth, still stroking his cheeks as she gazed into his gorgeous green eyes, her voice laced with concern, “Are you okay now?”

Stefan laid his head against hers as he nodded, “Yeah, I’m okay now, just had a moment.”

Caroline repeated her earlier question, “So why is it so long this time?”

Stefan wrinkled his brow in confusion, having completely forgotten what her original question was, “What?”

Caroline chuckled, “Why are we having almost an entire week off this time around? Last time we were only gone for a few days.”

“It’s because we have to go to a work party that my father is hosting on the Friday.” Stefan rolled his eyes to the ceiling, his voice turning into a growl of irritation, “He insists that I attend.”

“It can’t be that bad, right?” Caroline tried to put a positive spin on it, but seeing the disbelieving look on Stefan’s face she shrugged cutely, “Soo... it is that bad?”

“You are adorable, Caroline.” Stefan couldn’t help but laugh at his girlfriend, even though he was annoyed only a moment ago, Caroline was just able to bring a smile to his face no matter what mood he was in. He held her waist tight, pulling her off his desk onto his lap, her legs sliding either side of his, her ass perched on the edge of his knees straddling him.

Caroline smiled brightly at him, loving the sound of his laughter and happy to be the cause of it. She tilted her head to the side as she locked her arms around his neck, “So this party… Is it bad as in I would be bored to tears? Or is it bad as in it’s going to be filled with obnoxious people?”

“Both.” Stefan answered. He really didn’t want to go, as every single party his father had ever hosted had turned into a night of schmoozing potential clients and he hated doing that. It was a party his father excelled at, never having an honest engaging conversation in his entire life, every word spoken was carefully selected to place Giuseppe Salvatore and his company in the best light possible.

Caroline let a slow smile spread across her face as an idea came to her, “We’ll be going together. Talking to people together. Keeping each other company and making sure we are entertained. So it won’t be too horrible as long as you and I are together.”

“I love you.” Stefan released on a sigh, unable to hold the words back any longer, Caroline’s positivity just making him love her even more than he already did. She was right, she was _always_ right, as long as her hand was in his and she was right by his side he could tolerate whatever the night held.

“I love you too.” Caroline returned easily, smiling at Stefan with hearts in her eyes, her heart thudding loudly in her chest at just how much she loved him. She would endure whatever happened, how boring the party was, how asshole-y his dad was, how annoying and stuck up the guests were, just as long as Stefan was beside her she would put up with anything.

She reluctantly left his lap, leaning down to place one last lingering kiss on his lips, smiling as she parted from him, “I better start rescheduling your appointments.”

“Okay.” Stefan squeezed her waist before letting her go completely. He watched her walk toward the door before he called out, “Do you want take out or a cooked meal tonight?”

Caroline turned around to face him, scrunching her brow as she considered her answer before replying, “I feel like Chinese.”

“Then Chinese it is.” Stefan smiled as he agreed.

Caroline waved her fingers adorably before leaving his office and going back to her own desk. She had work to do before she and Stefan went home.

 

* * *

 

It was the last weekend before they would be going to Los Angeles for the week so they were checking out their new place for one of the last times before they moved in. All of the decorating had beenfinished – after a hilarious attempt at painting themselves, where most of the paint ended up on the two of them instead of the walls, they had promptly called a decorator – and every room was now furnished with pieces they had picked out together.

It was their home.

Caroline’s boots echoed along the floor as she toured every room with Stefan right beside her. Her chest grew warmer and warmer with every room they went into, seeing them finished made butterflies fill her stomach. She could see every touch in the rooms that screamed either ‘Stefan’ or ‘Caroline’ clearly. It truly felt like them, and she had never felt such a feeling of belonging before. This was their home.

Stefan curled his arms around Caroline’s waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder as they stood in what would now be their bedroom – not his or hers but _theirs –_ and a feeling of total contentment and happiness washed over him. This was the start of their life together, their first home, before the next step of marriage and houses. She was his future, and he couldn’t wait to start their new journey together.

He nuzzled his face into her neck, murmuring against her soft skin, “What do you think?”

Caroline leaned back into him, her eyes scanning their new bedroom before she answered softly, her voice full of awe and happiness, “It’s _us_.”

She didn’t need to elaborate on her answer as Stefan knew exactly what she meant. Throughout this apartment were touches of both of them, their personalities strewn around even though they haven’t actually lived in it yet. They had chosen everything well, every piece suiting their personalities to a tee, the perfect blend of her and him.

He placed a tender kiss on her cheek as he echoed her words, “It is perfectly _us_.”

Caroline smiled, “I can’t wait to move in.”

“Neither can I.” Stefan meant it with every part of him. He couldn’t wait to open _their_ door, to cook a meal for his love in _their_ kitchen, make love to Caroline in _their_ bed, hold her in the circle of his arms on _their_ couch, share a bath or shower with her in _their_ bathroom. He didn’t think he’d ever been more excited for something in his entire life.

“Urgh!” Caroline groaned, her voice becoming a whine at having to wait even longer to move in, “When we get back from LA we are _so_ moving in as soon as possible.”

“I have no complaint.” Stefan tightened his arms around her as he swayed her gently side to side, “I would move in right this moment if we didn’t have a busy week ahead.”

“I know.” Caroline’s voice was soft and knowing.

“I love you.” Stefan whispered into Caroline’s ear, smiling at the way she shivered in his arms.

Caroline turned her head into Stefan, her nose nuzzling his cheek as she whispered back, “I love you.”

 

* * *

 

Stefan and Caroline were packed and ready on their way to the airport for their trip to Los Angeles. It was a completely different atmosphere to the last time. Back then they had been the hint of something more between them, a lingering tension in their every action, falling in love with each other, on the cusp of becoming the couple they were today.

Today, they had left their shared apartment instead of Stefan picking up Caroline at hers. They talked in the same friendly manner as before, but instead of space between them she had her head on his shoulder and their hands were intertwined.

What a difference six months make.

“Did you book one hotel room this time or two?” Stefan asked, sending a wink over in her direction. He chuckled at how terrified he was to share a room with her, afraid that he wouldn’t be able to control himself with them sharing a bed, which was true, he woke up wrapped around her, and their first kiss was him losing complete control over his emotions. Not that he regretted it now, only the heartbreak and confusion that came next, but that was in the past. He was no longer scared of being in love, because he knew that Caroline would never _ever_ break his heart and he would never break hers.

“Hey!” Caroline giggled, slapping Stefan on his arm, “I did book two rooms last time but the hotel screwed up. I did not do that on purpose.”

“You sure?” Stefan sent her a smirk, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

“Yes!” Caroline replied, before leaning in so that her lips brushed against his ear as she seductively told him, “Though I wish I had thought of that. Sharing that bed when I wanted to be with you so bad was…”

“Torture.” Stefan finished for her, his voice low as he remembered the feel of having her so near and yet still so far away.

Caroline giggled, turning her face into his shoulder to try and control her laughter. It was true what Stefan said, it was complete torture to share a bed and wake up surrounded by the person she was falling for and just wanted to be with. Thank god it had all worked out in the end. They were together and happy and that was all that mattered.

Stefan felt a smile pull at his lips at the adorable giggles shaking her small frame. Caroline warmed his heart unlike anything else, she was his happiness wrapped up in one stunningly gorgeous package, and he would gladly spend the rest of his life unwrapping her.

 

* * *

 

**Los Angeles**

They arrived at their hotel, Caroline waiting for Stefan to grab their bags this time around so that they could walk in together. She went to the reception to check in, no fight this time around as she had actually booked one room this time. She accepted their key card and they both went to the elevator, getting in and going to their floor.

She opened the door, coming inside and walked over to the bed where she sat down and slumped onto her back. She listened for the sound of the door closing and the thump of the suitcases being placed on the floor. She waited for the dip in the mattress that indicated that Stefan had joined her on the bed before she rolled over to rest her head on his chest, her arm curling around his waist as she held him tight, smiling as she felt his arms wrap around her in a firm embrace.

“What do you want to do for the rest of the day?” Stefan asked, dropping a kiss onto her blonde hair, nuzzling his nose against the soft strands as he breathed in that vanilla scent he loved about her.

“Mm.” Caroline sighed at the feel of his fingers stroking along her back, her eyes fluttering closed in contentment, thinking about what they could do for the rest of the day. A smile twitched her mouth as she almost moaned, “We could stay in this bed?”

“We could.” Stefan chuckled, temptingly sliding his fingers beneath her top, trailing his fingertips over her skin, smirking at the goosebumps he could feel rise up in his wake. He flattened his palm against her spine and quickly spun them around, Caroline beneath him, her blue eyes darkening with her awakening desire.

Caroline slid her hands up his chest to curl around his neck, scratching her nails through the hair at the base of his neck, raising her knees up on either side of his thighs to cradle him between her legs, “I see you are in favour of staying in bed?”

“Mm, yes I am, very much.” Stefan lowered his face to hers, brushing his lips teasingly against hers as he hummed against her, “I wanted to make love to you so bad last time.” He nipped her bottom lip playfully, “Sleeping beside your beautiful body, breathing in your delicious scent, waking up to the sight of you, needing you so bad even though I couldn’t have you.”

Caroline’s breathing deepened as she was sucked into the seductive lilt of Stefan’s voice, imagining the same torture he had been through as she had suffered with him, wanting to be with him so bad that when they kissed she lost herself to him completely, and was sure if Stefan hadn’t pulled away she could have easily made love to him.

Stefan pulled away just enough to see the desire in her eyes, his lips pulling into a smirk of pleasure, not waiting a moment longer to close the distance and seal their lips together. He moaned at her taste, rolling his hips into hers to hear her answering moan, a need building in him to replace the old memories of the last time they shared a hotel room, so instead of remembering the hurt and confusion, all that would remain would be their perfect love for one another.

Caroline opened her mouth for Stefan’s questing tongue, dragging her fingers down over his shoulders as she moaned. Her legs locked around his waist as she rubbed herself against him, feeling the heat building in her core as her lust for him rose within her.

The rest of the night was lost to the feel of each other, and a call to room service.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Stefan and Caroline were dressed and were on their way to their meeting with Giuseppe Salvatore for their review. The atmosphere in the car wasn’t as playful as it was yesterday as nervousness and trepidation got to them both. Stefan’s father was a very intimidating man and neither were looking forward to what he had to say.

Caroline reached across to take Stefan’s hand in hers, “I’m here for you, no matter what he says or does, I am always here for you.”

Stefan looked over at her, his eyes filling with adoration, wondering once again how he ever got so lucky as to be loved by the beautiful woman beside him. He smiled at her and brought their joint hands to his lips to place a tender kiss on her knuckles, “I know.”

Caroline smiled back at him, her eyes bright with her love for him, her hand tight on his as she gave him her strength willingly. Everything would be okay, she was sure of it, even though she still didn’t know what his father said to him last time to make him so upset.

Stefan held onto her hand tight, brushing his thumb against her skin as he soaked in the feelings she stirred within him, needing to gather his courage and strength before meeting his father. If he said something against Caroline now he wouldn’t just stand there and take it, he would say something back and set his father straight on the importance of her in his life.

 

* * *

 

“Mr Salvatore will see you now.” Giuseppe’s assistant informed them after putting down the phone.

Stefan and Caroline stood up and walked into Giuseppe’s office.

Giuseppe stood up as they entered, his brow raising at seeing Caroline again, and he addressed her with a touch of distaste in his voice, “I see you are still here.”

Stefan stiffened at his father’s tone, protectively standing closer to Caroline, keeping his hand on the small of her back as he led her over to the chairs, “She is the best assistant I have ever had.”

“Hm.” Was all Giuseppe said, his shrewd gaze taking in the body language of his son and his secretary. Obviously he hadn’t taken his advice to just screw her and move on. An idea came to him, a way to save his son from another gold digging whore, a sure fire way to get rid of the trash. A smug smile curled his mouth as he mentally prepared his offer.

Caroline chose not to respond, not sure what to say to the accusation in Stefan’s father’s voice. She took her seat by the wall, offering Stefan silent support, pretty sure that Giuseppe would not talk to her again. She knew that he thought she was beneath him and his son, but she didn’t care what he thought, as the only opinion she cared about was Stefan’s.

Giuseppe looked through the files on his desk, perusing each one with a critical eye before finally speaking to Stefan, “Your work has improved still. You had a busy holiday season which I am pleased to see as in my opinion you didn’t take advantage of that time enough.”

Stefan nodded, accepting his father’s criticism.

“Have you any new clients since I last saw you?” Giuseppe asked.

“A few new ones.” Stefan answered, explaining his reasons, “I try to keep to a loyal base of repeat clients, ones I know well so that I am able to sometimes anticipate what they need before they ask for it.”

“Not good enough.” Giuseppe shot back immediately, shaking his head at his son, “We need new clients. The more we have the more money we will make.”

Stefan clenched his jaw, “I disagree. New doesn’t mean more, it just mean having to build a rapport with a completely new person.”

Giuseppe waved his hand, dismissing what Stefan had to say, as he wasn’t interested in hearing it. He folded his hand over his desk, smiling the smile of a shark, his eyes cold and calculating, “You will have ample opportunity to find new clients at the party on Friday.” He switched his gaze to Caroline, ordering in a tone that brooked no arguments, “Leave us, Stefan. I wish to have a word with your secretary.”

Caroline shivered in disgust as Giuseppe looked at her like she was something to be stepped on. She didn’t want to be left alone with him but she didn’t want to make a scene either. She swallowed and tried to send Stefan a reassuring smile but she wasn’t sure it worked.

It didn’t. Stefan frowned at the fear he could read in Caroline’s gaze, and he did not want to leave her alone with his father. He had no idea what he wanted to talk to her about but he was sure it would be nothing she wanted to hear. He glared over at his father as he protested, “You have nothing to say to her, father.”

“Yes I do.” Giuseppe pushed himself up so that he was leaning over his desk, glaring daggers at Stefan as his voice turned deadly as he all but growled, “Leave. Now!”

“Father!” Stefan shouted as he stood up, clenching his fists as he prepared to tell his father just where he could shove his orders when he felt the fingers of his love on his clenched hand. He released a breath at her touch, the blind rage dulling at just the smallest touch from her. He turned to look into her eyes, about to protest when he saw the plea in them and she spoke before he could.

“Stefan, it’s okay.” Caroline stroked her fingertips along his wrist until he loosened his hand, she could feel his fingers twitch, wanting to be curled around hers but they couldn’t, not with his father watching. She smiled at him, “Wait for me outside. I won’t be long.”

Stefan was reluctant to leave her alone, wanting to protect her from whatever horrible thing his father was bound to say to her. He knew it wouldn’t be anything good, a sinking feeling making his stomach ache, knowing that he wouldn’t like whatever was about to be said.

“Go, Stefan.” Caroline released her fingers from him, watching him with a reassuring expression as possible, not taking her eyes off him until the door closed behind him. She took a deep breath for courage to prepare herself for whatever he would say and turned to face Giuseppe.

“You have a lot of influence with my son.” Giuseppe observed, his gaze narrowed as he looked at her.

“I don’t know about that.” Caroline dodged the answer, not wanting to talk about their dynamic with his disapproving father.

“Trust me you do.” Giuseppe leaned back in his chair, folded his hands over his stomach, affecting a relaxed pose, even though he was anything but relaxed, “He listens to you. He’s protective of you. He’s in love with you.”

Caroline froze at how casually he mentioned it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, a feeling of trepidation twisting her insides, and she knew that despite his casual pose he was preparing to strike a blow to her like the predator he was.

“Which is a problem.” Giuseppe shook his head, his lip curling in a sneer, “Obviously Stefan didn’t learn from his last experience.”

“I am not Valerie.” Caroline declared defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest as she levelled a glare at him, “I wouldn’t hurt him like she did.”

“No, Ms Forbes, you are worse. You made him fall for you when he should know better.” Giuseppe glared at her as he opened a drawer on his desk to pull out a book, “Stefan was naive with Valerie, allowing her to almost get her hands on his money if not for my quick thinking which is why she left him soon after.”

What Caroline took from what he said was that he didn’t care that Valerie had hurt him, just that she had almost got her hands on Stefan’s money. She felt disgust fill her as she came to the realisation that Giuseppe was not a father, and probably never wanted to be one.

Giuseppe wrote in his book, tore the piece of paper off, and placed it on the edge of the desk so that Caroline could see it, “I think this is a more than reasonable offer for you to quit and never speak to my son again.”

Caroline stared at the check in disbelief, the amount of _one million dollars_ written clearly, making her feel sick to her stomach that he thought that she could be bought. She reached across to pick up the check, wanting to punch his smug smile right off his face, but instead she smiled at him sweetly and ripped the check in two letting the two scraps of paper float to the floor.

Giuseppe’s eyes widened, “What are you doing?”

“Showing you right now that I have absolutely no interest in yours or Stefan’s money.” Caroline shook her head, wanting to be out of his presence as soon as she could, but she just had one more thing to say to him, “I love your son. For nothing but himself. He could be rich or poor and I wouldn’t care. Because I love him.”

“You’ll show your true colours, after I make Stefan sign a fool proof pre-nup.” Giuseppe called after her, sure that she would prove she was a gold digger eventually.

“I will sign it because I don’t care about his money.” Caroline didn’t wait for a response, and walked head held high out of his office, trying to keep the anger from showing on her face.

Stefan almost flew to her, his eyes scanning her frantically as he asked, “Are you okay? What did he want?”

“Nothing of importance.” Caroline replied, sliding her fingers through Stefan’s as she needed the reassurance of his touch, “Let’s go.”

Stefan was not convinced, even though he followed her willingly, he knew that there was no way that _‘nothing of importance’_ had gone on in that room, he was sure it was completely the opposite. He pestered her all the way down to the where the car was, not believing her in the slightest when she kept replying with nothing.

“Stefan!” Caroline resisted the urge to shout, she just wanted to forget about what happened instead of telling Stefan, “Can you let it go? _Please_?”

Stefan narrowed his eyes and repeated in a hard voice, “What. Happened?”

Caroline groaned, covering her face with her hands as she debated whether to tell him so that he would shut up about it.

“Caroline!” Stefan hissed her name, needing to know what happened that she really didn’t want to talk to him about.

“Fine!” Caroline narrowed her eyes at Stefan and all but shouted, “He offered me a million dollars to quit and leave you.”

Stefan’s jaw dropped, not wanting to believe what Caroline told him but he knew that she would never lie to him so he had no choice but to know that what she said was truth, “How-How could he…?”

“I ripped up the check and walked out.” Caroline’s eyes softened with sympathy, hating to burden Stefan with the knowledge of what his father tried to do but he wanted to know.

“Of course you did! You would have done nothing else.” Stefan was never in doubt that Caroline wouldn’t have ripped up the check, as he knew that she was with him because she loved him and not because she was after his money. He was offended and disgusted on behalf of the woman he loved.

Caroline walked to Stefan and wrapped him in her arms, “I’m so sorry.”

“It really doesn’t surprise me that he would do that.” Stefan replied, burying his face closer into Caroline’s neck, his arms holding her as tight as he could without hurting her. It didn’t surprise him in the slightest that Giuseppe Salvatore cared more about money than the happiness of his youngest son – or his oldest son either for that matter.

Caroline held Stefan even tighter at his admittance, hating that he expected this of the man whose only concern should be whether his son was happy or not.

 

* * *

 

It was Friday, the day of the party, one neither wanted to actually attend especially after Giuseppe tried to buy Caroline off, but they had to attend anyway. Stefan was dressed handsomely in a black suit with a forest green shirt, Caroline was beautiful in a red dress that dipped into the valley of her breasts and flared out at her hips falling to her knees.

They walked into the Beverley Hills Hotel, hand in hand, looking the perfect couple as they headed straight to the bar. They both needed a drink to survive the night.

Stefan ordered their drinks while Caroline took a look around the room. Every one was dressed to the nines, in expensive suits and she was sure quite a few couture dresses. Fake smiles were seen all round, not a genuine one amongst them, and she knew that this night would be torture at having to talk to any of these people.

Stefan handed Caroline her vodka Martini, leaning in for a loving kiss as his arm wrapped around her waist. He would not be letting her out of his sight this whole evening, not wanting her to endure being hit on by fifty year old men.

“I was wondering whether you would be here tonight, Stefan. Long time, no see.”

The English woman’s voice assaulted his ears, memories hitting him immediately, making him want to run, that voice had been haunting his nightmares for years. He couldn’t believe she was here.

Caroline frowned at the pained look that came across Stefan’s face, a horrible feeling coming to her, her stomach feeling like it had acid in it. It couldn’t be her?

“Do I not even merit a hello? I’m hurt.”

“You would have to have a heart to be hurt.” Stefan finally found his voice, raw and full of pain as it was.

“You wound me.” She laughed heartily.

Stefan finally found the courage to face her. Her laugh that used to make him feel on top of the world only left him cold. He used to think she was the most beautiful and interesting woman he’d ever known, she still was beautiful – an English Rose with her perfectly curled brunette hair and her innocent features – but her polished exterior hid the ugliness within.

“Stefan?” Caroline looked between her boyfriend and the woman, her heart racing in anticipation of his answer, “Who is she?”

Stefan swallowed past the lump in his throat to answer Caroline, “Caroline, this is my ex. Valerie.”

Valerie held out her hand to Caroline, a smile on her face as she introduced herself, “Pleasure to meet you… Caroline.”

Caroline just stared at Valerie in complete and utter shock.

_After seven years of no contact why would she suddenly show up? Especially when Stefan is finally happy._


	25. Chapter 24

****Caroline pulled her hand back to her side immediately, her lip curling in distaste at finally meeting Valerie in the flesh, not that she had ever really wanted to see her. She met her cold gaze head on, not looking away or backing down from her, despite Valerie’s attempts to stare her down.

Valerie’s smile dropped off her face at Caroline’s intentional snub, so she narrowed her gaze at the defiance clear in her eyes, and she let her own become ice cold in a bid to try to intimidate her. It wasn’t working, as Caroline just continued to stare back at her without an ounce of fear just contempt.

Stefan couldn’t believe that Valerie was in front of him after all this time. This was the first time that he had seen her since she’d told him she aborted their baby and was leaving him. That was over seven long years ago, yet she had still managed to ruin his life as nothing more than a painful ghost from his past. He had almost pushed Caroline out of his life for good because of the emotional scars Valerie had given him. But he didn’t, he pushed through the lingering pain and started to move on, slowly but surely falling ever deeper for Caroline until she held every single broken fragment of his fragile heart in her hands and began to put the pieces back together again so that he finally started to heal.

He was happy.

Totally, completely, irrevocably, unendingly happy.

And it was all because of Caroline.

He turned his eyes away from Valerie and instead gazed at the beautiful love of his life. He couldn’t stop the smile from turning his lips up as he gazed adoringly at her. She was glaring at Valerie like she was her worst enemy – she’d never met Valerie before, had never even seen her face before – and that protectiveness from his girl touched him deeply, his heart throbbing within his chest with pleasure.

Valerie finally returned her gaze to Stefan, the smile bright on her face as she took him in, the years since they’d last met had only made him even more attractive. His green eyes that were once just eye-catching, were now completely breathtaking. He was quite the catch now, and some part of her wondered whether she had made a mistake all those years ago. No, she hadn’t, his father would have cut Stefan off and she would have had no access to the Salvatore money.

“What are you doing here?” Stefan asked, his arm snaking around Caroline's waist to hold her firmly, his hand resting on her hip.

“My mother-in-law Lily is matriarch to one of the most prestigious families in London, who have one of the most successful PR companies in England.” Valerie’s voice was snobbish, her pride at being connected to the family – and _their money_ – through marriage was clear in her tone, “Your father invited us when he was made aware of our interest in expanding to America.”

Stefan had to grit his teeth at the knowledge that his father had invited Valerie. The gold digger Giuseppe had almost disinherited his son over, was invited without a second thought just because her new connections were of interest to him.

Caroline sensed that Stefan was upset so she moved closer to him, placing her hand on his back and rubbed her hand up and down to soothe him. She placed a kiss to his cheek, whispering so that only Stefan heard her, “You okay?”

Stefan nodded, turned his face into hers, the tip of his nose brushing against her hair, her sweet fragrance filling his senses with the scent that was just _Caroline_ , a sigh of contentment escaped him as he just breathed her in.

Caroline let Stefan take the comfort he needed from her, while never taking her eyes off Valerie. She could see the spark of jealousy within her eyes. Well tough, Stefan was _hers,_ Valerie had her chance and she threw him away like he was nothing.

Valerie couldn’t help herself from commentating, “So is this the new one?”

Stefan finally pulled himself away from Caroline to hiss back in anger, “She’s my _only_ one.”

“Stefan.” Valerie shook her head in disappointment, “All these years later and you are still that same naive boy I once knew. The one who believed in true love and fairytale romances.”

“Trust me, you made me stop believing in fairytale romance, and love of any kind.” Stefan moved the hand that was around her waist to her hand to slide his fingers through hers, “Until Caroline that is.”

Caroline blushed under Stefan’s praise, his words making warmth fill her entire being. She felt the same as he once did, once upon a time she believed in that fairytale kind of love too, until Tyler violently broke that illusion for her, but Stefan had been making her believe in the magical quality of love once again. She certainly felt like she was under his spell whenever he looked at her with those gorgeous green eyes of his.

Valerie laughed, “You were always too emotional, Stefan.” She placed her hand on the arm he had by his side, “You let your heart rule your head when we were together.”

Stefan pulled his arm back only seconds after she had placed her hand on him. He was about to warn her about touching him again when Caroline growled in anger beside him.

“Don’t you _ever_ touch him again!” Caroline glared harshly at Valerie, anger coursing through her veins at the fact that she had presumed that she had the right to touch Stefan when she very much didn’t.

“Touchy.” Valerie wrinkled her nose, a smirk curling her lips up, her eyes dark and devilish as she winked at Stefan, “I hear no complaint from Stefan.”

Stefan pulled his and Caroline’s joined hands around to rest over her stomach, his cheek coming to rest against hers, his voice firm as he responded, “That’s because my girlfriend already told you.” He narrowed his eyes in a hate filled glare, “Do not touch me again.”

“You’ve grown a back bone, Stefan.” Valerie’s voice was impressed, her eyes sparking with new interest in Stefan, “The years have made you stronger.”

“You made me angry and cold.” Stefan retorted, pulling Caroline just that much closer to him, “Caroline was the one who gave me strength, who made me let go of the past and embrace the future.”

“We were children, Stefan.” Valerie shook her head, not regretting her decision in the slightest, without the reward of money she would never have chained herself to a poor lifestyle, “Raising a child requires money and you were just going to let your father cut you off.”

“Don’t pretend that you even cared about our child.” Stefan narrowed his eyes at her, disgust for her actions turning his stomach, “It was a means to an end to you, and when you realised that end would never happen you got rid of it like it meant nothing to you. Which it didn’t.”

“It happened.” Valerie shrugged, not interested in rehashing her past actions that she didn’t even regret, “I think it’s time for you to let go of the past, Stefan.” She tilted her head to the side and smiled coyly at him, “Unless you are still in love with me… then we can revisit the past as much as you like.” She raked her eyes over him, licking her lips as she moaned in approval, “We did have a lot of fun back in the day.”

Caroline went rigid, anger and shock warring for control of her. She couldn’t believe that Valerie had the audacity to flirt with Stefan right in front of her, _his girlfriend_ , without a care to what she or Stefan felt. She was finding it hard to believe that Valerie thought it was appropriate to talk about the “fun” they used to have when she killed their baby.

Stefan’s eyes widened in shock. He was speechless, Valerie really had no shame. He felt Caroline go stiff against him, and he rubbed his free hand against her arm to soothe her. How could Valerie even _think_ that he could still feel anything close to love for her after she completely broke him when she got rid of their baby. He didn’t love her in the slightest, in fact, he absolutely _despised her_ , and he could have gone the rest of his life without seeing her.

He looked at the face of the woman he used to love and now only hated with every fiber of his being. She meant nothing to him any more. Relief flooded through him as the binds of his hurtful past finally left him. He had truly moved on, and all he cared about now was his perfect future with Caroline Forbes – eventually to become Salvatore. He smiled beautifully wide at the thought, but when he saw Valerie respond with her own coy smile back he almost threw up in disgust, _typical selfish Valerie. Thinking everything is about her._

Valerie chuckled throatily, eyeing Stefan up like he was a piece of meat, completely disregarding Caroline and the protective hold he had on her. She only saw what she wanted to see, “My husband didn’t make the trip so we could slip away to my hotel room for some reminiscing.”

Caroline had heard more than enough. She released Stefan’s hand, stepping toward Valerie with murder in her eyes, and she pushed her hand against her chest making her stumble back a few steps. She glared at her with pure hate burning her eyes, “Stay away from Stefan, bitch!”

Valerie was shocked, she never expected Caroline to have a fire within her as she had stayed silent during her and Stefan’s conversation. She smoothed her hand over her dress, raising her eyebrow as she taunted Caroline, “Jealous of your boyfriend’s first love, are you?”

Caroline laughed loudly, “Please! As if anyone would ever be jealous of _you_.”

“Do you live in a mansion? Travel the world? Have the best clothes money can buy? Most of the time before they are even in the stores. Do you live a life of luxury?” Valerie retorted snobbishly.

“No, but I don’t need any of that to be happy. Do you want to know why?” Caroline asked.

“Why?” Valerie rolled her eyes.

“Because I have the best thing in the world that can’t be bought with any amount of money.” Caroline reached over for Stefan’s hand, sliding her fingers between his to lock her hand around his, smiling as he grasped hers back just as tight, their gazes meeting as she continued in a warm tone, “I am rich in love. I am head over heels in love with a wonderful man and he loves me back just as much in return.”

Stefan’s heart melted into a puddle, his smile widening until it took over his entire face. He knew exactly what she meant because he felt it too. If his father gave him the same ultimatum with Caroline, he would do exactly as he had done with Valerie, not caring if his father cut him off because he would have a life with the girl of his dreams and he didn’t need money for that. He knew unquestionably that Caroline wouldn’t care if he was rich or poor, she would love him all the same because she was with him for him and not his money. She was the single best thing to ever happen to him, and he no idea how he ever got so lucky as to find her.

“Love does not exist.” Valerie replied, not understanding what Caroline had tried to tell her as she couldn’t see herself with someone who didn’t have money, “It only makes fools of us.”

“The only fool here is you.” Caroline retorted, looking gleeful as she added, “When you start to get old your husband will be fucking a younger woman and will eventually cast you onto the scrapheap. Where you absolutely deserve to be.”

Valerie’s mouth opened as she floundered, trying to think about a response but could not come up with one. Anger burst through every pore of her, not able to admit the truth in Caroline’s statement, so she hissed back, “You don’t know what you are talking about.”

“You’ll be chucked out like the trash you are.” Caroline shrugged her shoulders, a serene smile curving her lips as she continued, “You will be alone, maybe with kids maybe not, you might have money from your divorce, and while you think it might make you happy, it won’t.”

“I think we’ve suffered through your presence enough.” Stefan steered Caroline away from Valerie and walked away from his ex. It wasn’t pleasant seeing her again but he had survived the experience because he was with a woman that was a thousand times more real and beautiful than Valerie could ever hope to be. He would never be alone again, he would never suffer the pain he had felt for years, instead he would be happy and in love. He would marry her and when they were both ready they would have children together.

It was the life he had always wanted. The life he thought Valerie had taken away from him for good. The life that Caroline was giving to him piece by piece.

Once they arrived at the bar, Caroline cradled his cheek, her forehead creased in worry, her eyes full of concern, “Are you okay?”

Stefan nodded as he drew her closer to him, his head falling to rest against hers, his eyes gazing into her beautiful blue ones, breathing her in for a moment before answering, “I.. I am okay. She means nothing to me any more. I actually _hate_ her, for what she did to me, and for what she made me do to you.”

Caroline tilted her in confusion, not understanding what Stefan meant, “What do you mean?”

Stefan wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her close, his other he tenderly cupped her neck, stroking her soft skin as he answered, “If not for what she did to me I would have been more open to my feelings for you and I never would have pushed you away like I did.”

“You are not the only one that brought issues from your past relationship into ours.” Caroline hated when Stefan took all the blame for their past mistakes when it was both of them that had made them, “You aren’t the one at fault, we _both_ are.”

Stefan could only smile at her, “I love you more than you’ll ever know, Caroline.”

Caroline smiled back, “Then it’s a good thing that I love you back even more, Stefan.”

“Impossible.” Stefan shook his head, smile widening into his goofy smile of love, worn frequently around Caroline, “No one could love anyone more than I love you.”

“Is that right?” Caroline’s lips twitched, moving her arms up to curl around his neck, her eyes bright with her happiness and love for Stefan.

“Yeah...” Stefan nodded, bringing his face closer so that his lips brushed teasingly against hers, “I’ll always love you more.”

Caroline hummed, pressing her lips to his quickly before chuckling, “I guess I’ll just have to spend the rest of our lives proving you wrong.”

Stefan grinned as their lips met.

 

* * *

 

Later in the evening Stefan noticed his father was on his own for the first time all night so he gave Caroline a sweet kiss and told her, “I’ll be just a moment. I need to speak with my father.”

“Okay.” Caroline smiled at Stefan.

Stefan squeezed her hip before making his way over to his father.

“Stefan.” Giuseppe acknowledged his son.

“Father, may I have a word?” Stefan asked, trying to hold in his temper before they began speaking.

“Of course.” Giuseppe was all ears, gesturing for him to talk, “What is it?”

Stefan took a calming breath before responding, “Why in the world did you invite Valerie?”

“Just business, son.” Giuseppe shrugged, unconcerned, “The unlucky bastard she married is from a prestigious family. Having them on our side when they open their business over here will be good for our company.”

“After she tried to get her hands on _your money_ I am surprised that you would want anything to do with her or her new family.” Stefan said through gritted teeth, hurt that his father could even think it was okay to invite Valerie no matter who she was connected to now, “Did you have no thought to how I would feel seeing her again?”

“Not particularly, no.” Giuseppe answered, Stefan’s feelings had not even been a thought in his mind, not when a business opportunity was on the table, “You and her were over long ago. Plus, I thought you were off in fairytale land with your secretary.”

Stefan was hurt, his own father couldn’t put business away for one night to show concern for the feelings of his own son. He swallowed back the lump in his throat and replied, “How could you have no care for me? How could you not realise the painful memories just seeing her would invoke in me?” He shook his head in disbelief, continuing with hurt clear in his tone, “I do love Caroline more than anything, and she makes me happier than I ever thought possible to be. If I wasn’t with her, if she hadn’t made me heal from what Valerie did to me and I saw her again, it would have crippled me. Would you have cared then?”

Giuseppe shook his head in exasperation, “Don’t be so dramatic.”

“She ripped me to shreds! I was in emotional turmoil for _years_ because of that selfish bitch!” Stefan finally exploded, his anger bursting out of him at how careless his father was with his emotions, “She ruined me. If not for Caroline, I would have never healed or been able to be happy with another person.”

“Life doesn’t stop because you were stupid enough to get a girl pregnant and were too naive to realise that she was only after one thing; money.” Giuseppe had enough of his son’s wallowing, he was a grown up and it was time he got over something that happened when he was a teenager, “You are an adult now, grow up and forget about her.”

Stefan watched his father walk away with his mouth open in shock. He really didn’t care one bit about what happened to him. It hurt, _god did it hurt_ , but he was starting to become used to it. Perhaps he would be like Damon and not care, as he had stopped looking for their father’s approval years ago, as Giuseppe never once was proud of him. So Damon just stopped caring about their father.

He would always have Caroline, and Damon was back to being the brother he once knew. His life was good again, and he didn’t need his father bringing him down with expectations he neither wanted nor cared to live up to.

It was time to step out of his father’s shadow and live for himself.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was waiting for Stefan to be done talking to his father when she sensed someone next to her. She turned her head, and held back her shock at seeing Valerie beside her, “What do you want?”

Valerie didn’t answer Caroline, instead she just looked her over with disdain and smirked at her, “Do you really think that you fit in with this world?”

“Do you really think I give a shit about what you think?” Caroline replied, snorting at the cheek Valerie had.

Valerie chuckled, letting Caroline’s tone just flow over her head, “Stefan has become very appealing, finally strong and able to stand on his own two feet.”

“And the fact he probably has his own money now has nothing to do with your change of heart towards him.” Caroline rolled her eyes at Valerie’s transparency, not even becoming upset that she was wanting Stefan again because she knew that he would never go back to her.

Valerie shrugged, taking a dainty sip of her wine, “My motives are my own concern.”

“You are such a bitch.” Caroline sneered at her, clenching her hand to prevent herself from hitting the smug bitch in her perfectly made up – and one hundred percent plastic – face.

“He fell for me once, I’m sure I could make him do it again.” Valerie looked smug as she tilted her head towards Caroline, “You know what they say, you never forget your first love.”

“True, you don’t.” Caroline turned to face her fully, anger darkening her eyes, her lip curled in a sneer as she added, “Especially when that person rips your heart out and completely shatters you as a person, and even worse killed your own baby before it had the chance to be born because it would no longer be the key to you getting your grubby hands on his money.”

Valerie’s smug expression was wiped from her face, being replaced by anger, “How dare you-”

“How dare you!” Caroline interrupted whatever Valerie was going to say, she wasn’t interested in hearing it anyway, “Do you not comprehend that you literally _destroyed him_. You took something so precious from him, not just his chance at fatherhood but his trust in humankind.”

“So I got rid of the baby! Who cares? Stefan was young, and I didn’t want to be tied down without a financial reason.” Valerie hissed, glaring at the girl that dared to speak this way to her, “It was a long time ago and he should have gotten over it by now.”

“You heartless bitch.” Caroline was disgusted with Valerie, and felt her heart throb with sympathy for everything that Stefan had gone through, “You don’t deserve to breathe the same air as the man I love.”

Valerie wrinkled her nose in distaste, “Love sick fools. Life isn’t candy and rainbows and eternal love.” She narrowed her eyes into a glare as she barked, “It is cold and harsh and you have to take what you’re owed because no one else will give it to you.”

“You’re disgusting.” Caroline spat, turning her back on Valerie to walk away when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around and growled, “Don’t touch me!”

“How dare you speak to me in this way.” Valerie gripped hard onto her arm, satisfied when she saw a wince on Caroline’s face, “I can make it that you will never work anywhere in PR again.”

“Do your worst.” Caroline hissed back, glaring hatefully at Valerie, “But don’t you dare think you can get away with threatening me or Stefan.”

“What’s the worst you could do?” Valerie laughed mockingly, “You are just a lowly secretary, who only still has her job because she’s screwing her boss.”

Caroline smiled sweetly at Valerie before drawing her hand back and slapping her clean across the face. The smack of her hand on her cheek echoed throughout the room, the sudden silence deafening.

Valerie raised her hand to her cheek, her eyes wide in shock, she couldn’t believe that Caroline had just hit her. She let the crocodile tears pour down her cheeks as she cried out exaggeratedly, hoping to gain sympathy from their surrounding witnesses, “I will have you arrested for assault.”

“Do it.” Caroline flexed her hand in front of Valerie, chuckling as she flinched away from her, “I have gotten my satisfaction.” She walked away, an extra pep to her step.

“Don’t you walk away from me!” Valerie yelled after Caroline, her voice high with her anger.

Caroline just continued to walk away from Valerie and straight toward Stefan, who was watching her approach with a raised eyebrow and a small smile on his face.

“Well you look very pleased with yourself, Ms Forbes.” Stefan grinned, placing his hands on her waist to pull her closer.

Caroline giggled, raising her hands to rest against his chest, “No one messes with me or the man I love, Mr Salvatore.”

Stefan’s heart skipped at hearing that she had stood up to Valerie for him, “The man who holds your heart is very lucky.”

“Nah.” Caroline wrinkled her nose as she shook her head in disagreement, a small smile on her lips as her voice became tender with love, “ _I’m_ the lucky one.”

Stefan gazed at her in adoration, his voice low and meaningful, “I love you.”

“I love you.” Caroline returned easily, softly brushing her lips against his before declaring, “Let’s get out of here, shall we?”

“Yes.” Stefan agreed, lacing his fingers with hers as he led her out of the still quiet ballroom, more than ready to leave the party behind them and enjoy the rest of the night just him and her. How it should always be.

Once they were outside Caroline suddenly declared, “I really want one of thosemaple-glazed bacon donut I had the first time we were in LA.”

Stefan laughed whole heartedly, sliding his arm around her shoulders to pull her into him for an embrace, nuzzling his nose into her blonde curls as he replied amusedly, “Whatever my girl wants, my girl gets.”

“Good, because _I’m_ _starving_!” Caroline grinned up at Stefan, “Parties like that never have any decent food.” She noticed the doorman look over at her so she grimaced, ”No offence.”

“Rich people food.” The doorman chuckled, sending her an amused glance, “Give me a burger and fries any day.”

“I know right?” Caroline agreed excitedly, happy to have found someone that had the same opinion as her, “It was nice meeting you!”

“Pleasure was all mine, ma’am.” The doorman smiled at her as she left.

Stefan shook his head in amusement, leading Caroline away to the valet so that they could get their car. He sighed as he gazed at her, so in love with her that he never wanted to be away from her again. What she had done for him tonight brought an all encompassing warmth throughout his body.

She really was the one for him.

Out of the blue Caroline said, “I really want burger and fries now since he said it, plus my donut.”

“Whatever you want, Caroline, I’ll give it to you.” Stefan replied as he laughed whole heartedly.

Yep, she was definitely the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – What did you think of the Stefan/Valerie and Valerie/Caroline confrontation? Was it worth the wait?


	26. Chapter 25

 

Stefan watched with a fond smile as Caroline went around their apartment straightening cushions and making sure everything was in place before their guests arrived. They had moved in a month ago after returning from LA and the disastrous work party his father had forced him to attend. Though in a way he was glad he saw Valerie one last time, so he could finally bury what happened between them in the past where it should have been all these years, and he could finally release his anger on her. He finally let go.

Since they got back and moved into their first home together he had never been happier. He was at peace for the first time in years, completely content with his life and the direction it was going in. He woke up to the sight of Caroline's beautiful face every morning, and he went to bed beside her every single night. They cooked together, they cleaned together – though Caroline had a more thorough regimen than he did – they paid bills together. They were starting a life together.

When Caroline went to pass by him again on another inspection of their already pristine home he caught her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. She pouted up at him and he could only respond by leaning in for a tender brush of lips. He sighed in content as his lips caressed against hers, his hands tracing the length of her spine, smirking into their kiss as she shivered.

Caroline pulled back with an embarrassed smile, a flush lighting up her cheeks as she let out a self conscious giggle, "Too much control freakiness?"

Stefan shook his head, "You are never too much." He smiled at her, lifting his hand to caress her cheek, his eyes playful yet still serious, "You are my beautiful love, who is very organized, and cares about making our home gorgeous and perfect." He raised his eyebrows at her, "Which I think is adorable, by the way."

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip, biting down on the smile that was just waiting to break free, "You do, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." Stefan agreed, sliding his arms around her waist firmly as he teased her, his voice barely keeping his laughter at bay, "The way you look like you're getting ready for war whenever you attack the bathroom is the cutest thing. Truly."

Caroline tipped her head back as she laughed, playfully slapping her hand against his chest, "Shut up!"

"I mean it!" Stefan laughed along with her, the sight of her giggles one of his favorite things to see or hear. It showed him that she was happy, that _he_ made her happy and that meant the absolute world to him, "You are adorable in your cleaning clothes – oversized t shirt, and the smallest pair of shorts I've ever seen. Your hair up in either a messy bun or a ponytail."

"There is no way that you find me adorable in my cleaning clothes." Caroline shook her head in disbelief, while still giggling in amusement, "They are basically rags. Clothes I've had for years but will never wear again as I've outgrown them or they've got a rip in them or something."

"You are adorable, cute, and so sexy in your rags." Stefan grinned at her, his heart warming at the pleasure he could read in her eyes, "To be honest, I would still find you insanely attractive in a trash bag."

"Ew!" Caroline wrinkled her nose cutely, shivering in exaggerated disgust, "That's just gross, Stefan."

"That's love, baby." Stefan wiggled his eyebrows at her, his smile widening at the pearls of musical laughter she let out, her body shaking in his arms with her amusement.

There was a knock on the door, so Stefan and Caroline both stood up to answer the door together. They both smiled at the sight of all their friends bunched together outside the door at the same time.

Caroline couldn't help but tease, "Wow, all of you arrive together and on time." She tilted her head to the side as she scrunched up her nose, "Is the apocalypse coming?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Bonnie giggled as she stepped through the door first, Enzo following right behind her with his hand on her lower back.

Enzo took a glance around, nodding appreciatively at the decor, "Nice place you have here. Fashionable yet homely."

"Thank you." Caroline beamed at the compliment, very proud of the effort they'd put in to make their home the perfect blend of the two of them.

"It's home." Stefan smiled, his eyes all for Caroline as he took in her pleasured expression.

Damon made his way in next, pulling Stefan into a hug he slapped his back, commentating in his ear, "You look happy, brother."

"I am." Stefan agreed, smiling wide in his obvious happiness. His brother's approval meant the world to him, especially after their father's disapproval. He was sure if their mother was still alive that she would love Caroline too.

Ric and Lexi came through last, Lexi pulling Stefan into a hug, squeezing him tight as she told him, "I have never seen you look more alive than you have with Caroline."

Stefan couldn't stop the grin from curling his lips, so happy that the two people he'd known longest in this world could tell how happy he was just by looking at him. He pulled away from the hug to tell her, "I don't think I started really living until Caroline came into my office."

"She's the one, isn't she?" Lexi asked knowingly.

Stefan moved his gaze to Caroline, who was smiling as she talked with Bonnie and Enzo, looking so breathtakingly beautiful that he couldn't help but sigh in happiness, "Yeah, she is."

"I better be your best woman at your wedding. I did have a hand in you two getting together, after all." Lexi quipped, grinning at the red that appeared in Stefan's cheeks.

Stefan shook his head as he chuckled, his heart racing that his best friend could tell that he and Caroline were heading towards marriage and happily ever after.

He watched Lexi make her way over to Bonnie and Caroline, the excited way they greeted each other made his heart warm. His two favorite girls were firm friends themselves. He gestured for the boys to follow him to the drinks cabinet to get the drinks.

Damon threw his arm over Enzo's shoulder and commentated, "You and Bon Bon are still going strong, I see."

Enzo grinned wide as he nodded, "Just over six months now." He looked over to Bonnie and shared a smile and a wink with her before returning his attention to the guys, "I could write albums upon albums about what she means to me."

"Sap." Damon smirked, affectionately patting his best friends cheek, "Just means more women for me."

"Until you find the one that knocks your socks off and turns your whole world upside down." Ric added, casting his loving gaze over to the woman that tore his world apart only to piece it back together with her at the center of it.

Enzo and Stefan nodded with Ric's statement, understanding completely what he meant as that was what had happened to them when Bonnie and Caroline turned up unexpectedly into their lives and disrupted it only to make it a thousand times better because they were in it.

"I stand corrected." Damon snorted, eying the three whipped men with amused eyes, "You are _all_ a bunch of love whipped saps."

Ric, Stefan, and Enzo shared a knowing grin, chuckling at Damon's insistence that he would never become attached to anyone.

"We'll be sure to remind you of that when you become one of us." Ric promised, his grin widening as Damon only shook his head.

"Whatever, buddy." Damon rolled his eyes. He was happy as a free agent, he would always be a carefree single guy, and he would never settle down.

 

* * *

 

Caroline hugged Lexi tightly, "I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you."

Lexi smiled as she returned the hug, "That's because it has been. You and Stefan are still loved up, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't wanna share you."

"I know." Caroline giggled as she released Lexi, her eyes alight with her love for Stefan.

"It's cute." Lexi shrugged.

"It's adorable how much Stefan loves you." Bonnie added, smiling as she noticed Stefan glancing over to Caroline again, "He can't keep his eyes off you."

Caroline looked over her shoulder immediately catching Stefan's gaze, she smiled brightly over at him, her heart skipping as he smiled back with a wide grin of his own. God, she loved him so much.

Bonnie shared a laugh with Lexi, "I think we've lost her." She waved her left hand in front of Caroline's face, "Hello? Earth to Caroline!"

Caroline suddenly focused on the hand in front of her face and once she recognized what was there she let out a loud scream and started to jump up and down in excitement, "Bonnie! Oh my god. Oh my god. _Oh my god_!!!"

"What are you... oh." Bonnie's voice trailed off as she realized what had made Caroline so excited, and she couldn't stop the beaming smile from taking over her entire face.

Caroline snatched Bonnie's hand in hers, running her finger over the new adornment on her left hand, "Does this mean?"

Bonnie nodded, taking her hand back from Caroline's hold she held it up to show off the new diamond ring sparkling on her ring finger, "I'm engaged!"

Caroline couldn't contain her squeal and pulled Bonnie into a bone crushing embrace, "I'm so so happy for you, Bon."

"Thank you, Care." Bonnie squeezed Caroline extra tight as she added, " _Both_ of our lives are coming together."

"Congratulations, Bonnie." Lexi smiled at her friend, so happy for the happiness that they'd all found.

Bonnie pulled away from Caroline to take Lexi in an embrace, "Thanks, Lexi."

The guys joined the girls after they gave Enzo congratulations for his engagement. Ric wrapped his arm around Lexi's shoulder as he joined her. Stefan slipped his arm around Caroline's waist, dropping a kiss on her head as he held her close. Damon stood next to his brother. Enzo went straight to Bonnie, pulling her to him for a not so innocent kiss.

"Okay! Okay!" Lexi laughed, "Break it up."

Bonnie pulled away from Enzo, smiling from ear to ear in pure happiness, giggling helplessly at how in love with Enzo she was, "Sorry."

"You're happy, it's fine." Lexi smiled at the way they couldn't keep their eyes off each other, "It's just we are about to eat and we want to keep our food down."

"Hey!" Bonnie laughed, teasingly pushing Lexi, "We are not that bad."

"You are not as bad as those two." Lexi hooked her thumb in the direction of Stefan and Caroline, "They are practically sickening in their cuteness."

"Shut up!" Caroline giggled, snuggling deeper into Stefan's side as she stuck her tongue out at Bonnie and Lexi, "We are just happy."

"Disgustingly happy." Damon joined in the teasing, internally chuckling at how Stefan only smiled wider, not bothered in the slightest that him and Caroline were one of those sickeningly sweet and love stricken couples.

"Okay." Lexi held her hands up as she laughed, "We could be here all night if we keep this up."

"We're all in love and happy. Let's leave it at that." Bonnie chuckled, when Damon not so subtly coughed she amended her statement, "Except Damon."

"Thank you, Bon Bon." Damon acknowledged Bonnie's statement with a wink.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes in reply.

"Let's go eat." Caroline shook her head, laughing at her friends antics, while being happy for their happiness.

Bonnie, Enzo, Ric, Lexi, and Damon made their way into the kitchen and over to the dining table.

Caroline was about to follow them when she felt Stefan tug her into his embrace, her back pressed against his chest and his head resting on her chin. She turned her head towards his, her voice soft and low as she asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect." Stefan hummed into her neck, breathing in that beautiful scent that was pure Caroline.

Caroline giggled as she covered his hands with hers, "So why aren't we joining our friends?"

"I just wanted a moment to hold you." Stefan answered, pressing tender kisses along her throat, before whispering into her skin, "I love you."

Caroline smiled brightly, her eyes feeling suspiciously wet at how easy he told her he loved her now. She swallowed back the lump in her throat to reply, "I love you too."

Stefan smiled against her shoulder, tightening his hold around her waist as he just relished in the feel of her in his arms.

Lexi opened the kitchen door to stick her head out, rolling her eyes at seeing Stefan and Caroline wrapped around each other yet again. She raised her voice to get their attention, "Hey, lovebirds! You gonna untangle so we can eat? Because we are starving back here."

A chorus of agreements were heard in the background.

"You heard our friends." Caroline giggled as she pulled away from Stefan only for him to playfully groan at her, "Can't have them going hungry at our first dinner party."

"And last." Stefan mumbled under his breath, a teasing smirk on his face when Caroline spun around to laughingly glare at him.

"Hush you." Caroline leaned in for a sweet kiss before joining their friends in the kitchen/dining room.

Stefan followed her with a smile on his lips. Their first dinner party in their new home with the friends that were more like family to them. After Valerie he honestly never thought his life could ever be like this. Happy and full of love and friends. Just... perfect.

 

* * *

 

After having a wonderful dinner cooked by both Stefan and Caroline, they went into the living room for drinks, music, and talking for the rest of the night. It was almost midnight and they were all a little bit tipsy by the time they finally bid one another goodnight.

Caroline was snuggled into Stefan's side, her eyes half lidded with the alcohol in her system, random drunken giggles escaping her. It had been a very good night and she waspractically giddy with happiness.

Lexi and Bonnie hugged Caroline, not paying the still attached Stefan any mind, giggling mindlessly as they kissed whatever cheeks they could find.

Caroline grinned at her two friends and announced, "We need another girls night out! The last one was so much fun."

"Definitely!" Lexi agreed instantly, excited by the idea of spending a night out with her girls.

"I'd love that!" Bonnie cried, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Yay!" Caroline beamed, jumping on the balls of her feet. She felt the rumble in Stefan's chest from his laughter so she turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him. He only laughed harder at her, and she couldn't help but giggle with him.

Lexi scrunched her nose as she mentally thought about her schedule, "I am pretty busy in the coming weeks so how about in a month? Is that alright with you two?"

"As long as it's on a Friday or Saturday anytime is good." Caroline replied, as she only worked Monday to Friday the weekend was the best time for her to go out drinking as she didn't want to be hungover at work.

"That's fine by me." Lexi cocked her head at Bonnie and asked, "Is that good for you, Bonnie?"

"I'm too drunk to remember my schedule." Bonnie's nose wrinkled adorably as she stopped trying to think, giggling away to herself as she gave the best answer she could, "But... um, yeah. Weekends are good."

Caroline and Lexi shared an amused glance, biting back laughter at Bonnie's weirdly cute drunkenness.

"Bye, love you!" Caroline called as Enzo and Ric curled their arm around their girls and led them out. She watched them until they entered the elevator and finally shut the door. She twirled around and leaned her back against the door, smiling happily at Stefan, "That went well."

"It did." Stefan agreed, closing the space between them, placing his hands on the door either side of her head. He pushed his body against her soft one, and rest his forehead against hers, "It's been a fun night."

Caroline smiled as she placed her hands on his waist, nuzzling her nose against his as desire pulsed through her veins. She tilted her head and pressed her lips to his, gasping into his mouth as she felt the evidence of his lust poke against her stomach.

Stefan moaned against her as he returned her kiss passionately, rocking his hardness against her as he moved his hands down to press into her shoulders before moving down her arms to entangle their hands together.

Caroline was breathless when he pulled back, her eyes electric blue with her awakened desire. She tugged on their joined hands, raising them up until they were above her head. She licked her lips before declaring huskily, "Take me to bed, Stefan."

"With pleasure, Caroline." Stefan smirked, his green gaze two molten orbs of heat. He released one of her hands to slide around her waist and cup her ass in his hand. He tugged on it, a satisfied groan leaving his throat as her legs enfolded his waist, his dark gaze never leaving hers as he led her through the apartment to their bedroom.

Caroline felt the mattress against her back as Stefan laid her down, his body covering her like a blanket before his mouth slanted over hers and stole the breath from her chest. She trailed her hands over his shirt covered back until she reached the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head to drop it beside the bed.

Stefan raised himself up by placing his hands on the bed next to her, rubbing his hardness against her clothed mound, both of them moaning at the feeling. He smiled at her before leaning down and trailing his lips along her neck, nipping teasingly at the skin before latching on to her pulse and sucking on the delicate flesh.

Caroline's eyes fluttered closed as she moaned, her fingers clutching at the skin of his back as heat rushed to her core. She hooked her leg around his, pulling him against her even more as they rocked together on the bed.

Stefan groaned into her neck, gliding his fingertips along her sides to take hold of her dress and bunch it up at her waist. His moved his hand between her legs, palming her pussy and groaning at the scorching heat he found there. She was fire, and he wanted nothing more than to bathe in her flame. He couldn't express that desire with words, only with an agonized groan of her name, "Caroline..."

Caroline understand what he needed, she always understood him. She rolled them over until she was on top straddling him, biting her lip as she reached for the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head to toss beside the bed. She shivered at the naked want in his eyes, her stomach tightening as a shock of desire pulsed through her.

Stefan stared up at her bare chest in awe, his hands raising to cradle her breasts in his palms, rubbing the pads of his fingers against her soft skin he sighed, "You are so beautiful."

Caroline blushed, bracing her hands against his chest as she bent down to caress her lips to his, whispering meaningfully as she kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too, Caroline." Stefan returned her words eagerly, catching her mouth with his, gliding his hands around her back to trace her smooth skin, losing himself to the feel of her in his arms.

They reaffirmed their love for each other by indulging in their desire for each other all night before collapsing exhausted into each others arms.

Their first dinner party was a definite success.


	27. Chapter 26

****Caroline was busy at her desk, multitasking as usual, the phone wedged between her shoulder and her ear as she talked to one of Stefan’s clients while also writing an email to another. Plus she had a tab open looking at venues for Bonnie's wedding as she had asked Caroline if she would help her plan the wedding since when they were in high school together she had almost single-handedly put together pretty much every single dance and event they had ever had. She was more than happy to help her best friend and put back on her 'Caroline Forbes: Event Planner' hat. It was just like riding a bike, and since she had made an impact as Stefan's assistant she had an in with quite a few clubs, venues, and even caterers. Bonnie would have the most awesome wedding ever. Caroline would make sure of it.

It had been a week since her and Stefan's dinner party, and she and Bonnie had been in almost constant contact – phone calls, emails, texts – since that night. Caroline was so excited and happy for her best friend asBonnie and Enzo had clicked instantly and it warmed her heart that they were heading toward the aisle. All because of an assignment Stefan had given her when he was trying to see if she could live up to the demands of the job.

Who would have guessed that when she and Bonnie both moved to New Orleans from their hometown they would end up finding much more than just a career path. They had found love, but not just any love, they had each found the man that they would spend the rest of their lives with. It was more than they had ever expected when they moved here. Marriage was not on the minds of either of them, and now Bonnie was engaged and Caroline was on the path to her own eventual engagement.

Seems that moving to New Orleans was the best decision they had ever made.

She was sure that both Stefan and Enzo would very much agree.

 

* * *

 

Stefan had just come home from the store, holding two bags full of groceries which he deposited in the kitchen. He packed them away, frowning as Caroline didn't come to greet him like she normally would. When he was done he searched through the apartment for his blonde love. He checked the bedroom and the bathroom before he headed toward the room that was her office. He pushed open the door and couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he leaned on the door frame.

Caroline had magazines open in front of her on the desk, her computer was on and she was looking at websites while chatting away to who he presumed was Bonnie on the phone. For the past couple of weeks his girl had been in full on planner mode, helping Bonnie choose everything for the wedding while keeping to an agreed on budget. His girlfriend would have made an excellent wedding planner, but he was forever grateful that her heart was set on a different career path otherwise he would have never met her and fallen in love with her.

He couldn't even bare to imagine his life without Caroline Forbes in it. It wouldn't be a life worth living without her.She was his everything. She was his something even better than everything that had come before her. She was the love of his life.

He silently gazed at her until she hung up the phone. He made his way over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders he leaned down to press a tender kiss to the top of her head, "Hey."

Caroline smiled at his kiss, leaning back into his chest she tilted her head up to look at Stefan upside down, "Hey, you. When did you get back?" She frowned, "I didn't hear you."

Stefan chuckled, "That's because you were completely into planning Bonnie's wedding." He moved his hands from her shoulder to take hold of the arm of her chair, gently turning her around so that she was facing him, smiling down at her, "It is really sweet how you are determined to make this the perfect wedding for her."

"She's my best friend." Caroline said as if it explained everything, which to her it did, Bonnie was her friend since the sandbox and she would do anything to make sure Bonnie's wedding was no less than perfect.

Stefan leaned down and softly covered her lips with his. He moved his hands up her arms to tenderly cup her face, caressing his thumbs against her soft skin as he kissed her so delicately. Seeing Caroline so into planning Bonnie's wedding made him imagine her being this happy and excited for their own wedding. It made his heart race, and a smile to curve his lips as he kissed her more passionately.

Caroline slid her hand up his chest to cup the back of his neck, moaning into their kiss, heat filling her body as desire began to sing in her veins. She pushed her body up from the chair, pushing herself against Stefan, smirking into their kiss as she could feel the evidence of his lust poking her.

Stefan slid his hands from her neck down her sides to take hold of her hips, pulling her up and onto the edge of the desk. He pulled her legs around his waist, pinning her hips with his, rocking his hardness against her warm core, groaning into her mouth as she pulled him in closer to her.

Caroline was raging with desire, her need for Stefan making her whole body burn for him. She took hold of his shirt and slowly pulled it off him, separating from his lips briefly to take it off the rest of the way. They smiled at each other, their eyes both dark with their lust, breathing heavy as the room crackled with the tension between them.

She went to lean back on her hands when she felt the open magazines under her hands. Her desire fogged mind cleared just enough to remember what they were for. Stefan had just began to kiss his way down her neck when she moaned out, "We have to move either us or the magazines."

Stefan's head was hazy with lust, and he couldn't quite catch up with what Caroline was saying. Especially as his hands were busy beneath her top, stroking along the soft skin of her abdomen all the way up to beneath her breasts, sighing as he palmed her full mounds in his hands, his lips continuing to mouth along her shoulder.

Caroline closed her eyes and groaned as she lost herself to his tantalizing touch, pushing her chest out further into his hands, her nipples hardening as his thumbs circled them. She almost forgot what she'd been asking him before he began touching her. She moved her hand up his back to curl in his hair, tugging him back away from her and almost laughing at the cute look of confusion on his face, "We need to clear the desk or move, Stefan."

"Why?" Stefan pouted, distracted by the hard nipples his thumbs were playing with.

Caroline raised her eyebrow as she told him, "I have these organized, Stefan. No matter how much I love you and want to show you." She gestured her hand toward the cluttered desk, her tone serious as she narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm not losing my progress just to have sex with you."

Stefan's lips twitched, his eyes brightening with laughter just before it burst out of him, a loud rumbling chuckle vibrating through his chest. He dropped his head on her shoulder as he continued to express his mirth, a smile wide on his face as he told her his feelings once again, "God I love you, Caroline."

"And I love you." Caroline giggled, before she nipped along his neck, her voice low and seductive, "Now move me, Mr Salvatore."

"Oh, Miss Forbes, I'll move you alright." Stefan's voice was dark and promising, his hands taking hold of her waist to lift her up and place her back in her chair. He lowered to his knees, a smirk spreading across his face as he gazed up at her, "Move you against me until you scream my name."

Caroline shuddered at his words and the look in his eyes. She ran her hand through his hair in encouragement, watching him intently as he removed her pants and just stared hungrily at her pussy licking his lips. He caught her eyes as his fingertips began to explore her core, a moan escaping her as he worked her slowly.

Stefan kissed along her thighs as his fingers moved in and out of her, the moans falling from her lips like music to his ears, his need to taste her building in him until his mouth was practically watering. He nuzzled his face between her legs, breathing in the alluring scent of her arousal, swiping his tongue through her folds tantalizingly until he reached her clit which he circled with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth.

Caroline threw her head back and cried out, her hands clutching at Stefan's hair as he eagerly brought her to heaven.

Stefan knew just how to give her a rewarding break.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was at her desk when she felt two familiar hands land on her shoulders. She smiled as she leaned back against him, "Hey."

"Hey." Stefan whispered back, bending down to press a sweet kiss to the top of her head, nuzzling his face in her hair as he slid his hands around to lock around her neck as he hugged her from behind.

"Do you need anything?" Caroline asked, moving her hands up to cover his.

"I was just wondering..." Stefan stroked his fingertips against where her neck met her shoulder, smiling at the pleased hum she let out, hoping that he had sufficiently distracted her, "Where are you girls going?"

Caroline was so lost in his touch that she didn't hear what he said, so she hummed, "Hm?"

Stefan grinned at her, moving his face over to her ear, nibbling on her delicate flesh, humming at the way she moaned before he asked again, "Where is girls night?"

Caroline tilted her head to the side giving Stefan more access, moaning as his hot mouth made her shudder with desire. She finally caught up to what his question was and she let out a pearl of laughter, "Stefan! I'm not telling you."

"Why?" Stefan whined, nipping at her neck before sucking on the tender flesh, distracting himself more than he was Caroline.

"Because you have a habit of crashing them." Caroline laughed as she reminisced how different they were back then. They were both so confused, neither of them sure whether or not they even liked each other, only addressing one another by their last names, the tension between them electrifying.

"Our dance." Stefan smiled as he held her closer to him, recalling every second of their dances that night. He had wanted her so bad that night but he was still so scared and confused about his own feelings.

"Mmm, yeah." Caroline grinned, remembering the feel of their bodies dancing sinfully close, grinding against each other, sexual tension crackling the air around them, "That was one of the times."

"Hey!" Stefan laughed, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he added playfully, "You called me to pick you up the next time."

"True." Caroline giggled, she turned her head to the side to catch his smoldering gaze, "I just wanted you, but we were still dancing around each other."

Stefan raised his hand to brush tenderly against her cheek, "I was going crazy alone in my apartment, hoping and waiting for you to call, and debating with myself about when a suitable time to text would be."

"You were?" Caroline asked in surprise, unaware that Stefan had been waiting for her to call him, though she shouldn't have been that surprised with how quick he answered the phone and how he eagerly offered to pick her up himself despite her already having a ride with Lexi's boyfriend.

"Yeah." Stefan smiled at her, their eyes both shining with their love for one another, "I was crazy for you."

"I love you, Stefan." Caroline could reply with nothing else but her feelings, the depth of which would never fully be portrayed with only those three words.

"I love you more, Caroline Forbes." Stefan turned her face more toward him so that he could softly brush his lips against hers, kissing her with all the love he possessed, stroking her cheek as he relished in the feel of her.

Caroline smiled as they pulled apart, gazing into his green eyes with affection, giving him one last kiss before declaring, "I'm still not telling you where we are going."

Stefan pouted at her, trying to keep his lips pursed as she blinded him with the width of her smile and her beautiful laughter. He couldn't hold out long faced with such perfection, so after a few moments his face burst into a smile and he joined her in laughter.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was in their bedroom putting the last few touches to her outfit. She wore a black skirt that reached her ankles, the material hugging her womanly curves, with a slit in the back that reached halfway up her legs. She had on a red top that clung to her breasts, leaving her back bare as there was one single strap of material that went across her back. She curled her blonde hair, so that it was perfectly bouncy, and framed her face like a halo. She had smokey black eyes and tantalizingly red lips.

Pleased with her look she walked out of the bedroom and made her way to the living room where Stefan was waiting for her. Her heels clicked along the floor as she moved to stand in front of the couch. She gave a little twirl for Stefan, "What do you think?"

Stefan took her in from head to toe, his eyes wide and wanting at how stunningly gorgeous she looked. He pushed himself up from the couch to stand before her, his hands reaching out to hold onto her waist as he growled, "You can't go out in this."

"Stefan!" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You look too gorgeous." Stefan licked his lips as his eyes fell to her plentiful breasts being hugged tightly by her top, his eyes darkened and he practically growled, "Way too sexy."

Caroline shook her head smiling, curling her arms around his neck she looked deep into his eyes, "Stefan, I only have eyes for you."

"It's not _your_ eyes I'm worried about." Stefan grumbled, his fingers digging possessively into her hips, pulling her ever that much closer to him.

" _They_ can look all they want." Caroline pulled him close so that their heads rest together, and stated with all seriousness, "I'm all yours."

"Mine." Stefan growled, slamming his lips on hers, kissing her passionately and possessively, his hands wondering along her back, groaning at all the soft skin beneath his hands.

Caroline moaned against his mouth, indulging in his kisses for several more moments before reluctantly pulling herself away. She smiled at him, stroking his cheek tenderly as she told him, "I love you."

"I love you too." Stefan replied, reluctantly releasing her from his hold. He walked with her to the door, and as she left he grabbed her hand to tell her in concern, "Have fun and be careful. Call me when you want to leave and I'll pick you up." He saw that she was about to protest so he repeated firmly, "I will pick you up, Caroline."

"Okay." Caroline nodded as she agreed, her heart warmed yet again by Stefan's need to come get her to make sure she was safe.

Stefan leaned against the doorway as he watched her make her way down the hall to the elevator, sighing as the doors slid shut behind her.

He was going to miss her.

 

* * *

 

Caroline walked into the club, spotting Bonnie and Lexi immediately over by the bar. She made her way over to them, smiling widely at the two girls as she reached them, pulling them one after another into a hug.

"You look hot!" Lexi exclaimed, nodding her head in approval at Caroline's outfit.

"Super hot as always." Bonnie giggled, recalling always being in the shadow of Caroline's beauty when they attended dances at school, though Caroline always insisted that she paled in comparison to Bonnie.

"Thank you!" Caroline grinned, feeling so good to be dressed up for once and not in work clothes, "It's nice to be in something other than pants and a blouse."

Lexi laughed, shaking her head as her eyes widened in disbelief, "I'm surprised Stefan even let you out looking as smoking as you are."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Believe me he tried."

"Seriously?!" Bonnie's eyes widened in shock, "Enzo wouldn't even dare try that with me."

"It's the first time I've been out on my own without him since we've been together." Caroline couldn't help but smile at his little possessive display, "I just had to remind him that though others can look I'm only his."

"Aww." Bonnie and Lexi chorused, placing their hands dramatically against their chests as they exaggeratedly fluttered their eyelashes.

"Shut up!" Caroline laughed, shaking her head at her two friends.

"It's cute." Lexi signaled the bartender as she grinned at Caroline, "You two are so married."

Caroline ducked her head and blushed, a flutter in her stomach from the thought of being married to Stefan. It doesn't sound half as scary as it once used to, in fact it made her excited for their future.

Lexi noticed that Caroline was thinking about it, and she didn't appear to be put off by the thought of marriage. She knew that Stefan very much had the thought on his mind, and she was expecting a proposal from him in the very near future. She couldn't be happier for her best friend, he deserved happiness more than most people she knew and now he had found it with a wonderful woman.

Bonnie took hold of the drinks that were on the bar and passed them over to Lexi and Caroline. She raised her glass, smiling bright to her friends and toasted, "To a fun night!"

"A fun night!" Caroline clinked her glass with Bonnie and Lexi.

"To having fun!" Lexi finished, clinking her glass against the other girls before all three of them knocked back the shot and slammed them on the bar. Lexi blew out a breath at the taste of the alcohol before declaring, "Another round."

 

* * *

 

After several more rounds, all three of them were tipsy and giggly, talking about their love lives.

"So how's the wedding plans coming?" Lexi asked, leaning her head on her hand.

Bonnie hooked her thumb in Caroline's direction, "You better ask this one because she's the wedding planner."

"Wow." Lexi looked at Caroline in amazement, "How can you fit that around your job?"

"Luckily my boss is very much in love with me." Caroline giggled, taking a sip through the straw of her pink and colorful drink, "And he doesn't mind me wedding planning in the office as long as I still get my real work done."

"Trust me, Care is a genius when it comes to planning." Bonnie slapped Caroline's shoulder as she grinned brightly, "One time our dance got flooded before we all even arrived and Caroline managed to move it to another place within the hour."

"Tyler." Caroline grimaced at saying his name, the memory associated with her earlier relationship leaving a bad taste in her mouth, "My ex lived in a mansion, and as we were together I had him let us use the house."

Bonnie sent Caroline a sympathetic look, rubbing her hand against her back as she regretted bringing up the past that included Tyler, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Caroline shook her head, reaching across the table to take hold of her hand, "Tyler is my past. A horrible part, yes, but still the past." She smiled reassuringly at her best friend, "I'm happy and in love. I've met the man I'm going to spend my life with. Just as you have."

"I'm happy that you have, Care." Bonnie squeezed her hand, smiling over at her best friend, "You deserve to be happy."

Caroline reached across the table and pulled Bonnie to her for a clumsy hug, "I love you, Bonnie Bennett."

"I love you too, Caroline Forbes." Bonnie turned her face toward Caroline, her lips brushing close to her ear and she couldn't help herself from whispering, "Eventually to be Salvatore."

Caroline pulled back giggling, her cheeks burning red as her eyes shined brightly. She knew that it would happen one day she just didn't know when. She was prepared to wait, she and Stefan were in it for the long haul and she was in no hurry for that to happen. When it's time, it's time.

"Okay." Lexi pushed another shot in front of the girls, "More drinking."

Bonnie and Caroline took another shot, wincing at the burn in their throat, before dissolving into giggles at the faces they pulled.

"Now, dancing." Lexi stood from the table, holding her hands out for Caroline and Bonnie to take, pulling them both from their chairs to lead them over to the dance floor.

Bonnie, Caroline, and Lexi stood around each other in a circle, swinging their hips and raising their arms above their heads as they danced together to the beat of the music. Every eye in the place was on them but they didn't even notice, they all had three very attractive men waiting for them at home, so they didn't need to notice any attention they may get.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was waiting at home for a text from Caroline, as she had already been gone for several hours now and he missed her like crazy. He wasn't used to spending nights alone anymore. Or not knowing where Caroline was. He was either always with her or he at least knew where she was.

He desperately wanted to call her just to hear her voice but he didn't want to suffocate her. This was her first night out alone in some time and he didn't want her to think that he couldn't survive an evening without her. No matter how true it was.

He continued to stare at his phone while half listening to whatever mindless TV he had on in the background. His fingers were itching to reach out and dial her number. He resisted for as long as he could, even going into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee to distract himself. He sat at the dining table drinking it as slowly as he could, forcing himself to sit and wait before going back into the living room.

He reached for his phone, sighing as he saw no new messages or calls. He clenched his jaw, debating with himself whether to do it or not until he eventually broke and called her. He waited with baited breath for her to answer, the tension within him leaving his body the moment he heard her sweet voice, "Hey."

"You lost me the bet." Caroline giggled down the line.

"What bet?" Stefan asked confused.

"We had a bet going to see how long you'd last before calling." Caroline stuck her tongue out at Lexi who wore a smug look, "I thought you'd last another hour, Bonnie thought you would have cracked like two hours ago, and Lexi guessed right."

Stefan laughed, shaking his head at their bet. He had tried really hard not to call her sooner, if he hadn't distracted himself he definitely would have made Bonnie win the bet.

"Why couldn't you have just held on a little bit longer?" Caroline whined, "I now owe Lexi fifty bucks."

Stefan couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face and into his voice, "Because I missed you."

"Aww!" Caroline smiled, her heart aching with how much she missed him, "I miss you too."

Stefan couldn't help himself from asking, "When are you coming home?"

Caroline bit her lip as his question, a need inside of her to see him suddenly, missing him more than she thought possible. She looked at Bonnie and Lexi who were shaking their heads laughing at her. They knew what she was about to do. She chuckled softly at herself before answering Stefan, "How about... when you pick me up?"

Stefan’s heart rate picked up, "Does that mean...?"

"Yeah." Caroline lowered her voice, "Come and get me, Stefan."

"I'll be right over." Stefan declared eagerly, standing up and heading straight for the door. He had just locked up and had turned to go down the hall to the elevator when a thought occurred to him, "Where are you?"

"You just figured out that you don't know?" Caroline giggled, smiling wide at the thought that she would see Stefan soon.

"Caroline!" Stefan tried to sound stern but with Caroline's giggles in his ear it was impossible to fake the emotion.

Caroline giggled for another few moments before she told Stefan where she was, "See you soon, Stefan."

"I'll be there before you know it." Stefan smiled as he got into the elevator, his stomach fluttering with butterflies that he would be seeing her soon, "I love you."

"Love you too!" Caroline returned before hanging up.

Stefan put his phone back in his pocket as the elevator descended. He walked to his car with an extra pep to his steps. He would be seeing his girl very soon, and he couldn't wait to have her back in his arms.

 

* * *

 

"You two really can't stay away from each other." Lexi smiled as she asked, pleased for her best friend that he was with someone who loved him as much as he loved her.

"I miss him." Was all that Caroline could say, as it was the pure and simple truth. She missed Stefan, and she wanted him here with her.

"Aww!" Bonnie smiled, then she thought of Enzo and felt her own ache for him, "I miss Enzo."

"You are both so adorably in love." Lexi chuckled, placing her hands on each of their shoulders, squeezing affectionately, "It's cute."

"Like you don't miss Ric?" Caroline raised her eyebrows, challenging Lexi to prove that she wasn't as love whipped as the rest of them.

"Sure I do." Lexi agreed, before wiggling her eyebrows at Caroline, "But we've been together for two years now so we can have our own breathing space."

"Enzo and I do have our own space when I'm working and he's in the studio." Bonnie added, thinking about her own relationship. She and Enzo did have time apart as they were busy with their careers, but they tried to spend as much time as they could together.

Lexi turned a smirk in Caroline's direction, "So it's only you and Stefan that spend practically every waking hour together and yet still miss each other when you're apart for only a couple of hours."

Caroline blushed, "Shut up!"

Lexi and Bonnie laughed, Caroline soon joining in.

 

* * *

 

Stefan parked his car and then made his way into the club. He looked around for his love’s blonde hair when he caught her on the dance floor dancing with Lexi and Bonnie. He smiled at the sight of her having fun, the joy and happiness on her face plain to see. He noticed the guys in the room looking at her, so he thought it was time he made his way over to her.

He glided over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist from behind to pull her close. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in her unique scent that he had craved since she'd been gone.

Caroline leaned back into his embrace, covering his arm with her own as they started to sway to the music. She sighed, the feel of him surrounding her made her feel happy. She really had missed him, despite being away from him for only hours.

"I missed you." Stefan hummed into her hair, his hips molding against her ass as they moved together, his fingertips brushing along her side.

"I missed you too." Caroline tilted her head back and nuzzled her nose against his jaw, "So much."

"I'm glad." Stefan smiled. He was so happy that she missed him almost as much as he did her. He was lonely without her.

"Um, hello." Lexi waved, trying to catch the attention of her best friend, an impossible task when he was lost in Caroline, "I'm here too, you know."

Stefan finally pulled himself away from Caroline to see Lexi and Bonnie in front of him. He smiled at them, never removing himself from his position wrapped around his girl, "Hey, Lex. Hey, Bonnie. Have you had a good time tonight?"

"Yeah, it's been fun." Bonnie replied, smiling at how wrapped up in each other Stefan and Caroline were. They truly were the cutest couple.

"So much fun. We should do it more often." Lexi beamed, almost laughing at the disgruntled frown that furrowed Stefan's brow.

"Definitely!" Caroline agreed, excitedly jumping in place.

Stefan groaned, tightening his hold on Caroline. He brushed a kiss to her ear so that he could whisper in it so that only she could hear, "Not anytime soon."

Caroline giggled, finding it so sweet that Stefan always wanted to spend time with her, and that he pouted whenever she had to be away from him. It was so cute and sweet and made her feel so so loved.

Stefan smiled at the sound of her sweet giggles, the beautiful sound making his heart skip a beat. He rubbed his palm over her abdomen as he asked, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Caroline nodded, squeezing her hand on his before she released him. She walked over to Lexi and pulled her into a hug, "I had a great time."

"Me too." Lexi hugged her back, smiling over her shoulder at Stefan, who was watching Caroline with a soft and loving look on his face. She rubbed her hand against her back as she told her, "Take care of my best friend."

"Always." Caroline held her tight for a moment before releasing her, both of them sharing a smile before she moved over to wrap her arms around Bonnie.

"I'll be talking to you tomorrow about the wedding." Bonnie smiled, her heart fluttering in happiness thinking about her upcoming wedding, "Everything's coming along great. I'm so happy you agreed to be my planner." She pulled away to gaze at her meaningfully, "It wouldn't be the same without you helping me."

"It's my pleasure." Caroline grinned, her eyes twinkling as she reminded Bonnie, "We always said we'd plan each others wedding."

"Yeah, we did." Bonnie laughed, thinking about the two innocent girls in pigtails that used to dream about their future weddings to their prince charming, "Since we were eight years old you've been booked as my wedding planner."

"Only now they'll be less pink." Caroline giggled, shaking her head at their younger selves obsession for pink.

"So much less pink. As in none." Bonnie dissolved into laughter.

Caroline finally calmed down from her laughter to release Bonnie, "Talk tomorrow."

Stefan took the two steps to come beside Caroline, sliding his fingers through hers. He bid Bonnie and Lexi goodnight and walked out with Caroline firmly at his side.

Caroline leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked over to his car. She smiled adoringly as Stefan helped buckle her in. Unable to resist she reached for his face and pulled him closer to cover his lips with hers.

Stefan indulged in her soft kisses for a few moments, enjoying the brush of their mouths against one another. He pulled away to smile down at her, Caroline's eyes blinking owlishly at him in the cutest expression he'd ever seen so he leaned in for another tender kiss.

Caroline sighed in pleasure as they parted, stroking his jaw as she smiled at him, "Let's go home."

Stefan smiled, dropping a kiss on the top of her head before he shut the car door behind him, walking around to his own side to get in. He strapped in, and then started the journey back to their home.

 

* * *

 

Stefan opened the door to their apartment, his hand firmly around Caroline's waist as he led her inside. She was pleasantly buzzed but not falling flat on her face drunk. He shut the door behind them, soothing his palm along her back as he asked, "Do you want some water?"

Caroline nodded, jumping on one foot as she removed her shoes. She made her way into the bathroom, running the sink and rubbing a washcloth over her face to remove her makeup. She dried her face with a towel when she noticed Stefan in the mirror. She turned around and accepted the glass from his hand drinking it in one.

Stefan took the glass from her hand, placing it on the sink behind her as he crowded her body with his, placing his hands at her waist to pull her close to him.

Caroline curled her arms around his neck, a smile curling her lips at the desire darkening his eyes. She teased the hair at the back of his head as she lowered her voice to a seductive tone, "Mm, is there something you want, Mr Salvatore?"

Stefan dipped his fingertips beneath the waist of her skirt as he smirked at her, "I want to put you to bed, Miss Forbes."

Caroline playfully nipped at his lips, "Lead the way."

Stefan moved his hands over her ass to pull her up, holding her tight as he walked them towards their bedroom, groaning as she nipped at his throat, the action shooting straight to his groin hardening him instantly.

Caroline kissed her way along his throat, humming as he set her down on the ground. She placed her hands at his chest, undoing the buttons on his flannel shirt, pushing it off his shoulders to drop to the floor.

Stefan reached for her top, pulling it off her to reveal her beautifully bare chest to his eyes. He ran his fingertips down her chest to cup her breasts in his hands, rubbing his thumbs against her nipples to watch them harden into bullets, his mouth watering to taste her so he did. He bent down to take a hard bud between his lips, sucking it gently into his mouth as he continued to play with the other.

Caroline tilted her head back as she enjoyed his actions, her hand raising to run through his hair, scratching her nails along his scalp. She loved the way he moaned around her, the sound vibrating against her breast making her pussy grow even wetter. She trailed her other hand over his stomach muscles, all the way down to the button on his jeans, undoing it and then pulling down the zip.

Stefan slid his hands down her sides to take hold of the waist of her skirt, pulling it over her hips before letting it drop to the floor, pooling around her feet. He mouthed his way down her abdomen, wrapping his arms around her thighs to pick her up and deposit her on the bed. He stood back, making sure she was watching him as he pulled his jeans and boxers off, stepping out of them and kicking them off to the side. He knelt between her open legs, admiring her perfect curves from his spot nestled between her thighs.

Caroline leaned back on her elbows as she watched Stefan through half lidded eyes, her heart racing in anticipation for his touch. She spread her legs further, pushing her hips off the bed in invitation for him to take her panties off. He didn't make her wait long, his hands smoothing along her thighs to hook in her panties, slowly pulling them down her legs and ripping them off throwing them to the ground. His lips began moving along her thighs and she moaned at the tantalizing touch of him so close to where she wanted him.

Stefan reached the apex between her thighs, nuzzling his nose in her core as he breathed her in, releasing his breath onto her folds just to make her shiver. He dragged his tongue through her folds, moaning happily at the taste of her. He stroked her lovingly, caressing her folds as he feasted on her, his hands massaging the tops of her thighs.

Caroline moaned as Stefan ate her out, his talented tongue making her head spin. She grabbed hold of the bedspread as she undulated her hips against his mouth, her eyes rolling back into her head with the strength of her desire. He made every nerve in her body spark with electricity as he brought her closer and closer to heaven.

Stefan moved his hand from her thigh to slide into her warm wet core, his lips traveling up her pussy to close around her swollen clit. He alternated between sucking on her bud and flicking it with his tongue. Caroline's screams of pleasure spurred him on to double his efforts, wanting her to fall apart and cry out his name.

Caroline arched her back, her hips jerking wildly as her pussy tightened before exploding with shocks of pleasure, Stefan's name ripping from her throat in a scream.

Stefan held onto her hips with his hands to hold her down as he moved down to her pussy and frantically ate her out. He groaned as he lost himself to her taste, Caroline’s desperate whimpers made him bury his face against her more, his fingertips digging into her skin as he kissed her in the most intimate way possible.

Caroline's body was a shuddering mess of over stimulated nerves, Stefan completely driving her insane with his touch and his moans of pleasure. Finally she couldn't take it anymore – too much sensation, too much feelings, just too much – so she had to push him off of her.

Stefan smirked at the sight of Caroline spread across the bed, her chest heaving up and down as she panted, little shocks of pleasure still racking through her body. He had made her look this way, and it made him feel incredible. He slid his body along hers and settled between her legs, moaning at the heat that was radiating from her core. He lowered his head to hers and took her lips in a passionate kiss.

Caroline wrapped her arms around him to hold him close, her legs circling his waist to rub her pussy along his cock, a gasp escaping her only to be swallowed by his lips. She felt her arousal spike again, wanting to be joined with him, feeling as connected as they could be.

Stefan slid one hand underneath her neck to bury in her hair, while his other he trailed down her side to grab hold of her leg. He positioned himself at her core, and with one flex of his hips he pushed himself inside of her until he was buried to the hilt, a breath leaving his lips at how perfect she felt surrounding him.

Caroline looked into his gorgeous green eyes as he began to move inside of her, the look of love and lust brightening his eyes took her breath away. She moved her hands to grip onto his shoulders, thrusting her hips with his as he slid within her, moans falling from her lips with every push of his hips.

Stefan leaned his forehead against hers as his hips snapped into hers, groaning at the way her walls gripped his length just perfectly, his world narrowing down to the two of them on this bed. He slid his way from her thigh to glide beneath her back, pulling her off the bed slightly as he thrust harder and deeper inside of her, watching intently as the consuming pleasure twisted her features. It was amazing, and he knew that neither of them would last much longer under such wonderful pleasure.

Caroline was lost in a haze of feelings, her nails scouring down his back as she was hit with another bolt of pleasure, her walls beginning to contract as her orgasm started all the way in her toes. A rush of liquid fire filled her veins as she exploded into a million little sparks, her eyes slamming shut as she was overwhelmed with feelings, a cry of his name falling from her as she fell off the edge.

The way Caroline's channel massaged around his length was the extra push for him to reach his end. Stefan clutched onto her waist, bucking inside of her a few more times before his body shuddered and he groaned out her name as he spilled his seed deep inside of her trembling walls. He felt like his entire body was just one live electrical wire, pulses of light exploding behind his closed lids, jerking his hips against her until he was completely spent. He collapsed on top of her, panting into her neck as he tried to recover from their lovemaking.

Caroline breathed hard as she came down from her high, her fingertips trailing up and down his back as she soothed them both. Making love with Stefan was always so intense that it took her a few moments to get her bearings back. She enjoyed basking in their afterglow, his weight pressing her down into the mattress, his harsh breaths puffing against her ear, the occasional shudder racking their body with residual pleasure.

Stefan pressed a delicate kiss to the side of her neck, preparing to roll off of her when her arms tightened around him. He lifted his head away from her shoulder to raise his eyebrows at her.

"I like the feel of you on top of me." Caroline giggled, hiding her blush in his neck as she held him tighter.

Stefan smiled, his heart skipping a beat at her sweet confession. He rest his head against hers, his fingers caressing her hips as he enjoyed the feel of her beneath him. After a few moments he was going to ask whether he should move when he heard the soft snore escape her. A wide grin took over his face, his girl had fallen asleep, feeling so peaceful in his embrace that she easily drifted off.

He gently moved them, rolling onto his back as he cradled her within his arms, her face pillowed on his chest still sound asleep. He reached for the sheet, covering the both of them up, holding her tight as he relaxed. He ran his fingers through her hair, his breaths syncing with hers, his eyes growing heavier and heavier until he too fell into sleeps waiting embrace.

Caroline and Stefan slept through the rest of the night wrapped completely around each other.


	28. Chapter 27

**A Year To Prove You Wrong**

**Chapter 27**

Caroline and Bonnie were in a wedding dress boutique looking through the racks for a dress for the both of them. This was their third store and so far nothing had jumped out for either of them. They both wanted to look perfect for Bonnie's big day and take Enzo and Stefan's breath away when they saw them.

Bonnie huffed in annoyance as she finished looking at the last dress on her rack.

Caroline gave her a sympathetic smile as she asked knowingly, "Still nothing?"

"I can't find it!" Bonnie threw her hand up on frustration as she vented, "I want the perfect dress that just screams me! And I can't find it anywhere."

Caroline walked around the rails to place her hands on Bonnie's shoulders, squeezing them in reassurance as she told her positively, "Well find it, Bon. Somewhere, in one of these stores, is the perfect dress that was made for one Bonnie Bennett." She smiled at her, her eyes shining bright with promise, "We just need to find it."

Bonnie shook her head, a wide smile curling her lips as she gazed at her best friend, "You're unending positivity rearing it's head again."

Caroline shrugged nonplussed, "This world could do with more positivity."

Bonnie pulled Caroline into a hug, smiling with happiness that they became best friends all those years ago. One of the best decision she'd ever made.

Caroline squeezed Bonnie back, rubbing her hands over her back as she told her with a voice so sure, "We will find it, Bonnie. _I promise_."

"I know." Bonnie shook off her frustration and tried to enthuse herself with the positive feelings that Caroline had so easily. A new level of determination flooded through her as she said, "We will find my perfect dress."

"Yes we will." Caroline grinned back, finally releasing Bonnie from her hold. She hooked her arm through hers and started leading her out of the store, "How about we think outside the box?"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked, tilting her head towards Caroline, seeing the focused look on her face meant that she had something in mind.

"You are not a traditional wedding type person." Caroline replied, sending a wink in Bonnie's direction, "You are way cooler than that."

Bonnie giggled, a blush on her cheeks as she followed Caroline, to where she had no idea but she trusted her best friend, she would never lead her wrong so she followed her willingly, "What do you have in mind?"

"How about we check out some thrift stores and see if we can find you something more your style in there?" Caroline asked.

"It's worth a try." Bonnie agreed, willing to look anywhere to find her perfect dress.

"Yay!" Caroline grinned, practically dragging Bonnie as she quickened their pace.

Bonnie just chuckled at her best friend as she quickened her steps to keep up with her. At Caroline's eagerness you would think that she was the one getting married.

 

* * *

 

Some how, Caroline had directed them both towards a thrift store that was tucked away along an alley that unless you knew it was there you never would have found it. The sign was clearly old; looking to be from around the 1950s. The color from the background and lettering was faded but you could still read the name - _Sallee's -_ spelled with two ees instead of the usual y or ie.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Caroline's too innocent expression, "You were planning on coming here all along weren't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Caroline looked away from Bonnie's knowing gaze, "We just found this as we were exploring."

"Uh huh." Bonnie raised her eyebrows in disbelief, the amusement clear in the turn of her lips, "We just happened to come across this out of the way store with you dragging me the entire time."

"Um, yes?" Caroline bit her lip, trying to act as if it was a coincidence but she knew Bonnie wasn't buying as she knew her so well.

" _Sure_." Bonnie laughed, taking Caroline's hand to lead her towards the store. It warmed her heart so much that her best friend knew her so well that she already planned for her not finding anything in the bridal shops they visited.

Caroline followed Bonnie inside, smiling wide at the way her eyes widened in awe. She was so pleased that all of her searching the Web for places for Bonnie had paid off. They had wedding dresses from almost every era and in every style that you could imagine. It took her a while to find this place, but seeing it with her own eyes she knew that it was all worth it. She would even come here to pick out her own wedding dress when she married Stefan.

She froze where she was, a blush lighting up her cheeks at the unbidden thought. With all the wedding planning she was doing she couldn't help but imagine her own wedding to Stefan. She wanted it, she really and truly wanted to become his wife and spend their lives together. She had never imagined that she would want to get married as young as she was, but just as Bonnie had found the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, Caroline knew without a doubt that she had also met the one. She and Stefan were _it_ ; there was no one else for her but him.

She was going to _marry_ Stefan Salvatore... providing he asked her of course.

"This is the perfect place, Care!" Bonnie's happy and enthusiastic voice interrupted Caroline's runaway thoughts.

Caroline shook off her thoughts of white dresses and summertime weddings to focus back on Bonnie. She couldn't stop the smile from curling her lips at the pure joy on her friends face. Seeing that expression on her face was worth it, and she knew she'd made the right decision. She always knew that she would have made an awesome wedding planner. She wanted a different career, and was eternally grateful for that otherwise she would have never met Stefan. She couldn't even imagine her life without him now. He was her future, in anyway she imagined it, he was there with her.

"These dresses are amazing! So vintage and authentic." Bonnie carried on despite Caroline's silence, her own focus on the dresses in front of her and not on what her best friend was doing.

Caroline finally forced herself to stop thinking about her eventual future with Stefan and instead started to focus on helping Bonnie pick out her dress. She walked over and peered over her shoulder at what she was looking at, "That one is very beautiful."

"It is." Bonnie agreed. The dress was very beautiful and elegant but it wasn't quite her, "But it's not the one." She continued to look for a moment before telling Caroline temptingly, "You know there would be no harm in you trying on a dress or two."

Caroline blushed, lowering her head down so that her hair covered her glowing cheeks, "Why would I do that?"

"Come on!" Bonnie playfully shoved Caroline's shoulder with hers, giggling as she told her knowingly, "We all know that sooner rather than later you and Stefan are going to be making your way down an aisle."

"You know, huh?" Caroline asked, her lips curling up at the thought that their friends could see where they were going.

"It's inevitable." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, knowing deep in her bones that Caroline and Stefan were meant to last forever.

Caroline processed Bonnie's words as she chewed on her lip. She knew that it was true, one day she and Stefan will be getting married and she would need to look for a dress for herself. So would it really hurt if she tried on a few dresses now so that she had a frame of reference for whenever it was her turn to be the bride.

"Have you convinced yourself it's okay yet?" Bonnie asked, the laughter clear in her voice as she grinned over at her friend.

"Shut up!" Caroline laughed, bumping her shoulders against Bonnie's before she allowed herself to start looking for something to try on for herself as well.

 

* * *

 

An hour later Caroline came out of the dressing room in a laced bodice and full sleeved white dress that hugged her curves graciously. The skirt trailed behind her, showing off her slim body. She looked stunning, straight out of a brides dream.

"Care..." Bonnie's eyes filled with tears at the beautiful sight in front of her, her hand coming to rest against her mouth as she took in the sight before her, "You look absolutely stunning."

"You think?" Caroline grinned, feeling butterflies fill her stomach, her heart beating wildly in her chest, the fact that she was in a wedding dress took her breath away.

"You'd take Stefan's breath away." Bonnie replied, smiling brightly at the flush that lit up her cheeks. She took her phone out of her pocket and took a quick picture of Caroline from the waist up, putting it back in her pocket before she noticed.

Caroline smoothed her hand down the front of her dress, sighing dreamily as she imagined Stefan's face when he saw her walking towards him. She bit her lip as she was lost to the fantasy of Stefan gazing at her in awe as he took her hand to pull her to his side.

She shook herself from those thoughts, knowing that if she continued she would be lost to her head. She smiled over at Bonnie as she told her, "I'd better change."

Bonnie just smiled as she watched Caroline go back into the dressing room. She saw the look on her best friends face and she knew that she was picturing her wedding in her head right at this moment.

She took her phone out and quickly sent a message before putting it back. She continued looking for her dress as she waited for Caroline to come back out.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was in the room that was designated his office at home. He was catching up on some work while Caroline was out dress shopping with Bonnie. He was also using this time to look through certain websites while his girlfriend was out of the house. He didn't want to do this while she was here just in case she walked in on him, plus if she ever came in and used his computer while he wasn't here he didn't want her to stumble on his browsing history so he always cleared it before turning his computer off.

His phone beeped signaling a text so he picked it up off the desk and seeing that it was from Bonnie he opened it. His breath caught as he saw the photo. It was Caroline from the waist up and she was clearly in a wedding dress. She was looking off to the side with a sweet blush on her cheeks and a secret smile on her lips. She was utterly breathtaking and made his heart race with the possibilities.

He saved the photo to his phone before sending Bonnie a quick reply. _She's absolutely stunning._

 _ **I thought you'd think so.**_ Bonnie replied.

_I always think she's beautiful._

_**A little preview of your future :)** _

Stefan chuckled as he read Bonnie's response. The thought of his and Caroline's future was never that far from his mind, and now with the added visual of what she would possibly look like on their wedding day only strengthened his resolve to make that a reality. He sent her one last text before going back to look at the websites he'd been looking through with a new purpose to find the perfect one for Caroline.

_And what a beautiful future it will be._

 

* * *

 

Bonnie smiled at Stefan's reply. He loved her best friend so much and she was so happy that Caroline had found him. She knew without a doubt that Caroline would be next down the aisle and she was looking forward to being her bridesmaid when that day came.

Caroline came out of the dressing room carrying the dress she wore and placed it back on the rail where she found it. She eyed it with a wistful expression for a moment, not able to stop thinking about what it felt like to wear it even for just a few minutes.

"You gonna get it?" Bonnie grinned at Caroline, bumping her shoulder with hers as she chuckled.

"No!" Caroline bumped her back, giggling with Bonnie as she pushed back the feelings wedding dress shopping had brought up in her.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked, raising her brow at her friend, "You'll be getting married soon enough."

"I live with my boyfriend." Caroline replied, snorting at the thought of having a wedding dress on standby hidden in their apartment.

"So?" Bonnie didn't understand what the problem was.

"So?" Caroline widened her eyes at Bonnie not understanding what the problem was, "So, he could accidentally stumble onto whatever hiding place I find and when he does he might find it slightly presumptive that I have a dress before he's even asked me."

"Please!" Bonnie snorted, turning back to look at the dresses as she told Caroline knowingly, "That man would marry you tomorrow if he could."

Caroline blushed, not wanting to think about that less she get ahead of herself. She was happy with the pace of their relationship and where they were going and she didn't want to put any undue pressure on their relationship.

Bonnie chuckled at Caroline's silence, deciding to keep quiet for now so that she didn't make her start to freak out. Instead she continued her search before her breath caught as she saw the dress, "Oh my god!"

"What is it?" Caroline asked as she walked over to her friend. Her eyes widened as she saw the beautiful dress that to her just screamed Bonnie Bennett, "Oh wow. That's the dress, Bon. It's so _you_."

Bonnie smiled in awe as she admired the dress, "I'm gonna try it on to know for sure."

"I can't wait to see it on you." Caroline grinned in excitement as she ushered Bonnie to the dressing room. She was filled with anticipation at seeing her friend in the dress that she knew was going to be the one that she would get married in.

Bonnie pulled back the curtain and stepped out. The dress fit her frame perfectly, making her feel amazing. It was truly the dress for her. She would be getting married to Enzo in this very dress. A wide grin took over her face as she shone with happiness.

"You look so beautiful, Bonnie." Caroline's eyes filled with tears at the stunning beauty Bonnie made. It was definitely _the_ dress.

It was a floor length gown that trailed behind her in a small train. It had a jeweled and beaded bodice, backless with only the v from the straps leading to a bow before flowing out into her skirt. It was elegant and beautiful.

"I can't believe I'm getting married!" Bonnie let a tear fall down her cheek as she was overwhelmed by the happiness she was feeling.

Caroline rushed over and pulled her into a hug, her own emotions making her throat tight, her voice showing the strain of holding back her tears, "I am so happy for you. You are going to make the most beautiful bride. Enzo won't know what hit him."

Bonnie giggled as she pulled back, swiping at the moisture on her cheeks as she smiled at Caroline, "I sure hope so." She looked down at her dress before saying, "I'd better go change and then pay for it."

"Okay." Caroline smiled after Bonnie as she disappeared behind the curtain. She was so happy that her friend had found exactly what she'd been looking for.

She would definitely revisit this store if the day came when it was her and Stefan getting married.

 

* * *

 

Caroline walked into their apartment, dropping her keys on the table before making her way to the living room. She fell onto the couch, sliding her arm around Stefan's waist to snuggle against him, "Hey."

"Hey you." Stefan curled his arm around Caroline's shoulders to hold her close, dropping a kiss on the top of her head he asked, "How was dress shopping? Did Bonnie pick one out?"

"Yeah she did." Caroline tilted her head up so that she could look into his soft and warm eyes, "It's beautiful. Enzo's jaw is gonna drop when he sees it."

Stefan smiled at her, brushing his nose against hers sweetly, heart skipping at the way she giggled. He gazed at her with loving adoration, his voice low as he replied, "Of course he will. She'll be the only thing he will be able to see."

Caroline raised her hand to his cheek, grazing his skin gently, heart full with her love for him. She leaned in and covered his lips with hers in a tender kiss, softly moving their mouths together as she lost herself to his touch.

Stefan closed his eyes and indulged himself in her soft lips. He slid his hand into her hair, moaning quietly at the feel of her silken strands between his fingers. He loved every single part of her and could worship every single inch of her body happily. Seeing her in wedding planning mode had made him catch a glimpse of what she would be like when it was their turn, and it only made him want it even more.

Caroline pulled back with a smile, stroking his cheek tenderly she told him, "I love you."

Stefan dropped his head to rest against hers, his lips turning up in a tender smile, his heart in his eyes as he replied easily, "I love you too."

Caroline sighed in contentment, bringing her other hand up to rest against his chest, smiling at the way she could feel his heart race beneath her hand. She could happily spend the rest of her life just like this, wrapped completely in Stefan and sharing quietly in their love.

Stefan wrapped both arms securely around her, one holding her waist the other wrapped around her shoulders. His eyes were locked with hers, losing himself in her beautiful blue eyes, their breathing in sync as they took this moment to just be.

 

* * *

 

Today was the day that Bonnie and Enzo were getting married. The church was beautiful, it had an old time Gothic feel to it without being creepy, a warmth permitting the room to brighten it considerably.

Damon was Enzo's best man, standing next to the equally eager and nervous groom at the alter. He was smiling at his best friend, obviously happy for him despite his own opinion on marriage.

Stefan was unsure on which side of the church to sit on when he arrived. He had never liked Enzo – seeing him as the man that took his brother away from him – but now that Enzo was with Bonnie and he started to see him more in social situations he had started to be able to tolerate him. Bonnie on the other hand he has always liked, and he was eternally grateful for her as he knew she had been instrumental in getting him and Caroline back together when they briefly broke up at Christmas. The choice was easy. He choose Bonnie's side.

He took his seat and couldn't wait to see how stunning Caroline looked in her bridesmaids dress, and the no doubt beautiful Bonnie as she made her way down the aisle.

 

* * *

 

Caroline and Bonnie were outside the door waiting for the music to change to signal it was time for them to enter. The guitar started, one of Enzo's songs playing called "Feed The Flames" and it was time for Caroline to make her way down the aisle.

_In the dark part of the woods_

_Up to nothing good_

_Hide your secret smile better_

_But the only way to breathe_

_A humor that you need_

_Don’t do each other in deeper_

_Just before you both begin_

_Feed the flames_

Caroline grinned brightly as she walked down the aisle. Her eyes immediately sought Stefan's, her smile growing wider if possible at seeing him seated on Bonnie's side of the church. She winked as she passed him, quickly mouthing 'I love you' before she stood at the alter waiting for Bonnie to make her entrance.

_Dance on the edge_

_With obliviousness_

_She’s sharp as knives_

_On the edge of the world_

_Under the microscope_

Bonnie stepped through the door, eyes connecting with Enzo's instantly, smiling at the look of awe on his face. Everyone else was forgotten as she took step by step closer to her happiness. It was a relatively quick engagement but it still felt to her like she had been waiting forever for this day, and maybe it was because she had. She had been waiting her whole life to find Enzo and now that she had she didn't want to wait another moment before she became his completely and he became hers.

_You’re my blood_

_And I know your ways_

_I see you sway like the trees_

_Changing your allegiance_

_You’re my blood_

_And we’re one and the same_

_I watch your light shine within_

_Glowing like a beacon_

Bonnie finally reached the end of the aisle, her hand instantly reaching for Enzo's as she stood before him. The smile on both of their faces could rival the sun for how bright they were.

Enzo couldn't resist leaning closer to tell her honestly, "You are an absolute vision of gorgeousness, beautiful."

Bonnie couldn't help the blush on her cheeks, her heart racing wildly in her chest at how happy she was in this moment.

The priest cleared his throat before he began, "We are gathered here today to witness the union between Bonnie and Enzo..."

 

* * *

 

Stefan was only half listening to the ceremony, his eyes drawn to Caroline and the blissfully happy smile on her face. She looked absolutely breathtaking – as did Bonnie but his eyes were only for his love.

Caroline wore a blue dress with a see through lace embroidered with a flower pattern that hugged her figure perfectly. She was a vision in blue and stole his breath with how beautiful she looked.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, his mind running wild with images of her in a white version of her dress, and him up there next to her in a black suit. His smile was wide and happy, his heart skipping with every single emotion he could see flicker across Caroline's gorgeous face. He couldn't wait for it to be them up there declaring their love and intention to be together for the rest of their lives.

 

* * *

 

Caroline felt tears of pure happiness fall down her cheeks as Bonnie and Enzo were declared husband and wife. She cheered the loudest, clapping her hands together as Bonnie and Enzo made their way down the aisle. She was so happy for her best friend.

She followed them down the aisle, smiling the whole way, eyes seeking Stefan's once again, her heart skipping at the love she could see in his tender gaze. She wondered if the wedding had made him think of the possibility of their own like it had her. All the way through the ceremony she couldn't help but imagine herself in Bonnie's place, pledging to love Stefan for the rest of their lives.

The image was so overwhelmingly perfect that she couldn't help but want that. She wanted so bad to be Stefan's wife and for him to be her husband. She had never even given marriage a proper thought before Stefan and now it was what her heart wanted more than anything.

She would just have to be patient and wait for Stefan to ask her. She knew her answer already and she wouldn't hesitate in her reply.

 

* * *

 

At the reception Stefan had waited as patiently as he could for the best man's speech – as inappropriate as Damon could make it – the beautiful bridesmaid's speech – a wonderful and absolutely heartfelt moment from Caroline – and finally the newlyweds dance before he finally approached his love.

Caroline smiled as Stefan approached her. She was finally done with her duties so she could spend the rest of the evening with Stefan, "Hey." She accepted his kiss eagerly, sighing as their lips parted, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Stefan held his hand out for Caroline to take, a smile pulling at his lips as he asked, "May I have this dance, Miss Forbes?"

"You may, Mr Salvatore." Caroline giggled as Stefan abruptly spun her into his arms, swaying her gently to the music, their eyes locking in an intense stare.

"You look absolutely _stunning._ " Stefan told her, his gaze sweeping over her beautiful features in awe, she looked even more beautiful up close.

"Thank you." Caroline blushed at his compliment, his adoring gaze making her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. She chewed on her lip for a moment before saying, "It was a lovely ceremony."

"It was." Stefan smiled adoringly as he gazed at Caroline, telling her honestly, "Though I couldn't stop looking at you the whole time, Caroline."

Caroline smiled at his revelation. She leaned closer and leaned her cheek against his, basking in the feel of the two of them together.

Stefan nuzzled his nose into her hair, a smile of happiness curling his lips as he told her in almost a whisper, "Weddings do make you think of your own future."

Caroline turned to him with wide eyes, her breath catching at the meaning of his words. His eyes glittered back at her with love and promises.

Stefan smiled at her before returning his face to rest against hers, swaying to the music as his thoughts ran wild with images of what he was sure would be taking place soon between them.

_It’s only been a moment_

_It’s only been a lifetime_

_But tonight you’re a stranger_

_Some silhouette_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - I hope you all liked it! I'm so looking forward to the next chapter. I feel like I've been waiting a year to write it ;)


	29. Chapter 28

****Stefan walked into their apartment to hear the sound of Caroline's excited voice. He stepped into the living room and smiled as he saw her stretched on the couch chatting away on the phone. He leant against the wall as he watched her, his heart skipping a beat as the moment she noticed he was there her face lit up with a smile that could rival the sun for its brightness.

This was what coming home meant. Being greeted with a bright smile from the love of his life the moment he walked inside. _She_ was his home.

Caroline winded down her conversation once she noticed Stefan in the room. She finished her call with a joyful, "Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon, Bon!"

Stefan made his way over to the couch, sliding himself in beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist to draw her closer to him, and resting his head against hers as they relaxed against one another. He trailed his hand along her arm to slip his fingers between hers, pulling their joined hands to rest against her chest over her heart. He placed a sweet kiss on her shoulder before asking, "How's the happy couple? Killed each other yet?"

"Shut up!" Caroline laughed, slapping her free hand against his thigh. She turned her head so that she could look into his soft and loving green eyes, a smile turning her lips at the butterflies that filled her stomach from the way he gazed at her. They weren't that far off a year of being together and he still made her feel like a teenager in love sometimes.

Stefan got lost in the perfect blue of her eyes, a sigh of complete adoration escaping him as he just gazed at her. She was gorgeous, and he could happily stare at her beauty all day. She took his breath away every single moment of every single day. He still didn't know how he could push her away for so long, or how the hell he managed to resist her for as long as he did, when now all it took was one look into her beautiful eyes and he was a goner for her.

Caroline smiled at him, a faint blush staining her cheeks at the way he was looking at her. She dropped her head to her chest, bringing their joined hands up to her lips to kiss his knuckles tenderly, keeping her lips brushing against his skin as she said, "Bonnie is having the time of her life. She and Enzo are doing plenty of exploring mixed in with days that they just stay in the hotel."

Stefan buried his smile in her neck, the sweet whisper soft feeling of her lips brushing against his skin made a shiver run down his spine. He nuzzled into her hair as he replied, "I'm happy that they are having fun. How long have they been gone now?"

"Just over a month now." Caroline shook her head in wonder, hardly believing that it had been over a month since Bonnie and Enzo's wedding. The time was flying past, "And they still have another month before they come back."

"Long honeymoon." Stefan commentated, almost starting to drift off with his senses filled with everything that was Caroline Forbes.

"Enzo had some free time before he goes back on tour in a few months so he wanted to spend as much time with Bonnie as he could." Caroline answered, snuggling her back closer to Stefan as she sighed at the romance of it all, "Which I think is just soo romantic. Bonnie found a good one."

Stefan snorted, "I'd debate with you about Enzo being a good _anything,_ but Bonnie obviously sees something in him soo... the main thing is that she thinks he's good for her."

Caroline could only shake her head and laugh. It seemed that Stefan would never warm up to Enzo, not that it bothered her too much, as she would never force him to like someone. Just because her and Bonnie were as close as sisters didn't mean that their husband/boyfriend had to be that close as well, just as long as they remained civil with each other than it didn't bother her whether they liked each other or not.

She smiled before turning around to face Stefan. She caressed her fingertips along his jaw as she whispered with a smirk, "I haven't given you your welcome home kiss yet."

"No you haven't." Stefan smirked back, sliding his hand along her back to tangle in her hair, his face moving closer to hers as their eyes locked together.

"Let me fix that." Caroline grinned at him before she tilted her head and covered his lips with hers. She sighed as their mouths moved together, her hand falling to cup the back of his neck, holding him to her as she kissed him passionately.

After a few desire filled moments she pulled back, her chest moving rapidly as she panted from the passion of their kiss. She licked her lips, moaning at the hint of him that she could still taste, before saying breathlessly, "Welcome home, Stefan."

Stefan smirked, "Now it's my turn to welcome you home, Caroline." He flattened his palm against her back and turned them so that she was underneath him on the couch. He ran his nose along her throat, breathing in that scent that was all Caroline, before he made his way to her lips which he devoured with his.

Caroline groaned at Stefan's passionate assault of her mouth, her arms clutching at his shoulders pulling him close, as her legs went around his legs to hook his thighs. Her mind was lost in a haze of intense lust, while her every sense was alive and focused on everything that Stefan was doing to her, and also on the way that he was making her feel with his every tantalizing touch.

Welcome home indeed.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was at her desk, looking through her emails when she spotted one from HR. She clicked on it and started to read it.

_Miss Forbes_

_As per the terms of your contract of employment with the graduate program, your twelve months as Stefan Salvatore's executive assistant is almost concluded, and therefore we have arranged a meeting between Mr Salvatore, Mrs Mary Jane – whom you met on your first day, members of the HR department, and the head of our New Orleans office to discuss whether or not we will be continuing your employment with The Salvatore Agency._

_The meeting will be held in conference room 1 on Tuesday September 3rd at 9 am._

_Kind regards_

_Rachel Garton_

_Head of the HR Department_

Caroline's eyes widened as she finished reading. She couldn't believe that she had been working here for a year already, it didn't seem that long, in fact it felt like barely any time had passed since that first meeting with Stefan where he was closed off and acted like a complete ass.

From that first day spent working together she never would have predicted that the boss she couldn't stand would become the man she fell deeply in love with and was planning on spending the rest of her life with. They had both come so far since the beginning. They've had their ups and downs over the past year, both of them having emotional issues to overcome, heartbreaking times when they'd pushed each other away, and once they'd gotten past all that they'd never been happier.

They weren't just boss and employee or boyfriend and girlfriend, they were a team, both here at work and back at home. They knew each other so well that they could predict what the other needed or wanted before they asked. They were a perfectly balanced and equal partnership.

Her stomach clenched with anxiety, fear that they would be separated making her worry. She was pretty positive that Stefan would vote for her to continue being his executive assistant. She was afraid of what the other members of the meeting would decide, especially given that she and Stefan were openly together. Also she didn't know whether Giuseppe Salvatore would have any influence on what would be decided of her fate, she knew that he didn't approve of her and Stefan being in a relationship, and she wouldn't put it past him to try and break them up by having her contract be terminated.

A year ago she wouldn't have cared so much whether or not she was given the job at the end of it. Of course she would have wanted it and she would have worked her butt off to deserve it, but if Stefan had decided he didn't want her to stay on she would have found a job somewhere else. She would have even been prepared to move to another state to find a suitable job.

Not now.

A year ago this was just a job and New Orleans was just a place that she lived. Now however, twelve unbelievably amazing and life changing months later, New Orleans wasn't just a place to her it was her _home._ A home where she'd made new friends and watched her oldest friend fall in love and get married. The place where she'd met the man of her dreams and was lucky enough to work beside him every single day. She had fallen in love with everything about New Orleans – the place, the people, the attitude, the food... everything.

She had so much more to lose now than when she first arrived. She knew that Stefan would support her if she wasn't offered the job, he had the money but she didn't want that, she was an independent woman and she needed to be able to support herself without relying on her boyfriend to pay for her. She was not and never would be, a kept woman.

She needed to talk to Stefan once his appointment with one of his clients was over.

She sat at her desk and chewed on her nail as she watched the minute hand of the clock tick the time away until Stefan was free.

 

* * *

 

Stefan stepped out of his office with his client, shaking his hand as they said goodbye. He looked over to Caroline's desk and immediately frowned at the anxiety he could see pouring off of her. Concerned for her he took the steps to her in a quick pace and knelt down on the floor in front of her. He placed his hands on her thighs as he asked her, "Caroline, what's wrong?"

Caroline didn't care if anyone was nearby, everyone knew about them anyway, so she bent forward to rest her head against his, placing her hands on his shoulders as she released a breath, "Have you checked your email yet?"

Stefan frowned at her question, "No, I haven't." He searched her eyes, his stomach clenching at the fear he could read in them, "Baby, what's happened?"

Caroline closed her eyes, her fingers digging into his shoulders to pull him close to her, needing the comfort his presence gave her. She smiled as he brought his arms around her, cradling her within his embrace, just holding her, bringing her comfort even though he didn't know what had upset her. Just another reason in the thousands she had as to why she loved him.

Stefan held Caroline tightly against him, running his hands up and down her back as he waited for her to be ready to tell him what was upsetting her. He was patient with her, prepared to hold her for as long as it took before she opened up to him.

Caroline let herself enjoy his embrace for a few more moments before forcing herself to pull back. She raised her hand to his cheek to brush his skin, smiling at the pure concern she could read in his gaze. His love gave her the courage she needed and she finally spoke, "Read the email on my computer."

Stefan furrowed his brow, his worry for Caroline growing, his gut clenching with anxiety at whatever he would read. He pushed himself up from the floor, moving to the side of her so that he could bend down and read the email. He released a breath and let the tension leave his body. He stood in front of his girl, a soft tender smile on his lips as he asked with a hint of incredulity, "That is what has got you so worried."

Caroline chewed on her lip and nodded, "Uh huh."

Stefan chuckled, dropping a kiss onto the top of her head, before he gazed down at her with affectionate, "I think it's more than safe to say that I'm not gonna fire you. Even if I wasn't completely and totally head over heels in love with you," he stroked his fingertips over her soft cheek, smiling at her with love and adoration, "you are the best assistant I've ever had, and you more than deserve to be given the position permanently."

Caroline was starting to feel reassured by Stefan's words, but she still couldn't help but have some doubts, so she shared them with him, "The others in the meeting might not feel the same way as you."

"Personally I think our record speaks for itself." Stefan leaned over to kiss her lips sweetly, pulling away he told her, "But if it doesn't... we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Caroline frowned, not prepared to leave her fate up to chance, "Stefan!"

"Trust me." Stefan cradled her face between his hands, trailing his thumbs across her cheeks as he told her firmly, "I won't let anything happen to you. I'll always have your back."

Caroline leaned into his palm, returning his smile with a soft one of her own, "I do trust you, Stefan."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Stefan rest his forehead against hers, staring deep into those beautiful blue eyes of hers that completely took his breath away, "It's you and me forever, Caroline Forbes. Don't forget that."

"I won't." Caroline replied softly, her gaze turning tender as she gazed at the love of her life in wonder. She tilted her head, kissing him gently, letting her love for him flow through her until she could feel it throbbing in her veins. She smiled as they parted, "I love you."

Stefan smiled against her lips as he returned, "And I love you."

 

* * *

 

It was the morning of the big meeting that would decide Caroline's fate and she was freaking out. She had changed her clothes five times, and her hairstyle three times. She wasn't ready, even though she'd basically had a year to prepare for this moment, she was _so_ not ready for it.

Stefan reached out for her arms when she went to whiz past him yet again. He pulled her close to him, smiling at her as he told her, "You look beautiful, like you always do."

"I don't want to look beautiful!" Caroline cried out, her eyes wide in her panic, "I want to look professional. I want to look like I deserve this job because I earned it and not because I'm in a relationship with my boss. It's important that I give the right impression."

"You do look professional." Stefan cradled her face in his palm, stroking her skin softly as he smiled at her, "You also look beautiful, because you always look beautiful, and I'm afraid that nothing you could wear could ever hide that fact because _you are beautiful_."

Caroline just about melted into a puddle at Stefan's sweet words, her heart throbbed happily in her chest as she smiled lovingly at him, calming down instantly. She shook her head in amazement, her voice full of awe as she told him, "You always know the right words to calm me down."

"That's because I love you." Stefan nuzzled his nose against hers, smiling at the little giggle that she let out, the sound music to his ears, "And I don't want you to stress unnecessarily before you even have a reason to."

"Why are you so perfect?" Caroline asked on a sigh, raising her arms up so that she could wrap them around his neck to hold him close to her.

Stefan shook his head in disagreement, a grin spread across his face as he told her with all seriousness, "You're the perfect one in this relationship."

"I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree on that one." Caroline chuckled, pulling him down to place a kiss on his lips that was just shy of inappropriately passionate.

Stefan returned her kiss eagerly, sliding his hand across her face to sink into her blonde hair, groaning in annoyance that he couldn't because her hair was scraped into a bun like all the other woman at work wore. He smirked into her mouth before he purposefully took off her hairband messing up her hair.

"Stefan!" Caroline pulled back to scold him laughingly, "Why did you do that?"

"You have never in the year you've worked beside me wore your hair like that." Stefan kissed her cheek, whispering into her skin meaningfully, "I won't let you try to fit in just to get the job you already have."

Caroline nuzzled her nose against his hair, sighing dreamily into the shell of his ear, "See? You are perfect."

Stefan shivered at the feel of her breath tickling against his skin, "And you are perfect just the way you are."

"Perfect." Caroline repeated in a teasing sing song voice.

"Shut up!" Stefan chuckled, playfully nipping at the skin of her neck as she burst into laughter.

"That's my line!" Caroline threw her head back as she laughed uncontrollably.

Stefan smiled into her neck as she giggled in his arms. He stroked his hand through her hair as he waited until she'd calmed down before asking her patiently, "Are you ready to go now?"

Caroline pulled back to narrow her eyes at him, snorting at the innocent expression that stared back at her, "Nice distraction technique."

Stefan tried to stop the smirk from covering his face as he acted innocent but with Caroline's knowing look he couldn't help but let it spread. He chuckled as he pulled her into a hug, "You don't feel as anxious now, do you?"

"No..." Caroline grudgingly admitted, the pout on her face clear in the tone of her voice.

Stefan chuckled, turning his head towards her to share a soft brush of lips, "Come on. Let's get this meeting over with."

Caroline could feel herself beginning to panic again when Stefan slipped his hand into hers. She looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled. One touch from him and her mind cleared.

Stefan held her hand tightly as he led her out of their apartment.

 

* * *

 

Stefan and Caroline walked into their building hand in hand, going straight over to the elevator and pushing the floor for the conference room instead of their office.

Caroline was taking deep calming breaths as she tried to stay composed for the meeting and not a nervous wreck. Holding Stefan's hand helped her but once they were inside he couldn't hold her hand anymore so she would have to stay calm on her own.

Stefan could practically feel the nervous energy coming off of Caroline in waves. He hated that she was so scared of the outcome of the meeting. No matter what happened today he would make sure that she was taken care of, and not in the creepy kept woman kind of way, but in the she was the love of his life and it was his job to make sure that she was happy and fulfilled for the rest of their lives together.

The doors opened, and before Caroline could stress over it anymore she marched through the doors and straight to conference room 1. She'd dropped Stefan's hand in her rush to get there so she waited for him to join her before she knocked on the wood.

"Come in!"

Caroline took a deep breath before she opened the door and walked inside. The several pairs of eyes staring at her almost caused her to falter but the feel of Stefan's hand brushing soothingly against her back gave her the courage to walk completely into the room.

"Miss Forbes, Mr Salvatore, please have a seat." She gestured to the other end of the table, where place cards with their names on them indicated where they needed to sit. She waited until they were seated before she began, "I'm Rachel Garton, head of HR."

"Nice to meet you." Caroline greeted, feeling slightly intimidated at being at the head of the table and the focus of everyone's attention.

"Miss Forbes, your contracted twelve months are now at an end and it is time to review your performance." Rachel glanced down at her notes briefly before looking over at Stefan, "Mr Salvatore, would you tell us about Miss Forbes work in the past year." She narrowed her eyes at him as she stressed in a judgmental voice, "And please be completely honest. We want you to disregard your personal circumstances and speak as her employer and not as her boyfriend."

Stefan bristled at Rachel's tone, narrowing his eyes into a glare as he answered in a harsh cold tone of voice, "I would not evaluate Miss Forbes any other way."

Caroline started at Stefan's tone as she had not heard that tone of voice from him in such a long time, not since they had started to get to know each other and had fallen in love with each other. That was how he had spoken to her when they had first started working together and he was still cold and closed off. It was jarring to hear it again even if it wasn't directed at her.

Stefan took a sip of water before he started speaking again, "Miss Forbes' work is exemplary." He kept his eyes on the other people in the room and not Caroline as he didn't want to smile or show how much he loved her so that they understood that he was speaking the truth and not just praising the woman he loved, "She single-handedly organized Enzo St John's shows to showcase his new album. They were a huge success and the client was extremely happy with the results."

"Mr St John, your brother Damon's _friend_." The distaste was clear in Rachel's voice, "He is hardly the most high profile of clients."

"Actually, Miss Garton." Caroline couldn't help but speak up. That was her best friends husband she was speaking of, and she would stand up for him just as she would Bonnie, "Every single one of Enzo's shows were completely sold out and people were desperate to get more tickets but unfortunately that would have made the venue over capacity and that is a fire hazard." Her nerves had abandoned her now that she was defending one of her friends and the first campaign she worked on, "He may not be up to your standard of _high profile,_ whatever that may be, but Enzo has had a number one album and several songs in the top ten. He _is_ a successful artist and has a very big and very loyal following."

Stefan knew that he was smiling insanely wide, and his love for her was written on every inch of his face but he didn't care in the slightest. He was just so _so_ proud of Caroline for speaking up and stating her opinion eloquently and passionately.

Rachel gritted her teeth at Caroline's response. Her answer had made it seem like she knew more about one of their clients than she herself did. She would not be made a fool of. She raised her brow as she sneered, "Are you always on a first name basis with your employer's clients?"

Caroline smiled back sweetly as she responded, "I am when they are my best friends husband."

Rachel's mouth was open wide as she floundered for a response in her shock.

Stefan couldn't stop himself from laughing. At the looks he received he faked coughed into his hand to try and cover up his amusement.

Caroline looked at the others in the room as she asked, "Anymore questions about Enzo's extremely successful and lucrative shows?" At the negative head shakes she received in response she grinned brightly, "Let's move on then."

Stefan smiled over at Caroline, not even bothering to hide his adoration for her any longer. He knew that she had nothing to worry about.

"Please continue, Mr Salvatore." Rachel gestured to Stefan, using all her self control to not glare at Caroline.

"Right." Stefan cleared his throat and attempted to smooth out his expression into his controlled blank one, "Miss Forbes organized Klaus Mikaelson's art show which was another success. She impressed both Elijah and Klaus that they expressed their desire to work with her again when another opportunity arose."

Caroline eyes widened and her cheeks reddened at the new information she was hearing. She didn't know that the Mikaelson brothers had told Stefan that they wanted to work with her again. Then again after the show she and Stefan had been kind of busy having a fight and then sleeping together for the first time. Her face grew even more flush at the memory of their passionate first time after they finally gave into their feelings for one another.

"Mr Mikaelson is a very hard client to impress." Mary Jane finally spoke up, impressed that the girl she took to Stefan on her first day would prove that she was more than capable of doing the position she had been assigned.

"If you run the ideas by your client and listen to what they have to say than it's not that hard to please them." Caroline replied. She was a people person and over the years she had learned that the number one skill to have was to just listen to them.

"Indeed it is." Mary smiled at Caroline's response, impressed by her grasp of a skill that not everyone possessed. Listening should be one of the highest requirements of their job but unfortunately it wasn't always viewed as highly as it should be.

Caroline relaxed as it appeared she had someone beside Stefan on her side. She sat up straighter and let her confidence fill her for the rest of the meeting.

 

* * *

 

An hour later the meeting was coming to a close, all of Caroline's work had been discussed and assessed and it was now time for the big decision on whether or not she should continue.

"Your work is impressive and has garnered very good results. You have surpassed the others of the graduate program." Rachel shared a look with her fellow members of the HR department, at their nods she continued on, "If all the members of this meeting agree that you should be hired permanently than after this meeting we can discuss which day you will meet us to draw up the new contract with the terms of your employment."

"Okay." Caroline nodded. Her stomach twisted as the nerves came back as she waited for their decision.

"Me and the members of my team are a yes on hiring you permanently." Rachel said, shocking Caroline silent as she was sure that after her attitude it would have been a resounding no.

"I agree." Mary smiled at Caroline, "I think you have excelled in the role. You and Stefan make a wonderful team."

Caroline smiled back at Mary, very happy and grateful for her support. And the support kept on coming, as every single person voted yes to hiring her. It was mind blowing, especially as she was expecting everyone to reject her because of her relationship with Stefan, so for everyone to say yes to her it was surprising to say the least.

Finally everyone had cast their vote and there was only one person left. Stefan.

"Stefan?" Rachel looked over at Stefan, wanting to roll her eyes at asking a question that she already knew the answer to, "Yours is the deciding vote. No matter what we've decided it is up to you. So what is your vote?"

"No." Stefan replied.

Caroline swung her head over to Stefan, tears filling her eyes as she felt an agonizing feeling of betrayal rip through her. How could he do this to her? He had told her that he was a guaranteed yes and now he'd said no. She didn't understand what had changed his mind.

"N-no?" Rachel stuttered, completely shocked at his reply. She was sure that he would say yes, especially seeing as he was in a relationship with Caroline.

"It's a no from me for the executive assistant position." Stefan repeated, his voice as serious as it had ever been.

"Stefan... what?" Caroline's voice was tight with the strain of holding back her tears, her heart breaking at how serious he sounded, meaning that he was speaking the truth. What would Stefan's decision do to their relationship? How could they survive him basically firing her? She didn't think they could.

Stefan spared a glance at Caroline's devastated face, wanting more than anything to reassure her and wipe that look off her face, but he had to do this first before he could take that broken look of betrayal from her face.

"Just to be clear, you want us to terminate her employment effective immediately?" Rachel had to clarify, she had to be sure that Stefan meant what he said. Surely he couldn't be advocating the firing of his girlfriend? Especially one that from all accounts he was deeply in love with.

"For the executive assistant position." Stefan confirmed.

"Okay." Rachel blew out a breath, "Then this meeting is now concluded." For the first time she looked at Caroline sympathetically, "Miss Forbes you are..."

"I have one more thing to say." Stefan interrupted what he knew would be Rachel firing Caroline.

Caroline looked down at her lap, blinking furiously to keep the tears behind her eyelids for just a little bit longer before she could leave. She couldn't even bare looking at Stefan. With this one decision he had broken them for good. There would be no coming back from this.

They were over.

She swallowed back her sob, hardly even able to hear whatever heartbreaking thing Stefan would say next.

"I don't think Miss Forbes should be my executive assistant." Stefan glanced over at Caroline, the sight of her so hurt killed him but he was sure that her expression would change with his next words, "I think that she is so much better suited for a position as the head of her own department."

Caroline's head shot up, her eyes meeting Stefan's for the first time since he said no. She was shocked, so unbelievably amazed at what he said that a tear slid down her cheek against her will, her voice a shocked whisper, "What?"

Stefan smiled at her, the love and admiration he held for her making his green eyes shine, "You are the driving force behind the success we have enjoyed. You are better at my job than I am. You shouldn't just be an assistant." He reached across and placed his hand on hers, "You deserve so much better than that."

Caroline was speechless. Her broken heart from moments ago was gone in an instant, replaced by a deep and all consuming love that she didn't know how could be real, how _Stefan_ could be real.

Rachel was confused at the sudden turn around. It spun her mind in circles, and it took her a moment to get her head sorted. Once she had, she could only shake her head, "That will not be happening. There are no positions open. It's execute assistant or nothing."

Stefan smiled serenely and shocked everyone silent with his next statement, "Then I quit."

"What? You can't!" Rachel was in a panic. She didn't want to be the one to tell Giuseppe Salvatore that his son had quit over his secretary. She used his father to try and get some sense back into him, "What would your father say?"

Stefan never even let the smile slip as he stood up from the table, his eyes showing not one ounce of regret for his decision, "I think it's high time I got out of my father's shadow. It's time for me to live for myself and go out on my own." He looked over at his gorgeous girlfriend and if possible his smile grew even wider, "I'm stronger now. Caroline has made me strong. I don't need my father's help anymore, not when I have the woman I love by my side."

He walked over to the door, finally feeling freer than he had in years. It was the best decision he'd made since giving in to the feelings between him and Caroline. He regretted neither decision. He turned his head over his shoulder, smiling at his love as he held his hand out to her, "You coming, Caroline?"

Caroline's head was still spinning from what had just happened. She went from heartbreak, to amazement, to she had no idea what the hell had just happened. But still, she would follow Stefan anywhere, so she stood up from her chair and slipped her hand into his as they left the meeting behind them.

Stefan walked toward the elevator with a smile on his face, completely happy and at ease with what had happened. He would start fresh, completely separated from his father, and succeed or fail it was all him. He wouldn't just have a job because his father handed it to him on a silver platter, and no matter his mistakes he would always have a job. Now it was on him and him alone. It was scary and exciting and something he should have done a long time ago. But he didn't have Caroline back then, she had made him strong and brought him back to the person he used to be. If it wasn't for her he would never have had the courage to venture out on his own.

Caroline waited until the elevator doors closed behind them before she spun around to ask, "What the hell just happened in there?"

"I quit." Stefan cradled her face between his hands, smiling at her with affection, "And it's all thanks to you."

Caroline frowned, unsure if Stefan realized what he'd just done, "No, you just had us both quit. And what did I have to do with that crazy decision."

"You fixed me, Caroline Forbes." Stefan stroked his thumbs against her cheeks with utmost tenderness, his eyes bright with wonder and an awe that took her breath away, "I am myself again because of you. You took my broken pieces and put them back together. You made me whole again."

Caroline's breath caught, the look in Stefan's eyes made butterflies fill her stomach. She couldn't look away as he came closer until their lips touched in a soft and loving kiss. It made her heart race wildly in her chest despite that slow and gentle way they were kissing.

Stefan wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him, moving his lips against hers passionately, keeping her occupied as he pressed the button for the floor of their – as of now – former offices.

The ding of the elevator pulled them out of their passionate embrace. Stefan took her hand and led her out of the elevator. Caroline was confused to see the floor of their office and not the lobby like she was expecting. Why was Stefan in the office just after he'd quit? He really was making her confused right now.

Stefan pulled Caroline to his office with eager steps, his body thrumming with nervous excitement. He had been waiting for this moment for what felt like forever but now that it was here he had never felt more terrified or excited than he did right now.

Caroline stopped just inside of his office, watching with confused eyes as Stefan went to his desk to look in one of his drawers. She needed to know what they were doing here, "Why have you brought me to your office, Stefan? Especially after we just quit!"

"Technically I just quit, you left before they could fire you for not giving you the job I think you should have." Stefan answered her as he searched through his drawer for what he came here for.

"Thanks for reminding me!" Caroline huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at Stefan's bent head. She grew annoyed that he was paying attention to his drawer rather than her, and she couldn't help but burst out, "What are you doing?"

"Ah hah!" Stefan cried out as his hand made contact with what he'd been searching for. He quickly slipped it into his pocket before making his way around his desk to stand in front of Caroline. He smiled nervously at her, "This is where we first met."

"I know." Caroline furrowed her brow, not sure what Stefan was saying it for, "I was there."

Stefan ducked his head and chuckled nervously, "I remember it just like it was yesterday. You took my break away from the first moment I saw you."

"But you were so cold and closed off." Caroline was surprised, she never would have thought he felt anything at their first meeting.

"My defense mechanism." Stefan huffed out a laugh, shaking his head at how he tried to push away any feelings he had for her, "I was broken back then."

"Stefan..." Caroline took the few steps that separated them, and placed her hand on his arm as she looked up at him with concern, "Why are you telling me this?"

Stefan just stared at her for a moment, his mouth opening and closing as he searched for the words to say. She just looked so beautiful, and she completely took away his ability to think. It was hard for him to find the words he needed to say.

Caroline raised her hand to cup his cheek, brushing her thumb across his jaw as she asked again, "What are you trying to tell me?"

"God I love you." Stefan released on a sigh, smiling at her as his heart beat frantically within his chest.

"I love you too." Caroline smiled back, unable to resist a little teasing jab, "Despite the scare you gave me earlier when I thought you wanted me fired."

Stefan laughed under his breath, his eyes sparkling back at her with love and affection. Unable to wait any longer he very slowly dropped down onto one knee, pulling out the ring box from his pocket and opened it before he held it out in front of him.

Caroline covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped. Tears instantly filled her eyes at the absolutely gorgeous ring seated within the velvet cushion. It was a large but not too large round diamond surrounded by little diamonds on a platinum band. It was breathtaking. But not nearly as gorgeous as Stefan's teary green eyes gazing up at her with the purest love she'd ever known.

Stefan's hand shook as he reached for Caroline's dainty hand, loosely holding it as he took a breath and prepared himself to ask the question he'd been dying to ask her for months, "Caroline... you came into my life and completely turned it upside down."

Caroline laughed, the tears sliding down her cheeks unchecked. She couldn't believe that this was really happening.

"I am happy that you did. I was lost at sea, adrift in dark waters until you appeared like the shiny beacon of a lifeboat." Stefan had to stop for a moment, the emotion tightening his throat. He took a few deep breaths before continuing, "You saved me. In every single way that a person can be saved you saved me." He choked out a laugh, his own tears clouding his eyes threatening to spill out at any moment, "And what's even more amazing than that, is that saving me wasn't enough for you, you just had to take every broken piece of me and put me back together."

"I am so grateful to you for somehow managing to fall in love with someone as broken as me." Stefan smiled dreamily up at her, stroking his thumb across the back of her hand as he reveled in her, "I will love you for the rest of my life. I will spend every second I have on this earth dedicated to making you as happy and as loved as you've made me."

Caroline was sobbing now, the smile on her face the widest she had ever had. Her heart was fluttering away helplessly in her chest and her stomach was filled with butterflies as she was filled with anticipation for what he was about to ask her.

Stefan released her hand from his so that he could take the ring out of the box. He placed the box on the ground and held the ring with one hand while with the other he took hold of her left hand, "Caroline Forbes, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"

He held his breath in terrified excitement as he awaited her answer. His hands were shaking so much that he was afraid that he would drop the ring in a minute. He had never been so anxious to hear an answer in his life.

Caroline cried into her hand, unable to say anything for several minutes as the emotion of the moment formed a lump in her throat that took her ability to speak. She was completely overwhelmed by the moment and the question.

"Stefan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - I couldn’t resist the cliffhanger - sorry! There’s only one chapter left now. The end is nigh. Sob.


	30. Chapter 29 Part 1

********“Caroline Forbes, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?”

“Stefan..." Caroline's voice caught, tears choking her throat as she prepared to give Stefan her answer.

Stefan's heart felt like it could burst out of his chest with how fast it was racing, his lips trembling as he asked her again, "Will you?"

Caroline dropped to her knees in front of him, cradling his cheek in her shaking hand as she pulled him in for a loving kiss, savoring his touch for a moment before she pulled back to gaze into his wet and hopeful eyes. She smiled tearfully back at him, answering him breathlessly, "Yes!"

Stefan's eyes brightened as an awed smile curved his lips. He tenderly placed the ring fully onto her finger, dropping his eyes to gaze at the diamond engagement ring sparkling brilliantly against her pale flesh. He released a shuddering breath, bringing her hand up to his lips to place a kiss on her new jewelery, a tear of pure joy falling down his cheek. She'd said yes.

Caroline was laughing and smiled and sobbing in absolute wonder. He'd asked her to marry him. She was sure that she must be living in a perfect dream, and any moment she would wake up to find herself in an empty apartment and the last twelve months of her life had been nothing more than a fantasy. It just wasn't possible that life could be so perfect like this. That applying for the graduate program on the off chance that she would get it would result in her life falling into place and meeting the man of her dreams on her first day.

It was a fairytale.

Stefan looked up into her breathtaking blue eyes and promptly lost the ability to breathe. Her eyes were shining at him with so much love and happiness that it made his heart shudder to a stop. This wonderful girl had agreed to be his _wife._ To spend every day with him, to share her life with him, until the day that they both died. It was too amazing to be real. After all of the heartbreak that he'd suffered, after being closed off for so many years, after losing hope of ever being happy ever again; _he was_. He was so unbelievably happy. One decision by someone else to make Caroline his assistant had woke him up from a long tortured slumber, his eyes awakened anew to the world around him, and his happy ending had been gifted to him.

If it was a dream... he never wanted to wake up.

Caroline tilted her head up to kiss him again, her fingers stroking tenderly against his cheek as she brought her other hand up to slide into the hair at the nape of his neck. Her breath caught as her new ring snagged on a few strands of his hair. She pulled away from his lips as she took her hand back, her gaze falling to the absolutely gorgeous diamond sparkling from her left hand, the grin that spread across her face was nothing short of breathtaking.

Stefan followed her gaze and an answering grin lit up his face. The ring looked so _right_ on her hand that it literally took his breath away. He reached for her left hand, briefly brushing his thumb against the ring before he laced their fingers together. He lovingly ran his knuckles down her soft cheek, smiling in awed happiness as their gazes met, his voice low and soft as he asked, "Let's go home."

Caroline nodded her head in agreement, resting her head against his as she smiled at him, whispering to him with all the love that was in her heart, "I love you."

"I love you more than words could ever describe." Stefan smiled back, rubbing his nose against hers as he added playfully but with a whole world of meaning, "This ring is a token of my love."

Caroline laughed as she brought her lips to his in a perfect dream of a kiss, the smiles on their faces preventing it from being a real kiss, but it meant more than all of the kisses in the world. They were so unbelievably happy, and in complete and utter awe of the love shared between them that to not kiss would be impossible in this moment.

Stefan smiled in pure happiness as he wrapped his arm around her waist, sharing loving kiss after loving kiss with his beautiful fiance. He held what he loved as she held onto him. He pulled back to gaze at her, telling her with all honesty, "We were built to last."

Caroline giggled, the beaming smile on her lips in no danger of leaving her face anytime soon, "When did you get so cheesy?"

"When I fell in love with you." Stefan answered back, his smile widening at the melodious laughter shaking her body. Any day that he could make her smile or laugh was a perfect day in his eyes, and this being the day he proposed to her made it a thousand times better.

Caroline finally calmed her giggles enough to gaze into his green eyes, her own eyes bright with emotions as her voice softened with meaning, "I am yours, Stefan Salvatore." She chewed on her bottom lip, her heart fluttering madly in her chest as she told him honestly, "I have been since the moment I walked into your office. I just didn't know it at the time."

Stefan released an awed breath, his heart thudding loudly against his chest with so much love for her, beating for only her as it always would. He pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, humming in the back of his throat at her familiar taste, releasing her with a smile as he told her, "Every single day for the rest of our lives... I'm yours."

Caroline took his lips in hers again, overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through her, wanting nothing more than what she had in front of her. Stefan, by her side for the rest of their lives. She smiled into the kiss, unable to resist, so happy that she didn't think she'd ever be able to stop smiling. She was floating on cloud nine, and she didn't think she'd ever come down. Stefan wanted to be her husband, and he asked her to be her wife. They were engaged. They were going to get married and spend every day of their life together. She would become Mrs Caroline Salvatore. Her breath caught, her heart skipping in her chest at the happiness that thought brought her.

Stefan pressed his lips to hers one more time before he pulled back. He rest his head against hers, gazing at her in adoration as his heart thudded away in his chest. His future wife. He beamed at the thought, sighing in pure happiness, caressing her cheek with utmost tenderness as he lost himself in her sparkling blue eyes. He was so happy. He finally managed to tear himself away from her as he stood, pulling her up with him by their joined hands, smiling at her before pressing a kiss to her cheek, "Let's go home."

Caroline closed her eyes smiling, reveling in the happy bubble of love surrounding them both, nuzzling her nose against his as she whispered back, "Yeah. Let's go home."

Stefan smiled at her as he took a step backwards, tightened his hold on her hand before he turned around and walked them out of their former office. He looked over at Caroline's desk and couldn't help but smile as he thought about all the times he'd seen her sitting here over the last year. Hard at work, multitasking, phone to her ear as she checked the computer while also writing notes. Plus, he watched her without her realizing when he was both struggling to admit his feelings to himself and after they became a couple when it become almost impossible to stop gazing at her. They had come a long way in twelve months.

Caroline walked hand in hand with Stefan as they got onto the elevator, he pushing the button for the lobby. She couldn't help but grin as she remembered him placing his hand on her back for the first time, completely taking her breath away and confusing her as he seemed to not even like her at the time. It was a lovely memory to think about, looking back now she could see the moments where Stefan had showed her his feelings, she just didn't know him well enough to see it. Now however, she could read him like a book, his every single facial expression and all of his body language she had memorized. She knew all of him, the good and the bad, and it only made her love and adore him more.

Stefan couldn't stop smiling as the elevator made its way down to the lobby. He was feeling completely content and overwhelmingly happy, he'd quit his job and asked the love of his life to marry him. That made today the happiest day of his life. He held tight to her hand as they walked through the lobby, the way everyone stopped and stared at them let him know that they must have heard that he'd quit. He smiled at his former colleagues as he walked out with his head held high, not a hint of regret on his face about his decision.

Caroline felt self conscious under the stares but she took her lead from Stefan and walked confidently with a smile on her face. She'd just got engaged, she didn't give a damn about what any of these people thought, especially as most of them had judged her and gossiped about her since finding out she was in a relationship with her boss. She wouldn't miss them. But she did giggle when the last thing she heard before leaving for good was:

"Is that an engagement ring on her finger?"

_Yes it is,_ Caroline thought happily, mentally sticking her tongue out at the gossips she would be leaving behind her. She knew the reason they all disliked her was because they'd all had a try for Stefan and he'd rejected all of them until he met her. The big difference between her and those gold diggers in there was that she didn't go after him for his money, she didn't go after him at all, she fell in love with him without meaning to, and as long as she had Stefan next to her she didn't care whether he had money or not. She loved _him_ , not his bank account.

Stefan also heard the question from inside before they left. He couldn't care less who knew about the engagement, he wanted to scream it proudly to everyone, declaring to everyone that he was happy. He was the luckiest man in the world to be marrying Caroline Forbes. He smiled as he amended that name in his head, _soon to be Caroline Salvatore._

As they reached the car Caroline tilted her head up to look at Stefan, the beautifully wide smile on his face took her breath away. She tugged on his hand so that he was facing her, and she smiled back at him as she asked, "Why are you smiling, Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan released her hand so that he could cradle her face between his palms, his head resting against hers as he smiled even wider at her, his eyes practically glowing with his happiness. He stroked her cheeks, his tone soft and loving as he answered, "I was just thinking that soon I will be able to call you Caroline Salvatore."

Caroline's heart skipped a beat at hearing Stefan say her future name with such love and joy. She placed her hand on his chest, playing with the buttons of his shirt as she bit into her lip, her eyes shining bright with happiness, her voice low and full of awe, "Say it again."

Stefan's smile widened even further at her request, his heart warming in his chest even as it raced. He pulled her face even closer to his, their eyes locked in an intense gaze, his lips brushing against hers as he repeated, "Caroline Salvatore. My future wife."

Caroline felt tears prick her eyes, her smile blinding as she pressed it to his lips, gasping against his mouth as she kissed him agonizingly slowly, pouring every ounce of her love into their kiss.

Stefan hummed into their kiss, his eyes closing in sheer bliss as he tasted the depth of her love in the kiss. He pushed his body against hers and pressed her into the door of the car as his kisses grew more passionate.

Caroline pulled away gasping, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to get her breath back. She was caught in his eyes, the green so dark and inviting with lust, the weight of it making her skin feel like it was on fire. She licked her suddenly dry lips, the desire making her stomach clench, her voice becoming low with arousal, and the only word she was able to say was, "Home."

"Home." Stefan agreed, leaning in for one more searing kiss before he finally pulled away from her and got in the car.

He didn't think he'd ever driven faster in his life. He wanted to get Caroline back to their home to celebrate their engagement together before they even thought about letting people know.

 

* * *

 

It was the morning, and Stefan and Caroline were still in bed as the both of them didn't have a job anymore so they no longer had a reason to get up. Which was a good thing as they had kept each other up last night as they made love all through the night in celebration of their engagement.

Stefan was awake and he had been for some time. He was admiring the sleeping Caroline laying on his chest, her head tilted up towards him so that he had a clear view of her beautifully blissful features. Even in her sleep she was smiling, her soft and gentle puffs of breath were tickling along his chest in the most delightful way. He had a smile curling his lips as he gazed down at her, his fingertips stroking through her hair getting lost in her silken waves. With his other hand he reached for her left one that was resting against his skin, and he held her fingers in his as he brushed his thumb against the diamond that shone amongst her delicate fingers.

Caroline had agreed to marry him.

She would be his _wife_.

He didn't think he could ever get over that fact. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to stop smiling anytime soon. He was happy, so breathtakingly happy, that he didn't think it was possible to be any happier than he was right now. He was going to marry the love of his life, he would help and support her become the successful woman he knew she would be, and one day in the future they would expand their family with no doubt beautiful and perfect children.

His breath caught at the beautiful image in his head, a mini-Caroline or a mini-Stefan or maybe even both. His future looked so bright and wonderfully perfect that he was tempted to pinch himself to see whether this was real. It felt too amazing to be true, but as he looked down at the ring sitting proudly on her finger, it was undeniable proof that she wanted to spend her life with him just as he wanted nothing more than to be with her forever. He knew that nothing was more real than their love for each other.

He closed his eyes and smiled, his heart thumping loudly in his chest, his whole body vibrating with his love for her. He was so happy.

"Morning, fiance." Caroline whispered, smiling so beautifully wide, the happiness coursing through her body taking her breath away. Stefan had asked her to marry him and it still hadn't sunk in yet. Her eyes fell to her left hand, and she bit into her lip as her heart skipped a beat. It was still there, the diamond ring which meant they would be getting married, standing out against her skin, and the image of Stefan down on one knee came to her mind. She felt her eyes beginning to tear up with joy at the memory. She was so happy.

Stefan opened his eyes to gaze into her breathtaking blue orbs, his smile widening as he breathed in the sight of her happy, his hand coming down to stroke along her cheek, "Good morning, my beautiful fiancee."

Caroline moved up his body so that she could press her lips lovingly against his, the smiles on both of their faces making her heart race, and the way his arms enfolded around her in a tender embrace took her breath away. She let her legs fall either side of his, her hands framing his face as her lips moved sensually over his.

Stefan moaned into their kiss, deepening it further as he traced the tips of his fingertips down her back to take hold of her hips, moving her over him so that she was aligned with him, sucking in a breath as he guided her down his length until she was fully sat on top of him and he was buried deeply in her core. He released her lips just long enough to breathe out, "I love you."

"I love you too." Caroline moaned in reply before Stefan stole her breath with his passionate kiss. She kissed him back just as ardently as she moved herself over him.

It seemed that they were not done celebrating yet.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was still in bed, the sheet pulled up to her chest to cover the top of her breasts, staring at the phone in her hand. Stefan had just popped out to grab them some breakfast, declaring with awe in his voice that he would go out and get a special breakfast for his future wife. It still made her heart race just thinking about the way he said wife, so happy and in complete awe, just as she was reduced to blinding smiles and happy tears whenever she thought about him becoming her husband.

She was on cloud nine and there was no chance of her coming down anytime soon.

So with the smile splitting across her face she searched for the contact she wanted and pressed call. She waited eagerly and excitedly for the phone to be answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom." Caroline could feel butterflies fill her stomach as her voice shook with her joy, "I have something to tell you."

"Okay, sweetheart." Liz felt her heart race in anticipation of what Caroline would tell her, having a pretty good idea of what it could be, but she needed her daughter to confirm it before she reacted, "What is it?"

"Stefan..." Caroline's voice shook with her tears, the smile on her face clear in her voice, the happiness and excitement making her almost squeal, "He asked me to marry him."

"Oh, sweetheart! I'm so happy for you." Liz felt tears prick her eyes, her heart so full of joy and love for her daughter, "My baby's getting married."

"I'm so happy, mom." Caroline was laughing and crying at the same time. She was filled with so much happiness, and her heart was so full of love that she thought she would burst.

"He loves you so much, sweetheart." Liz had to walk into the kitchen to grab herself a tissue so that she could dab her eyes. She smiled, her voice knowing as she told Caroline, "I saw it on Christmas Day. No matter that you were fighting, the moment he looked at you, his eyes were screaming with how much he loved and adored you."

Caroline swiped her thumb under her eyes to wipe away her happy tears, "I love him just as much." She grinned as she recalled how shocked she was when he got down on one knee, "I still can't believe we're engaged. I never expected for him to do this. We've only been together for less than a year."

"I knew." Liz chuckled, knowing at Christmas that Stefan would be her future son in law, "I knew at Christmas that Stefan would soon ask you to marry him." She smiled, her eyes overflowing with happy tears for her little girl, "It was obvious to me."

Caroline bit into her lip, a blush coloring her cheeks at her mom's words. That time was the worst she'd ever felt, she was so in love with Stefan and she was so hurt and heartbroken over their fight, that she thought there was no way they'd ever get back together. She never even imagined that Stefan would come all the way to Mystic Falls to fix them.

When she had opened that door on Christmas Day to see Stefan in front of her she had been completely floored. She had never been loved so much that the man she had sort of broken up with had traveled thousands of miles in his car to turn up on her mother's door and try his hardest to fix what was broken between them. They had both screwed up, they were both at fault, and the both of them had massively overreacted to what happened. It shows how much they loved each other that they worked through their problems and became stronger than ever.

Caroline was so lost in her daydreaming of the past that she had no idea what her mom had been saying. She cleared her throat in embarrassment and asked, "What was that?"

Liz laughed knowingly and repeated, "I said, do you need me to send you your wedding book?"

"Mom!" Caroline laughed, shaking her head at the book she had made when she was a kid, "I was like ten when I made that. My taste has changed since then."

"You never know, sweetheart." Liz couldn't help but laugh as she recalled Caroline planning her perfect wedding when she was a child, "You might still want your groom to be riding in on a white horse."

"God!" Caroline covered her face with her hand in embarrassment, her childhood wishes so entwined in fairy tales back then, as she had been every bit the lover of Disney.

"I have to go to work soon, Caroline." Liz's voice was regretful, wishing she could stay on the phone with her daughter longer, but duty called, and she was ever the dutiful sheriff.

"Okay, mom." Caroline knew how important her mom's job was and she understood that she had to share her mom's time with the citizens of Mystic Falls. She didn't understand that as a teenager, resentful that her mom couldn't be there for her every moment of every day growing up, but now she did and she was so proud of her mom, "Talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart." Liz knew her job was a hard one, especially for her daughter when she still lived at home. Their relationship had suffered because of it when she was younger, but thankfully they were closer now once Caroline understood that she wasn't leaving her daughter because she wanted to but because her job was to protect the people of Mystic Falls. Before she hung up she told Caroline again, "Congratulations, baby. You deserve the happiness you have found with Stefan, and I couldn't be more pleased for you. What you two share is very rare."

"Thanks, mom." Caroline let a tear fall down her cheek as she ended the call. It meant so much to her that her mom was happy for her, and that she could see how special the love between her and Stefan was.

She needed to take a minute before calling Bonnie. She was so overwhelmed with emotion that she was sure that she would burst into tears as soon as she heard her best friend's voice. She never expected that she would be engaged to the most loving and wonderful man that she'd ever known. She still felt like pinching herself to make sure that it wasn't some kind of perfect dream that her subconscious had made up. She glanced down at her hand, the diamond of her engagement ring sparkled back at her, and a wide grin split across her face. Nope, definitely _not_ a dream.

She dialed the number of Bonnie's hotel and waited with breathless anticipation for her best friend to answer.

"Hello?"

Only it wasn't her best friend who answered but her new husband. The smile didn't drop from her face, her voice practically quivering with her repressed excitement, "Hey, Enzo, is Bonnie there?"

"I'm hurt, gorgeous." Enzo teased his friend/pseudo sister in law, "Don't you want to talk to your kind of brother in law?"

Caroline chuckled, "Normally I would have a chat with you, brother in law, but I need to talk to your wife."

"I know when I'm not wanted." Enzo chuckled before he called out to his wife, "Bonnie, my beautiful wife, your best friend wants to speak to you."

Caroline had to smile as she heard Bonnie's squeal in the background. She couldn't wait to share the news with her best friend, who was practically her sister, as she wanted to tell the two people closest to her first before anyone else; her mom and Bonnie.

"Care!" Bonnie cried excitingly into the phone, a wide smile on her face at talking to her best friend. She loved Enzo with everything inside of her, but she would always need Caroline in her life too, and it made her love him even more that he completely understood that.

Bonnie's voice was always so full of happiness every time they spoke that it made Caroline fill with butterflies. Would she sound so wonderfully happy on her honeymoon with Stefan? Was Bonnie's joy a preview of what her own will be like when she was married to the man of her dreams? She hoped so.

"How are you?" Bonnie asked, missing her best friend so much, but at the same time she was so happy to be spending alone time with Enzo.

"I'm..." Caroline sucked in a quick breath and released it on a shaky exhale, "I'm _wonderful_."

Bonnie could hear the pure happiness in Caroline's voice easily, her heart stopping in her chest, anticipating the reason for such joy from her friend. She hoped that what she thought had happened to make her best friend sound so happy had happened. She tried to hold back her excitement as she asked, "What's made you so happy?"

"I don't have a job anymore and neither does Stefan." Caroline couldn't help but sound entirely too happy about her newly unemployed status.

"What?!" Bonnie cried out in shock, as that was _not_ the news she was expecting to hear, "You and Stefan got fired?"

"No!" Caroline chewed on her lip before rambling out an explanation, "Stefan quit because they wouldn't give me the job he wanted them to."

Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed out without thinking, "And I thought he was going to ask you to marry him."

"He did that too." Caroline held her breath as she waited for Bonnie's reaction.

It took Bonnie a moment to process Caroline's words. When she did she let out an almighty screech and couldn't help but say, "Oh my god! What the hell has happened while I've been away?"

Caroline couldn't help but laugh, "I quit and got engaged in the same day." She furrowed her brow and then amended her statement, "Well, Stefan quit and as I walked out with him I guess I quit too... but they were just about to let me go anyway... so, um, yeah, we both quit."

"Wow." Bonnie chuckled, "And Enzo just proposed to me after he sang me a song he wrote." She couldn't help but tease her friend, "Stefan just had to upstage him by quitting for you."

"Shut up!" Caroline laughed, shaking her head in amazement of everything that had occurred in the last twenty four hours. She told Bonnie the rest, "And I thought our relationship was over. I was heartbroken... until he suddenly said that he wanted me to basically have his job."

"Wait!" Bonnie's eyes widened at Caroline's response, feeling slightly lost and confused, having no idea what inspired Stefan to make that kind of offer, "What actually happened?"

"It was my review as my contracted year was up." Caroline began, finally shedding a light on the reason why she and Stefan quit, "Everything was going so well, despite the head of HR being judgmental of me and Stefan, and everyone voted on whether I should be given the position permanently." She hesitated in saying the next part, but as the end result was good she told Bonnie all that had happened, "They all said yes, which was a complete shock to me, and then Stefan had the deciding vote. No matter what the others said if he gave a no I would be terminated straight away."

"He said yes right?" Bonnie asked knowingly, not expecting Stefan to give any other response other than yes. At Caroline's silence she frowned, her stomach in knots at what that meant. There was no way that he could have said no, he loved her so much, it just wasn't in the realm of possibility. She had to ask again, " _Right_?"

"He said no." Caroline admitted, even though she now knew why he said it, she could still feel how hurt and heartbroken she had been.

"How could he...?" Bonnie was fuming with anger, completely forgetting that Caroline had already said that he wanted her to have his job, she was just so angry on behalf of her friend, "How could you agree to marry him after that? And I was happy for you."

"Bon... Bon... _Bonnie_!" Caroline had to practically shout out her name to get Bonnie's attention. It touched her that her friend was so angry on her behalf but she didn't have to be as the outcome couldn't have been more wonderful, "Will you please listen to me?"

"Fine!" Bonnie huffed, "But it better be good if you want me to be happy about you marrying him."

Caroline couldn't stop the smile on her face despite Bonnie's unhappiness with Stefan, "I really do love you, Bonnie Bennett."

"I love you too, Caroline Forbes." Bonnie replied with a smile before her lips pulled down and her voice became stern, "And if you ever expect me to be happy about you becoming a Salvatore then you'd better tell me everything."

"Okay." Caroline took a deep breath and released it on a sigh before she told Bonnie the rest of the story, "So Stefan said no, and I had never felt so hurt before. I couldn't even listen to what he was saying as I was so heartbroken and thinking about that this was the end of us. There was no way that we could survive Stefan having me fired."

"Then what happened?" Bonnie asked, hoping Caroline came to her point soon as what she was saying was just making her feel even more angry with Stefan than she already was.

"Then Stefan said that he was saying no to the assistant job as he thought that I should be the head of my own department." Caroline was still amazed at what Stefan had done, never expecting him to say anything like that, "After that... everything is just kind of a blur. Stefan quit, I followed, and then before I knew it we were in his office and he was down on one knee proposing to me."

"Okay, he's forgiven." Bonnie replied, chuckling at the way Stefan proposed. She knew that it was going to happen soon, she just never thought that he would do it after making Caroline think he wanted her gone.

"Yeah?" Caroline giggled as she asked, "So you're happy for me again?"

"Yes, Care." Bonnie laughed, letting go of her anger at Stefan's actions and embracing her excitement again, "I'm very happy for you."

Caroline smiled, her heart fluttering madly in her chest at how happy she was. She knew that she had only been engaged a day but she didn't see the point in waiting to ask, "Will you be my maid of honor, Bonnie?"

"I'd be honored to be your maid of..." Bonnie couldn't help but let out a little giggle, "honor."

"I know I already asked you to be my bridesmaid when we were like ten years old but I just wanted to be sure that your answer would be the same." Caroline giggled as she replied, filled with excitement as she thought about planning her perfect wedding.

"My answer hasn't changed." Bonnie smiled, before she added with a touch of sadness, "Though I always thought I would help you shop for your dress."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline scoffed in disbelief, " _Of course_ you are helping me pick out my dress just as I helped you choose yours. What made you think otherwise?"

"I just thought that you would want to go dress shopping straight away and I'm still on my honeymoon for a little while longer." Bonnie replied.

"Of course I am going to wait until you come back." Caroline let out a laugh, "It's not like I'm getting married tomorrow!"

"We're getting married tomorrow?" Stefan let his presence be known as he leaned against the door frame, smiling cheekily over at Caroline as he winked at her, "Wow, quick engagement. Better go find my tux."

Caroline reached for one of the pillows next to her and threw it at Stefan as she laughed, "Shut up!"

Stefan easily caught the pillow, throwing a grin at Caroline as he made his way over to her side of the bed. He leaned over her and placed the pillow on the bed beside her. He stole a quick kiss from her before he told her, "Your breakfast and coffee is waiting for you."

"I love you." Caroline sighed in happiness, gazing lovingly into his green eyes, losing herself in his intense stare.

"I love you too." Stefan reached up to cup her jaw, brushing his thumb tenderly across her skin, gazing deeply into those blue eyes he adored.

"I'm gonna hang up now as I'm pretty sure that the both of you are locked in one of your epic stares." Bonnie waited for a response from her best friend, but at the continued silence on the other end of the line she knew that she was right and that they were too busy staring at each other to remember that Caroline was actually on the phone. She chuckled as she pulled the phone away from her ear and pressed end. Those two were just so in love it was actually adorable.

She wondered if Caroline still wanted a summer wedding?

 

* * *

 

"I won't be gone long." Stefan promised, leaning in for another soft and lingering kiss, "I promise."

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck as she smiled up at him, "Take your time."

"It's just gonna be a quick drink with Lexi." Stefan pressed his lips to hers again, sighing softly at the way they both fit together so perfectly, "Then I'll be back home."

"Stefan..." Caroline chuckled as she rest her forehead against his, "Seriously, you don't have to rush home." She bit into her lip, showing a little bit of her anxiety, "You are telling your best friend that you're getting married. If she's happy than she's probably going to want to celebrate a little with you."

"She will be happy for us." Stefan smiled adoringly at her, resting his hands on her waist to pull her even closer to him, "She absolutely adores you, and she knows how much I love you." He kissed her lips gently, breathing the words into her, "She'll be ecstatic."

Caroline released a shaky breath, "I'm just nervous."

"Why?" Stefan asked, placing another sweet peck to her lips, "You have no reason to be."

"I don't know why." Caroline laughed, shrugging her shoulders helplessly, "I just am."

"Trust me, she'll be offering to help you plan the wedding before you know it." Stefan smiled at her, gazing into her beautiful eyes before he finally released her, "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." Caroline smiled back at him, watching him leave with a sigh.

She would start looking for venues for the wedding while Stefan was out with Lexi. It was never too early to start.

 

* * *

 

Stefan walked into the bar and immediately looked for Lexi. He saw her over at the pool table, probably hustling the guys she was playing as she was an excellent player. He caught her gaze and gestured his head over to the bar to tell her where he would be, and when he got a nod in return he went over there to wait for her.

He ordered himself a drink and waited for Lexi to join him. He had missed his best friend, but he couldn't really regret all the time he had been spending with Caroline, especially as they now had a lot of free time on their hands. Where else would he want to be but with his gorgeous fiancee?

Lexi finally came bounding over, throwing her arms around Stefan from behind and placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek, "Hey, stranger."

Stefan chuckled as she came around to sit in front of him, "It's good to see you, Lex."

Lexi signaled the bartender for another drink before she grinned at Stefan and teased him, "You finally managed to pull yourself away from Caroline?"

Stefan looked down and chuckled, knowing that statement to be completely true. It was hard to stay away from the girl of dreams, especially now that she'd agreed to be his wife.

Lexi couldn't help but smile at how happy Stefan was now. It was such a difference from how miserable he'd been for years that sometimes it was still a shock to see her previously permanently frowning best friend happy. Caroline was definitely the best thing that ever happened to him. With his girlfriend in mind she asked, "So how are things with you and Caroline?"

Stefan looked over at Lexi, the smile on his face permanently etched there, his voice was full of awe as he answered, "Perfect. Unbelievably and amazingly perfect."

"I'm so happy for you, Stef." Lexi meant it, seeing her best friend so happy and acting like his old self again was the most wonderful thing to happen since he'd met Caroline, "You've found the one."

"I have." Stefan agreed, not a moments hesitation in his answer. Caroline was the one for him, the woman he'll spend the rest of his life loving.

Lexi took a sip of her drink before asking him, "So when are you gonna put a ring on it?" She winked at him as she added teasingly, "You need to keep hold of that girl. She's the best thing that's ever happened to you."

Stefan grinned wider, his eyes sparkling with tears, his voice hushed with happiness, "I already have."

Lexi was raising her drink to her lips when she heard Stefan's reply. She lowered her hand to place her drink back on the bar, and she narrowed her eyes as she studied his expression. He'd never looked so content or bursting with happiness before. She felt her own tears prick her eyes as she asked in amazement, "Oh my god! Did you... Did you propose to her?"

Stefan nodded his head, his smile splitting across his face, a laugh of pure unadulterated joy escaping him as he told her, "She said yes." He had to blink rapidly to try and keep the happy tears in his eyes. His voice was excited as he said out loud to another person for the first time, "I'm getting married!"

Lexi screamed in happiness, jumping off the stool to throw her arms around Stefan, a tear falling down her cheek as she expressed her joy at the news, "I'm so so happy for you, Stefan! After all these years you deserve a happy ending."

"I am happy." Stefan clutched Lexi close to him, resisting with everything inside of him the urge to break down and cry. He was so much looking forward to his future that he never wanted to think about his past ever again. Caroline was his everything; past, present, future. She's the only thing he would ever crave or want for the rest of his life. His voice was choked up with his emotions, "Caroline is my happiness."

Lexi released him after one final squeeze. She subtly wiped a stray tear from her eye, before she beamed over at Stefan, "I think this calls for a celebration."

"Lexi..." Stefan tried to protest, wanting to be back home with his girl but the knowing smirk that Lexi sent him let him know that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"Uh huh!" Lexi shook her finger at Stefan, not prepared to let him leave so soon after news this wonderful, "You can spend one night celebrating with your best friend. You'll have the rest of your life to be with Caroline." She smiled at him and tapped him gently on the cheek, "Tonight you're mine."

Stefan couldn't help the smile on his face as he gazed gratefully at his best friend. For so long she was the only good thing in his life, his anchor and his cheering section, that he wondered once again what he ever did to deserve her. Her and Caroline. Two amazing and special woman that he would never deserve but would love and cherish everyday for the rest of his life.

Lexi popped the bottle off the champagne she'd just ordered, laughing as it spilled over the top, and filled two glasses up before putting the bottle aside. She handed one to Stefan and raised up her own glass as she proposed a toast, "To you and Caroline, may the rest of your life be filled with nothing but happiness."

"To being happy." Stefan shared a smile with Lexi as he clinked his glass against hers, before raising it to his lips and taking a generous sip.

He was looking forward to sharing a fun and laughter filled night with his best friend, as they hadn't done it by themselves for quite a while, and it was nice to spend time just him and Lexi.

After he and Caroline were married they would have to make sure that they both found the time to spend with Lexi and Bonnie.

 

* * *

 

Near midnight Stefan stumbled through the door of their apartment, pleasantly inebriated but not fall down drunk. He was happy after spending time with his best friend celebrating his engagement. It was a good night. Now it was time to see his gorgeous fiancee.

He made his way to their bedroom and pushed the door open. He smiled at the sight of his girl laying in bed reading a book, her head propped up on her hand as she held the book with her other, her luscious locks falling in waves over her shoulder. She was beautiful.

Caroline looked up from her book at the sound of the door opening and smiled at Stefan, "Hey."

"Hey." Stefan echoed, coming further in to the room as he began to take his clothes off and folded them neatly on the chair. He walked over to the bed and slipped underneath the covers to lay beside Caroline. He threw his arm around her waist to draw her closer to him, pressing their heads together so that he could look into her beautiful eyes, smiling at her before he placed a soft and loving kiss to her lips.

Caroline moaned as their mouths parted. Her hand came up to draw random patterns on his chest as she asked, "How did it go with Lexi?" She bit into her lip anxiously as she added, "Was she happy?"

"Yes she was." Stefan stole another kiss from her before he starting laughing as he recalled what Lexi had said to him.

"What's so funny?" Caroline asked curiously at Stefan's laughter.

"Well..." Stefan pushed a stray hair behind her ear as he smiled adoringly at her, "She asked me when was I going to put a ring on it and I told her that I already had." He stroked his thumb against her cheek as he cradled her face, "She was very happy for us and we were celebrating."

Caroline smiled at hearing that Lexi was happy for them. They both got on very well but she still felt a little anxiety that somehow Lexi would have changed her mind now that Stefan had asked her to marry him. She was glad that her fears proved untrue. She kissed him again, lingering sensually against his lips as she hummed, "I'm happy that she was."

"Me too." Stefan growled back before connecting their lips and rolling on top of her to settle between her legs. He rocked his hips against hers as he kissed her passionately, running his hands down her body to slip between her fingers and bringing them above her head.

Caroline moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist to move her hips with him. She kissed him just as ardently as he kissed her, her body pulsing with her desire for him as they sank into each other.

 

* * *

 

Stefan nuzzled his head into Caroline's pillow, breathing in her sweet scent and stretching his arm out to find her lovely body. He grumbled as his hand met nothing but cold sheets instead of his love, so he opened his eyes to see the empty side of their bed for himself. He was about to call out her name when he spotted a note on the end table. He reached over and picked it up.

_Stefan, just gone out to get a few things. Be back soon. Love, Caroline xx_

He sighed in disappointment at not waking up to Caroline, but her leaving him a note made him smile. It just stressed to him that they were now two and would never be a one again. He couldn't wait until they got married. They would have to have a talk soon about when that day would be, as the sooner they picked a date the better as far as he was concerned. That day couldn't come soon enough.

His phone starred to ring, and he answered it without looking at the caller ID, "Hello?"

"Are you ready to forget this ridiculous idea of quitting and come back to our family company?" The angry voice of his father was heard, someone he really wasn't interred in speaking to, especially first thing in the morning.

"Hello to you too, father." Stefan huffed, getting out of bed and putting on a pair of pants. He made his way to the kitchen, because if he was going to have this conversation with his father then he needed coffee for it in lieu of something much _much_ stronger.

Like a whole damn bottle of whiskey.

"I let you have time to cool off from your decision to quit for your _secretary_." Giuseppe sneered, his distaste for Caroline clear in his voice, "And now that I presume sense has prevailed I am telling you to get back to work."

Stefan shook his head at his father's audacity. Quitting his job was not something that he made up on the spot at the meeting, he had thought about it for a while, and he finally had the courage to do it. He stressed his resolve to his father, "I'm not coming back, father. _Ever_."

"Don't be stupid, Stefan." Giuseppe couldn't believe how idiotic his son was behaving because of a woman. For the second time, "Do you really think she'll be with you for much longer if the money runs out?"

"She doesn't care about the money." Stefan replied instantly, knowing that rich or poor Caroline didn't care, as long as they loved each other that was all that mattered to her, "And I know she'll never leave me."

"And how can you possibly know that?" Giuseppe scoffed in disbelief. After everything the last gold digger did to Stefan, he thought he would have learned from his mistake to never trust a woman.

Stefan took in a quick intake of breath before revealing, "Because I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Giuseppe screamed in rage, "You would marry your secretary?!" He curled his lip in disgust, "Someone beneath you. I thought I taught you better than that."

"You taught me nothing!" Stefan hissed back, his grip on the phone tight, and the urge to throw it across the room was high.

"You will not marry this woman." Giuseppe decreed, expecting Stefan to follow his orders.

"You don't get to tell me what to do. Not anymore." Stefan was disgusted with his father, and had never been more ashamed of being Giuseppe Salvatore's son, "I quit your company and I am no longer under your control."

Giuseppe was fuming he was so mad, so he threatened his son with what he thought would make him rethink his rash decision, "How about I cut off your trust fund?" His voice turned smug with what he thought was his victory, "See how long she sticks around with no monetary reward."

"Then cut me off." Stefan chuckled, feeling pity that his father couldn't know the value of love over money, "Only I have my own money and the trust fund from mom." It wasn't as vast as the money he got from the Salvatore trust but it was more than enough for him and Caroline to live on, "I don't need you or your money."

"You ungrateful little..."

"Goodbye, father." Stefan cut him off, not interested in whatever his father had to say, "You're not invited to the wedding." Then he hung up.

He sat at the counter trying to cool down before he called Damon. Might as well get his brother's reaction out of the way, he didn't think it would be as extreme a reaction as his father's but he would be prepared for a bad reaction just in case.

He dialed his brother's number and waited for him to answer, "Damon."

"Brother!" Damon cried out enthusiastically as he answered, "You have totally pissed off dear old dad. I approve."

Stefan laughed, "And you're approval is what I live for."

"You know you wish you could be more like me, as I have never given a shit about what dad thinks." Damon chuckled, happy that his baby brother had finally gotten a mind of his own and did something for himself for once.

Stefan had always been in awe of Damon's ability to talk back to their father uncaring of the consequence. It was something he wished he could do, and now thanks to Caroline he had.

"So what have you called me for?" Damon asked, curious as to why his brother had called.

"I have some news." Stefan grinned, forgetting about how angry his father had made him and letting his happiness and excitement shine through his voice, "I asked Caroline to me marry me and she said yes."

Damon waited a beat before asking, "Was this before or after you quit your job?"

"Damon!" Stefan growled in annoyance.

"Just kidding." Damon chuckled, always happy that he could rile his brother so easily. It was a simple joy of being a big brother.

"I hate you." Stefan grumbled, though not meaning it as he once might have done. Their relationship had come a long way in the past year.

"I'm happy for you, brother." Damon meant it, his brother truly deserved happiness after his years of suffering, "Caroline is a great girl, and you two are made for each other. Congratulations, little brother."

"Thank you, brother." Stefan smiled, happy that someone in his family was happy for him.

"I'm your best man, right?" Damon had to ask.

Stefan rolled his eyes and joked, "It's a toss up between you and Lexi."

"You just don't want me to upstage you by looking hotter than you." Damon smirked.

"I'm hanging up now." Stefan laughed, shaking his head at his brother as he ended the call.

 

* * *

 

A few days later Caroline finally thought it was time to broach a subject that she'd been putting off for the past couple of weeks. She took Stefan by the hand and led him over to their couch so that they could relax and talk, "It's time we had a talk."

"Okay." Stefan turned so that he could see her face, all his attention focused on her at the seriousness of her expression, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I have loved spending all of this free time with you, Stefan." Caroline reached across and slid her fingers through his, "But I can't just sit at home all day with nothing to do. I need to work."

Stefan smiled at her, "Of course you do. I wouldn't expect you to stay at home."

Caroline released a relieved breath, "Good. So I have been looking at positions, and there are a few places that are interesting to me." She smiled over at Stefan as she admitted, "I didn't want to apply until I'd talked to you first."

"What are the positions you are thinking of applying for?" Stefan asked, keeping his expression neutral.

"Well..." Caroline glanced down at their joined hands as she admitted, "They are all for executive assistant positions."

"No, Caroline." Stefan immediately shook his head, not approving of the idea in the slightest.

"Why not?!" Caroline dropped his hand so that she could throw her hands up in the air, "I need to work, Stefan."

Stefan moved closer to cradle her face between his hands, pulling her face gently to meet his when she looked away from him, "I didn't quit my job so that you could be an assistant somewhere else."

Caroline released her rigid stance, letting out a sigh as she covered his hands with hers, "I love that you want me to be more." She searched his eyes for a moment before reminding him, "I'm not qualified to be head of a department, and no one is going to hire me as such, not until I gain more experience."

Stefan stroked his thumbs against her as he smiled at her with loving admiration, "I didn't expect for you to go out and look for a job already."

Caroline frowned, "I don't understand."

"I was going to wait, and let everything die down after we quit." Stefan could see that Caroline was still confused so he continued, "I was going to ask you whether you wanted to be partner with me in our own company."

Caroline's breath hitched, "What?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Stefan looked down as insecurity hit him suddenly, afraid that she wouldn't want it as much as he did, "I just love working beside you and you deserve so much more than being _just_ an assistant." He met her gaze again, his heart skipping at the light shining from her blue eyes, "The Forbes and Salvatore Agency has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Caroline felt tears prick her eyes as a massive grin covered her face, "Yes it does."

Stefan stared at her with wide hopeful eyes, "Does that mean..."

"Yes!" Caroline cried out, launching her arms around Stefan as she held him tight and repeated, "Yes. Yes. Yes!!!" She gripped her fingers in his shirt, laughing with pure joy, "I would love for us to start our own company."

Stefan released a breath of relief, folding his arms around her to clutch her close to him. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder before he decided to ask something he wanted to know, "There is something I've been meaning to talk to you about too."

Caroline pulled back to smile at him, "What is it?"

"I want to know when we should set the date for our wedding?" Stefan asked, stroking his hands along her arms as he waited for her to answer.

"Oh that's easy." Caroline smiled brightly, not even having to think about her answer for long, as she'd known the season since she was a little girl.

"And when is that?" Stefan couldn't help but smile at her quick answer, no obvious hesitation to marry him on her part and that was everything to him. He had no reservations about being with Caroline and he was so happy that neither did she.

"I've always wanted a summer wedding." Caroline smiled brilliantly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she thought about it for a moment before saying, "How about June?"

Stefan honestly would prefer sooner but if that was what Caroline wanted than that was what she would get. He circled his arms around her waist and nodded his head in approval, "A June wedding sounds perfect."

"Good!" Caroline beamed at him before kissing him quick and passionately, "That gives me almost nine months to plan our perfect wedding."

"I have no doubt that it will be perfect." Stefan kissed her tenderly, smiling against her lips as he added truthfully, "You'll be there."

Caroline giggled before going back for more of his delicious kisses. As their kisses grew more passionate she pushed him down on the couch so that she could straddle him. She was so happy that they had picked a date and now she had a goal to work towards. She couldn't wait.

The June wedding was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - I hope you enjoyed part 1. I had to split it as it was getting too long and was nowhere near where I wanted it to be. So the preparations and wedding will be in part 2... don't know if it will be as long but knowing me you never know lol


	31. Chapter 29 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter. After over a year of writing it's time to say goodbye. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for the amazing support. It's been one hell of a ride.

 

Caroline and Stefan were looking at places for what would be their new business residence. It was a huge undertaking for the both of them as Caroline had no idea what went into running a company and Stefan only knew what Giuseppe had shown him over the years. Suffice it to say, he would not be running his company like his father did.

They didn't want a place too close to their former office, or too far away from the life of the city. Which is why it had been over two months and they still hadn't found that perfect place yet. They weren't in any rush to find a place, besides Caroline's need to get back to work. Despite Giuseppe's threat to cut him off his Salvatore trust fund remained free for him to use whenever he wanted to.

The realtor was showing him and Caroline around a quaint little office on the outskirts of the city. It was located on the ground floor, the floors above them were unoccupied for now, which was handy if their company took off and they needed the extra space. The layout was around the size of their apartment, which was more than enough space for the two of them, suiting their needs just fine as it would only be the two of them at first until they hired one or two assistants to help them.

Stefan was impressed with what he was seeing, easily imagining him and Caroline working side by side right here in this very office. He looked over at his fiancee, searching her face for any indication of her feelings, but he couldn't tell what she thought. She was focusing completely on their realtor, listening to her with rapt attention and a carefully blank expression on her face. He would have to ask Caroline directly because he had no idea what she was thinking. He walked over to her, sliding his hand through hers to gently tug her to his side, nuzzling his face into her hair so that he could ask softly into her ear, "What do you think?"

Caroline took a moment to gather her thoughts, turning her face toward Stefan so as not to give anything away to their realtor as she answered, "I think it's perfect for us."

Stefan hid his smile in her hair, nodding his head against her in agreement, "I thought the same thing." He played with her fingers as he asked her, "Shall we take it?"

Caroline pulled back to narrow her eyes at her fiance, "You do mean that in the we are renting it way and not in the you are gonna go and buy it way, right?" Stefan avoided her eyes so she asked him again, " _Right_?"

Stefan resisted looking at Caroline for as long as he could, but as he could feel her eyes piecing into him he finally raised his head to meet her gaze. She looked incredulous, her eyes wide as she shook her head at him. He shifted in place, and stated hesitantly, "It's an investment in our future."

"We're only just starting out." Caroline chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief, "We won't need those other floors for a long _long_ time."

"But..." Stefan frowned, wanting to reject her perfectly logical and sound thinking but he couldn't. He knew that he was reaching for the stars when they had barely any ground to stand on.

Caroline shook her head and cradled his face in her palms, "We don't need it all, Stefan." She could see the reluctant acceptance in his eyes, and smiled softly at him. She rubbed her thumbs against his skin as she told him, "If that day comes when we need to expand... We might want to move to another building or maybe even to another state." She pressed her lips to his in a brief kiss before she took a step away from him to wink at him as she added, "Who knows what the future holds."

Stefan chuckled as she sauntered away from him, her cute little butt looking extraordinary in those tight pants she wore. He had no idea that she was entertaining the idea of eventually moving one day if their company took off well. It was an interesting idea and one that he would have a long time to ponder before it was anywhere near becoming a reality.

Caroline smiled at the realtor, "We would like to rent this space from you."

"Wonderful." The realtor smiled at them before gesturing her hand towards the doors, "Shall we go back to my office and get started on the contracts."

Caroline turned her head to cock her eyebrow at Stefan as she asked, "You okay with that?"

"Yeah, I'm happy to get it all sorted now." Stefan smiled at Caroline before he followed her and the realtor out of what would soon be their very own office.

"We'll meet you at your office." Caroline called out as their realtor left. She turned to Stefan, grabbing hold of his jacket to pull him close to her as she grinned up at him in excitement, "This is ours! Where we are going to be working together. Again."

"Not just working together." Stefan lowered his forehead against hers, smiling at her lovingly as he reminded her, "We will be equal partners. From now on there will be no more boss and employee."

"I can't wait!" Caroline cried out, bouncing on the balls of her feet in her excitement unable to contain herself any longer. She said their new company name, the happiness and wonder she felt heard clearly in her voice, "The Forbes and Salvatore Agency."

Stefan grinned wide at hearing her say it, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her tight against him. He pressed his lips to hers in a tender caress before he pulled back, "We should probably head out and sign that paperwork before someone else does."

"We'd better get going then." Caroline giggled as she left his arms, almost floating her way over to their car as she was so happy.

Stefan could only smile with joy and love to see his fiancee so happy. He would do anything to keep that smile on her face, and starting their own company was just one way to begin their lifetime of happiness.

Personally, he couldn't wait until the day he puts that ring on her finger and they become husband and wife. Then it will definitely be the start of their lifetime after that moment.

 

* * *

 

Later on they were back at home, sitting at the counter in their kitchen, enjoying a cup of coffee together as they talked about their day.

"We have our office." Caroline smiled wide, still so excited about them owning their own company. She tapped her fingertips against the counter top as she spoke her thoughts, "So... we need to decorate it, then see how we want it arranged and then get furniture for it, and then we need to decide how we are going to market ourselves."

"We have a lot to do before we open our doors for the first time." Stefan wasn't disheartened by the task that laid before them, in fact he relished it, the thought of all the work that would go into them starting their company filled him with a sense of pride and purpose. Everything would be a decision made by him and Caroline, their office would be a reflection of themselves, filled with both of their personalities.

Caroline could see how much Stefan was looking forward to the challenge of getting their company started. She was looking forward to the challenge of it too, to help pick out every piece of furniture that would set the tone for their office. It was going to be a lot of work but she was more than up for it. She took a sip of her coffee before inquiring, "How long do you think it will take us?"

Stefan reached for Caroline's hand to entwine their fingers together, rubbing his thumb against her soft skin as he mused over the question for a moment before answering, "Depends if you want to start straight away, what with Christmas being around the corner."

"Oh yeah." Caroline pulled a face, completely forgetting that Christmas was coming.

"We aren't in any rush, Caroline." Stefan reminded her tenderly, a smile curling his lips as he gazed lovingly at her, "There is no deadline. We take it at our own pace, carefully choosing everything for our office together, then when it's finally done and we are ready to open our doors for the very first time." His eyes brightened as he caught her gaze and he told her meaningfully, "It will have been worth however long it takes for us to get there."

Caroline tilted her head to the side, smiling at him adoringly, whispering the only reply that encompasses all that she felt for Stefan, "I love you."

"And I love you." Stefan smiled at her as he replied, leaning towards her so that he could cover her soft lips with his own, sighing in utter contentment at the way she made him feel. God, how he loved her.

Caroline hummed as they parted, licking her lips to savor the taste of Stefan on her lips. She opened her eyes to gaze into his breathtaking green eyes, her heart skipping at the love shining from his gaze.

Stefan wrapped his arm around her shoulders, resting his head against hers as he breathed her in, stroking his fingers up and down her arm. He closed his eyes as he savored the feel of his love against him, soaking in her presence before he declared, "After Christmas has finished we will start making the office our own."

"Sounds good to me." Caroline nodded her head in agreement, before she suddenly chuckled and added, "While also planning our wedding at the same time."

"We have a busy year ahead of us." Stefan laughed, pressing Caroline closer to him so that he could drop a kiss onto the top of her head before releasing her.

"We really do." Caroline shot back, shaking her head as she thought about everything that she would be doing next year. Starting their own business and getting married. 2020 was turning out to be an eventful year and it hadn't even begun yet.

"We have Christmas first..." Stefan raised his hand up to cup her cheek, "Then set up office..." He grinned at her as he winked playfully, "Then we get married."

Caroline leaned into his hand and couldn't help but tease him, "Setting up our office comes before our marriage?"

"Hush you." Stefan bumped his nose cutely against hers, "You know how much I want to marry you." He stroked his fingertips across her face as he told her seriously, "I'd marry you tomorrow if I could."

"I know." Caroline replied, smiling softly back at him, "And I love you so much that you are willing to wait until June for our wedding."

"I'd wait as long as you wanted me to." Stefan brushed his lips tenderly against hers, smiling at her as they parted, "I want you to have the perfect wedding of your dreams."

"I will do." Caroline raised her hand up to cup the back of his neck as she grinned at him, "Because you'll be there and there is nothing more perfect to me than marrying the man of my dreams."

Stefan's face lit up in a beaming smile, her sweet words making his heart race wildly in his chest. He dropped his head against hers as he echoed her words, "Marrying the girl of my dreams is beyond perfect to me."

Caroline smiled and shook her head, biting into her lip as she gazed at the man she loved in awe, "June can't get here soon enough."

"My thoughts exactly." Stefan agreed instantly, slipping off his stool to place his hands on her hips, "Come on, Mrs Salvatore to be." He grinned at her as he pulled her to him, "How about we go out for a drive and have a look at any churches or places that call out to us."

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled happily up at him, "I would love that."

Stefan placed a tender kiss to her lips before he pulled back and slid his hand in hers as he began leading her out of their apartment, "Let's see where the road takes us."

Caroline giggled as she followed Stefan.

 

* * *

 

Christmas had been a much happier time for Stefan and Caroline than it was last year, no misunderstandings or breaks up to tear them apart this time around. Liz traveled to New Orleans to spend the holidays with the both of them in their apartment. They all had a wonderful time together, and Liz left even more assured that Stefan loved her daughter completely and would do anything to make Caroline happy. She was looking forward to him becoming her son in law.

The holidays were over and it was now the start of January. It was time they started to sort out their new office and to properly get into the planning of their wedding. They had a lot to do this year, but they were both sure that by next Christmas they would be happily married and their company would be open for business.

They were at their office, sitting cross legged on the carpet, a folder full of paint styles and color swatches were spread out on the floor in front of them as they tried to decide on what color scheme to go with. They were trying to decide between bold colors or more subtler tones. At the same time they had their laptop open searching for the type of furniture they would likely get, so that they had an idea of what it would look like and they could make sure it matched.

"I think the walls should be a bright color with a patterned trim." Caroline pointed out the few colors she was thinking of using to Stefan, "And the carpet could be a lighter shade."

Stefan leaned his chin on Caroline's shoulder as he looked at what colors she wanted to use. One was a bright red, which was very eye catching. The other was a deep purple which was a right in the middle of dark and light. The last color was a lovely summer yellow, bright and happy just like Caroline herself.

Caroline turned her head so that she could make out Stefan's features as she asked him, "What do you think?"

"I like the purple, it's not too bright and not too dark." Stefan smiled at her as he added his own opinion, "I also like the yellow, and I think it would look good paired with a burnt orange."

Caroline thought over Stefan's suggestion for a moment, visualizing what he said in her head for a moment, trying to decide which she thought was better. Once she reached a decision she smiled and nodded her head, "How about we have yellow walls and have our couches and chairs be burnt orange?"

Stefan smiled, loving what Caroline suggested, "Sounds perfect."

"Okay." Caroline beamed, happy that he liked her suggestion. She placed the swatch with their desired color to the side and put back all the others in the folder before setting it aside. She reached for the binder with the carpet samples and opened it. She took the yellow swatch and placed it beside the color samples in the binder to see what colors would go together. Once they'd placed it against every color she asked Stefan, "What do you think?"

Stefan kept his arm around her waist as he turned the samples with his other hand until he reached the one he wanted, "I think it would go well with this one."

Caroline studied his choice for a moment, placing the paint sample against it to get a proper feel for it. She had also liked that color when she was looking through them but she wanted to look at the colors properly to make sure they would go. They did. She nodded her head in approval, "That's the color."

Stefan smiled and dropped a kiss to the top of Caroline's head before resting his chin against her. It filled him with warmth that they were making every choice together, that every single thing that would go into this room would be picked out by the two of them. It was truly _theirs_ in every single way. He couldn't wait to open the doors for the first time and begin their new journey together.

Caroline took out the sample carpet that they wanted to use and placed it by the paint sample. She put the folders in a pile and pushed them to the side. She leaned back against Stefan and told him, "I think it's best if we have the painting done first so that the carpets don't get ruined by spilled paint."

"Good idea." Stefan agreed, stroking his fingertips along her arm as he told her, "Call the painters and arrange a day for them to start. Once they've finished and we've given the paint several days to dry we'll arrange for the carpets to be fitted."

Caroline nodded her agreement and picked up her phone and dialed the painters they'd already agreed on.

Stefan was content to hold her and listen to her conversation, injecting his own thoughts every now and then when he had something to say.

He was happy with what they'd decided to do today. Other decisions would have to be put on hold until the decorating was complete.

So that left plenty of free time to concentrate on planning their wedding.

 

* * *

 

Bonnie and Caroline were walking arm in arm through the streets of New Orleans heading to the bridal boutiques to find the perfect dresses for the two of them. They were following the same path they took when they were looking for Bonnie's wedding dress last year.

They went inside the first wedding boutique on their list and we're immediately greeted by one of the bridal clerks.

"Welcome!" She beamed at the two of them, gesturing with her hand behind her for her colleague to get the champagne, "Which one of you two lovely ladies is the bride-to-be?"

Bonnie held up her left hand, "Well, I'm already married, so the blushing bride-to-be is my friend over here." She smiled at Caroline as she squeezed her arm affectionately.

"I'm getting married!" Caroline grinned so wide that she thought her face would split in two. She accepted the glass of champagne from the clerk and took a delicate sip as she eyed the dresses on display before announcing, "I'm looking for _the_ perfect dress."

Bonnie hid her grin in her glass as she took a sip. She knew that Caroline was about to turn into bridezilla and wouldn't accept anything less than what she wanted. It was going to be fairly amusing to watch the poor bridal clerks try and meet her demands.

"We have many beautiful dresses available." The bridal clerk replied, cheery smile never leaving her face, "I'm sure your perfect dress is in there waiting for you to find it."

Caroline resisted the urge to roll her eyes and threw the clerk an unimpressed look, "Let me be the judge of that."

The clerk was taken aback by her cool response, and suddenly had the feeling that she wouldn't be one of the easy customers to please – not that many brides were easy to please in the first place.

Caroline turned to the clerk and told her what she was looking for, "Let's talk silhouettes. Focus on A-lines and sheaths. I'm open to trumpets, but easy on the volume."

The bridal clerk replied knowingly, "Less dress, more bride."

Caroline smiled, "Exactly."

"Okay." The clerk nodded and gestured for her colleague to come with her.

"Thank you." Caroline thanked the clerk.

"You're welcome." The clerk smiled at her, "I'll be right back."

When the clerks had gone into the back Caroline turned to Bonnie with an excited grin, "Now, let's get to work finding you the perfect maid of honor dress."

"It's your day, Care." Bonnie replied, reaching out to take one of Caroline's hands in hers, "It's your day to shine."

"It is." Caroline agreed, the sparkle of tears in her eyes as she added meaningfully, "And you are going to shine right along with me."

Bonnie felt tears prick her own eyes, the happiness that Caroline Forbes was her best friend filled her with gratitude and love anew. Theirs was a friendship that she wouldn't replace with anything or anyone. They were truly best friends forever.

Caroline shook off her emotions, and took a deep calming breath to settle herself. Once she was more emotionally stable she thread her arm through Bonnie's and led her over to the selection of bridesmaid dresses. She wanted to make sure that Bonnie looked absolutely stunning beside her.

Bonnie smiled as Caroline looked through the dresses on display, searching for the perfect bridesmaid dress for her. It warmed her heart that making sure she looked just as beautiful and amazing as Caroline will be on her big day was a top priority for her best friend. She was such a wonderful and selfless friend.

Bonnie's top priority would be to make sure that Caroline's big day was as special and amazing as her best friend was.

 

* * *

 

The first bridal store held nothing that caught Caroline's attention. Neither did the second. Or the third. Or however many they'd been to since they started looking this morning. It was late afternoon now, the day was getting long, and they didn't have that much longer until the stores all closed.

"Do you want to call it a day?" Bonnie asked, the excitement from earlier faded to be replaced by tiredness. It had been a _long_ day.

Caroline chewed her lip in thought. There was one more place that she wanted to look, _Sallee’s_ the thrift store she took Bonnie to find her own wedding dress after having no luck in the bridal boutiques.

Bonnie could see the indecision on Caroline's face, obviously there was somewhere else she wanted to go to. So she pushed down her weariness, plastered on an excited smile as she could manage and threaded her arm through her best friend's arm, "Where are we going?"

Caroline beamed at Bonnie, placing her other hand on top of their already joined arms to hug her close and squeal in excitement, "Yay!"

Bonnie chuckled, shaking her head at her best friend's seemingly never ending reserves of energy. She would need that whenever she and Stefan decided to have kids. She smiled at the thought of Caroline as a mother, she knew she would be a great mom as she already had the qualities. She was kind, selfless, patient, and had so much love to give.

Caroline began tugging on Bonnie's arm to lead her in the direction of where she wanted to go. She had purposely made sure that the last boutique they went to was not too far away from _Sallee’s_. It was always going to be her last stop of the day.

Bonnie started to recognize the way that they were going, remembering the last time that Caroline had dragged her this particular way. It was around here that the thrift store full of wedding dresses was hidden away. It was where she had found her perfect dress that was just so her that it was almost as if it was made for her. She knew that Caroline would find her perfect dress here, as she had been taken by a few dresses when Bonnie was here looking for her own.

Caroline eagerly quickened her steps as she neared her destination. She couldn't wait to search through all the different dresses and styles that the store held. She was sure that she would find _the_ dress here as they had such an amazing collection.

Bonnie followed her into the store, content to watch Caroline search for her wedding dress while also looking for a bridesmaid dress for herself. She turned to Caroline and asked her, "What color do you think my dress should be?"

Caroline looked at Bonnie and replied without hesitation, "Green."

"You didn't have to think about that long?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know your color. You look absolutely stunning in green." Caroline smiled at her best friend, winking cheekily at her, "You will be the hottest maid of honor."

"Care!" Bonnie chuckled, shaking her head in amusement as she turned back to look through the rail in front of her.

"What?" Caroline shrugged, giggling as she continued her search for her perfect dress, "You're hot. You look even hotter in green. Therefore you will be wearing green."

"Whatever you want you will have." Bonnie replied, blushing at the compliment from her gorgeous best friend.

"All I want is a perfect wedding followed by an equally perfect honeymoon." Caroline sighed dreamily, the vision of her wedding passing through her eyes. It was a wonderful image, and she couldn't wait to make that a reality.

"And you will." Bonnie smiled over at the daydreaming Caroline, "Because you are Caroline Forbes and you are the greatest event planner that Mystic Falls has ever seen."

Caroline chuckled, remembering back to high school when she pretty much single-handedly organized every event. She would have made an excellent event planner, but she had always wanted to go into PR, and nothing would stop her from pursuing her true dream despite her other talents. It was handy as a fall back career but she was positive that she would never use it, even before falling in love with Stefan and starting their own business.

It didn't take them long before they found the perfect dresses for the both of them.

 

* * *

 

Caroline returned home on her own, having left her wedding dress at Bonnie's so that Stefan wouldn't see it before their big day.

Stefan smiled as he heard Caroline come home. He stood up from the kitchen counter and made his way to the front room to greet his love after spending the day away from her. He walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms as he kissed her passionately.

Caroline smiled into Stefan's welcoming kiss, curling her arms around his waist as she held him close. She had missed him today, but she was happy with how the day had gone as she had bought her wedding dress. She couldn't wait until he saw her in it when she was walking down the aisle towards him. She was sure that she would take his breath away.

Stefan hummed as their lips parted, his eyes looking deeply into her beautiful blue ones as he smiled at her, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Caroline smiled back, sighing in happiness at being back in his arms.

Stefan rest his head against hers, stroking his hands up and down her back as he asked, "Did you pick out a dress?"

Caroline beamed, "I did! It's so perfect and beautiful and I can't wait for you to see me in it."

"Neither can I." Stefan replied, his smile blinding for how wide it was. June could not arrive soon enough for him. He was dying to call Caroline his wife, but he was prepared to wait to give her her fairytale wedding as he would do anything to make his girl smile. He was still counting down the days until she officially became Caroline Salvatore.

Caroline chewed on her lip as she was lost in thought, debating with herself on whether she should voice her thoughts to Stefan yet, or wait until they actively began deciding on the wedding venue. Which they should really be getting to as time was ticking away and before they knew it June would be upon them.

Stefan knew Caroline well, so he knew that she was thinking over something in her head before telling him, so as he wanted her to share her thoughts with him he asked her, "What are you thinking about in that beautiful head of yours?"

Caroline smiled at Stefan, forgetting sometimes just how well he knew her. She absently stroked her fingertips along his back, sorting out her thoughts in her head for a moment before sharing her musings with him, "I was thinking about where we are going to get married."

"Okay." Stefan was all ears, focusing completely on Caroline as he waited for her to tell him what she had been thinking about.

"I don't know whether we should have the ceremony in a church or have it on the beach seeing as it will be summer." Caroline told Stefan, still debating in her head over which one she would prefer, loving the idea of both of them.

"Whatever you want I'll be happy with." Stefan agreed before he paused for a moment, and let a smile curve his lips as he imagined the scene in his head, "Though thinking about you walking towards me with the sun shining off your hair like a halo, surrounding you in an ethereal glow, with the gentle crashing of the waves in the background..." His breath caught at how wonderful that was to him, "It is a beautiful picture."

Caroline couldn't help but smile at the wonderful scene that he painted clearly in her mind. It was a breathtaking image, and one that now Stefan had described it to her she suddenly wanted the beach wedding more than she had before. She tenderly placed her lips to his, softly moving her lips over his as she kissed him agonizingly slowly. She pulled away to whisper against his lips, "Let's do it."

Stefan leaned back so that he could see her face properly, a frown creasing his brow as he asked in confusion, "Do what?"

"Have our wedding on the beach." Caroline clarified, smiling brightly up at Stefan, resisting the urge to bite her lip as she waited for his response.

Stefan's grin spread wide across his face as he lit up with happiness. He moved his hands from her back to her face so that he could cradle her cheeks between his palms, stroking his thumbs against her soft skin as he looked lovingly into Caroline's bright blue eyes, "Sounds unbelievably perfect."

"You sure?" Caroline bit into her lip as she asked Stefan again just to make sure it was what he wanted.

"Yes!" Stefan stressed with a smile, telling Caroline teasingly and yet completely serious at the same time, "We could get married right here in this apartment and I wouldn't care just as long as you become my wife."

"I love you." Caroline breathed out, finding that the only thing that she could say in response, her heart beating wildly in her chest as her love for him throbbed through her.

"And I love you." Stefan responded instantly, slipping his fingers into her mess of curls to pull her closer to him so that he could devour her mouth with all the love and passion he possessed.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was at the tailors being fitted for his wedding suit. Damon was getting measured for his own suit beside him, and Lexi was sitting in the chair opposite watching over the two of them with a critical eye. Caroline couldn't be here as she wanted his look to be a surprise just as her dress would be, so she had sent Lexi in her stead with strict instructions on what styles and cuts suited Stefan best and which to steer clear from.

Lexi was still laughing to herself at Caroline's almost ten minute rant on what Stefan should be wearing and what he most definitely shouldn't be let anywhere near. Some people could confuse that sort of behavior as being controlling, but seeing the affectionate and lovestruck expression on her best friend's face as he listened to his fiancee's rambling she knew that there was no place else he'd rather be. They were amazing together, complete opposites of one another and yet they complimented each other perfectly, the epitome of _soul mates_.

Damon smirked over at his brother as he waited for the tailor to bring him out one of their suits to try on. He couldn't help but tease Stefan, "How many of those do you think you'll try on before Mrs Salvatore-to-be will be happy?"

Stefan turned to Damon, smiling bright in complete and utter contented happiness, replying without an ounce of hesitation in his voice, "I'll try on this whole damn store if I have to."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Sap."

"I'm in love, brother." Stefan shot back, his smile never faltering as he sighed happily at the thought of his blonde love, "Hopelessly in love with the most amazing and wonderful woman I've ever met. She's perfect."

"Aww!" Lexi couldn't help but smile at how happy and in love Stefan was. It was a beautiful sight after the years of seeing him unhappy and closed off.

"I repeat; sap." Damon chuckled, a teasing light in his eyes as he poked fun at his brother, "And cheesy as well."

Stefan stuck his tongue out at his brother. Not very mature of him, but it was another sign of the change that Caroline had made within him. His dark and tortured self was firmly buried in the past never to be seen from again.

Damon shook his head and laughed at his brother. He was a completely different person now than he had been over the years. He couldn't thank Caroline enough for bringing Stefan out of his depression. He was the brother he used to know again, and it was a welcome sight after all this time.

If Lexi let them continue she knew they could go back and forth like this for some time, so she pushed herself up off the chair and cleared her throat to get their attention. Once she had Stefan and Damon focused on her she walked over to her best friend and declared, "Let me have a look at you."

Stefan couldn't help from fidgeting under Lexi's critical gaze. He wanted to look his best for Caroline on the best day of their life, and while his best friend wasn't his fiancee he knew that she had his love's interest in mind, and therefore it was like Caroline was critiquing what he was wearing herself.

Lexi crossed one of her arms over her waist and placed her other against her chin which she tapped as she looked Stefan over from head to toe. He looked handsome, extremely so, but then he was a good looking man and he could pull off the dressed up look very well. She had never been attracted to Stefan like that, always seeing him as her best friend only, but she wasn't blind and she knew that he was gorgeous. So she could view him in his dressed up glory and appreciate the sight of an attractive man, but she would never feel anything more for him besides friendship. It was probably the reason that Caroline trusted her to help Stefan pick out a suit as she knew that there was only the love of friends between them.

Stefan couldn't take Lexi's silence anymore and just had to ask, "Well? How do I look?"

"You look good." Lexi replied, narrowing her eyes a moment before she quickly took out her phone and sent a message to Caroline: _Stef looks hot. Question... summer wedding on the beach... do you want him in BLACK?!_

Caroline's response was within minutes: _OMG! I didn't even think of that. Stefan will be melting in the heat if he's in black. Okay... white suit it is._

 _That's what I thought. Just making sure you approve before I do anything ;)_ Lexi sent her reply, waiting for Caroline's response before she told Stefan of the change of plan.

Caroline quickly responded: _Thank you. I trust your judgment :)_

Lexi smiled at her phone before putting it away. She focused back on the boys, and had to bite back a chuckle at Stefan's eager expression. It tickled her that he somehow knew that she had been in contact with Caroline, and he was dying to know what she had said. Bless him.

"Was that Caroline?" Stefan asked eagerly, wanting to know what his girl had said.

"Yes it was." Lexi chuckled, before she signaled for the tailor to come back, "There has been a change of plans."

Stefan frowned in confusion, "What change?"

Lexi addressed the tailor first, "We are going to be needing another suit." She glanced at Stefan as she told both him and the tailor at the same time, "Only this time we will be needing them to be in white."

Stefan's eyes widened for a moment at the new color he would be wearing. He wondered for a moment why the change until it occurred to him what season the wedding would be taking place in and that it would be on the beach with no cover. He closed his eyes and answered his own unspoken question with a smile, "June wedding."

"Yep. June wedding." Lexi confirmed Stefan's thinking, smiling that he had known the reason why without having to ask.

Stefan turned to the tailor and reiterated Lexi's order, "I would like to see your white suits please."

"Better nix the traditional bride and groom cake topper then." Damon chuckled, smoothing his hands over his suit jacket, "Seeing as you'll both be in white."

"I'm sure they have all kinds nowadays." Lexi replied, knowing that Damon was just teasing his brother again.

"I'm sure they do." Damon smirked, before a thought occurred to him and he asked in horror, "I don't have to wear _white..._ do I?"

"Shut up, Damon!" Stefan laughed out loud at the horror stricken look on his brother's face at the idea of wearing white.

He was tempted to make Damon wear white just to see what he'd do, but he pushed down the urge. All he needed to worry about was that he and Caroline were happy with their outfits and that the day would be about just them.

Not long to go now until the big day. Caroline would become his wife and he would become her husband.

He couldn't wait.

 

* * *

 

Caroline eagerly waited in her brand new comfy leather chair as she anticipated their first client walking through the door of their newly opened office; The Forbes and Salvatore Agency _._ It was very exciting and equally as terrifying. This was her and Stefan, starting fresh and new, and right from the bottom. It could end in failure, or it could be the start of something amazing. She would work as hard as she could to make sure that their company was a complete and total success. Caroline Forbes didn't know how to fail.

Stefan sat at his own desk watching Caroline fidget in her seat as she watched the door eagerly. He didn't even try to hide his affectionate and amused smile. He was not expecting to have anyone come by today as they had only just opened their doors and they were brand new. It would take a while but he was hoping that his and Caroline's reputation from working together at his father's company would give them a helping hand. He had made some calls and let out a few feelers, and now he would just have to wait to see if that bore any success.

Caroline tapped her fingers against the desk, her leg bouncing with excess nervous energy, her critical gaze sweeping across the office to make sure, once again, that everything was perfect and just as she and Stefan wanted. It was. She chewed on her lip, desperately trying to think of something to occupy her why she waited for _somebody_ to come through the doors. She couldn't change the filing system as they didn't have any files to sort yet. She had cleaned the office before they opened and if she started again Stefan would know that she was freaking out. She needed something to do or else she would go insane waiting for anybody to come through those doors.

As if her prayers were answered she heard the unmistakable sound of the doors opening and the clump of boots on the floor. She whipped her head up with a big smile on her face to greet their very first – she hoped – client. The smile froze halfway on her face as her eyes widened, "Enzo? What are you doing here?"

Stefan pushed himself up from his desk and walked over to stand behind Caroline, placing his hands on her shoulders as he eyed Enzo with curiosity, "What brings you here?"

Enzo dropped down onto the chair opposite Caroline's desk, interlocking his hands over his stomach as he smirked over at them, "I am looking for a new PR company to represent me and I thought I'd give you two a try."

Caroline chuckled in amazement, her eyes softening with gratitude at her best friend's husband. She knew that Enzo didn't have to do this, he was happy and well looked after at their previous agency, so for him to come to them meant that he was doing this as a friend. It touched her heart so much that she had to blink back tears.

"You want to be our client?" Stefan asked in shock. He never would have expected Enzo to seek them out for representation, especially as he knew that he only became his client the last time for Damon. So this time around it was either for Bonnie or Caroline.

"Yes I do." Enzo answered Stefan before he swung his gaze back to Caroline, smiling widely at her as he told her, "I loved what you did for me over the past year, everything was successful and gained me new fans, and I would like to continue to be looked after by you." He threw her a wink as he added, "Plus, you are the reason that I met my wife. I am forever in your gratitude for that."

Caroline blushed, "You make Bonnie shine with happiness, that's all the thanks I need."

"Well tough, gorgeous." Enzo chuckled, "Because I am going to be your client."

"Okay." Caroline giggled at her pseudo brother in law. She opened her notebook and picked up her pen, focusing her attention on Enzo as she asked him, "What can Stefan and I do for you, Enzo?"

Stefan never thought that he could feel gratitude towards Enzo but he did. His coming here to become their very first client would finally set Caroline's nerves on edge and allow her to relax a little before they got more clients. He didn't know whether it was Bonnie who'd influenced Enzo or if he'd come to this decision on his own, whatever it was he was grateful. He caught his gaze and mouthed the words, "Thank you."

Enzo nodded at Stefan in acceptance of his gratitude. He had decided once he heard that Caroline and Stefan would be starting their own company that he would come to them to be represented. He really did believe that Caroline lifted Stefan when she came to work for him, and after all these years being represented by his best friend's brother he was finally happy and pleased with what Stefan did for him. He also knew that was because of Caroline. It was easy for him to keep his loyalties with his wife's best friend, and to Damon's brother.

Friendship and loyalty meant more to him than all of the money and adulation in the world. Money could run out, his fans could find interest in another new singer, and his fame and popularity could fade. But what would never fade would be his love for Bonnie, his brotherhood with Damon, and his friendship with Caroline. He could lose it all tomorrow and he wouldn't care. He was rich in love and friendship. They were his family and he would always do whatever he could to help his family.

 

* * *

 

Enzo being their only client didn't last for that long as it seemed that the inquiries that Stefan had made to former clients and his connections in New Orleans had proven invaluable. Barely a week after Enzo had signed on the dotted line he received call after call from previous clients and new ones alike. He and Caroline were now extremely busy, and they'd only been open for just over two months. It was now time to hire someone as they couldn't continue to do everything themselves.

Caroline and Stefan were both in her study looking over files of candidates for two positions that they needed filling. They were looking for a receptionist and a joint assistant for the two of them. They'd discussed whether they wanted one each or just one to share between them and they had decided together to have just one for the time being until time proved that they would need an assistant each.

Stefan had his arm around Caroline's back, stroking his fingers against her side as they went over the information in front of them. They didn't want to interview twenty people for the position, only two for each and they would pick whoever they liked most and who they thought would fit in with them.

Caroline leaned back into Stefan and released a sigh as she asked, "What are we going to do when we get married?"

"What do you mean?" Stefan hummed, dropping a kiss onto her shoulder.

"Are we going to have them keep the office going while we are away on our honeymoon or will we give them both a holiday and keep the office closed." Caroline turned her head to the side to be able to see Stefan as she waited for his reply.

"Good question." Stefan mused over it for a moment, honestly not even thinking of that despite it being just over a month away. He wouldn't see his employees go without, so whatever they decided to do he would pay them either way. He told Caroline what he'd thought, "If we close for a few weeks I will still pay them holiday pay, and if they come to the office it won't be a full day just a few hours a day but I'll still pay them as if they'd done a full day."

"I like the sound of that." Caroline agreed to Stefan's way of thinking, not wanting their employees to be out of pocket while they were off enjoying themselves on their honeymoon.

"We could make sure that we have no appointments arranged during June and let our clients know that we will be out of the office but if they need to get in contact with us we will have staff there between one and three each day while we are away." Stefan offered an idea, raising his eyebrows as he asked, "What do you think?"

"I think that sounds perfect." Caroline leaned in and brushed her mouth against Stefan's, smiling brightly as they pulled apart, "And if there is any request that they can fulfill without us being there – something simple of course – we should allow them."

"I agree." Stefan smiled at Caroline, happy that they had come up with a plan about how they would leave their business during their upcoming wedding. It released some remaining tension from his being and he was now much happier about their company being basically closed for a few weeks.

"Okay!" Caroline brightened now that they had settled that and turned back to the files in front of her, "Now who do you think we should interview?"

 

* * *

 

It was the week before their wedding and Stefan and Caroline were in the office finishing off the lasts bits of paperwork they had and making sure that their calendars were clear before they were away for the next few weeks.

Caroline had finished her paperwork and was now talking to the two girls they had hired – Melissa and Joan – two lovely and well humored ladies that had the attitude they were looking for and weren't too serious or stuck up like the woman at The Salvatore Agency. They were professional, but they also knew how to lighten up and get their clients in a relaxed mood.

"You will only need to come into the office for a couple of hours a day." Caroline told Melissa and Joan again, having explained when they hired them that her and Stefan would be getting married and going on their honeymoon, "Stefan and I think between one and three will be a good time for the both of you. Not too early and not too late."

"That's perfectly acceptable, Ms Forbes." Melissa replied, smiling up at Caroline. She was in her early thirties, with a kind face and eyes that shone with a mischievous light. She enjoyed meeting and talking with people which is why she loved being a receptionist.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Caroline?" Caroline teased Melissa, throwing her a wink as she added with excitement making her voice tremble, "Plus, when I come back in a few weeks it will be Mrs Salvatore."

"And it will be my honor to call you that, in a few weeks." Melissa smiled at the pleased flush that lit up Caroline's cheeks. She had only worked for her and Stefan for just over a month and she already found herself caring for the both of them. They were lovely people, flexible and fair, and a joy to work with. They were also the most amazing couple, and she could so easily see the love between then whenever they were close to one another.

"You just enjoy your wedding and honeymoon, dear." Joan told Caroline, her eyes warm and caring. She was in her fifties, a mother of three and grandmother of six, but she had the outlook and humor of someone much younger than her years. She was a wonderful addition, her organizational skills were just above Caroline's own, and she managed Stefan and Caroline's calendars with efficiency, never mixing up appointments and always making sure they weren't overworking themselves.

"Trust me, Joan, I will be." Caroline giggled, butterflies in her stomach at the thought that in just over a week she would become Caroline Salvatore. She would be married to the man of her dreams and they would be beginning the rest of their shared lives together. She couldn't believe how quick June had come around, it felt like only yesterday when Stefan had asked her to marry him. Where had eight months gone? It must be true what they say, time really does fly when you were having fun, and when you were blissfully happy building a future with your fiancé.

Stefan couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face as he overheard the girls conversation. His heart throbbed happily within his chest, because in just over a week's time Caroline would become his wife and he would be her husband. He was so unbelievably happy and full of excitement that he could barely contain himself. He was anxious and eager to finish his last day so that he could spend the next few weeks in blissful happiness with the love of his life.

He was so eager in fact that he interrupted the conversation that the girls were having to announce, "And our time off starts right now. Time for us to begin our vacation." He walked up to Caroline and threw his arm around her shoulder to pull her in tight as he nuzzled his nose in her hair, "We've done what we need to do here."

Caroline smiled at being engulfed in Stefan, a sigh of content leaving her at how happy he made her. She was satisfied that they had done all that they needed to so she was more than happy to do what he said and begin their vacation. She nodded her head as she agreed, "Okay."

Stefan smiled into her hair, breathing in the scent of Caroline for a moment as he enjoyed being wrapped around her. He pressed a kiss to her neck before he released her and turned to address Joan and Melissa, "You will be paid the same as usual so you don't have to worry about money until we come back."

"That's very generous of you, Stefan." Joan accepted graciously. She had been an execute assistant for decades and she had never known an employer to still pay a full weeks wage for reduced hours when they went on vacation. Stefan and Caroline were very different kind of employers and she was in awe of their generosity.

"It is nothing." Stefan smiled at Joan, feeling relaxed around her as she reminded him greatly of his beloved nonna.

"I know how untrue that is." Joan smiled back, patting Stefan on the cheek as she added, "You are a dear sweet boy."

Stefan blushed at the compliment, not wanting to make a big deal of his and Caroline's decision to be generous to their employees. He wanted to be a completely different person than his father. He would treat all his employers with respect and repay their worth. He was determined to never become like Giuseppe Salvatore, and he knew with certainty that Caroline would never let that happen.

Caroline hid a giggle at Stefan's flushed cheeks and handed over a set of keys to Joan, "Here are the keys for you, Joan. We are giving you the responsibility of running the office while we are away." She gently squeezed her hands as she gave the keys to Joan, "We know it will be in safe hands with you."

"Thank you, dear." Joan smiled at Caroline before she made a shooing motion with her hand, "Now go and enjoy your start to marital life."

Caroline laughed, shaking her head in amusement at Joan, "Okay."

"Have a wonderful day, Ms Forbes, Mr Salvatore." Melissa wished them well, hoping that they had a lovely day at their wedding and enjoyed it to the fullest.

"We will, Melissa, thank you." Stefan thanked Melissa.

Caroline went to retrieve her purse and made a quick sweep of her desk to make sure that she had done everything. Once she was reassured she rejoined the others, slipping her hand into Stefan's as she bid goodbye to Melissa and Joan and made their way out of the office.

Stefan walked Caroline over to their car, smiling down at her as he asked in a voice full of emotion, "Are you ready to get married, Ms Forbes?" He relished in the fact that this would be one of the last times he could call her that.

Caroline stopped beside their car, releasing his hand so that she could wrap both of her arms around his neck. She grinned up at Stefan, happiness making her eyes glow bright as she responded in an equally choked up tone, "I have never been more ready, Mr Salvatore."

Stefan swallowed the lump in his throat and lowered his head down to tenderly kiss her sweet lips. He had never felt so happy in his entire life.

 

* * *

 

Knock. Knock.

Caroline got up to see who was at the door, and couldn't help but scream as she saw her mom standing on the other side. She pulled her into a bone crushing hug, holding her tight against her as she relished in the familiar safety her mom's arms brought her.

"It's good to see you too, sweetheart." Liz chuckled against Caroline's shoulder as she returned her embrace just as fiercely. Her baby was getting married and she felt herself getting choked up with emotion thinking about it. Her precious daughter was about to start a long journey of happiness with the man that loved her completely. She was so happy for her.

"It _is_ good to see you, mom." Caroline returned as she pulled back from their embrace, a bright smile lighting up her face as she practically glowed with happiness.

Liz kissed Caroline on the cheek as she returned her smile. She closed the door behind her as she walked further into the apartment that her daughter shared with Stefan. She saw him standing by the couch and she made her way over to greet him with a kiss on the cheek and a hug, "Hey, Stefan."

"Hey. It's lovely to see you again, Liz." Stefan smiled at Liz as they parted, asking her curiously at the lack of luggage with her, "Are you staying with us?"

Liz shook her head, "No. I booked myself a hotel room for my stay."

Before Stefan could ask the same question Caroline beat him to it as she came to stand beside him, "Why? You know that you are more than welcome to stay here."

"I know that, Caroline." Liz smiled at her daughter before she threw them a cheeky wink, "I just know you need some time just the two of you in the craziness of the upcoming days."

Caroline blushed at the insinuation, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment, " _Mom!_ "

Stefan couldn't help but laugh, throwing his arm around Caroline's shoulders to pull her into his side to hide her flushed face. He was thankful to Liz for being so thoughtful, not that he wouldn't have let her stay with them if she had wished to because he would have, but he was also glad that she hadn't so that he and Caroline could have some time alone together before their honeymoon.

Liz chuckled to herself as she seated herself on the couch. It was very amusing to her that Caroline still got embarrassed if she so much as hinted at anything about sex. It was reassuring to her that despite how older and wiser her daughter became she would always keep that childish part of her. She patted the space beside her as she smiled over at Caroline, "Come sit down and tell me about your wedding."

Caroline beamed with pleasure, embarrassment forgotten, and bounded over to sit beside her mom and eagerly share the details of her wedding.

Stefan smiled at mother and daughter as they happily chatted away to each other. He quietly made his way to the kitchen to make himself, Caroline, and Liz a coffee before he retreated into his study to give them both some time alone.

 

* * *

 

"I'm gonna miss you." Caroline pouted up at Stefan, her hands wrapped securely around his neck to keep him there, his own hands were holding on tight to her waist, "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either." Stefan gently rest his forehead against hers, looking into her perfectly blue eyes, drinking her in as much as he could before he left her alone for the night, "But it's tradition."

"I don't like it." Caroline huffed. She just wanted to spend her last night as a 'single' woman in the arms of Stefan, but he wanted to follow tradition and not see her until she was walking towards him dressed in white. She was going to miss him so much. They hadn't spent a night apart in... she can't even remember, that's how long ago it was.

Stefan smiled down at his pouting love, lowering his curled lips to press against hers, kissing her lovingly and passionately, making sure that she was completely breathless before he pulled back from her. He trailed his hands up from her waist to tenderly cup her cheeks as he told her, "I am going to miss you like I'm missing a part of myself."

"Then stay." Caroline replied softly, her eyes big and pleading with him to stay with her.

Stefan shook his head with a smile, "I want to stay with you." He caressed his knuckles across the soft skin of her cheek as he told her, "But being away from you will be worth it, because the next time I see you will be when you are walking towards me preparing to become my wife."

Caroline sighed dreamily, her heart fluttering madly in her chest at the image his words had placed in her head. She bit into her lip briefly before she responded, "And the next time that I see you will be when you are about to become my husband."

Stefan knew then that Caroline got what he was saying to her. It's not that he _wanted_ to be away for her, far from it, but _this_ particular night will build the anticipation of seeing her dressed in white. That would make the separation worth it to him. He brushed his thumb against her cheek as he told her one last time, "I love you, Caroline Forbes."

Caroline grinned up at Stefan as her stomach began fluttering madly with butterflies. That would be the last time that he told her that he loved Caroline _Forbes_ , as of tomorrow she would become Caroline _Salvatore_.

She stared into his gorgeous green eyes, losing herself in the love shining from them, and repeated his words back to him with a voice filled with awe, "I love you too, Stefan Salvatore."

Their lips met in a tender caress, soft sighs and low moans passing between them as their mouths moved against one another in a passionate exchange of love.

The next kiss they shared would be next to an alter and not under a doorway. That kiss would also be after they were declared husband and wife.

 

* * *

 

Caroline slowly opened her eyes, her hand already stretching out towards Stefan's pillow, which she frowned when all she felt was cold sheets. She sighed, missing waking beside him so much, before a beautifully wide smile curled her lips up and she whispered to herself in complete awe, "I'm getting married today."

She squealed in excitement, burying her face in Stefan's pillow for a moment before she rolled over to her side of the bed to grab her phone off her end table. She propped herself up on her elbow and quickly scrolled through her contacts before pressing call. She waited with breathless anticipation to hear the sound of his voice.

"Caroline." Stefan's husky voice rumbled out her name, sending a shiver down her spine and a quiver through her being.

"Morning, soon to be husband." Caroline responded full of joy, the excitement she felt making her voice tremble. She couldn't wait to marry Stefan.

The smile was clear in Stefan's voice as he replied with a voice full of happiness, "And what a wonderful morning it is, my beautiful soon to be wife."

Caroline's grin grew even wider if that was even possible, her heart beating madly within her chest, and her stomach fluttered with butterflies of anticipation. How was she supposed to survive the whole day waiting to be joined forever with the man she loved? She was already a mess of excitement and anticipation and she had only just woken up. Seriously, how could she go through the whole day without becoming a neurotic control freak on crack?

"Stop freaking out and relax." Stefan's soothing voice was heard over the phone, immediately calming her racing heart and soothing her panic.

"How did you know?" Caroline asked in awe, still amazed at how Stefan could always calm her down so easily whenever she started to freak out and panic.

"Because I know you, my love." Stefan replied, the smile still in his voice and yet the fierceness of his love was heard just as clearly, "I know everything about you, and I love every single imperfectly perfect thing about you."

Caroline released her breath in a whoosh of air, Stefan having just completely taken her breath away. He loved her so much, and she was so unbelievably lucky to have found him. She could only whisper back to him, as her voice was choked with her emotions, "I love you so much."

"I love you with all my heart, Caroline." Stefan's voice caught with his own emotions, tears sparkling in his eyes as he told her meaningfully, "I can't wait for you to be my wife."

"God..." Caroline choked out a laugh as a tear slipped down her cheek, "You have to stop before I become a crying mess."

Stefan chuckled softly, despite his own heart feeling like it wanted to beat straight out of his chest and go directly to Caroline. He took deep breaths, trying to reign in his own raging emotions before he also became a sobbing mess. He needed to hold it together long enough so that he could fall apart the moment his lips touched Caroline's and they officially became husband and wife. Just several more hours until his dreams came true at last.

"Okay!" Caroline shook herself out of her wild emotional state, taking back control of herself and putting on her face of determination. She took a breath before telling Stefan, "We both need to go so that we can get ready for later today... when we will be getting married."

Stefan's heart skipped a beat at hearing her say that. He sometimes still felt like he was dreaming and that being with Caroline and his absolute happiness couldn't possibly be true. More and more he was able to push that voice aside and accept that he was indeed living in reality. Once his ring slipped over her finger he would never listen to that voice again as the proof would be in front of him everyday for the rest of their lives.

"I love you..." Stefan said as his goodbye.

"I love you too..." Caroline returned, smiling as she added breathlessly before disconnecting, "See you at the end of the aisle."

Caroline screamed into her hands as she was overcome with excitement again. She threw her arms wide above her and yelled happily, "I am getting married today."

 

* * *

 

Stefan smoothed his hands over his suit as he looked himself over in the mirror. He was wearing a white suit, with no tie and the first few buttons of his shirt undone. His stomach was filled with nervous flutters of excitement as the time drew closer for him to leave the hotel and head towards the wedding location.

"You getting cold feet, brother?" Damon announced his presence with his usual snark.

Before Stefan could respond he heard the tell tale sound of a slap and the amused voice of his best friend, "Shut up, Damon!"

"Ow!" Damon glared over at Lexi and exaggerated rubbing his arm.

"Oh please!" Lexi rolled her eyes, hitting Damon on the arm again as she passed by him, "We both know that didn't even hurt."

Stefan chuckled as he turned around, smiling over at his two best men – well, best man and best woman – he loved them both so much that he found it impossible to decide between the two of them so instead he chose them both. His brother and his best friend. The perfect choice.

"Are you ready to get married, Stef?" Lexi grinned at Stefan, reading the answer all over his face before he even said a word. His happiness was obvious.

"Yeah..." Damon smirked over at his brother as he asked, "Are you ready to attach your balls to her chain?"

Stefan snorted at his brother's choice of wording, and answered them both with amusement coloring his tone, "Yes... to both questions."

Damon laughed as he slapped Stefan's back, smiling at his brother as he lead him out of the room, "Then let's get you wed."

Stefan smiled with contentment as he walked towards his destiny. His heart began to pick up its pace as he started to feel nervous excitement. In a couple of hours he would be married to the love of his life.

 _Finally_.

 

* * *

 

Caroline had her eyes closed as the final touches were applied to her hair and makeup. Her hair was loosely curled, tied up with a ribbon so that it tumbled over her shoulder. Her makeup was simple, with a light application of eye shadow and mascara, and a coating of red lipstick across her mouth.

Her dress was simple and elegant. It was a chiffon strapless sweetheart a-line wedding dress with a crystal brooch. She looked stunning, as every bride should. Her heart started to race as she gazed at herself in the mirror. She was getting married, and she couldn't be more excited or nervous. She had waited her whole life for this day.

Bonnie's smiling face appeared in the mirror beside Caroline's equally as bright smile. She felt a lump form in her throat at the sight of her best friend. Her eyes were sparkling with tears as she said emotionally, "You look absolutely beautiful, Care."

Caroline let out a giggle, rapidly blinking to prevent the tears from pouring from her eyes. Her lips trembled as she released a shaky breath, "I don't want to ruin my makeup." She spun around to face Bonnie, "But you look so gorgeous."

Bonnie shared a laugh with Caroline, both of them holding on tight to their emotions, not wanting to cry and ruin their makeup just yet. She pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight, "I'm so happy for you, Caroline."

"I'm so happy that I don't even have the words to express how much." Caroline returned Bonnie's embrace just as fiercely, feeling so much love and happiness that her emotions were overwhelmed.

Bonnie finally released the hug, pulling back to declare tearfully, "We'd better leave soon before we completely ruin our makeup."

Caroline laughed, nodding her head in agreement. She stepped away from Bonnie, turning her head back towards the mirror to check her makeup again. She looked perfect. She released a shaky exhale, her fingers starting to tremble as the anticipation made her feel lightheaded.

Bonnie placed her hand on Caroline's shoulder, smiling as she met her eyes in the mirror, "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Caroline answered, her smile growing even bigger as she repeated in a stronger voice, "Yes, I'm ready to marry Stefan."

Bonnie's smile grew even wider. She moved over to the table and picked up both of their bouquets. She held out her hand to Caroline, and once her hand was tucked in hers she led her out of her apartment down to the car waiting for them.

Caroline had to laugh as she saw Enzo leaning against the car. She looked over at Bonnie and smirked, "My chauffeur?"

"I'm at your service, gorgeous." Enzo winked at Caroline, before he smirked at her devilishly, "And if you happen to change your mind along the way I make one hell of a getaway driver."

Caroline laughed out loud, shaking her head with amusement at Enzo's completely serious offer. She knew he would do it too, all she had to do was say the word and he would whisk her away. She was grateful for the choice, but she would never need to take him up on that offer. Stefan was the one for her, and she would never regret marrying him.

She smiled over at Enzo, walking over to him and patting him on the chest, "Thanks for the offer but I won't need it."

"Then your chariot awaits, Caroline." Enzo opened the car door for Caroline, smiling at her as she moved past him into the car, "If you are as happy as I am with Bonnie then you are in for a lifetime of happiness."

"I know." Caroline breathed out, her smile rivaling the sun for its brightness.

Once the door of the car was shut Bonnie walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled at him with love and adoration as she told him softly, "I love you."

"As I love you, my beautiful wife." Enzo smiled at Bonnie as he lowered his head to gently press his lips against hers. His heart skipped a beat as it did every time he kissed his beloved.

Bonnie smiled as their lips parted, their eyes meeting in an exchange of love and devotion. She stayed in her husband's tender embrace for a moment longer before she released him to join her best friend in the car.

Enzo took his place in the drivers seat, looking in the mirror to glance at Bonnie and Caroline, smiling at their reflections as he said, "Well then, gorgeous, let's go and get you married."

"Yes! Let's go." Caroline giggled, the flutters of butterflies becoming birds in her stomach with her excitement, especially when Enzo started the car and they began to made their way to the beach where she and Stefan would be getting married.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was stood on the beach beneath an alter of daisies – Caroline's favorite flowers – waiting for his love to join him. He hadn't been here for very long but it felt like hours to him, as the anticipation of seeing Caroline in her white dress walking towards him made him breathless. God... he was so happy, and nervous, and excited, that he was shaking with the power of it.

"Relax, brother." Damon placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder in reassurance, "She'll be here before you know it."

Stefan took a deep breath to steady himself and attempt to calm himself down when Lexi's next words stole the breath from his chest.

"She already is." Lexi smiled as she spotted Enzo making his way to his seat amongst the assembled guests, "Enzo has just arrived so any minute now Bonnie and Caroline will be coming down the aisle."

Stefan's heart picked up speed, and his hands began to shake. It was almost time, any minute now Caroline would make her way to him and they would pledge themselves to each other. After just under a year of waiting he would finally become Caroline's husband. He couldn't believe that it was finally here.

The piano started playing the notes of John Legend's "All Of Me", signaling that it was time for Bonnie to make her way down the aisle before Caroline followed behind her.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Stefan turned around so that he was facing the aisle, as did all of their guests, so they could watch the girls on the walk down the sandy aisle. He shared a smile with Bonnie as she made her way down the aisle; she looked beautiful. She took her place to the left of him next to where Caroline would be standing in just a moment. He raised his gaze back to the end of the aisle and he promptly lost the ability to think let alone breathe.

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Caroline was an absolute vision in white. She completely took his breath away with how stunningly beautiful she was. Stefan felt tears prick his eyes as the lyrics of the song spoke perfectly to how he felt about her, and how he knew that she felt about him too. It was the perfect song for them.

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh oh_

Caroline's arm was threaded through her mom's as they began their walk down the aisle. Her eyes immediately sought out Stefan's, grinning brightly as she read the happiness in his eyes, surely mirroring the joy she was feeling. Her heart started to race as she made her way to him, slow step after agonizingly slow step, wanting nothing more than to rush to him but she restrained herself. She would be beside him soon enough, and after those magic words were spoken she would never be apart from him ever again.

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

Stefan couldn't take his eyes off of Caroline, anticipating the moment she was in front of him and the ceremony would start. Her every step closer to him was another step closer to the rest of their lives spent together. He could picture it so clearly now: him and her, happy and in love, and eventually they would have a child to expand that love. A little girl that was exactly like Caroline, or a little boy that looked just like him. It was so close he could almost taste it, and he had never wanted anything more than to be the father of Caroline's children. And one day he would be, sometime in the future when the time was right for the both of them, and they were ready to expand their family.

 _Family..._ Stefan's smile grew even wider at the thought, his heart beating madly in his chest. In a few moments time Caroline would become his family and he had never been so happy or content at the thought of his family before.

He had never even imagined that his life could be so full of happiness and so utterly perfect. He had spent so long in the dark that it still felt like he was dreaming as he gazed adoringly at the source of all the light in his life.

His bright light in a sea of dark.

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh oh_

Caroline reached the end of the aisle, her smile as bright as the sun as she never took her eyes away from Stefan's shining green orbs. Her heart was racing within her chest, her stomach alive with the butterflies flapping madly in it. She had waited almost a year for this moment and she couldn't believe that it was finally here.

 _I'm marrying the love of my life. In June. Just like I'd always planned_. She had to hold back a giggle at the stray thought.

Liz smiled at the two of them, their gaze was for each other alone and no one else, and it warmed her heart so much to see. They loved each other so much that it brought tears to her eyes. She was so happy for her precious daughter and the man she loved, she knew that they would have a lifetime of happiness together as they completed each other and were perfect for one another. Soulmate was the only word she could think to describe the two of them, the one that fit them both so perfectly, they were each others soulmate, of this she had no doubt. She took hold of Caroline's hand and placed it in Stefan's whose fingers immediately curled around hers and pulled her closer to him so that there was barely any space left between them.

Liz had to dab her eyes as she took her seat, the happiness filling her being was almost overwhelming to her. Her beautiful daughter was about to promise the rest of her life to the man that loved her completely and would do anything to make her happy. As a mother all she wanted was for her daughter to be happy and to see that realized was a wonderful moment for her.

Caroline smiled into Stefan's breathtaking green eyes and whispered to him lovingly, "I love you."

"I love you." Stefan whispered back, staring adoringly into those beautiful blues eyes that he loved so much.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the love shared between Stefan and Caroline. To witness their sacred union as they choose to share the journey of life with one another." The pastor began, smiling at the obviously very much in love couple holding hands in front of him, who couldn't take their eyes off each other for even a moment. It was a beautiful sight to behold, "Stefan and Caroline have chosen to say their own vows. Stefan?"

Stefan took a shuddering breath, a smile curving his lips at the squeeze of encouragement he felt from Caroline. He tightened his hold on her fingers and in a shaky voice he spoke his heart to no one else but her, "The moment you walked into my office that day I was lost. I was yours the instant that my eyes met yours, I just didn't know it yet." They both shared a giggle at that, remembering how he used to be; standoffish, cold, and a complete and utter ass.

"You came into my life and turned my whole world upside down. I started to fall for you, but I was so scared of my own feelings that I pushed you away, and I almost lost my chance with you." Stefan reached his hand up to cup her cheek, stroking his thumb across her soft skin as he told her, "I’m an idiot. I’m intellectually challenged. Maybe even blind. I couldn’t see that everything that I was looking for was right here. In you." He looked deeply into her shimmering oceans of blue and told her, "I do now, and I can’t imagine doing any of it without you. I get to grow old with my best friend. I get to raise beautiful children with my wife. I get to fight to be the man that you deserve. Until the day that I die. I love you."

Caroline's lips trembled as she sobbed softly, the tears pouring down her cheeks. Stefan said such beautiful things that she felt like she was floating away in the clouds. How was it possible to love someone this much? To give your heart so completely to another person and receive the others heart in return with no fear that either of them would ever break it. That kind of love didn't exist, only it did, she had found it and this wonderful man wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She would never know how she had gotten so lucky but she would spend every single day with Stefan thankful for the gift she had received.

The pastor turned to Caroline and let her know that it was her turn to speak her vows, "Caroline?"

Caroline took a few deep breaths to try to reign in her emotions, but it was of no use, the tears continued to stream down her face unchecked. She gripped tight to Stefan's hand, her tear filled eyes gazing intently into his, her lips trembling as she spoke from the bottom of her heart, "The day I walked into your office I had no idea how much it would change my life. Or how the boss I thought was an ass could turn into the man that I can't live without."

Stefan chuckled, hardly believing that he once used to be so cold and heartbroken. Caroline had made him the man he is today and he had never been more grateful for her love. What would have become of him if she'd never walked into his office that day? He didn't even want to think of it as that horrible version of his future would never ever come to pass. She was here with him and would be for every day of their life together. He felt a sob catch in his throat, his heart throbbing away in his chest, completely in awe of her and so in love with her that it took his breath away. She was his future.

"You wore a mask, hiding the true you away behind layers of pain and hurt." Caroline smiled tearfully at Stefan, holding onto his hands for dear life, her voice shaking as she spoke, "Once I saw behind that mask, little by little, day by day, I started to fall for you. Everyday that I got to know you a little bit more I fell even more in love with you without even realizing it." She laughed, the tears clinging to her lashes as she shook her head. She brought their joined hands up to her chest and with choking voice she continued, "I have never been so happy in my life. Loving you and being loved by you is the greatest feeling in the world. We've had our ups and downs but we've come out stronger. You are my best friend. You are the love of my life. You will be my husband. And one day in the future you will be the father of my children. Until the day that I die I will love you."

Stefan couldn't stop the tears that slipped down his cheeks, his cheeks hurt with how wide he was smiling, and his heart was thumping away madly within in his chest. He was happy, so wonderfully happy that he was sure that he would never come down.

Caroline grinned back at Stefan, her heart beating so fast that she was afraid that it would beat out of her chest. She was so happy that she could barely contain herself, as all she wanted to do was throw herself into Stefan's arms and kiss him like her life depended on it, but they had some rings to exchange and some important words to say before she could do that.

The pastor cleared his throat, having to take a moment after the emotional vows of the couple before him. He smiled at the two of them as he asked, "Do you have the rings?"

Stefan released one of Caroline's hand as he turned around, holding his hand out to ask his brother for the ring.

Damon patted his front pocket and then made an oops face. He made a point of checking again before he started frantically patting his other pockets, holding back a laugh at his brother's glare. He really did laugh when he felt Lexi slap his arm. He winked at his brother as he pulled the ring out of his jacket pocket, "Relax brother, as if I would lose this."

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother, chuckling at the stunt he just knew Damon would pull. His smile grew wider as the ring was placed in his hand. He took a deep breath before turning back to face his love. He gazed into her sparkling blue eyes as he slid the ring delicately along her finger as he vowed, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Caroline smiled even as she cried, turning to Bonnie for the ring, sharing a look of happiness with her best friend before turning back to Stefan. She gazed at him with pure love as she placed the ring onto his finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me by the State of Louisiana, Orleans Parish," the pastor smiled at Stefan and Caroline and said the words he knew that they were waiting to hear, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Stefan barely even waited a moment after the words were said before he tugged on Caroline's hands and placed his lips on hers for their first kiss as husband and wife.

Caroline fell into Stefan, smiling into his mouth as her lips moved against his, the weight of her new ring on her finger making her heart race. She was married. She wasn't Caroline Forbes anymore but Caroline Salvatore. Her breath caught at the thought, and tears sprang to her eyes anew. She pulled back to smile at him, the tears reflected in his eyes made her heart sing. She was so happy right at this moment that she could barely breath. Her future looked so bright and full of happiness that she could not picture it without Stefan by her side. Her husband.

Stefan smiled at his beautiful wife, leaning in for another perfect kiss from her soft lips. Now all of his unspoken dreams had come true. He had just married the love of his life. He had stepped out from under his father's control and started a business with his love. He had made up his with his brother and they were a family again. He had more friends than just Lexi. Actual friends that cared about him. He was happy; truly, wonderfully, undeniably happy. And it was all thanks to Caroline being hired as his assistant. He didn't want her, he thought she wouldn't last, but she had proven him wrong. He had never been so happy to be proven wrong in his entire life. He couldn't even imagine his life without her and he didn't want to.

When Stefan and Caroline finally came up for air the pastor announced, "I present to you, Mr and Mrs Salvatore."

Stefan linked his fingers through Caroline's, and with huge blinding grins on their faces they walked down the aisle as husband and wife under a sea of confetti and the cheers of their family and friends.

 

* * *

 

Stefan had his arms around Caroline, cradling her close to him as they shared dance after dance together. He was reluctant to let her go and he really didn't want to. She was his, and he didn't want to part from her for a moment. He had been waiting so long for this moment so he would savor it with everything he had. He would lock away every moment of today so that in years to come he would be able to recall every moment and relive everything in perfect detail.

Caroline gazed at her gorgeous husband with pure love in her eyes as she danced with him. Today had been perfect. Her wedding had been everything that she had ever dreamed about and she would never forget it. She was surrounded by friends and family as she promised her life to the man of her dreams. She would spend every single moment of her life with Stefan and that was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to her. Who knows how her life would have gone if she had never been offered the executive assistant job? She would have never met Stefan. She wouldn't have spent a year working hard and having the time of her life working towards the job she really wanted. She wouldn't have the friends that she had found in New Orleans. It wasn't just a place she lived anymore, it was her _home_.

 

* * *

 

Bonnie, Damon, Enzo, Lexi and Ric were stood at the bar watching the happy couple dance together without a care in the world.

"Little brother is finally happy." Damon smiled as he looked on proudly at the happiness Stefan had found. It had been a long time coming.

"Yes he is." Lexi smiled, sighing at the lovestruck smile on her best friend's face as he gazed at Caroline, "I saw the spark between them the first time I saw the two of them together." And the obvious jealousy that Caroline had felt at the closeness between her and Stefan. She chuckled to herself at the old memory.

"Care deserves love and happiness and I'm so happy that she found it." Bonnie added, smiling at the joy radiating from Caroline's face, "She was so scared and excited when she left home to come here. We both were." She wrapped her arm around Enzo's waist and smiled up at her husband, "And we both found our happiness here."

Enzo smiled down at his wife, dropping a loving kiss in her forehead, "And I am so happy that you came here."

"You are disgustingly happy." Damon mock shivered, "I am the only single one left." He took a gulp of his drink and smirked, "More for me."

Enzo chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Have at it, mate. I'm happy to be tied down to my beautiful wife."

Bonnie stretched up and placed a kiss on Enzo's lips, whispering against him, "I love you."

"And I love you." Enzo returned, smiling as he kissed her softly back.

"That's enough PDA for me." Damon surveyed the dance floor before smirking, "Time to find me a lady." He waved goodbye to his friends and went on the prowl for the lucky lady that would have his attention.

"One day." Lexi declared, eying Damon with amusement as he made his way through the bar, "One day he will find the girl that will make his world turn upside down. One day he will settle down." She grinned cheekily in amusement and laughed, "And on that day I will laugh in his face."

Ric chuckled, pulling Lexi into his side as he smirked down at her, "I'm sure you will. _If_ it ever happens."

"Oh it will." Lexi's eyes sparkled as she hatched a plan, "I'll make sure of it."

Ric shook his head and chuckled, marveling at the devious mind of the woman he loved. He had no doubt that once she set her mind to something she would achieve it. Damon better watch out because his girlfriend was determined to get him attached. _Poor bastard_ , he thought amused.

 

* * *

 

Stefan carried Caroline over the threshold of their home, his smile blinding it was so wide. He set her down on her feet and moved his hands to cradle her beautiful face, "Welcome home, Mrs Salvatore."

"It's good to be home, Mr Salvatore." Caroline beamed up at Stefan as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Stefan closed his eyes and smiled, still in awe of the fact that Caroline was his wife. Mr and Mrs Salvatore, it would take a long time for that to sink in and to stop feeling like a dream. He wasn't sure it ever would.

Caroline felt butterflies in her stomach as her breath caught. Making love to her husband for the first time will be the most amazing experience. He wasn't her boyfriend anymore, and he wasn't her fiancé either. He was her _husband_. Her heart raced wildly in her chest at the thought. She felt like it was her first time again as she was so nervous and full of anticipation. She and Stefan had made love countless times and yet she felt like it was their first time all over again.

Stefan ran his hands down her sides to hold onto her hips, smiling at her lovingly as he took a step backwards, never taking his eyes off of hers as he led her towards their bedroom. His heart was racing and his hands were even shaking in anticipation of making love to his wife for the first time. He opened the door to their bedroom and guided her inside.

Caroline was breathless as she gazed at Stefan, sliding her hands down his chest to undo his jacket and letting it drop to the ground. She chewed her lip as she slowly released the buttons from his shirt until it hung open and all she had to do was push it from his shoulders. She placed tender kisses across his chest, letting her hands wander across his back.

Stefan shivered at the feel of her hands and lips tantalizing their way across his body. He wrapped his arms around her back to undo her dress, pulling the material over her hips so that it fell to the floor between them. He pulled back to gaze at her and his breath caught with awe. She was bare except for a pair of white panties that hid her treasure from his hungry eyes. He took hold of her by the waist and lifted her in the air to place her down on the bed. He knelt between her legs and trailed his fingers along her thighs to hook into her panties. He dragged them slowly down her shapely legs before dropping them to the floor.

Caroline sat up on her elbows, watching Stefan through hooded eyes as he gazed at her with lust. Her breath caught as he began kissing his way up her legs, the feel of his lips and the bristles from his stubble making her pussy grow wet with arousal. She spread her legs wider to accommodate him, her mouth opening on a gasp as she felt his breath puff against her lips. At the first swipe of his tongue she threw her head back and moaned, digging her fingers into the covers as she bucked her hips.

Stefan placed his hands on her hips to hold her down as he feasted on her sweetness. He growled deep in his throat as he nibbled on her swollen clit, loving the strangled moans coming from Caroline. He circled her sensitive bud with his tongue a few more times, feeling the way her hips bucked against him spurred him on. He moved down to her slit, humming happily as he lapped leisurely against her folds, drawing out sounds from her that made him shiver with desire.

Caroline clenched her thighs around his head as her pussy trembled with pleasure, Stefan's talented tongue bringing her to the heavens. She wanted to watch him as he loved her with his mouth but her arms no longer had the strength to hold her up and she fell back into the bed. She closed her eyes to lose herself in the sensations he was giving her, bringing her hands down to run through his hair as she shook from the overwhelming pleasure.

Stefan released his hold on her hip so that he could bring his hand between her legs and replace his tongue with his fingers. He slid two fingers inside of her as he moved his way up to her clit, sucking on her bud as he searched for her spot and rubbed his digits against it. The cry of ecstasy she let out made his already hard cock twitch in his pants. Which reminded him, why the hell was he still wearing pants? He would fix that as soon as he made Caroline scream in pleasure.

Caroline arched her back off the bed as Stefan tormented her pussy, his tongue and fingers driving her wild. She could feel the tingles begin at her clit and then moving to her core, her whole body then began to shudder as she screamed out Stefan's name as she came.

Stefan removed his fingers and then replaced them with his tongue, eagerly lapping at her juices, feasting on her until she was a whimpering mess, her body twitching with the last of her orgasm. He smiled against her folds as he gave her one last kiss before pushing himself up by his hand to see the last flushes of pleasure twist his wife's features. It was an exquisite sight, and one that he would gladly gaze upon every day for the rest of their life.

Caroline was still panting as she opened her eyes, Stefan's loving eyes watching over her with desire. It made her stomach tighten with anticipation, feeling arousal rush through her body anew, the passion she felt with him never in danger of fading. She scooted back so that she could sit up on her knees, smiling into Stefan's eyes as she reached for the button on his pants, biting into her lip as she loosened them enough to step out of. She watched breathless as Stefan stepped out of them before coming back to her.

Stefan knelt on the mattress and stalked up the bed until he was covering her with his body. He smiled into her lovely face, lowering his head to place his lips to hers, kissing her softly and then growing more passionate. When he felt Caroline's fingers start to grasp at his back he knew it was time, so he placed one of her legs around his waist and then slid himself into her scorching warmth. They both released a gasp when he was fully buried inside of her.

Stefan slid his arm under her back to cradle her close to him, and with the other he placed beside her head for leverage. He covered her lips again as he began to move in and out of her, groaning at the perfect feel of sliding within her walls. She moved her hips with him and moaned in a deliciously delightful way into his mouth making him shudder with his pleasure. He would never get tired of making love to her, ever. It would be just as wonderful and amazing decades from now as it was right in this moment, as no one else made him feel the way that his Caroline made him feel.

Caroline wrapped her other leg around Stefan, cradling him between both of hers so that she could pull him into her on every thrust. She ran her fingertips down his back, crying out his name as he hit her spot on every glide of his hips. She nuzzled her nose against his cheek, breathing in that masculine scent that was all Stefan that ignited her veins with a raging fire. She could feel herself starting to fly, the throb of desire burning deep in her core just waiting to explode in pleasure.

Stefan panted into her neck as he thrust his hips into hers, feeling the tiny flutters around his cock let him know that she was almost there. He slid his mouth along her cheek to desperately taste her lips, sliding himself into her harder and faster, pounding her pussy until he could feel her channel clench around him and the scream muffled by his mouth as she came apart. He rocked into her frantically, kissing her with urgent desire as he felt his own end approach. He slid in and out, pumping her quivering walls until he shuddered and spilled his seed into her as he came.

Caroline clutched Stefan to her, gasping against his cheek as she felt the shudders run through the both of them. Her heart was racing wildly in her chest, her breath coming in pants as she came down from the high of being joined passionately with the man she loved. She pressed tender kisses along any part of him that she could reach; his cheek, his neck, his shoulder.

Stefan smiled at the loving kisses Caroline placed on him, his pounding heartbeat slowing down at her tender caresses, his whole body vibrating with the passion that was between them. He pulled away just enough to gaze into her breathtaking blue eyes, the smile curving her lips reflecting his own. He nuzzled his nose against hers and whispered lovingly, "I love you, Mrs Salvatore."

Caroline's heart skipped a beat at being called that, the new name feeling amazing coming from his lips. She curled her arms around his neck, smiling up at her husband with loving awe, and she whispered back the words that meant the world to her, "I love you too, Mr Salvatore."

Stefan grinned, lowering his head back down to cover her mouth with his and kiss his wife with love and adoration.

Caroline returned his smile, sighing with happiness as she tasted his kiss again and again.

Who knew that accepting her first job out of college would completely change her life in unexpected and life changing ways? That moving from Mystic Falls to New Orleans would turn out to be the best decision she'd ever made?

Life was a beautifully unpredictable thing, and would prove you wrong all the time.

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – Thank you all for reading and loving this story, and for waiting oh so patiently for the months it took me to finish this. I do hope you all enjoyed and that it was a fitting end to the journey of my human Stefan and Caroline.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. First time posting on this site so hello :)


End file.
